Derrière le masque
by Loulouche
Summary: Tout le royaume est en fête : la princesse Emma vient d'avoir dix-huit ans. Pour l'occasion, un immense bal masqué est organisé au palais. Tout se passe comme prévu jusqu'à ce qu'une mystérieuse inconnue fasse son apparition... [OS transformé en fic]
1. Le cygne et la panthère

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voilà donc le OS dont je vous avais parlé.**_  
 _ **Cette fois l'action se passe dans la Forêt Enchantée. Regina a été stoppée avant de pouvoir lancer la malédiction et Emma a donc grandi avec ses deux parents.**_  
 _ **Petite précision : dans cette fic Killian n'est pas un pirate mais un prince (on l'imagine difficilement en prince, je vous l'accorde ahah)**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**_

* * *

Tous les invités étaient maintenant arrivés, il ne manquait plus qu'elle et la soirée pourrait enfin véritablement commencer. Elle, la princesse de ce bal, mais aussi de tout un royaume. Avec la grâce et la prestance qu'on lui avait inculquées durant toutes ces années, la jeune fille blonde se leva après avoir observé une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir pour vérifier qu'aucune mèche rebelle ne dépassait de sa coiffure impeccable. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, sa gouvernante se chargea de lisser sa robe et d'en arranger la forme avant de se reculer pour la regarder de la tête au pied.

\- Vous êtes splendide, Princesse ! s'exclama-t-elle. N'oubliez pas votre masque surtout.

Alliant le geste à la parole, la domestique se saisit d'un masque posé sur une commode non loin et passa dans le dos de la princesse pour en nouer le ruban, le tout en prenant soin de ne pas endommager le chignon qui avait demandé tant de soin pour être réalisé au mieux. Une fois le nœud fait, elle s'écarta pour laisser la possibilité à la jeune fille d'aller s'admirer dans le grand miroir qui ornait l'un des murs de la pièce. Celle-ci observa un instant sa tenue, intriguée par son propre reflet. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Le corps d'enfant qu'elle avait il n'y a pas si longtemps avait lentement mais sûrement commencé à se métamorphoser depuis quelques années déjà pour devenir celui d'une femme. Sa taille s'était affinée, ses jambes allongées et amincies, ses hanches s'étaient légèrement élargies pour lui donner plus de féminité et sa poitrine avait grossi pour former des seins bien dessinés. Son visage lui aussi avait changé. Ses traits, ronds quand elle était enfant, s'étaient affinés tout en conservant cet air angélique qu'elle avait depuis la naissance. Tout ceci était mis en valeur par la robe qu'elle portait ce soir-là. Le vêtement ne possédait pas de manches et rehaussait la poitrine de la blonde. Il était orné d'un jupon bouffant qui débutait juste en-dessous de la ligne de sa taille pour se finir à ses chevilles, laissant tout juste voir les talons qu'elle portait. Le haut de la robe était orné de magnifiques plumes qui venaient couvrir en partie sa poitrine laissée nue par le vêtement en lui-même, laissant néanmoins un décolleté avantageux. Son masque enfin, était décoré des mêmes plumes et faisant ressortir le beau vert émeraude de ses yeux. L'ensemble de sa tenue était d'un blanc immaculé qui s'accordait parfaitement à sa peau pâle et ne rendait que plus éclatant le blond de ses cheveux attachés en un chignon impeccable. Alors que la jeune fille s'admirait, n'en revenant pas de se voir ainsi, sa gouvernante vint se placer derrière elle pour la regarder une dernière fois.

\- Vous êtes absolument parfaite ! Si vous ne trouvez pas un prétendant ce soir alors c'est que tous les hommes présents seront aveugles.

Sur ce dernier compliment, la domestique accompagna sa maîtresse quand celle-ci sortit, plus angoissée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elles parcoururent les couloirs, tous les employés du palais faisant une révérence sur le passage de la princesse, et nombreux furent ceux qui la complimentèrent sur sa tenue et sa beauté. Quand finalement celle-ci parvint au sommet du grand escalier d'honneur qui donnait sur la salle de bal, sa gouvernante s'éclipsa après avoir ajusté une dernière fois sa coiffure. Alors, la blondinette prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Elle se plaça d'un côté de l'escalier pour s'appuyer d'une main légère sur le marbre finement sculpté et entama sa descente. Aussitôt qu'elle fut aperçue, les visages se tournèrent les uns après les autres vers elle. Elle s'arrêta alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques marches, comme ses parents le lui avaient demandé. Les deux souverains d'ailleurs, n'avaient d'yeux que pour leur fille et un sourire fier éclairait leurs visages à tous les deux tandis qu'ils l'admiraient depuis leurs trônes. Le roi avait revêtu l'un de ses plus beaux costumes et portait une cape imposante dont le col était décoré d'une épaisse fourrure. Le masque qu'il portait, bien que réaliste, était inutile pour deviner quel animal il avait choisi, sa prestance, son élégance et sa fierté naturelles reflétant parfaitement celles d'un lion. La reine quant à elle, avait choisi d'incarner un oiseau tout comme sa fille. Sa robe blanche, noire et grise couvrait ses épaules et ne portait aucun ornement. Son masque en revanche, était finement ouvragé. Il portait les mêmes couleurs que la robe, à la différence près qu'on y avait ajouté du rouge, mais également des plumes dorées placées en éventail sur le côté de son œil gauche pour rappeler la crête que portaient les grues royales. Le tout tranchait parfaitement avec le noir cendré de ses cheveux où d'autres plumes dorées avaient été piquées de-ci de-là. Le silence se fit petit à petit dans la salle et bientôt tous les regards sans exception furent sur la jeune fille toujours immobile dans les escaliers, augmentant son malaise. A ce moment, elle fut enfin annoncée :

\- La princesse Emma.

La jeune fille fit un petit sourire et fléchit les genoux dans une révérence rendue maladroite par l'anxiété. La foule lui répondit alors par une révérence qui se fit comme s'il n'avait s'agit que d'une seule et même personne. La princesse reporta son attention sur ses parents et vit alors sa mère lui faire un petit signe pour lui indiquer d'avancer. Il était temps. Maintenant que l'invitée d'honneur était là, le bal masqué organisé pour le dix-huitième anniversaire de la princesse pouvait commencer.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Rapidement, les deux souverains avaient emmené leur fille avec eux pour la présenter à un nombre impressionnant de personnes. Tout le royaume était présent et même certains seigneurs venus de pays lointains avaient fait le déplacement. Elle en connaissait une partie, où les avait au moins déjà rencontrés – bien qu'elle n'en ait gardé aucun souvenir – mais la majorité était de parfaits inconnus pour elle. Néanmoins, elle était souriante et polie avec chacun et s'obligeait à participer à chaque conversation comme on lui avait toujours appris à le faire. Une fois les présentations terminées, elle passa la majeure partie de sa soirée à danser. Ses cavaliers étaient aussi bien des souverains d'un âge avancé que de jeunes princes, ducs ou comtes, et les candidats s'enchaînèrent tout au long de la soirée, la laissant épuisée quand elle vit avec soulagement sa mère s'approcher d'elle et l'entraîner à sa suite pour l'extirper de la foule.

\- Je dois absolument te présenter quelqu'un.

\- Qui ?

\- Tu verras.

La reine marchait à vive allure, ce qui obligeait Emma à aller au même rythme pour ne pas la perdre de vue parmi toutes ces personnes, une véritable torture pour ses pieds déjà rendus douloureux par les talons qu'elle portait.

\- Ah la voici ! entendit la princesse avant même d'avoir vu qui avait parlé.

Sa mère l'avait finalement éloignée de la foule et elle découvrit ainsi un jeune homme accompagné de celui qui venait de parler et qui devait être son père.

\- Elle est encore plus belle que ce qu'on raconte ! s'exclama l'homme en question en s'approchant d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Emma, je te présente le Roi Alastar, seigneur du Royaume de l'Ouest, commença Blanche-Neige. Et voici son fils, le Prince Killian.

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit poliment la blonde en faisant une révérence à laquelle les deux hommes répondirent immédiatement.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, souffla le prince avec un sourire enjôleur en s'avançant pour déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur la main d'Emma. On m'a souvent vanté votre beauté, mais aucune description n'arrive à la cheville de ce que vous êtes en réalité.

A ce compliment, la princesse ne put retenir un rougissement qui fut caché par le masque qui ne laissait que le bas de son visage libre pour son plus grand soulagement. Le jeune homme en face d'elle, lui, n'avait presque que les yeux couverts par un masque de renard, si bien qu'elle put observer son visage à loisir. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, des traits droits et réguliers, un sourire quasi-permanent sur le visage et chose étonnante, une barbe de quelques jours. Habituellement tous les hommes étaient impeccablement rasés et il faisait donc un peu tâche, mais sa barbe tout de même parfaitement taillée lui donnait un charme certain que n'avaient pas bon nombre d'hommes.

\- Nous allons vous laisser faire connaissance, glissa Blanche-Neige en voyant les deux jeunes gens qui s'admiraient l'un l'autre sans dire un mot.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. La façon grossière dont sa mère tentait depuis le début de la soirée de trouver un futur époux pour elle devenait vraiment lassante. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et la laissa s'éloigner en compagnie du Roi Alastar.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? proposa poliment le prince.

\- Avec joie, répondit la blonde en souriant avant de saisir la main que lui tendait le jeune homme.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'endroit où les convives dansaient, se placèrent face à face et se mirent en place. Killian saisit un peu brusquement la jeune princesse par la taille et celle-ci fut étonnée de la rudesse dont il faisait preuve. Néanmoins, quand il commença à l'entraîner pour la guider, elle dut bien admettre que sans être exceptionnel, il était tout de même bon danseur. Ils enchaînaient les pas depuis quelques instants quand le jeune homme se mit à parler.

\- Je m'aperçois que je ne vous ai même pas souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, Princesse.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je n'ai entendu que cela depuis le début de la soirée et je vous avoue commencer à me lasser.

\- Je présume qu'on vous a aussi répété des dizaines de fois que votre robe était splendide ?

\- En effet, sourit la blonde.

\- Que pourrais-je vous dire pour espérer m'attirer vos bonnes grâces dans ce cas ?

\- Parlez-moi de vous. Tout le monde ici ne fait que me poser des questions et j'en ai assez.

\- Comme il vous plaira. Avez-vous déjà visité le royaume d'où je viens ?

\- Non, jamais. Comment est-il ?

\- Inimitable ! Les prairies sont vertes, les forêts luxuriantes, et nous savons faire la fête comme aucun autre peuple. Et puis…

\- Oui ? l'encouragea la blonde.

\- Il y a la mer.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de voir l'océan.

\- Alors il faut à tout prix que vous veniez ! Nous autres du Royaume de l'Ouest, nous avons toujours vécu des richesses que nous offrait la mer. Nous sommes un peuple de pêcheurs et de navigateurs.

\- Ainsi donc vous êtes déjà monté à bord d'un navire ?

\- Des dizaines de fois ! Vous n'avez pas eu cette chance j'imagine ?

\- Non.

\- Une bonne raison de plus pour nous rendre visite dans ce cas.

\- Qui vous dit que votre père acceptera ?

\- Il acceptera, ne vous en faites pas. Vous et vos parents êtes les bienvenus, et mon père vous a déjà adoptée.

\- Adoptée ? répéta la princesse en fronçant les sourcils, ce que Killian ne vit pas à cause du masque qu'elle portait.

\- Pour lui, vous seriez la princesse idéale pour notre royaume.

A ces mots, la jeune fille se raidit. L'idée de découvrir de nouvelles terres et surtout de voir la mer, elle qui n'avait que peu voyagé en raison de la nature protectrice de ses deux parents, l'enchantait. Mais était-elle prête à épouser le premier venu pour cela ? Tout allait beaucoup trop vite à son goût et rien qu'à cette perspective, elle sentit la tête lui tourner. Voyant son malaise, le prince raffermit sa prise sur sa taille pour la soutenir.

\- Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda-t-il sur un ton préoccupé.

\- Oui, tout va bien. J'ai seulement un peu chaud, je vais aller me rafraîchir.

Sur ce, la blonde se défit doucement de la prise de son cavalier et s'éloigna à travers la foule, laissant le jeune homme pantois au milieu des danseurs.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Une fois éloignée de tout ce monde, elle put respirer plus facilement et fut reconnaissante envers un domestique qui passait par là à cet instant, lui permettant ainsi de prendre une coupe sur le plateau qu'il tenait pour se rafraîchir. Elle but quelques gorgées avant de laisser son regard se perdre dans le vague. Ses parents avaient organisé ce bal pour son anniversaire, mais également pour lui présenter ses prétendants et pourquoi pas lui trouver un mari, elle le savait pertinemment. La majeure partie des jeunes filles de son âge avaient déjà trouvé celui qui partagerait leur vie, ou étaient en passe de le trouver, mais Emma elle, ne rêvait pas de cela. Elle voulait explorer le monde, profiter des plus belles années de sa vie pour partir à l'aventure. Seulement, il semblait que les projets de ses parents ne soient pas exactement les mêmes… Elle poussa un profond soupir, abattue rien qu'à l'idée d'être mariée d'ici peu et d'avoir pour seul rôle d'engendrer une descendance. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu quand elle entendit une rumeur se propager dans la foule, lui faisant relever les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Progressivement, tous les convives avaient tourné la tête dans la même direction, mais la princesse ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'ils regardaient. Elle s'approcha pour s'offrir une meilleure vision de ce qui avait attiré l'attention de chacun et resta alors subjuguée. La foule s'était écartée pour laisser passer une jeune femme qui venait de faire son entrée dans la salle de bal. Et pas n'importe quelle jeune femme. Elle avait un corps qu'on aurait cru sculpté par le plus grand des artistes tant ses formes étaient régulières. Ses hanches roulaient à chacun de ses pas tandis que ses épaules étroites restaient immobiles. Elle dégageait une prestance qu'Emma n'avait jamais vue chez personne et sa simple présence inspirait le respect. La robe de velours noir qu'elle portait épousait à la perfection ses formes avantageuses et se prolongeait par une longue traîne. La jeune femme tenait d'une main le bas de sa robe – qui était particulièrement longue – pour pouvoir marcher sans risquer de trébucher, laissant ainsi entrevoir des talons qui devaient avoir une hauteur impressionnante. Ses bras étaient entièrement couverts par le vêtement dont le col décoré de pierres précieuses remontait assez haut, si bien qu'on aurait cru qu'elle portait une seconde peau. Sa coiffure était elle aussi impressionnante. Ses longs cheveux ébène étaient remontés sur le haut de sa tête mais retombaient en cascade dans son dos. Le masque qu'elle portait enfin, était si réaliste et si bien ajusté qu'on aurait cru qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec le visage de celle qui le portait. Tout chez elle faisait penser à une reine. La brune poursuivit sa progression et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée face à la princesse, qui s'aperçut alors en regardant autour d'elle que les invités étaient muets et que tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour la nouvelle arrivante, y compris les femmes. Elle s'aperçut par la même occasion qu'elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte par l'admiration et s'empressa de la refermer.

\- Bonsoir, Princesse.

La voix de la brune était grave, parfaitement maîtrisée. Sans comprendre pourquoi, la blonde sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. Elle resta muette, incapable de répondre alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer celle qui venait de s'adresser à elle. La femme était déjà splendide et impressionnante de loin, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face d'elle, Emma réalisait pleinement à quel point elle était belle.

\- Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.

La blonde était incapable de décoller ses yeux de cette créature qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte de fées tant elle était parfaite. Au moment où elle croisa son regard, elle s'y noya instantanément. Les yeux de la femme était d'un marron si foncé qu'ils en devenaient presque noirs. A moins que ça n'ait été ses pupilles qui aient donné cet effet ? Elle balaya cette hypothèse quand la lumière vint jouer dans les iris de la brune, révélant des reflets noisette. Cette inconnue était d'une rare beauté, dont Emma n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence avant ce soir-là à vrai dire.

\- J'espère avoir l'occasion de faire votre connaissance au cours de la soirée, dit la brune.

Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle passa à côté d'elle en posant brièvement sa main sur son bras. Le contact n'avait duré qu'une seconde et pourtant il avait suffi à envoyer un frisson dans tout le corps de la blonde. Elle voulut se retourner pour suivre cette mystérieuse inconnue mais alors la voix de sa mère qui l'appelait l'en empêcha.

\- Emma !

Elle se tourna face à la reine qui arrivait vers elle et ne semblait pas avoir vu ce qui venait de se passer ni même avoir remarqué ce grand moment de flottement qui s'était produit.

\- J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

La princesses ne fit aucun commentaire mais leva les yeux au ciel. Encore et toujours des présentations et des gens à rencontrer alors qu'elle ne les reverrait probablement jamais.

\- J'arrive maman, répondit-elle distraitement.

Sur ce, Blanche-Neige commença à s'éloigner. La blonde se retourna alors dans l'espoir de voir l'inconnue, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle. L'échange entre sa mère et elle n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais cela avait suffi à la brune pour disparaître. Résignée, elle emboîta le pas à la reine et la suivit, se préparant à de nouvelles présentations ennuyeuses.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et Emma avait eu beau chercher partout, elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace de la mystérieuse inconnue dont elle avait fait la rencontre un peu plus tôt. Elle était prête à laisser tomber quand, en se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec la brune en question. Surprise, elle sursauta, puis se détendit en la reconnaissant. Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme, et pourtant sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'elle.

\- Vous passez une agréable soirée, Princesse ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton amical.

\- J'ai connu mieux pour être tout à fait franche.

\- Le bal organisé par vos parents ne vous plaît pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Les costumes sont magnifiques et les gens agréables. Mais je les sens tous hypocrites. La majorité est ici pour obtenir ma main pour leur fils, soupira-t-elle.

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de se confier à une parfaite inconnue. Pourtant, cela lui semblait normal, presque naturel. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait tout dire à cette femme, comme si elle l'avait toujours connue.

\- Et vos parents ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Vos parents, que veulent-ils ?

\- Ils rêveraient de me voir mariée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ?

\- Pas vraiment, grimaça la blonde.

\- Dans ce cas profitez simplement de la soirée et dès demain vous en parlerez avec eux pour leur expliquer votre façon de voir les choses, je suis certaine qu'ils comprendront. Mais pour l'instant, puis-je vous proposer une danse ?

Etonnée, la princesses ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Mais… Vous êtes une femme.

\- Qui a dit que cela posait problème ?

\- Je n'ai jamais-

\- Dansé avec une femme ? Moi non plus. Mais il y a une première fois à tout.

Sur ce, la brune lui tendit la main dans une attitude de parfait gentleman et s'inclina légèrement, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Princesse ?

La jeune fille, quelque peu intimidée, prit timidement la main qu'elle lui proposait. Aussitôt, la brune la guida jusqu'à l'endroit où les invités dansaient, et pour la énième fois de la soirée, la blonde se mit en place. L'inconnue perçut sans doute son trouble car elle prit la parole pour la rassurer.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, laissez-moi vous guider et tout ira bien.

La brune prit donc la posture habituellement adoptée par les hommes et déposa délicatement sa main sur la fine taille de la princesse. Celle-ci se tendit à ce contact qui, elle devait bien l'admettre, suffisait à lui donner chaud. Une fois encore elle remercia son masque qui cachait le rougissement qui s'était emparé de ses joues. Elles étaient arrivées juste à temps puisque l'orchestre venait juste de débuter un nouveau morceau, ce qui leur permit de s'adapter sans mal à la cadence.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom, fit alors remarquer la princesse.

\- Je ne préfèrerais pas que vous le connaissiez.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous pourriez vous faire de fausses idées à mon sujet.

\- D'où venez-vous ? enchaîna la blonde pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir cela non plus.

La jeune fille fit la moue, bien que sa mère lui ait répété des dizaines de fois que c'était impoli, mais se résigna et ne demanda rien de plus. Rapidement, Emma put constater que la femme qui jouait le rôle de cavalier était une excellente danseuse. Alors que Killian avait fait preuve de quelques maladresses, la brune elle, la guidait sans faire le moindre faux pas et avec une assurance exceptionnelle. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et elle le faisait avec classe. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait proche de la jeune femme, elle avait tout le loisir de l'observer plus attentivement. Bien que son masque noir ait couvert une grande partie de son visage, elle pouvait voir qu'elle devait avoir à peu de choses près le même âge que ses parents. Elle la trouvait encore plus impressionnante de près, l'élégance naturelle qu'elle dégageait n'en étant que renforcée. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation de ses beaux yeux sombres qui la fixaient depuis le début de leur danse, elle entendit la voix de la brune résonner.

\- Vous avez fait un très bon choix.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Le cygne. C'est un très bon choix, cet animal vous correspond bien.

\- Si je peux me permettre, nous venons juste de nous rencontrer. Comment pouvez-vous savoir que le cygne me correspond ?

\- Inutile de vous connaître pour le sentir. Vous êtes d'une rare beauté et votre cœur est pur. Vous avez la grâce et l'élégance propres à cet animal, mais vous êtes aussi quelqu'un de très fier. Tout ceci me fait dire que votre choix est plus qu'approprié.

Après une courte pause, elle reprit.

\- Vous tenez cela de vos parents, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Votre fierté. Vos parents sont comme ça, votre père en particulier, je me trompe ?

\- Vous les connaissez ?

\- Disons qu'il fut un temps où je les ai connus.

\- Alors pourquoi me posez-vous la question ?

\- C'était rhétorique, sourit la brune.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux femmes, rapidement brisé par la brune.

\- Votre robe est magnifique, elle vous va à ravir.

Emma vit alors que plus que sur la robe en elle-même, c'était sur les parties de son corps que le vêtement ne couvrait justement pas que les yeux de la brune s'attardèrent, notamment sur son décolleté. Mais au lieu de se sentir gênée ou même offusquée, elle fut heureuse de voir que la femme semblait admirer son corps.

\- Je vous remercie, répondit-elle.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, mais cette fois ce fut Emma qui y mit fin.

\- Une panthère noire ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Que dites-vous ? demanda la brune qui n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Votre costume… Vous avez choisi la panthère noire, c'est bien ça ?

\- Vous me voyez flattée Princesse, vous êtes la première à l'avoir reconnu.

\- Vous aussi vous avez fait un bon choix. Vous avez tout de cet animal, que ce soit sa beauté ou le mystère qui l'entoure.

\- Ainsi vous me trouvez mystérieuse ?

\- Vous refusez de me donner votre nom, fit remarquer la blonde.

\- Je vous assure qu'il est dans votre intérêt de ne pas le connaître.

\- Donnez-moi au moins votre tire alors, pour que je puisse vous nommer.

\- Devinez-le, proposa la brune avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Très bien. Vous avez un rang élevé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

Sans poser plus de questions, la blonde fit immédiatement une proposition.

\- Vous êtes une reine ?

\- C'est exact, même si tout le monde ne s'accorde pas à le dire. Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Je l'ai senti. Dès que vous avez fait votre entrée, je vous ai trouvé une prestance dont seule une reine pouvait faire preuve. Je suppose que vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire quel royaume vous dirigez ?

\- Vous supposez bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Au risque de me répéter, je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez une image faussée de moi.

\- Pourquoi serait-ce le cas ?

\- Ma réputation me précède.

Emma s'apprêtait à répliquer mais la brune fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Nous avons déjà beaucoup parlé, si nous nous contentions de danser à présent ? Qu'en dites-vous, Princesse ?

La blonde resta muette mais sourit à la reine en guise de réponse.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Cela faisait quelques minutes que les deux femmes n'échangeaient plus la moindre parole pour se concentrer uniquement sur leurs pas, et leur danse s'en ressentait. Le rythme était soutenu mais aucune ne semblait faiblir et leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un à l'autre et ne se quittaient plus. Emma avait l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient plus tout à fait le sol tandis que sa partenaire de danse la faisait tournoyer et virevolter sans difficulté. Alors que jusque-là personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce couple pour le moins atypique, quelques curieux commencèrent à les observer. Certains restèrent estomaqués. Une sorte d'aura se dégageaient des deux jeunes femmes qui s'accordaient parfaitement et dansaient avec une légèreté exceptionnelle. Ceux qui s'intéressèrent à elles néanmoins, furent rares, la plupart des convives étant trop occupés par leur conversation ou leur propre danse pour faire attention. Ainsi, aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne sembla remarquer les quelques regards posés sur elles. La princesses étaient dans sa bulle, elle se sentait bien comme elle l'avait rarement été. Ses yeux émeraude s'étaient perdus depuis longtemps dans l'océan de noirceur de ceux de la reine qui la guidait toujours avec la même aisance. Les gestes de la brune étaient rapides, souples et précis, ce qui lui donnait un aspect félin qui s'accordait parfaitement à son choix de déguisement. Sa longue robe noire semblait tout juste la gêner dans ses déplacements et elle s'en accordait très bien. Le velours épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps, si bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle portait vraiment un pelage à la place de la peau. A cet instant, elle ressemblait en tout point à un félin. Emma sursauta et revint à la réalité quand tout à coup, alors qu'elle était plongée dans la contemplation de sa cavalière, les yeux de celle-ci prirent l'aspect de ceux de la panthère qu'elle incarnait. Elle ferma elle-même les yeux et les ouvrit à nouveau pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas et en effet, le regard auparavant marron de la reine était devenu jaune. Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur le visage de la brune quand elle nota la réaction de la princesse et l'instant d'après, ses yeux avait repris leur aspect habituel. Emma resta bouche bée et ne s'aperçut même pas que la musique s'arrêtait et que tandis que les musiciens s'apprêtaient à entamer un nouveau morceau, sa cavalière s'était arrêtée de danser.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, Princesse.

La voix de la femme était grave et vibrante, presque comme un ronronnement. Elle déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de la blonde qui la laissa faire.

\- Co… Comment avez-vous fait ? balbutia Emma. On aurait dit…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, encore sonnée par la surprise, et la brune se chargea de la finir en souriant.

\- De la magie ?

Pour toute réponse, la princesse hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Qui sait, murmura alors la reine, un mystérieux sourire sur le visage. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée, Emma.

Ce dernier mot, son prénom, avait été prononcé au creux de son oreille, dans un chuchotement et d'une voix suave qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. Avant qu'Emma n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la brune se recula d'un pas et se faufila dans la foule des danseurs, disparaissant ainsi à sa vue. La blonde voulut la suivre mais son corps refusa de lui obéir. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, quand la musique débuta et que les gens autour d'elle recommencèrent à danser, qu'elle put à nouveau bouger. Sa première idée fut de se mettre à la recherche de la fugitive, qui de toute évidence était pour quelque chose dans sa subite incapacité à se mouvoir, mais alors Killian fit son apparition dans son champ de vision.

\- Emma, votre père vous cherche.

\- Ce sera Princesse pour vous, lança la blonde sur un ton sec.

Le jeune homme parut pris au dépourvu et elle lui offrit un regard méprisant. Tout comme au début de la soirée, la mystérieuse reine venait de lui faire faux bon et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne la retrouverait pas si la brune ne le voulait pas. Réalisant que ce pauvre prince n'y était pour rien, elle tenta de se détendre et de ne pas décharger sa contrariété sur lui. Elle le suivit donc pour qu'il la mène jusqu'à son père, à l'écart de la foule. Sa mère était là également et s'avança vers elle.

\- Où étais-tu ?

La jeune fille constata que son père était en grande conversation avec celui de Killian et fronça les sourcils. A en croire la mine réjouis de ses parents, ils semblaient l'apprécier.

\- Je dansais.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Une femme.

Killian, qui se trouvait aux côtés de son père, légèrement en retrait, ne manquait rien de la conversation. Il prit un air à la fois contrarié et étonné en entendant cela.

\- Une femme ? s'étonna la petite brune que sa fille dépassait de quelques centimètres.

\- Oui, qu'y a-t-il de si surprenant ?

\- Qui était-ce ? lui demanda sa mère sans répondre à sa question.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a pas dit son nom.

\- Tu as dansé avec une parfaite inconnue ? s'exclama alors la reine.

\- C'est ce que je fais depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Parce que c'est une femme ?

Voyant son épouse et sa fille qui commençaient à hausser le ton, Charming s'excusa auprès du roi Alastar et les rejoignit.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Emma a dansé avec une femme.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda à son tour son père.

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai déjà dit, soupira la blonde d'un ton exaspéré.

\- C'est elle qui t'a invitée à danser ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quelle importance ?

Emma ne voyait pas où cette conversation menait et pourquoi ses parents lui posaient toutes ces questions. Si l'idée qu'elle danse avec une femme leur déplaisait tant, alors qu'ils lui disent, mais pourquoi cherchaient-ils à tout prix à connaître l'identité de cette inconnue ?

\- Tu es la princesse d'un puissant royaume Emma, les gens qui pourraient te vouloir du mal sont nombreux, dit sa mère.

\- Elle ne me voulait aucun mal. Nous nous sommes contentées de parler et de danser.

\- Comment est-elle ? demanda Charming.

\- Elle porte un masque noir et une robe en velours, noire aussi. Elle doit être un peu plus petite que moi, mais elle porte des talons très hauts.

\- Quoi d'autre ? s'impatienta sa mère.

\- Je n'ai pas très bien vu son visage avec son masque, mais elle a les cheveux bruns et très longs, et ses yeux sont…

La jeune fille marqua un temps d'arrêt en repensant à l'étrange phénomène dont elle avait été témoin. Devait-elle en parler à ses parents ? Après réflexion, elle préféra garder cela pour elle et reprit.

\- Ses yeux sont marrons, presque noirs. Elle a les lèvres…

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'interrompit en repensant à la bouche de la mystérieuse inconnue. Ses lèvres étaient charnues et maquillées d'un rouge carmin qui avait immédiatement captivé son regard, faisant naître chez elle une inexplicable envie de l'embrasser. Voyant qu'elle était soudain rêveuse, son père continua son interrogatoire pour la tirer de ses pensées.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Nous avons échangé des banalités, rien de plus.

\- Quoi exactement ? questionna le roi.

La princesse leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par cette manie qu'avaient ses parents de toujours la surprotéger et de vouloir tout maîtriser et tout savoir.

\- Elle m'a invitée à danser, j'ai essayé de savoir qui elle était mais elle a refusé de me le dire. Ensuite elle a dit que le cygne était un bon choix, que ça me correspondait et que je tenais ma fierté de vous. Elle a-

\- Que tu tenais ta fierté de nous ? répéta son père en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit.

\- Elle nous connaît ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle vous avait connus.

Les deux souverains échangèrent un regard préoccupé et la reine entoura le bras de son mari avec le sien, apparemment encore plus inquiète que lui.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre ? questionna Charming.

\- Je ne sais plus exactement.

\- Il n'y a pas un détail, autre chose qui t'aurait interpelée ?

\- Non, rien.

\- De quel royaume vient-elle ?

\- Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire non plus. Tout ce qu'elle a dit, c'est que même si tout le monde n'était pas d'accord sur ce point, elle était reine.

Le roi et la reine se regardèrent à nouveau et cette fois ils parurent tous les deux affolés tandis qu'ils prononçaient à l'unisson un même prénom.

\- Regina !

\- Regina ? Qui est-ce ?

Ce prénom provoqua quelques regards intrigués autour d'eux.

\- L'Evil Queen, lâcha Blanche-Neige d'un ton grave et préoccupé.

Cette fois, ce furent toutes les personnes à portée de voix qui se retournèrent, visiblement effrayés et soudain affolés. Voyant cela, la reine les rassura par quelques paroles bienveillantes, leur promettant qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Emma elle, n'en revenait pas. Elle avait dansé et parlé avec l'Evil Queen ! Sa mère lui avait parlé de cette femme à de nombreuses reprises. C'était un monstre sans cœur, qui avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de détruire le bonheur de ses deux parents et de les séparer, allant jusqu'à lancer une terrible malédiction pour cela. Par chance, elle avait été arrêtée à temps et exilée dans ce qui était devenu par la suite le Royaume Noir. Pourtant, celle avec qui la princesse avait fait connaissance quelques minutes auparavant n'avait rien de cet être cruel que lui avait décrit sa mère. C'était une femme douce, polie et agréable, qui n'était en rien comparable à l'Evil Queen. Se pouvait-il que ce soit vraiment elle ? Ses parents ne faisaient-ils pas erreur ? La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Les deux souverains avaient fait prévenir la garde en précisant bien que les invités ne devaient rien savoir et que le bal devait continuer. Alors que le roi étaient déjà parti à la recherche de l'intruse, accompagné de plusieurs hommes, la reine elle, sembla hésiter à laisser sa fille seule, craignant que ce soit ce qu'attendait Regina pour s'en prendre à elle.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je veillerai sur elle, dit Killian d'un ton bienveillant en venant se placer aux côtés de la blonde.

Celle-ci retira d'un geste ferme mais discret la main qu'il avait posée sur sa taille.

\- Je vous remercie, Prince Killian. Fais attention à toi Emma, et surtout ne la laisse pas s'approcher de toi.

La jeune fille se contenta d'acquiescer et Blanche-Neige s'empressa de rejoindre son mari. Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, la blonde se tourna vers le prince.

\- Ne refaites jamais ça, lança-t-elle d'un ton hargneux.

\- Ce rapprochement vous gêne ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin tout en réduisant la distance entre eux.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, gronda-t-elle.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Tout en parlant, il avança d'un pas, si bien que la blonde recula pour garder ses distances.

\- C'est mon dernier avertissement, restez où vous êtes.

\- Il faudra bien que vous vous laissiez approchée quand nous serons mariés.

\- Qui vous dit que nous serons mariés un jour ?

\- Vos parents.

\- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Emma qui priait pour se tromper.

\- Ils ont beaucoup parlé avec mon père au cours de la soirée, et notre mariage est déjà presque arrangé. Il reste encore quelques détails à régler, mais bientôt nous pourrons officiellement annoncer nos fiançailles.

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

\- Demandez-leur.

A nouveau, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et cette fois elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour l'arrêter.

\- Eloignez-vous, gronda la jeune fille.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous ne rêvez pas de mon corps sur le vôtre, je ne vous croirais pas. Vous verrez, je suis un amant particulièrement-

La gifle qu'il reçut en plein visage l'empêcha d'aller au bout de sa pensée et il posa sa main sur sa joue, estomaqué.

\- Particulièrement repoussant, termina Emma. Mes parents changeront certainement d'avis quand ils sauront quel genre d'homme vous êtes.

Encore trop choqué que quelqu'un, qui plus est une femme, ait osé lever la main sur lui, Killian ne fit pas le moindre geste pour la retenir quand la princesse partit. Elle se fraya rapidement un passage entre les convives, bien décidée à retrouver Regina. Si elle lui avait vraiment voulu du mal, à elle ou même à ses parents, elle aurait eu de nombreuses occasions de s'en prendre à eux au cours de la soirée. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas croire que la femme avec qui elle avait parlé était celle que lui avait décrite sa mère, c'était impossible ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve Regina avant les gardes car s'il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est que cela n'annoncerait rien de bon pour la brune si ses parents la trouvaient les premiers.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Regina se trouvait dans les jardins du palais depuis un moment déjà. Elle marchait, seule, en se remémorant les souvenirs de ce qui avait été parmi les pires années de sa vie. Dans ce palais elle avait connu le malheur, la maltraitance, l'absence d'amour et de considération, ... Elle avait tout enduré après avoir été forcée par sa mère à épouser le père de Blanche-Neige, le Roi Leopold. C'est en partie dans cet endroit que son désir de vengeance était né. Elle avait consacré toute sa vie à trouver un moyen de faire souffrir Blanche-Neige comme elle avait souffert par sa faute et finalement, alors qu'elle touchait au but, tout avait été détruit. Elle avait échoué à lancer la malédiction qui aurait dû lui donner le bonheur en prenant celui de sa pire ennemie et de son mari, et elle avait fini exilée, toujours aussi seule, sans famille ni amis. Elle avait alors réalisé que rien ne pourrait lui rendre les années perdues à chercher à se venger par tous les moyens, et que la haine et la rancœur ne lui ramènerait pas l'amour qu'elle avait perdu, son seul et véritable amour. Alors qu'elle ressassait ses vieux démons, elle entendit des pas accourir vers elle. Elle releva la tête et aperçut au loin une jeune fille qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Emma avait retiré son masque, dévoilant enfin son visage à la vue de la reine qui ne put qu'être admirative. La princesse était un parfait mélange entre la beauté de ses deux parents, et dans sa robe blanche, elle avait l'air d'un ange.

\- Vous êtes encore plus belle que je ne l'imaginais, souffla la brune quand Emma arriva vers elle.

\- Regina, vous devez partir immédiatement ! s'écria la princesse.

\- Mais comment connaissez-vous mon-

\- J'ai parlé de vous à mes parents et ils ont su qui vous étiez. Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas à mal ! Je ne voulais pas vous dénoncer, je vous assure ! Je-

\- Emma, calmez-vous, dit la reine d'une voix posée. Je suis persuadée que vous n'aviez pas de mauvaises intentions.

\- Vous devez partir ! Mes parents vous cherchent, ils vont arriver avec la garde ! S'ils vous attrapent ils… Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils vous feront.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? Votre mère a dû vous dire tout ce que j'ai fait, alors pourquoi ?

La blonde resta muette, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle ne connaissait pas elle-même la réponse à cette question. Elle sentait que Regina n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, que derrière toutes ces histoires qu'on racontait à son sujet il y avait autre chose. Elle avait déjà du mal à admettre que la femme dont elle avait fait la connaissance ait été capables de toutes ces horreurs, mais même en imaginant cela vrai, il y avait forcément une raison, une explication rationnelle. Finalement elle releva ses yeux et les planta dans ceux de Regina.

\- Je sens que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Je ne vous connais pas mais je ne peux pas croire que tout ce qu'on raconte à votre sujet soit vrai après avoir parlé avec vous ce soir.

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité.

\- Je suis certaine que je ne sais pas tout alors.

\- En effet, il est possible que votre mère ne vous ait pas tout dit. Mais peu importe, ce qu'on dit sur moi est vrai.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ?

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais alors un bruit de pas se fit entendre et bientôt les gardes et les deux souverains du royaume arrivèrent dans l'allée où elles se trouvaient.

\- Elle est là ! Saisissez-vous d'elle, je la veux vivante ! cria le roi.

Regina leur fit face et d'un simple geste de la main, elle éjecta quatre hommes à plusieurs mètres. Un autre garde armé d'une arbalète s'arrêta, se détachant du groupe, et décocha une flèche en direction de la reine. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'Emma se décalerait à cet instant sous le coup de la panique, se trouvant ainsi sur la trajectoire du projectile.

\- NON ! crièrent à l'unisson Blanche-Neige et Charming.

Mais alors que la flèche était sur le point d'atteindre la princesse en plein cœur, elle fut stoppée net et réduite en cendre sous les yeux médusés de tous ceux qui étaient présents. Regina avait encore la main levée après le sort qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour sauver la blonde. Elle lança un regard assassin à celui qui avait tiré et une boule de feu apparut dans sa main. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la lancer, elle fut interrompue.

\- Ne faites pas ça !

Emma venait de retenir son bras pour l'en empêcher. Elle la regarda avec un air interloqué, surprise que quelqu'un ait osé s'opposer à elle. Mais bien vite elle fit disparaître la boule de feu en refermant la main et la princesse eut l'air soulagé. Malheureusement pendant ce temps, les gardes avaient pu s'approcher. Ils étaient presque sur elle et il était plus que temps pour elle de partir.

\- Merci, Emma, souffla-t-elle. J'espère que nous chemins se croiseront à nouveau.

\- Je l'espère aussi, ma Reine, répondit la blonde.

Elle fit un dernier sourire à la princesse puis leva les deux mains, faisant apparaître un nuage de fumée qui l'enveloppa. Quand la fumée se dissipa une seconde après, elle avait disparu. Les gardes se stoppèrent net, estomaqués, et les deux souverains rejoignirent alors leur fille.

\- Emma ! Tu vas bien ? s'empressa de demander sa mère, complètement paniquée.

\- Oui tout va bien, répondit-elle sans faire attention à ses parents.

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à la bombarder de questions tout en se réjouissant de voir qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, mais la jeune fille n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle fixait l'endroit où se tenait la reine quelques secondes auparavant et qui était maintenant vide, se demandant si un jour elle reverrait cette femme qui avait rendu sa vie un peu moins monotone le temps d'une soirée et avait réussi à faire battre son cœur plus fort.


	2. Au pied du pommier

_**Hey les Swen (et autres curieux) !**_

 _ **Et voilà, deuxième publication de la journée avec cette fois le deuxième chapitre de "Derrière le masque" !**_  
 _ **J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira et que je ne vous décevrai pas. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le scénario commence à se préciser petit à petit dans ma tête et j'ai déjà réfléchi aux grandes lignes de cette fic.**_

 ** _Je ne crois pas avoir autre chose à vous dire donc je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps._**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous :)_**

* * *

Une semaine que le bal avait eu lieu. Une semaine qu'Emma avait fait la connaissance de Regina. Une semaine qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle.

La soirée s'était terminée sans problème après que la brune se soit volatilisée, et les deux souverains avaient pris le parti de ne rien dire aux invités pour ne pas les affoler inutilement puisque celle qu'ils considéraient comme une menace n'était plus là. Néanmoins, ils avaient ordonné qu'Emma soit immédiatement reconduite à sa chambre et que le nombre de gardes en patrouille soit augmenté. Les convives avaient quitté les lieux plus ou moins tard dans la nuit pour rejoindre leur propre royaume et le palais avait alors pu retrouver son calme habituel. Seuls Killian et son père avaient été officiellement invités par le roi et la reine à passer la nuit sur place, pour le plus grand malheur d'Emma qui dut supporter la compagnie du prince pendant une journée entière. Dès le lendemain, quand ils furent partis et que la princesse fut seule avec ses parents, ceux-ci en profitèrent pour avoir une discussion avec elle.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ce bal ? commença Blanche-Neige.

\- C'était… distrayant.

\- Distrayant ? répéta son père. Tout le royaume et plus encore était là et tu as simplement trouvé ça distrayant ?

\- Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de profiter de la soirée.

\- A cause de Regina j'imagine ? dit sa mère.

\- Non, Regina a plutôt été le seul intérêt de ce bal.

Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir de la part de son père et fit naître un air dérouté sur le visage de sa mère, mais aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire et ils la laissèrent continuer.

\- Le problème venait plutôt de Killian à vrai dire.

Cette fois, ses deux parents froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Killian ? Qu'a-t-il à voir là-dedans ? demanda la reine.

\- Disons que son père a certainement omis de lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Explique-toi, dit Charmant.

\- Il a eu certaines paroles déplacées et je dois bien avouer qu'il n'est pas de très bonne compagnie.

Sur ce, les deux souverains échangèrent un regard. C'était ce regard qu'Emma connaissait si bien, celui qui leur permettait de se comprendre l'un l'autre sans même se parler. Malheureusement pour eux, leur fille avait elle aussi appris à décrypter leur langage silencieux et elle put lire le malaise sur leurs traits.

\- Alors il disait vrai… Vous comptiez vraiment lui offrir ma main ?

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers elle et hésitèrent avant de répondre.

\- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, commença la mère de la blonde. C'est un garçon charmant et qui me semblait courtois et bien élevé.

\- Papa est charmant, pas lui.

Presque malgré lui, l'intéressé bomba le torse, fier comme un coq, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de son épouse.

\- Ce n'est qu'une façade, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas aussi poli qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord, lança la jeune fille en regardant ses deux parents à tour de rôle.

\- Ainsi il ne te plaît pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire qu'il m'ait fait bonne impression.

\- Il a sans doute beaucoup de qualités que tu n'as pas encore vues.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter. De toute façon, aucune qualité ne pourrait rattraper ce que j'ai entendu hier soir.

\- Que t'a-t-il dit exactement ?

\- Vous ne me croyez pas quand je vous dis qu'il a eu une attitude déplacée ? s'indigna la princesse avec un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu as peut-être mal interprété ses paroles.

\- Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est que ce qu'il m'a dit n'était pas innocent. Je pense que vous préféreriez ne pas entendre mot pour mot ses paroles.

Le roi et la reine échangèrent de nouveau un regard tandis que leur fille les dévisageait avec un air contrarié.

\- Je ne veux pas épouser Killian.

\- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Blanche-Neige sous le coup de l'étonnement.

\- Son père est un homme formidable, Killian doit l'être aussi, lâcha Charmant, tout aussi surpris que sa femme.

\- Je viens de vous dire pourquoi. Ce n'est pas un homme pour moi, je refuse de l'épouser.

\- Enfin Emma on ne peut pas-

\- Si vous avez déjà promis une immense fête au Roi Alastar alors dites-lui que vous avez changé d'avis. Je ne me marierai pas avec Kilian, conclut la princesse d'un ton ferme, un air déterminé sur le visage.

\- Tu devrais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, souffla sa mère d'une petite voix.

\- C'est déjà tout réfléchi.

La reine appela son mari à l'aide d'un regard, mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un air résigné.

\- Très bien. Nous allons dire au Roi Alastar que nous réfléchissons à sa proposition, nous reparlerons de tout cela dans quelques jours.

La princesse ne prit pas la peine de répéter une nouvelle fois que sa décision était déjà prise et partit sans dire un mot, laissant ses parents seuls pour envisager la situation qui venait de devenir nettement plus compliquée qu'ils l'avaient prévu. Emma rejoignit directement sa chambre et s'y enferma en demandant aux deux gardes en faction devant sa porte de ne laisser entrer personne. Elle devait calmer la colère qui était montée en elle quand elle avait appris que ses parents avait effectivement promis sa main à un parfait inconnu et ce sans même la consulter au préalable, et pour ça, elle devait être seule.

 **\- SwanQueen –**

 _Pendant ce temps au Royaume Noir…_

Regina avait toujours été seule. Depuis que Daniel était mort, tué par sa mère, elle ne s'était plus sentie proche de qui que ce soit, et ce sentiment n'avait fait que se renforcer quand elle avait été exilée, loin de toute forme de civilisation. Mais depuis quelque jour, cette solitude à laquelle elle avait fini par s'habituer lui semblait plus lourde que jamais. Depuis le bal à vrai dire. Elle avait connaissance de l'existence de la princesse bien avant de la connaître, mais cette simple rencontre avait tout chamboulé. Alors que jusqu'au soir du bal, elle considérait Emma comme le symbole du bonheur auquel Blanche-Neige avait eu droit alors qu'elle l'avait privé du sien, maintenant elle représentait tout autre chose. La jeune blonde était la joie, la bonne humeur, la grâce, la beauté, et tellement de choses encore. Regina ne l'avait côtoyée que pendant une soirée, tout juste le temps de voir son vrai visage et d'échanger quelques paroles, et pourtant cette rencontre avait suffi pour lui donner envie d'en découvrir plus sur elle, de tout savoir à propos de la princesse qui avait embrasé son cœur. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis que Daniel était mort à vrai dire. Il avait été le seul jamais capable de faire battre cœur son cœur plus fort, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Emma. Après ce fameux soir, ses pensées n'avaient d'ailleurs plus été que pour la blondinette.

Ainsi, cela faisait plusieurs jours que la reine se morfondait dans son immense palais. Les seuls moments de bonheur qu'elle connaissait étaient ceux où la princesse passait à portée d'un miroir. En effet grâce à la magie, Regina pouvait se servir de ces objets pour observer qui elle le voulait pour peu que cette personne ait été à proximité de l'un d'eux. Ce pouvoir lui avait donc permis de garder un œil sur sa chère princesse et de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle. Or, ce jour-là les choses semblaient aller au plus mal. Le lendemain du bal elle avait vu Emma arriver comme une furie dans sa chambre mais n'avait pas eu connaissance de la cause de sa colère. Mais cette fois, elle semblait plus abattue qu'énervée. Elle entra dans sa chambre les larmes au bord des yeux, suivie de près par une grande brune, Scarlett. La jeune femme était une lycanthrope et une amie proche de la reine, elle l'avait aidée dans sa fuite alors que Regina la poursuivait dans tout le royaume. Voyant cela, l'ancienne Evil Queen s'approcha du miroir et se concentra pour entendre leur conversation.

\- Ils vont changer d'avis Emma, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, aboya la blonde sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Est-ce que tu leur as tout dit ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Je leur ai même dit mot pour mot ce que Killian m'avait dit et je leur ai expliqué qu'il avait été plus qu'insistant, mais ils font la sourde oreille.

\- Pour l'instant tes parents réfléchissent, peut-être qu'ils vont finir par t'entendre.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils m'entendront un jour, souffla la blonde avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Regina, de l'autre côté de son miroir, sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant sa chère princesse dans cet état. Les quelques bribes de conversations qu'elle avait pu espionnées au cours des jours précédents lui avaient laissé supposer que le roi et la reine comptaient marier leur fille au Prince Killian mais que celle-ci refusait, ce que comprenait tout à fait la brune. Elle connaissait un peu ce soit disant prince et savait qui il était vraiment : un homme sans éducation, qui considérait les femmes comme de simples objets destinés à satisfaire ses besoins et ses désirs parfois malsains, tout au plus une décoration à emmener partout avec lui pour se pavaner. Elle vit Scarlett prendre la blonde dans ses bras pour la réconforter et à cet instant, une autre jeune femme dont les cheveux étaient bouclés et légèrement plus clairs que ceux de la lycanthrope entra dans la pièce.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit la nouvelle arrivée.

\- Emma a parlé avec ses parents de leurs projets de mariage pour elle, et ils ne veulent toujours pas rejeter la proposition du Roi Alastar.

\- Oh non, Emma…

La jeune femme s'assit à côté de la princesse et l'entoura à son tour d'une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante, ce qui ne calma pas pour autant les pleurs de la blonde. Regina connaissait bien Belle, la brune aux yeux bleus qui venait d'arriver, pour l'avoir gardé prisonnière pendant de longues années. La jeune femme avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse de celui qu'on appelait le Ténébreux, ce qui lui avait valu d'être prise pour cible par celle qui était encore à l'époque l'Evil Queen. En effet, quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre au Véritable Amour de l'un de ses pires ennemis pour faire souffrir celui-ci. Et elle y était parvenue. Mais après avoir été définitivement vaincue et s'être repentie, Regina avait rendu sa liberté à Belle. Elle ne savait pas que celle-ci avait fait la connaissance de Blanche-Neige et Charmant mais fut heureuse de la voir aux côtés d'Emma. C'était une personne bienveillante et dévouée envers ses amis, qui ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour aider la blonde si elle estimait sa cause juste. Et en effet, elle confirma les pensées de la reine.

\- Scarlett et moi irons parler à tes parents, ne t'en fais pas. Nous avons eu l'occasion de discuter un peu avec ce Kilian au bal, et nous ne pouvons que confirmer ce que tu as déjà dit sur lui. Blanche et Charmant devront bien entendre raison si nous sommes plusieurs à leur dire la même chose.

\- Merci, souffla la princesse d'une petite voix en souriant à Belle.

\- Maintenant sèche tes larmes. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras.

Voyant qu'Emma semblait bien entourée, Regina fit disparaître l'image d'un geste de la main. Elle se leva du fauteuil où elle était installée et fit quelques pas jusqu'au balcon. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage désolé qui entourait son palais. Elle aurait aimé être aux côtés de la princesse pour pouvoir elle aussi la réconforter et la prendre dans ses bras. Malheureusement, tout ceci était rendu impossible par ses deux parents qui ne toléreraient jamais qu'elle s'approche de leur fille. Pourtant, elle en avait fini avec toutes ces années de rancœur et de conflit, elle ne voulait plus faire le mal autour d'elle, au contraire. Mais comment les en convaincre après toutes les abominations dont elle avait été l'auteure ? Reprendre une vie normale, elle en avait souvent rêvé, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Alors elle se contentait de regarder les jours défiler et survivait plus qu'elle ne vivait, condamnée à la solitude jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Le seul rayon de soleil qu'elle pouvait apercevoir était celui qu'avait apporté Emma. Voilà tout ce qu'il lui restait, l'espoir qu'un jour peut-être, elle pourrait voir la princesse qui avait éveillé son cœur autrement qu'à travers un miroir.

 **\- SwanQueen –**

Comme à son habitude, Emma était partie en balade après le déjeuner. Depuis qu'elle était en âge de partir seule en forêt, elle allait se promener dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Ces occasions d'ailleurs, se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Entre ses leçons quotidiennes avec ses précepteurs, ses responsabilités de princesse qui étaient de plus en plus présentes dans son emploi du temps et le débat qui n'en finissait pas avec ses parents, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps libre. En effet, le roi et la reine n'avaient toujours pas renoncé à l'idée de marier leur fille au Prince Killian. Néanmoins ils avaient été conciliants et avaient accepté qu'elle prenne le temps d'y réfléchir. Ce qu'ils semblaient ne toujours pas avoir compris en revanche, c'est que la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Sa décision était déjà prise : elle n'épouserait pas Killian. Mais voyant que ses parents semblaient ne pas entendre ce qu'elle leur répétait depuis plus de deux semaines, elle avait finalement abandonné et se contentait de leur expliquer à chaque fois la même chose quand ils abordaient le sujet.

Les balades qui permettaient auparavant à Emma de se ressourcer avaient nettement perdu de leur intérêt. Ces moments avaient toujours été l'occasion pour elle de s'échapper de sa vie d'héritière et de retrouver un peu de liberté, malheureusement depuis l'incident du bal, ses parents étaient plus protecteurs que jamais. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de l'intrusion de Regina et restaient persuadés qu'elle préparait quelque chose contre eux ou contre leur fille. La garde avait été renforcée partout dans le palais, les invités se faisaient plus rares et le couple royal avait fait appel à des magiciens pour mettre en place des barrières magiques et des protections en tout genre. Tout cela virait à la psychose et Emma avait eu beau tenter de négocier, ses parents n'avaient même pas accepté qu'elle parte en forêt accompagnée de Scarlett et Belle. Ainsi, elle se retrouvait à partir en balade avec à chaque fois une dizaine de soldats pour la protéger. Mais la protéger de quoi au juste ? Ses parents ne comprenaient-ils donc pas que Regina aurait pu s'en prendre à elle quand elle le voulait et que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'était bien qu'elle n'avait aucune mauvaise intention ? Tandis qu'elle marchait entre les arbres, la jeune fille ressassait ces idées, plongée dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle sursauta quand un garde s'adressa à elle.

\- Souhaitez-vous faire halte à la rivière, votre Majesté ?

\- Volontiers, arrêtons-nous là.

Alliant le geste à la parole, le petit groupe fit une pause et les hommes en profitèrent pour aller se rafraîchir et se désaltérer. Voyant qu'ils étaient tous occupés et ne la surveillaient plus, Emma vit là une occasion de retrouver un peu de sa liberté volée par ses parents. Elle s'éloigna à pas de loup et une fois suffisamment loin des gardes, elle se mit à courir pour s'éloigner au maximum d'eux. Par chance, comme à chacune de ses sorties, elle ne portait pas de robe mais une tenue bien plus pratique qui lui permettait de se mouvoir sans difficulté. Après quelques minutes de course, elle atteignit l'orée de la forêt. A partir de là, elle se mit à marcher. Elle n'était jamais venue dans cet endroit et le découvrait pour la première fois. Elle alla jusqu'à un arbre qui se trouvait au sommet d'une butte. En y regardant de plus près, elle vit que l'arbre en question était un pommier. Les fruits qu'il portait étaient d'un rouge éclatant et ils paraissaient délicieux. Après avoir lancé un regard circulaire aux alentours, elle nota également la présence de ce qui ressemblait à une pierre tombale. Elle s'en approcha et vit que quelques ornements y étaient gravés, et parmi eux, un cœur coloré en rouge. N'y prêtant pas plus d'attention, elle s'assit au pied du pommier pour profiter du calme et de la solitude qui lui avaient tant manqués. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'allongea et passa ses mains derrière sa tête en fermant les yeux. Un rayon de soleil qui perçait entre les branches de l'arbre lui chatouillait le nez tandis qu'un autre lui réchauffait le ventre et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait bien et enfin libre.

Pendant combien de temps s'était-elle assoupie ? Impossible de le savoir. Ce fut un soupir qui la réveilla en sursaut. Aussitôt, elle se redressa pour faire face à la personne qui venait de soupirer et elle fut sur ses pieds en un instant. A quelques mètres d'elle, assise en tailleur sur une pierre, se trouvait une femme, sans doute celle qui l'avait réveillée. Emma la fixa avec un regard suspicieux. Elle avait de long cheveux couleur ébène, de beaux yeux marron finement maquillés et une bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses.

\- Bonjour, Princesse, sourit la femme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Son ton était presque agressif, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais c'était sans doute la crainte et la méfiance qui en étaient la cause.

\- Vous ne me reconnaissez donc pas ?

La brune n'avait pas perdu son sourire tout en parlant.

\- Pourquoi vous reconnaitrais-je ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue.

C'était plus ou moins un mensonge. Les traits de son interlocutrice semblaient familiers à la blonde, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Mais elle était incapable de dire où.

\- Peut-être qu'avec ceci…

La femme aux yeux sombres fit un geste de la main à hauteur de son visage et quelque chose apparut alors sur son visage dans un petit nuage de fumée violette.

\- Vous vous souviendrez mieux.

Emma resta bouche bée. Ce qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de la brune n'était autre qu'un masque. Un masque noir qui représentait une panthère…

\- Regina ! s'exclama la blonde en souriant de toutes ses dents.

L'intéressée répondit par un sourire et fit disparaître le masque aussi vite qu'il était venu.

\- Comment allez-vous, Princesse ?

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? questionna la blonde sans répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, je dirais un peu moins d'une heure.

\- Mais… Comment êtes-vous venue ?

\- De la même façon que je suis partie du palais le soir du bal, répondit la brune avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?

\- Je ne le savais pas.

Emma adopta une mine perplexe et la reine entreprit alors de lui expliquer.

\- Je venais souvent à cet endroit il fut un temps, et il m'arrive parfois d'y revenir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Disons que j'y ai des souvenirs chers, répondit brièvement la brune après un court silence. Je me suis téléportée ici et je vous ai trouvée endormie. Je n'ai pas osé vous réveiller mais finalement il faut croire que je l'ai fait sans le vouloir.

Les joues de la princesses se parèrent d'une légère teinte rosée en réalisant que Regina était sans doute en train de la regarder dormir depuis longtemps déjà quand elle avait finalement ouvert les yeux.

\- Et vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je me promenais.

\- Seule ? s'étonna la brune.

\- Il y a encore quelques temps j'aurais été seule. Mais depuis peu mes parents veulent que des gardes m'accompagnent.

\- Oh… J'imagine que ma petite visite au bal n'est pas étrangère à tout cela.

\- En effet. Mais ne vous sentez pas coupable ! s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune fille en constatant la mine dépitée de celle-ci.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Princesse. Ce n'était absolument pas mon but en venant à cette soirée.

\- Ce sont plutôt mes parents qui devraient s'excuser. Ils sont ridicules.

\- Ils ont leurs raisons de me haïr vous savez.

\- Peut-être, mais ce sont des raisons qui me sont étrangères. Ils ne devraient pas me mêler à tout ça et me laisser me faire mon opinion de vous par moi-même.

\- Vous ne semblez pas avoir peur de moi. Qui vous dit que je ne vous veux aucun mal ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit entre les deux jeunes femmes. Emma planta ses yeux émeraude dans les prunelles sombres et profondes de la reine et prit finalement la parole.

\- Si vous me vouliez vraiment du mal vous auriez déjà agi, n'est-ce pas ? Même si rien ne peut me l'assurer, je sens que je n'ai rien à craindre de vous.

La brune sembla touchée par cette remarque et resta alors muette. Un court silence s'en suivit, rapidement brisé par la princesse.

\- Mais d'ailleurs… Pourquoi êtes-vous venue au bal ?

\- Je voyais là une occasion d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec Blanche-Neige et Charmant. Mais quand je vous ai vue, ça n'a plus été ma priorité.

Sur ces mots, la reine détourna le regard, visiblement gênée, tandis que la princesse rougissait à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment, la blonde se racla la gorge, tout aussi mal à l'aise que son interlocutrice.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer.

\- Oh… fit la brune, surprise. Comme il te plaira. Dans ce cas tutoie-moi également.

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Parce que vous êtes une reine !

Regina ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

\- Pourquoi riez-vous ? demanda la blonde avec une moue vexée.

\- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste qu'on ne m'a pas véritablement considérée comme une reine depuis bien longtemps. Mais je t'assure que je préférerais que tu me tutoies.

\- Non, vraiment je ne peux pas.

Emma avait commencé à adopter l'attitude d'un enfant effrayé mais aussi impressionné par la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, ce qui fit sourire la brune. Quand elle releva finalement les yeux, ils s'égarèrent dans la contemplation de la robe que portait Regina. Elle était semblable à celle qu'elle avait le soir du bal à la différence près qu'elle était d'un beau rouge bordeaux qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le rouge à lèvres qui maquillait ce jour-là sa bouche.. Le regard de la princesse se figea sur ces deux lignes rouges écarlates pour ne plus les lâcher et elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de les embrasser.

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît, Emma ?

Tirée de sa contemplation, la jeune fille se mit à rougir pour la troisième fois et s'empressa de détourner le regard. Regina souriait, amusée par l'attitude de la princesse. Puis tout à coup, le souvenir du Prince Killian lui revint en mémoire et alors ses commissures de lèvres retombèrent.

\- Tes parents n'ont toujours pas rejeté définitivement la proposition de mariage d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

La blonde releva un visage paré d'un air intrigué vers elle avant de répondre.

\- Non, mais comment le savez-vous ?

\- Grâce à la magie je peux me servir des miroirs pour te voir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre.

\- A partir du moment où quelqu'un se trouve proche d'un miroir, je peux observer cette personne.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous m'observez depuis le bal ?

Regina sembla mal à l'aise et réalisa alors qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi bavarde.

\- Oui, en effet. Mais je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolée. Sache que je ne me suis jamais servie de ce sort dans ta salle de bain ou-

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la coupa la princesse, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, voulant mettre fin à son calvaire. Je ne vous en veux pas, et ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. Je suis heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi.

La reine resta un instant interdite avant qu'un petit sourire n'éclaire son visage.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je suis même touchée que vous vous préoccupiez de moi à ce point, sourit la princesse.

\- Cette histoire de mariage m'inquiétait, se justifia la brune.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle fut stoppée par les cris lointains des gardes qui l'appelaient.

\- Apparemment tes accompagnateurs te cherchent, dit la reine d'un ton calme. Tu devrais les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent.

\- Qu'ils s'inquiètent ! Je veux encore parler avec vous.

\- Nous n'aurions pas dû parler du tout. Sois raisonnable, rejoins-les.

\- Quand vous reverrai-je ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Un nouveau cri retentit dans le calme paisible qui régnait dans la prairie.

\- Tu dois y aller.

\- Promettez-moi que nous nous reverrons.

\- Emma…

\- Promettez-le-moi.

Regina prit un air hésitant et finit par répondre après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je te le promets.

Sur ces mots, elle s'avança vers la jeune fille, posa une main à l'arrière de son crâne et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front.

\- Ne dis à personne que nous nous sommes vues. A bientôt, Emma.

\- A très bientôt, ma Reine.

La brune se recula de quelques pas et de la même façon que le soir du bal, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette. La princesse resta immobile quelques secondes à fixer le vide qu'avait laissé la femme en se téléportant, puis elle se décida finalement à aller rejoindre les soldats. Elle les retrouva quelques minutes plus tard à l'orée de la forêt et dès que l'un d'eux l'aperçut, il prévint ses camarades.

\- Votre Majesté, où étiez-vous ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant précipitamment d'elle, apparemment affolé. Nous vous cherchons depuis presque une heure ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis allée explorer les environs quand vous vous êtes arrêtés à la rivière. Je ne pensais pas m'être autant éloignée.

\- Ne refaites plus jamais ça, nous étions fous d'inquiétude ! Nous sommes responsables de votre sécurité, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose vos parents ne nous le pardonneraient jamais.

\- Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû partir sans vous.

\- Ça ne fait rien, souffla l'homme en voyant l'air coupable de la princesse. Nous devrions rentrer maintenant, il se fait tard.

Le garde tourna alors les talons et se dirigea vers le petit groupe des autres hommes qui les avait rejoints. Emma elle, se tourna pour jeter un dernier regard au pommier qui se dressait fièrement au sommet de la butte visible depuis la lisière des bois. Après un instant, elle rejoignit les soldats chargés de sa protection et elle prit avec eux la direction du palais, la mort dans l'âme. Quand pourrait-elle espérer revoir Regina ?

* * *

 _ **S'il y a de fins observateurs parmi vous, vous aurez peut-être remarqué que Charming est devenu Charmant (et pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas vu, eh bien je me suis vendue toute seule). Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi de changer, une subite envie ahah**_

 _ **Comme toujours, postez une petite review si le cœur vous en dit :)**_

 _ **Je vais me risquer à l'exercice des teasers comme dans "Secret de famille", en espérant ne pas vous décevoir. D'avance je m'excuse si le scénario est amené à changer et donc que les teasers ne sont plus tout à fait valables... Bref, voilà donc ce qui vous attend une fois que j'aurai trouvé le temps d'écrire le chapitre 3 :  
** **Emma désespère de revoir Regina. Mais la brune n'a toujours pas offert son cadeau à la jeune princesse pour ses dix-huit ans, et ce présent arrivé après l'heure pourrait bien les aider à communiquer.** **  
**_


	3. Miroir, mon beau Miroir

_**Bonne nuit ! (je suppose que c'est ce qu'on dit quand on publie vers 2h30)**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, je vous fais toutes mes excuses pour la lonnngue attente. Ça fait plus de deux semaines que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre... Mais pour ma défense j'ai fini mes partiels tout juste jeudi dernier, j'ai été pas mal occupée dans les jours qui ont suivi, et vu que pour cette fic je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance, je publie au fur et à mesure. Mais promis, je vais essayer de ne plus vous laisser si longtemps sans poster maintenant que je suis en vacances.**_

 _ **Concernant le cadeau de Regina dont je vous ai parlé dans le teaser, vous avez été plusieurs à me faire des propositions : un journal, un miroir, un bijou, ... Vous allez enfin pouvoir découvrir si vous aviez raison !**_

 _ **"Des bises :D" : Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! J'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira :)**_

 _ **Vous allez sûrement le remarquer alors je vous le dis moi-même : je ne vais pas aborder l'un des éléments que je vous avais annoncé dans le teaser. J'ai un peu changé mes plans pour le scénario et donc pour l'instant Emma ne va pas parler à ses parents de l'éventualité de rendre visite à Regina. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle a abandonné son idée...**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et pourra me faire pardonner d'avoir été absente si longtemps sur cette fic ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Le temps était doux et le soleil illuminait la chambre d'Emma en cette fin de matinée. La jeune fille avait fini sa leçon de mathématiques plus tôt que prévu et s'était donc plongée dans la lecture d'un roman en attendant que le déjeuner ne soit servi. Elle avait ouvert la fenêtre pour profiter du beau temps et tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit d'ailes. Relevant la tête des lignes qu'elle était en train de parcourir, elle tomba sur un corbeau noir comme la nuit qui venait de se poser sur le rebord et semblait l'observer.

\- Que fais-tu là, toi ? lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

La blonde n'aurait peut-être rien eu contre les oiseaux si sa mère n'avait pas eu la fâcheuse habitude de devenir encore plus niaise qu'à l'accoutumée dès qu'elle apercevait la moindre plume. Ces animaux, mais aussi tous ceux de la forêt, étaient en quelque sorte ses petits protégés, et son attitude avec eux exaspérait sa fille au plus haut point, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait aucune sympathie pour eux.

\- Va-t'en, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Mais au lieu d'obéir, le corbeau pencha la tête sur le côté sans cesser de la regarder.

\- J'ai dit va-t'en, s'impatienta la jeune fille.

Elle se leva alors du sofa où elle était installée et s'avança d'un pas vif vers l'oiseau qui protesta d'un coassement quand elle tenta de le chasser. Au grand étonnement d'Emma, il ne partit pas mais ne tenta pas non plus de l'attaquer. Néanmoins, s'agitant et donnant de petits coups d'aile pour s'éloigner d'elle, il dévoila ses pattes à sa vue et c'est là qu'elle le vit : le corbeau avait avec lui un parchemin. Voyant cela, la blonde cessa de tenter de le faire partir et alors il se reposa sur le bord de la fenêtre.

\- Ce message est pour moi ?

La princesse avait plutôt posé la question pour elle-même, mais elle eut la surprise de voir l'oiseau hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais impossible de savoir si elle avait rêvé. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle avança prudemment les mains vers l'animal, et alors elle fut à nouveau prise au dépourvu quand il lui tendit sa patte gauche où était attaché le message. Décidément, ce corbeau n'était pas banal. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle détacha le parchemin et le déplia. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de regarder qui lui avait écrit en portant ses yeux tout en bas, et alors elle comprit mieux pourquoi l'oiseau avait l'air à ce point hors du commun : l'émetteur du message n'était autre que Regina. Elle en vint à la conclusion que la brune avait ensorcelé l'animal, ce qui expliquait son comportement atypique. Elle retourna immédiatement s'asseoir, pressée de découvrir ce que lui avait écrit la reine, et ne s'en formalisa pas lorsque le corbeau donna quelques coups d'aile pour la rejoindre et se poser à côté d'elle.

« _Ma très chère Emma,_

 _J'aurais aimé te revoir au plus vite, malheureusement comme tu le sais tes parents ne me portent pas dans leur cœur, ce qui ne va pas me faciliter la tâche pour tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite. Néanmoins, j'ai pensé qu'entamer une correspondance écrite nous permettrait de garder un lien._

 _Puisque que cela n'avait pas semblé te déranger, j'ai continué à observer ce qu'il se passait au palais. J'ai été heureuse de constater que tes parents semblaient écouter Scarlett et Belle et commençaient à prendre en compte ton avis. J'espère de tout cœur qu'ils finiront par ouvrir les yeux et que tu pourras choisir l'homme que tu épouseras. Le mariage arrangé est une chose que je ne souhaite à personne._

 _J'ai ensorcelé le corbeau que je t'ai envoyé pour qu'il possède une certaine forme d'intelligence et puisse te retrouver, mais je suppose que tu l'avais deviné. Si tu souhaites me répondre tu peux lui confier ton message, il me le rapportera, sois en sûre._

 _J'attends ta réponse avec impatience, en espérant qu'il y en aura une.  
J'ose espérer que l'emploi de ton prénom ne t'aura pas dérangée. Tes parents l'ont bien choisi, il est doux et te va à merveille, et je trouve vraiment dommage de le délaisser au profit de titres trop solennels._

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Regina_ »

La jeune fille s'aperçut qu'un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes, mais elle ne chercha pas à le chasser. Bien au contraire, il s'agrandit encore davantage quand elle eut terminé sa lecture. Elle se tourna subitement vers le corbeau, le faisant sursauter.

\- C'est vraiment Regina qui m'a écrit cela ?

L'oiseau se contenta d'hocher la tête et on aurait presque pu voir une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux face à la joie d'Emma. Celle-ci se leva et alla s'installer à ce qui lui servait de bureau, à nouveau suivie par le petit messager. Elle s'empressa de se saisir d'un parchemin, d'une plume et d'un encrier, et commença à rédiger sa réponse. Elle s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, jamais satisfaite de ce qu'elle écrivait. Au bout d'un moment elle s'arrêta et commença à se demander si Regina avait eu autant de mal qu'elle à rédiger sa lettre. Le corbeau la regarda d'un drôle d'air et coassa pour attirer son attention avant de donner un petit coup de bec dans sa main pour l'inciter à reprendre.

\- Tu es si pressé que ça ?

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un autre coassement qui semblait cette fois agacé.

\- Tu ne m'aides même pas, alors fais au moins preuve d'un peu de patience.

Soudain l'oiseau se figea et sembla tendre l'oreille, jusqu'à ce que sans prévenir, il prenne son envol et disparaisse par la fenêtre.

\- Eh mais-

Emma avait commencé à se lever pour aller voir où il avait filé, mais elle fut interrompue par des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle fit volte-face et réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle avait parlé avec un corbeau sans se soucier de ne pas pouvoir recevoir de réponse, et surtout d'être entendue.

\- Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix forte.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Belle.

\- Bonjour Emma, sourit la brune.

\- Oh, bonjour Belle, répondit la princesse avec un sourire.

La nouvelle arrivée lança un regard circulaire à la pièce, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, puis elle sembla hésiter avant de prendre la parole.

\- Dis-moi… Avec qui est-ce que tu parlais ?

Le teint de la blonde devint soudain pâle quand elle réalisa que la jeune femme l'avait entendue. Elle tenta néanmoins de garder son sang-froid.

\- Personne en particulier. Je réfléchissais à voix haute.

\- Oh, je vois. Ça m'arrive aussi des fois, sourit la brune.

A cet instant, le regard de celle-ci se posa sur les parchemins griffonnés éparpillés sur le bureau de la princesse, et elle fronça les sourcils. Emma le remarqua immédiatement et se décala légèrement pour couper le champ de vision de son amie.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet avant que Belle ne pose une autre question.

Son interlocutrice reporta son regard sur elle avant de répondre.

\- Scarlett et moi avions prévu de profiter du beau temps pour aller pique-niquer. Tu veux nous accompagner ?

\- Eh bien… Je ne voudrais pas vous imposer la présence des gardes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'en ai parlé à tes parents et ils ont accepté que tu sortes sans eux si Scarlett et moi t'accompagnons.

\- Mais je croyais qu'ils ne voulaient pas, s'étonna la blonde.

\- Ça fait plus d'un mois que le bal a eu lieu, et il n'y a pas eu de problème avec l'Evil Queen depuis.

\- Regina, reprit la princesse.

Belle la regarda avec un drôle d'air, tandis que la jeune fille se maudissait de n'avoir pas su tenir sa langue, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et reprit.

\- Ils sont toujours sur leurs gardes mais ils commencent à se détendre. Donc si tu veux venir avec nous, il n'y a aucun problème.

La princesse sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir alors !

\- Parfait ! Nous partons dans une demi-heure, le temps de passer prendre de quoi manger aux cuisines.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.

Belle lui sourit puis elle sortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, la blonde se détendit légèrement et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Le corbeau entra à cet instant et vint se poser sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

\- Te voilà toi, dit-elle plus bas que quelques minutes auparavant. J'ai bien failli me faire repérer par ta faute.

L'oiseau coassa et alors elle lui ferma le bec avec sa main.

\- Tais-toi ! On risque de nous entendre.

Il lui lança un regard qui se voulait menaçant, mais Emma ne s'en préoccupa pas et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

Un peu plus tard, elle terminait enfin sa lettre et l'attachait à la patte du corbeau qu'elle porta ensuite sur son bras jusqu'à la fenêtre.

\- Je compte sur toi pour lui apporter au plus vite. Ne te perds pas un chemin.

L'animal protesta par un petit cri avant de prendre son envol sans demander son reste. Emma le regarde s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon, puis elle entreprit d'enfiler une tenue plus confortable pour ensuite rejoindre Belle et Scarlett.

 **\- SwanQueen –**

Regina avait vu la princesse rédiger une réponse à son message mais n'avait pas pu la lire. Elle avait pensé pendant un instant écrire à Emma de lui montrer sa réponse à travers le miroir, mais avait ensuite réalisé que la blonde n'aurait aucun moyen de savoir si elle l'avait vue et avait par conséquent abandonné l'idée. Elle était donc condamnée à attendre le retour de son corbeau.

Enfin, après quatre longs jours d'attente, l'oiseau arriva à son palais. Elle s'empressa de récupérer le parchemin attaché à sa patte mais prit soin de lui donner à manger et à boire avant de le lire. Une fois certaine que son petit protégé ne manquait de rien, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et commença la lecture de la réponse d'Emma.

« _Chère Regina_ »

La brune sourit en notant l'utilisation de son prénom tout en constatant tout de même une certaine retenue dans cette introduction.

« _Tout d'abord, sachez que je préfère que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. Comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer, l'utilisation des titres est bien trop solennelle._

 _Je suis désolée de constater qu'une fois de plus, mes parents interfèrent dans mes relations en nous empêchant de nous voir comme bon nous semble. Je ne leur ai jamais parlé de l'éventualité de vous revoir après le bal, tout comme j'ai pris soin de ne rien leur dire de notre dernière rencontre, mais il suffit de voir leur réaction quand j'ai le malheur d'évoquer votre nom en leur présence pour comprendre qu'ils ne sauteraient pas de joie à cette idée.  
En ce qui concerne mon mariage avec Killian, en effet mes parents commencent à envisager l'éventualité de revenir sur la promesse qu'ils ont faite au Roi Alastar. Néanmoins, je sais que toute cette histoire est loin d'être réglée, et je vais encore avoir besoin du soutien de Belle et Scarlett._

 _Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir communiquer avec vous par le biais de ces lettres. D'autre part, j'espère que nous pourrons très bientôt nous revoir. Mes parents m'ont autorisée aujourd'hui même à sortir accompagnée seulement par Scarlett et Belle, sans aucun garde. Peut-être aurons-nous bientôt l'occasion de nous rencontrer à nouveau ?  
Cependant, n'y aurait-il pas un autre moyen plus direct d'échanger ? Vous avez évoqué ce pouvoir qui vous permettait de voir par le biais des miroirs. Ne pouvez-vous pas vous servir de cette magie pour que nous nous parlions ?_

 _Je sais que vos rapports avec mes parents n'ont jamais été bons, mais je n'en connais pas réellement les raisons. Ils m'ont déjà donné leur version de l'histoire, néanmoins j'aimerais connaître la vôtre. De plus, ma mère a déjà évoqué votre mariage avec son propre père, mais elle n'a jamais été claire. Accepteriez-vous de me parler de tout ceci ?_

 _Amicalement,_

 _Emma_

 _PS : J'ai trouvé le corbeau sympathique bien qu'il ait parfois un sale caractère. A-t-il un nom ?_ »

A peine sa lecture terminée, Regina releva son regard pour le poser sur l'oiseau qui finissait de picorer les graines qu'elle lui avait données. Se sentant sans doute observé, celui-ci la regarda à son tour et pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air intrigué.

\- Un nom ? dit-elle à voix haute. Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

Elle resta pensive durant quelques secondes avant de finalement commencer à rédiger sa réponse.

Quand elle eut terminé sa lettre, elle s'approcha du corbeau et celui-ci poussa un coassement désapprobateur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te laisser te reposer.

L'oiseau sembla soulagé et Regina lui caressa délicatement la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir devant son miroir. Elle n'eut qu'à faire un geste de la main pour que l'image d'Emma apparaisse. La princesse était en train de coiffer sa longue chevelure blonde dont les boucles tombaient gracieusement. La magicienne poussa un long soupir tandis qu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation de ce beau visage. Ses magnifiques yeux verts la regardaient sans la voir et elle sentit alors son cœur se serrer à cette idée. Mais bientôt, très bientôt, elles pourraient enfin se parler face à face.

 **\- SwanQueen –**

Le corbeau arriva à destination au moment du dîner, si bien qu'Emma ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Par chance, la princesse avait pris soin de laisser la fenêtre entrouverte, il n'eut donc aucun mal à entrer. Il vint déposer un paquet qu'il tenait dans ses serres sur le lit puis retourna se poser au bord de la fenêtre pour pouvoir rapidement s'enfuir si quelqu'un entrait.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Il se tint prêt à partir mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut celle qu'il attendait qui entra. Il poussa un petit cri pour attirer son attention, et alors un sourire illumina les traits de la princesse quand elle le vit.

\- Te revoilà !

Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et comme quelques jours auparavant, il lui tendit la patte pour qu'elle récupère le message qui lui était destiné. Elle s'empressa de déplier le parchemin tout en s'installant sur son sofa.

« _Emma,_

 _En effet, comme je te l'ai dit, les miroirs me permettent de voir partout où ils se trouvent. Mais pour pouvoir les utiliser de cette manière il faut savoir se servir de la magie, et ce n'est pas ton cas à ma connaissance. Néanmoins, je pense qu'en ensorcelant deux miroirs bien précis, il nous sera possible de nous en servir pour communiquer, et ce sans que tu aies recourt à la magie. Le corbeau a dû t'apporter un paquet. J'aurais voulu le téléporter dans ta chambre pour gagner du temps, mais ma magie ne me permet pas d'envoyer des objets aussi loin_. »

La jeune fille interrompit sa lecture et leva les yeux vers l'intéressé.

\- Regina t'a donné quelque chose pour moi ?

L'oiseau acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et vola jusqu'au lit. Emma se leva pour le suivre et découvrit alors le paquet en question. L'emballage était d'un blanc éclatant et un ruban rouge carmin le maintenait en place. Elle défit le nœud et eut l'agréable surprise de sentir l'odeur de Regina. Elle soupçonnait la brune d'avoir intentionnellement aspergé un peu de son parfum, et cette idée la fit sourire. En ouvrant le paquet, elle découvrit alors un miroir. Son contour était fait d'un métal qui ressemblait à de l'argent mais était plus brillant. Il était finement ouvragé, décoré de petit motif et possédait une poignée. Au sommet trônait un cygne majestueux dont les ailes déployées formaient le haut du contour de l'objet. L'ensemble était magnifique, et elle pensa immédiatement que seule la magie était capable de réaliser un tel chef-d'œuvre. Elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur la lettre de Regina en quête d'une explication quant à la façon de l'utiliser pour la contacter.

« _J'ai été assez impolie pour me présenter au bal sans même t'apporter un cadeau pour tes dix-huit ans, le voici donc. Grâce à la magie j'ai créé une paire de miroirs qui peuvent interagir l'un avec l'autre._ »

Emma sourit en constatant qu'elle avait vu juste.

« _Le lien fonctionne uniquement entre ces deux miroirs. Tu pourras t'en servir sans avoir besoin de magie, c'est moi qui la fournirai quand nous voudrons communiquer. Pour activer le sort, tu dois prononcer la formule suivante : 'Miroir, mon beau Miroir, qui est la plus belle ?'. A en croire la façon dont tu me regardais quand nous nous sommes vues, j'ai pensé que ce serait parfait._ »

Bien qu'elle soit seule, la princesse se sentit rougir en constatant qu'elle avait été démasquée aussi facilement et que ses regards parfois insistants n'avaient pas échappé à Regina.

« _Prononce à nouveau la formule pour couper la communication et mon cadeau ressemblera à un simple miroir. Ainsi, personne ne se doutera de quoi que ce soit._ »

Emma s'empressa de lire les dernières lignes, trop pressée de vérifier si le sort fonctionnait.

« _En ce qui concerne le corbeau, tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux._

 _En espérant avoir de tes nouvelles très prochainement._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Regina_ »

La blonde s'apprêtait à prononcer la formule, mais elle se stoppa juste à temps. Il ne valait mieux pas que quelqu'un l'entende comme l'autre jour. Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à sa porte. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir, elle constata qu'il semblait n'y avoir personne aux alentours. Mais comment être sûre que quelqu'un n'arriverait pas ? Elle tourna la tête vers le corbeau quand il vint se poser sur son épaule. Il imita le geste qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt en regardant à droite et à gauche, puis il s'envola et alla se poser dans une petite niche située sur le mur d'en face. Là, dans l'obscurité, il était invisible s'il restait immobile.

\- Tu veux faire le guet ? chuchota Emma.

L'oiseau approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Merci, sourit la princesse avant de refermer la porte.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et s'empara du miroir. Le plaçant face à son visage, elle prononça la formule. D'abord, rien ne se passa et l'objet resta un banal miroir. Emma commença à croire que le sort ne fonctionnait pas quand tout à coup, après quelques secondes, son reflet se fondit pour laisser la place à une autre image.

\- Bonsoir, Emma, sourit une certaine brune dont le visage venait d'apparaître.

\- Regina ! se réjouit la blonde en souriant.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que mon sort a fonctionné. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien maintenant que je peux vous parler.

Son interlocutrice grimaça et alors le visage de la blonde se para d'un air inquiet.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me tutoyer ? Ce vouvoiement devient vraiment gênant.

\- Oh ! Hum… Eh bien, je peux essayer.

\- Merci, sourit la brune. Alors, que penses-tu de ce cadeau ?

\- Il est splendide ! J'étais certaine que c'était vous-… Que c'était toi qui l'avais créé par magie.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher dis-moi, s'amusa Regina en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui fit rougir la jeune fille sans même qu'elle sache pourquoi. Est-ce que tu t'es assurée que personne ne pouvait nous entendre ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Swen surveille le couloir, il m'avertira si quelqu'un approche.

\- Swen ? répéta la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Désolée, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas dit. J'ai pensé à ce nom pour le corbeau. Ça ne te plaît pas ? s'inquiéta la blonde en voyant l'air affiché par la reine.

\- Si, c'est très bien, s'empressa de répondre Regina. Mais pourquoi Swen ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça, sourit la blonde.

\- Dans ce cas Swen ira très bien.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, rapidement brisé par Emma qui reprit la parole après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Dans ta lettre tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Accepterais-tu de me parler de ton passé ?

Dès qu'elle eut terminé sa question, la blonde vit l'air de Regina s'assombrir. Elle regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle avait dit, elle ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Mais sa réaction prouvait bien qu'elle ne savait pas tout et que ses parents lui avaient peut-être caché certaines choses.

\- Je t'en parlerai, je te le promets. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Tout ce que tu dois savoir pour l'instant, c'est que j'ai moi-même été forcée d'épouser ton grand-père et que ce mariage ne m'a pas apporté le bonheur, bien au contraire.

\- Bien, j'attendrai que tu sois prête pour en savoir plus alors.

Regina lui adressa un sourire triste en guise de réponse. La princesse s'apprêtait à parler à nouveau quand elle entendit des coups de bec frappés à sa porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la brune.

\- Swen a sûrement vu quelqu'un. Je dois te laisser, je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je suis déjà heureuse d'avoir pu te parler quelques minutes. Contacte-moi quand tu le voudras, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

\- Merci. Au revoir Regina, à bientôt.

\- Au revoir, ma douce Emma.

La blonde s'empressa de prononcer la formule et vit alors à regret l'image de la reine disparaître. Elle alla ouvrir à Swen qui rentra précipitamment.

\- Pars vite.

Le corbeau ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'envola par la fenêtre tandis que la nuit commençait à tomber. Une seconde plus tard, Emma entendait les pas de domestiques qui passaient devant sa porte. Elle poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadeau de Regina et alors un sourire éclaira son visage. _Ma douce Emma_. Elle l'avait appelée _ma douce Emma_.

 **\- SwanQueen –**

Le lendemain, quand la nuit fut tombée et que la vie du château commença à se ralentir pour quelques heures – les moments où tous les occupants du palais dormaient étaient pour ainsi dire inexistants – Emma s'empara de son miroir.

\- Miroir, mon beau Miroir, qui est la plus belle ?

Comme la veille, il fallut quelques secondes avant que le sort ne s'active et lui dévoile Regina.

\- Je te manque déjà ?

\- Tu me manques dès que je ne peux plus te parler.

Cette phrase était sortie d'elle-même, naturellement, mais la blonde regretta de l'avoir prononcé en voyant l'air décontenancé affichée par son interlocutrice. Néanmoins, celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

\- J'ai dû assister à un Conseil avec mes parents. C'était d'un ennui mortel, soupira-t-elle.

\- Malheureusement tout ceci fait partie de ton rôle d'héritière. Toi aussi, quand tu seras reine à ton tour, tu devras siéger.

\- Je laisserais volontiers ma place de princesse à qui la veut pour éviter ça.

Regina sourit à cette remarque.

\- Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir ? demanda la blonde.

\- Je ne sais pas Emma, soupira l'autre femme. Si tu peux de nouveau quitter le palais sans être accompagnée de gardes, peut-être pourrions-nous nous donner rendez-vous au pied du pommier ?

\- Mes parents voudront que quelqu'un m'accompagne, au moins Scarlett et Belle. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir pour quelques heures en devant me cacher, je voudrais te voir quand j'en ai envie, et je devrais en avoir le droit.

La brune resta interdite face à cet aveu.

\- Peut-être… commença Emma d'une voix hésitante. Peut-être que je pourrais venir te voir dans ton royaume.

Son interlocutrice ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise par cette demande. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et son air devint plus sérieux et plus grave.

\- Tu sais bien que tes parents ne voudront jamais.

La princesse s'apprêtait à parler mais elle fut plus rapide, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait proposer.

\- Et tu ne vas certainement pas t'enfuir sans rien leur dire. Premièrement, ils te retrouveraient avant même que tu aies quitté les frontières de ton royaume. Deuxièmement, s'il t'arrivait malheur je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Emma fut touchée par cette dernière remarque, mais baissa tout de même les yeux, déçue et abattue à l'idée que ses parents l'empêchaient une fois de plus de vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Après un court instant, elle regarda à nouveau le miroir et planta ses yeux dans les deux orbes sombres de la reine.

\- Si mes parents étaient d'accord, est-ce que tu accepterais que je vienne ?

\- Ils ne voudront jamais, tu-

\- Oui je sais, mais en supposant qu'ils accepteraient.

Regina prit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre.

\- Je t'accueillerais avec plaisir.

La blonde ne parvint pas à trier ses émotions pour savoir si elle se réjouissait de cette réponse ou si cela ne faisait que la dégoûter un peu plus en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rejoindre Regina au Royaume Noir. Mais pourquoi au juste voulait-elle à tout prix voir la brune ? Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance le soir du bal, Regina hantait ses pensées. Elle voulait apprendre à la connaître, savoir qui elle était, ce qu'elle aimait, comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre tous ces crimes, … Car ce que ses parents lui avaient dit à propos de l'ancienne Evil Queen, les horreurs dont ils lui avaient parlées, Regina ne les avait jamais niées. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur d'elle ? Elle aurait dû pourtant. Comme tout le monde, la reine aurait dû la terroriser et lui inspirer uniquement de l'effroi et de la haine. Mais au lieu de ça, ce qu'elle avait ressenti au cours des deux occasions qu'elle avait eues de l'avoir face à elle, c'était de la compassion pour le lourd passé qu'elle portait, et ce seule. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Quelle était cette force étrange qui semblait la pousser à tout prix vers Regina ? Elle fut tout à coup tirée de ses pensées par cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

\- Pardon ? balbutia la blonde en réalisant qu'elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était silencieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? Pendant ton temps libre je veux dire.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître, découvrir qui tu es, ce que tu aimes.

Emma resta bouche bée en constatant que ce que venait de dire la brune rejoignait tout à fait ce à quoi elle pensait quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Mais si je suis trop indiscrète dis-le-moi, ajouta Regina en voyant la princesse muette.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Excuse-moi, ça m'a juste un peu surprise. Pour répondre à ta question, j'aime lire et je dessine à l'occasion. Mais je préfère de loin le grand air, je vais me promener dès que j'en ai l'occasion.

\- Ce sont surtout des activités qui se font seule, fit remarquer la brune.

\- Eh bien… Il y a peu de personnes de mon âge au palais, et étant donné mon rang je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de me faire des amis, dit Emma avec un air triste mal dissimulé.

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant cela. Elle aurait voulu prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus seule maintenant, et qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle, mais leur moyen de communication ne le lui permettait malheureusement pas.

\- J'ai moi aussi connu la solitude quand j'étais enfant, et même après. Je sais ce que tu vis.

La princesse lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant qui réchauffa le cœur de la brune.

\- Et toi, quels sont tes passe-temps ? demanda à son tour la blonde.

 **\- SwanQueen –**

Leur conversation se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, toutes les deux curieuses d'en savoir plus sur l'autre. Quand finalement elles se dirent au revoir, le ciel commençait déjà à devenir plus clair. Emma prononça la formule et le visage souriant de Regina laissa la place à son propre reflet. Elle rangea le miroir dans un des tiroirs de sa commode dont elle sortit le ruban qui l'emballait quand Swen le lui avait apporté. Quand elle respira l'odeur de la brune dont il était imprégné, elle sentit la tension et les contrariétés accumulées s'alléger légèrement. Apaisée, elle alla se coucher pour dormir quelques heures. Elle s'endormit avec en tête l'image de Regina et la détermination de trouver un moyen de la revoir.

* * *

 _ **Alors ce troisième chapitre, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Et le cadeau, bonne idée ou pas du tout ?**_

 _ **Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ça vous a plu et que je vous ai donné envie de continuer à lire :)**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de vous publier la suite sans trop traîner, et en attendant voilà ce qui vous attend pour le prochain chapitre (sauf changement) :  
** **Emma et Regina font petit à petit connaissance grâce au cadeau de la brune. Quand Blanche-Neige et Charmant proposent à Emma de rendre visite au Prince Killian, elle voit là une occasion inespérée.** **  
**_


	4. Une occasion inespérée

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

 _ **Il a fallu attendre un peu pour ce quatrième chapitre (je vous avais dit que je risquais d'être irrégulière dans la publication et je m'en excuse encore...) mais finalement le voilà !**_

 _ **Je suis contente de voir que cette fic rencontre du succès et je ne regrette pas d'avoir prolongé le OS que c'était à la base :)  
Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et un remerciement particulier à ceux qui laissent toujours une review :D**_

 _ **Guest : Je me suis dit qu'un petit clin d'œil à notre communauté de shippers pourrait être sympa, alors le nom du corbeau m'a paru évident ;) Une prison dorée, c'est le mot en effet, mais Emma n'est pas décidée à y rester enfermée... ! Tout ça va être abordé dans ce chapitre.**_

 _ **La relation se développe lentement mais sûrement entre les deux protagonistes, mais avec ce chapitre, l'histoire va prendre un nouveau tournant...  
Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Emma et Regina apprenaient à faire connaissance au fil des jours. Elles se parlaient presque quotidiennement, la plupart du temps la nuit pour être certaines que personnes ne pourrait entendre Emma. Se faisant, elles découvraient à chaque fois de nouvelles choses sur l'autre. Regina connaissait maintenant les goûts culinaires de la princesse dans les moindres détails et lui avait confié qu'elle avait toujours adoré cuisiner mais ne le faisant que rarement puisqu'elle avait eu des domestiques à son service une grande partie de sa vie. A la demande de la blonde, elle promit de lui faire un jour goûter l'un de ses plats. Emma quant à elle, se délectait des récits des voyages que la reine avait faits au cours de sa vie. Elle qui avait rarement quitté son royaume natal adorait ces histoires et rêvait de pouvoir elle-même vivre ce genre d'aventures un jour.

Une semaine après qu'elles aient commencé à communiquer via les miroirs, alors que la princesse s'apprêtait à rejoindre Belle et Scarlett pour une balade en forêt, le messager de Regina fit son apparition à sa fenêtre.

\- Swen ! se réjouit-elle en voyant l'oiseau. Je suis contente de te revoir. Que fais-tu là ?

Pour toute réponse, l'oiseau vint déposer un petit paquet sur son bureau avant de se poser sur le dossier du sofa.

\- Je suppose que ça vient de Regina ?

Le corbeau hocha la tête et alors la blonde s'empressa de défaire le ruban qui entourait un tissu finement brodé. Elle découvrit une part de ce qui semblait être une tarte aux pommes, accompagnée d'un petit mot :

« _Chose promise, chose due : tu vas pouvoir goûter à ma cuisine. J'aurais aimé t'envoyer la tarte entière, mais Swen n'aurait pas pu porter quelque chose d'aussi encombrant. J'espère que tu apprécieras cette pâtisserie._

 _Avec toute mon affection._

 _Regina_ »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Emma et elle remercia Swen qui répondit par un coassement aigu. Sans perdre de temps, elle saisit la part de tarte et croqua dedans. Cette simple bouchée fut tout simplement merveilleuse ! Les pommes étaient sucrées et légèrement acides, la pâte était moelleuse et le tout était saupoudré de cannelle : un délice ! Elle fut heureuse de constater que son goût pour cette épice si particulière n'avait pas échappé à la brune et se promit de la remercier dès que possible. Alors qu'elle prenait une deuxième bouchée, une légère brise fit s'envoler le mot qui accompagnait la pâtisserie. Une fois le parchemin retourné, Emma s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit au dos. Elle s'en saisit et lut :

« _PS : Ne parle pas de cette tartes aux pommes à ta mère, je doute que ce soit à son goût._ »

Alors qu'elle aurait dû être en colère contre la reine, ce fut un rire qui s'empara d'Emma en lisant ces quelques mots. Elle savait par ses parents que l'ancienne Evil Queen avait plongé Blanche-Neige dans un sommeil éternel – dont Charmant l'avait ensuite libérée – en lui faisant manger une pomme empoisonnée, et elle pouvait aisément imaginer le petit sourire en coin qu'aurait eu Regina en disant cela. Le sarcasme qu'elle pensait avoir décelé chez elle au cours de leurs conversations était bien là, et elle fut heureuse de constater qu'elle se sentait apparemment suffisamment à l'aise pour ce genre de plaisanterie, qui n'aurait certainement pas été du goût de sa mère et n'aurait pas dû lui plaire à elle non plus d'ailleurs. Mais le fait est qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela amusant. C'était digne de Regina, tout simplement.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, elle n'entendit pas les coassements de Swen pour l'avertir que quelqu'un approchait. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, l'oiseau préféra s'enfuir pour ne pas être vu, et au moment même où il sortait par la fenêtre, c'est Scarlett qui arrivait dans la pièce. La princesse sursauta en l'entendant mais elle se détendit quand elle la reconnut.

\- J'ai frappé deux fois mais tu ne répondais pas, alors je suis entrée, dit la brune avec un petit sourire. Je viens te chercher, nous t'attendons pour partir.

\- Désolée Scarlett, j'étais ailleurs.

La nouvelle venue avisa d'un drôle d'air la part de tarte que la princesse tenait toujours dans ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Prise sur le fait, Emma commença à paniquer en essayant de trouver un mensonge crédible.

\- C'est… Hum… J'avais un petit creux alors j'ai demandé aux cuisiniers de me préparer une tarte.

\- Aux pommes ? fit remarquer la louve en haussant un sourcil avec un air dubitatif.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ma mère a une sainte horreur de ce fruit que ça doit être mon cas.

\- Bien sûr, se reprit Scarlett avant d'humer l'air. Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ?

\- Il y a de la cannelle.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, je connais l'odeur de la cannelle. C'est autre chose.

La blonde se crispa. Elle n'avait pas pensé que l'odorat de son amie serait suffisamment développé pour percevoir quelque chose d'aussi ténu que l'odeur de celle qui avait fait cette tarte. Scarlett s'approcha d'elle et saisit le tissu qui avait servi à emballer la pâtisserie. Elle le renifla puis releva un regard suspicieux vers la princesse.

\- Qui a fait cette tarte ?

\- Les cuisiniers, je te l'ai dit, répondit la blonde en tentant de garder son sang-froid et de ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Ce ne sont pas les cuisiniers qui ont fait ça, je ne reconnais l'odeur d'aucun d'entre eux.

\- Il y a peut-être un nouveau, tenta maladroitement la princesse.

\- Je le saurais si c'était le cas. Aurais-tu oublié que je passe le plus clair de mon temps là-bas pour vérifier que les plats qu'on vous sert à toi et tes parents ne présentent aucun danger ?

La blonde resta silencieuse face à cette remarque.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me dire qui a fait cette tarte maintenant ? reprit la brune.

Emma était démasquée, elle le savait. Si seulement Scarlett n'était pas arrivée à ce moment-là…

\- Alors ? dit la louve d'un ton sévère en la toisant du regard, les bras croisés.

Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne voyait pas quel mensonge inventer pour se tirer d'affaire. De toute évidence elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle allait devoir dire la vérité.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient. Je vais tout te dire, mais pas ici.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Une fois qu'elles eurent quitté le palais, les trois jeunes femmes se dirigèrent à pieds vers la forêt. Après avoir marché pendant plus d'une demi-heure dans le silence le plus complet, elles s'arrêtèrent finalement dans une clairière où personne ne pourrait surprendre la conversation qu'elles s'apprêtaient à avoir. Le ciel était chargé de nuages et un vent chaud soufflait. Les jours précédents avaient été ponctués par de très hautes températures et de toute évidence un orage se préparait. Elles s'installèrent toutes les trois à même le sol et le silence qui régnait jusque-là se fit plus pesant, jusqu'à ce que Belle le brise.

\- Nous t'écoutons.

Emma avala difficilement sa salive et tenta d'organiser ses idées. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle commença à parler et ses deux amies l'écoutèrent attentivement sans jamais l'interrompre. Elle leur expliqua la façon dont elle avait rencontré Regina au bal, la discussion qu'elles avaient eue, la danse qu'elles avaient partagée, la panique de ses parents quand ils avaient appris que l'ancienne Evil Queen se trouvait au palais, … Puis elle leur raconta les temps qui avaient suivi et où son esprit avait été obnubilé par le souvenir de la brune, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la rencontre à nouveau pendant l'une de ses balades en forêt, par hasard cette fois à en croire les dires de Regina – or, Emma la croyait. Finalement, elle en vint au cadeau que lui avait fait la brune quelques jours auparavant et aux conversations qu'elles avaient eues depuis. Quand elle termina son récit, Scarlett et Belle restèrent interdites, le regard rivé sur elle.

\- Dites quelque chose, s'il-vous-plaît, souffla la blonde.

\- Tu as perdu la tête, lâcha Belle.

Scarlett la dévisagea avec un air presque effrayé, apparemment outrée qu'elle ait osé s'adresser ainsi à un membre de la famille royale. La princesse elle, resta muette.

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience que nous sommes en train de parler de l'Evil Queen ?

\- Elle n'est plus cette personne maintenant. C'est Regina, juste Regina.

\- Mais elle l'a été ! Enfin Emma, tu sais tout ce qu'elle a fait, tu sais de quoi elle est capable, tes parents te l'ont dit !

\- Emma, Bella a raison, renchérit Scarlett. Tu parles d'elle comme tu parlerais d'un citoyen lambda.

\- Parce qu'elle n'est pas différente d'un citoyen lambda.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille ! s'indigna la brune aux yeux bleus. Pas après ce qu'elle a fait endurer à tes parents !

\- Et à Belle, ajouta la louve. Tu sembles oublier qu'elle l'a retenue prisonnière pendant des années.

L'intéressée se tourna vers son amie et lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle n'aimait pas évoquer cette période de sa vie, mais elle lui était reconnaissante de la prendre en compte bien que son cas n'en ait été qu'un parmi tant d'autres.

\- Je sais tout ça, mais elle a changé, répondit la blonde. Je sais que ça peut paraître aberrant, mais moi je la vois avec les yeux de quelqu'un qui n'a pas vécu toutes les horreurs dont elle a été l'auteure, je ne la juge pas et je sais qu'elle a droit à une seconde chance.

\- Ta mère lui a déjà accordé une seconde chance, et regarde ce qu'elle en a fait, lança Scarlett d'un ton sec.

Emma comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à ce jour où Blanche-Neige avait épargné l'Evil Queen, la sauvant ainsi de l'exécution qui l'attendait. Suite à cela, étant incapable de s'en prendre physiquement au roi et à la reine à cause d'une potion préparée par Rumplestilskin, elle n'avait pourtant pas abandonné ses projets de vengeance. Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Et il fallait qu'elle le fasse comprendre à ses deux amies, elle avait besoin de leur soutien.

\- Ecoutez, commença-t-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle. Je sais qu'elle a fait le mal autour d'elle pendant de longues années et que vous en avez tous fait les frais, je sais tout cela. Elle n'a pas su saisir cette seconde chance que ma mère lui a offerte, c'est vrai, et ceci a fait partie des mauvais choix qu'elle a fait. Mais maintenant elle a changé, j'en suis persuadée. Si vraiment elle cherchait encore à se venger elle aurait eu mille fois l'occasion de le faire. Elle a pu s'introduire au bal sans que personne ne le remarque, alors si elle l'avait vraiment voulu elle aurait pu aisément s'en prendre à mes parents.

\- Qui te dit que ce sont tes parents qu'elle vise ? répliqua Belle. C'est peut-être toi sa cible. Après tout, tu serais le meilleur moyen de les atteindre et de les faire souffrir.

\- Alors là aussi elle aurait déjà agi depuis longtemps. Je lui fais confiance et elle le sait, elle aurait pu en profiter une bonne centaine de fois.

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas te blesser physiquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils et en reportant son attention sur Scarlett qui venait de parler.

\- En gagnant ta confiance et en te séduisant elle ferait sans doute encore bien plus de mal à tes parents qu'en s'en prenant directement à toi.

Emma ouvrit de grands yeux. Scarlett aurait-elle déjà compris ce que ses sentiments à l'égard de la reine n'étaient plus tout à fait innocents ? Après tout, en tant que lycanthrope, elle avait de nombreux talents dont étaient dépourvus les humains. Tout comme les animaux pouvaient sentir la peur, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas une sorte de sixième sens qui lui permettrait de connaître ses émotions ? Celle-ci dû percevoir son trouble car elle se reprit.

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est son but, c'est simplement une supposition.

Belle la dévisagea, visiblement choquée.

\- Tu es en train de défendre Regina ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Emma n'a pas complètement tort. Ce n'est pas les occasions qui ont manqué pour s'en prendre à elle ou à Blanche et Charmant. Si c'était son but alors pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas encore fait ? J'en déduis donc que si elle garde le contact avec Emma c'est soit pour se servir d'elle contre ses parents, soit…

\- Soit quoi ? dit la petite brune en priant pour se tromper sur l'idée qu'avait probablement en tête son amie.

\- Soit elle est sincère et elle a vraiment des sentiments pour Emma.

Belle resta un instant muette, bouche bée, avant de finalement réagir.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle veut à tout prix rester en contact avec Emma.

Cette dernière sourit en voyant qu'elle avait apparemment réussi à convaincre au moins l'une de ses deux amies.

\- Mais… Mais vous êtes folles toutes les deux ! s'énerva la jeune femme aux yeux bleus. Vous vous souvenez de qui on parle ?!

\- Ça tu l'as déjà dit Belle, soupira la princesse.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir compris. Enfin… Elle… C'est ridicule ! Regina pourrait être ta mère !

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment ça qui te dérange, ou le fait que ce soit Regina ? fit judicieusement remarquer la louve. Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois vraiment celle que la différence d'âge pourrait gêner, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton entendu qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Emma.

A en croire l'air renfrogné qu'adopta Belle, elle avait vu juste.

\- Ecoute, reprit la grande brune. Pour l'instant tout ce dont on est sûr, c'est que Regina ne fera pas de mal ni à Emma, ni à Blanche et Charmant. Pour le reste, on a le temps de voir. Emma est en sécurité pour l'instant, il ne pourra rien lui arriver.

Son amie ne répondit pas mais hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation.

Les nuages au-dessus de leurs têtes étant de plus en plus inquiétants et un premier grondement de tonnerre s'étant fait entendre, après que les deux aînées aient promis de garder cette conversation secrète, les trois jeunes femmes décidèrent de retourner au palais. Sur le chemin, Belle marchait en tête d'un pas empreint de colère et de contrariété, tandis qu'Emma et Scarlett se trouvait quelques mètres derrière, légèrement en retrait.

\- Ne lui en veut pas d'avoir réagi comme ça, souffla la louve pour ne pas être entendue de son amie. J'ai déjà beaucoup souffert des actes de Regina en étant amie avec ta mère, et pourtant je n'ai pas été victime de ses méfaits comme l'a été Belle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé au juste ? questionna la blonde.

Scarlett sembla hésiter un instant sur la conduite à suivre avant de finalement se décider à répondre.

\- Tes parents t'ont déjà parlé de Rumplestilskin j'imagine ?

\- Oui bien sûr. C'est ce magicien qui parcourait les quatre coins du pays jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse mystérieusement ?

En vérité Emma savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas disparu, mais elle omit de parler de la cellule située aux sous-sols du palais et où il était retenu. Ses parents lui avaient confié ce secret au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose, mais elle n'était pas certaine que Scarlett soit dans la confidence et ne voulait pas risquer de tout dévoiler. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle leur demande qui était au courant pour être certaine de ne pas commettre d'impair.

\- Oui c'est ça, confirma la brune. Belle a vécu avec lui pendant un moment.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrompit Emma alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer.

\- Rumplestilskin a accepté de venir en aide au père de Belle dans la guerre contre les ogres si en échange elle venait vivre avec lui, alors elle a accepté.

La princesse lança un regard admiratif à son amie qui marchait devant elle, apparemment toujours énervée. Comment avait-elle pu vivre avec un être comme celui que lui avait décrit ses parents ?

\- Au fil du temps elle a appris à le connaître et a développé des sentiments pour lui.

\- Vraiment ?! s'exclama Emma.

Scarlett lui fit signe de ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention de leur amie, mais cette dernière ne sembla pas remarquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça peut paraître étonnant mais oui.

La blonde comprenait maintenant mieux ce qu'avait voulu dire la louve un peu plus tôt en parlant de différence d'âge.

\- Ils s'entendaient réellement bien et se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Mais Belle a rencontré Regina qui l'a manipulée jusqu'à la séparer de Rumplestilskin. Après avoir atteint son but, Regina a enfermé Belle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le revoie jamais. Quand elle l'a finalement libérée, Rumplestilskin avait disparu.

Une fois son récit terminé, Scarlett resta silencieuse. La blonde prit un air peiné en regardant la petite brune aux yeux bleus. Elle aurait voulu lui dire la vérité pour qu'elle puisse retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais elle avait promis à ses parents de ne rien dire sur le magicien et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle tente de le libérer en apprenant où il se trouvait. Mais d'ailleurs, ses parents étaient-ils au courant de cette histoire ? La louve la coupa dans son questionnement intérieur.

\- Rumplestilskin n'était pas un homme pour elle de toute façon, il ne l'aurait jamais rendue heureuse.

Emma fut surprise du ton employé par son amie, bien différent de celui qu'elle avait habituellement. Elle la scruta et il lui sembla alors voir une lueur de jalousie dans ses yeux gris. Mais la seconde d'après, quand Belle les interpela pour leur dire d'accélérer alors que les premières gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber, cette lueur avait disparu. La princesse n'y prêta pas plus attention et elles forcèrent le pas pour rejoindre le palais au plus vite.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Le lendemain, Belle et Scarlett furent conviés par les deux souverains à partager leur déjeuner. Ils venaient de conclure un accord pour des échanges commerciaux avec un royaume voisin, ce qui leur avait réclamé de longues semaines de négociations, et ils semblaient d'humeur à fêter l'événement. A table, les conversations tournaient principalement autour des dits accords, si bien qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Emma ne décroche totalement. Elle était soucieuse en repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eue la nuit précédente avec Regina. La brune était restée sceptique quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait mis ses deux amies dans la confidence. La reine n'était pas certaine qu'elle ait fait le bon choix et redoutait que tôt ou tard, l'une d'elles trahisse leur secret. Malheureusement il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière et elles devraient composer avec. Voyant la façon dont tournait la conversation, Emma avait préféré y couper court, se promettant néanmoins d'aborder très prochainement le sujet de la captivité de Belle.

\- Emma !

La princesse sursauta en étant si brutalement arrachée à ses pensées. Elle releva la tête vers sa mère qui venait de l'appeler et sut à son air contrarié que ce n'était sans doute pas sa première tentative pour attirer son attention.

\- Oui ?

\- As-tu écouté ce que nous venons de dire ton père et moi ?

\- Non.

La réponse était sèche, presque froide. La blonde était fatiguée que ses parents la rappellent sans cesse à l'ordre. Elle n'était plus une petite fille et leurs conversations étaient bien loin de ses propres centres d'intérêt, même si elle savait pertinemment que tôt ou tard, elle serait obligée de s'y intéresser. Néanmoins, elle se fit nettement plus attentive quand Blanche-Neige prit à nouveau la parole après un bref soupir.

\- Nous avons eu une discussion concernant le Prince Killian et l'éventualité d'un mariage avec lui.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que-

\- Laisse-moi finir, dit la reine d'un ton ferme.

Emma obéit et resta silencieuse.

\- De toute évidence, tu es sûre de ton choix et tu ne veux pas l'épouser.

« Vous venez seulement de le comprendre ? » pensa la princesse en se retenant de justesse de rouler des yeux.

\- Néanmoins, nous voulons être certains que tu prennes la bonne décision. Nous avons donc pensé que rendre visite à Killian et son père te permettrait de faire ton choix. S'ils acceptent de t'accueillir tu pourrais rester là-bas quelques jours pour découvrir le royaume dans lequel tu vivras peut-être, et surtout pour faire plus ample connaissance avec ton éventuel fiancé. Suite à ce séjour, si tu décides que Killian n'est vraiment pas fait pour toi, alors dans ce cas nous respecterons ta décision et nous rejetterons la proposition du Roi Alastar. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Emma s'apprêtait à répondre du tac au tac pour répéter pour la énième fois ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à ses parents et refuser ce voyage, mais alors qu'elle commençait déjà à ouvrir la bouche, elle empêcha de justesse les mots de sortir. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse bien à ce qu'était en train de lui proposer ses parents.

\- Quand partirions-nous ?

\- Si le Roi Alastar accepte de t'accueillir alors tu pourrais partir dans les jours à venir.

\- _Tu_ ? répéta la blonde. Vous ne comptez pas m'accompagner ?

\- Nous aimerions mais nous avons plusieurs affaires à régler ici. Mais si Scarlett et Belle sont d'accord, alors nous voudrions qu'elles viennent avec toi.

La reine se tourna vers ses deux amies qui opinèrent du chef en guise d'approbation. Pendant ce temps, dans la tête d'Emma, les pensées fusaient à toute vitesse. Elle savait qu'il fallait environ trois jours pour atteindre le royaume où vivait Killian. Les deux brunes ne seraient certainement pas les seules à l'accompagner, il y aurait sans doute également des gardes, mais probablement pas plus d'une quinzaine étant donné qu'ils ne traverseraient que des pays en paix. Ce voyage était l'occasion rêvée, une opportunité qui ne se représenterait sans doute pas avant longtemps. Alors que la princesse était silencieuse depuis quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir, et que ses parents attendaient patiemment sa réponse, Belle et Scarlett échangèrent un regard. Elles connaissaient bien la blonde et avec ce qu'elles avaient appris la veille, elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir qu'elles redoutaient toutes les deux la même chose : Emma risquait de profiter de l'occasion pour rejoindre Regina. Mais leur attitude n'avait pas échappée à la jeune fille. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, priant pour qu'elles n'interviennent pas et ne tentent pas de dissuader ses parents de l'envoyer en visite officielle, ou pire, qu'elles révèlent son secret. Mais les deux brunes se contentèrent de lui rendre son regard en restant silencieuses. Voyant qu'après presque une minute de silence, ses parents commençaient à s'impatienter, Emma leur fit face.

\- Très bien. Si le Roi Alastar accepte de m'accueillir, alors j'irai.

Le roi et la reine parurent étonnés par sa réponse.

\- Même si je sais d'avance que cette visite sera une perte de temps puisque je n'épouserai pas Killian quoi qu'il arrive, s'empressa d'ajouter la blonde pour paraître plus crédible.

\- Merveilleux ! s'enthousiasma sa mère qui était décidément très facile à convaincre.

\- Puisque Killian doit nous rendre visite, je lui demanderai de parler de tout ceci à son père dès qu'il sera rentré, dit Charmant qui lui, affichait un air plus sceptique.

La princesse ne put réprimer une grimace. Elle avait oublié que le jeune homme arrivait le soir même et elle était déjà agacée par cette idée avant même qu'il ne soit là. Pour autant, elle ne perdit pas de vue son objectif et regarda à nouveau la lycanthrope et la brune aux yeux bleus, mais aucune ne fit mine d'intervenir. Le repas se termina sur des sujets plus légers et dès qu'elle le put, Emma se retira.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

A la nuit tombée, quand elle fut certaine que plus aucun domestique ne passerait dans les couloirs, Emma sortit son miroir de sa cachette. La soirée passée aux côtés de Killian avait été comme elle l'avait prévue : ennuyeuse à mourir. Les récits du jeune prince étaient inintéressants au possible et sa manie à toujours se mettre en avant exaspérait la blonde au plus haut point. Quand il ne parlait pas de ses exploits en tournoi ou en duel, il vantait son charme et son succès auprès des femmes, ainsi que ses atouts masculins, vulgarité d'ailleurs très inhabituelle pour un prince. Mais Emma ne s'étonnait plus de rien avec lui. Elle s'installa confortablement sur son lit et prononça les mots qui permettaient d'activer le sortilège. Son reflet disparut mais ce fut l'image d'un plafond qui apparut et non pas celle du visage de la reine comme elle l'attendait.

\- Regina ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse mais quelques secondes après, ce fut Swen qui fit son apparition.

\- Tiens Swen, comment vas-tu ? Regina n'est pas là ?

L'oiseau coassa avant de s'envoler, et la princesse n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de constater qu'on déplaçait le miroir et que le plafond disparaissait. Elle sourit dès qu'elle aperçut le visage de la brune.

\- Bonsoir Regina.

\- Bonsoir Emma, répondit poliment la reine avec un léger sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien dans l'ensemble.

\- Dans l'ensemble ? répéta son interlocutrice en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Killian est au palais pour quelques jours. J'ai dû passer la soirée avec lui et comme toujours ça a été d'un ennui mortel.

Regina retint de justesse un sourire, amusée par l'air désabusé qu'affichait la princesse.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui fait que tu vas quand même bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Mes parents m'ont proposé de rendre visite à Killian et son père dans leur royaume.

\- En quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle ? grinça la brune sans la laisser continuer.

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'indigna la princesse, ce à quoi l'ancienne Evil Queen répondit par un hochement de tête. Ils veulent que je sois sûre que Killian n'est pas fait pour moi avant de prendre une décision définitive. J'ai accepté.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Regina plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle aurait menti en disant que cette nouvelle ne la mettait pas hors d'elle, mais elle tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer pour essayer de comprendre.

\- Enfin je veux dire… Je croyais que ta décision était déjà prise, alors pourquoi avoir accepté ?

\- Parce que c'est la seule façon pour que je puisse quitter le palais sans éveiller les soupçons et que je te rejoigne.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent et elle resta muette. Emma était-elle en train de dire qu'elle prévoyait de fuguer pour venir la voir ?

\- Tu n'y comptes pas !

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est l'occasion rêvée ! Je pourrai m'enfuir pendant une nuit, je volerai un cheval et je voyagerai jusqu'à ton royaume.

Regina tenta de retrouver son calme et son sang-froid avant de répondre.

\- Premièrement, ce serait de la folie de t'enfuir ainsi. Qui sait sur qui tu pourrais tomber en chemin ?

\- Alors tu n'auras qu'à te téléporter pour venir me chercher, répliqua la blonde.

\- Emma, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le principal problème. Dès qu'on se sera aperçu de ta disparition tu seras recherchée dans tous les royaumes, tes parents vont remuer ciel et terre pour te retrouver.

\- Ils ne me trouveront jamais au Royaume Noir.

\- Détrompe-toi, c'est sans doute le premier endroit où ils vont chercher.

\- Dans ce cas, quand ils se seront aperçus que je suis avec toi et que tu ne m'as pas fait de mal, ils seront obligés de se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, soupira la brune.

Un air triste se peignit sur les traits d'Emma.

\- Tu… Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Bien sûr que je veux que tu viennes !

La reine avait répondu plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, dévoilant ainsi les émotions qui se bousculaient en elle à cet instant, mais les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes quand elle avait vu que la blonde pouvait penser une chose pareille.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas mon idée ?

\- Mon royaume n'est pas fait pour accueillir une princesse, prétexta la brune.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le Royaume Noir n'a de royaume que le nom. Je vis seule dans un immense château et les quelques personnes qui vivent sur mes terres sont pour la plupart des bandits et des criminels en cavale qui savent que personne n'osera venir les chercher dans un tel endroit. Ce n'est pas digne de toi, ce n'est pas dans de telles conditions que je veux t'accueillir.

\- Je me fiche des conditions dans lesquelles tu m'accueilles, ce que je veux c'est te voir !

Le désespoir s'entendait dans la voix de la jeune fille, et alors Regina sentit son cœur se serrer. Bien sûr elle aussi voulait la voir, mais tout était si compliqué.

\- Emma, nous ne devrions même pas nous parler comme nous le faisons. J'ai fait des choses horribles, je suis quelqu'un de mauvais qui ne mérite en aucun cas ta sympathie.

\- Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même.

La reine poussa un profond soupir en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, ce fut pour croiser le regard émeraude suppliant de la blonde. Elle savait que cette idée n'était pas raisonnable et qu'elle leur attirerait tôt ou tard des problèmes à toutes les deux, mais comment résister à ce visage d'ange ? D'autre part, elle en avait assez de ces conversations qui n'en étaient pas. Elle voulait avoir Emma en face d'elle et pas seulement lui parler à travers un miroir. Plus le temps passait et plus elle s'attachait à la jeune fille. Si elle refusait de l'accueillir, alors il valait mieux qu'elle coupe tout contact avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Un second soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Tant pis, elle prendrait le risque.

\- Très bien. Dis-moi ce que tu as prévu de faire.

Emma se retint de justesse de littéralement crier sa joie, mais un immense sourire illumina son visage et réchauffa le cœur de la brune par la même occasion. Sans attendre, la princesse commença à expliquer avec enthousiasme ce qu'elle avait prévu. Alors que Regina l'écoutait attentivement et suggérait quelques idées, il lui sembla entendre un bruit provenant du couloir. Elle s'empressa de cacher le miroir sous les draps et se leva avec précaution pour ne pas faire de bruit. Après avoir délicatement ouvert la porte, elle scruta les environs. Le couloir était éclairé à intervalle régulier par des torches qui dissipaient la pénombre. Un garde passa au bout du couloir et s'arrêta en la voyant sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Un problème, votre Altesse ?

\- Vous n'avez vu passer personne ?

\- Personne, sinon soyez sûre que j'aurais immédiatement alertée le reste de la garde.

\- Bien, merci.

\- Bonne nuit, votre Majesté.

Emma referma la porte sans répondre et se saisit en hâte du miroir pour dire à Regina que c'était une fausse alerte et reprendre leur conversation là où elles l'avaient laissée.

Pendant ce temps dans le couloir, le garde avec qui venait de parler la princesse inspecta les alentours avec soin pour vérifier qu'aucun intrus ne se trouvait dans le château. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, il sursauta et dégaina vivement son épée quand il croisa un jeune homme à l'angle d'un mur.

\- Ce n'est que moi !

Le garde reconnut alors l'invité de la famille royale, le Prince Killian, et s'empressa de baisser son arme.

\- Toutes mes excuses votre Altesse, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. La Princesse avait cru entendre du bruit alors j'ai préféré vérifier par mesure de sécurité.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, vous ne faites que votre travail, répondit le brun en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps après les avoir lever pour montrer qu'il était désarmé. Je suis d'ailleurs heureux de constater que la Princesse Emma est en de bonnes mains. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon courage pour votre garde.

\- Merci. Bonne nuit à vous, Prince Killian.

Le soldat contourna le jeune homme sans perdre de temps et reprit sa ronde pour disparaître au prochain embranchement. Killian quant à lui, lança un dernier regard à la porte de la chambre de la princesse avant de prendre la direction de ses appartements, les dents serrées et les poings crispés par la colère. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les projets d'Emma, il avait un coup d'avance sur elle, et il comptait bien ne pas se laisser doubler par la sorcière qu'était l'Evil Queen. Mais pour ça, il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

* * *

 _ **Je vous fais miroiter l'éventualité de retrouvailles entre Emma et Regina, et la seconde d'après je fous tout par terre en incluant Killian dans l'équation... Je sais, je suis sadique, mais il faut bien ajouter un peu de piquant à l'histoire, ce serait trop facile sinon ! Alors d'après vous, que prépare le pseudo prince ?**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude un petit teaser pour vous donner un avant-goût de ce qui vous attend :**_  
 _ **Killian connaît maintenant les projets d'Emma, et il est bien décidé à l'empêcher de les mener à bien. Mais jusqu'où est-il prêt à aller pour cela ? Et surtout, à qui compte-il s'allier pour y parvenir ?**_

 _ **A bientôt et d'ici là prenez soins de vous :)**_


	5. Arrangement

_**B** **onjour bonjour !**_

 _ **Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fière de poster ce chapitre moins d'une semaine après la dernière publication ahah ! Mais bon, c'est pas dit que ce sera toujours comme ça...**_  
 _ **Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais pour autant il reste très important ! Killian poursuit ses magouilles et vous allez découvrir avec qui il va s'allier...**_

 _ **D'ailleurs, vous avez été nombreuses à me proposer diverses façons de se débarrasser de ce cher Killian, et je dois dire que certaines sont plutôt intéressantes ;) Vous devriez proposer vos idées à Emma et Regina par corbeau voyageur tiens !**_

 _ **Guest : Au risque de te décevoir, Killian va effectivement foutre la misère comme tu dis... Maintenant il s'agit de savoir comment il va s'y prendre. Pour ce qui est de la rencontre et du câlin je ne dirai rien, rien du tout ! ****Sinon c'est sûr que les parents d'Emma risquent de ne pas très bien accueillir la nouvelle, et elle le sait... Mais que veux-tu, l'amour nous fait faire des folies !**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui postent des reviews à chaque chapitre et prennent toujours le temps de me laisser un petit mot, ça me va droit au cœur ! Merci également à ceux qui sont là et lisent cette fic sans la commenter, mais n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, ça me fait toujours plaisir même si ce n'est que quelques mots :)**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Bien que très occupés, le roi et la reine avaient insisté pour se charger eux-mêmes de l'organisation du voyage de leur fille. Trop impatiente, Blanche-Neige avait envoyé un message au Roi Alastar, et dès qu'ils avaient reçu une réponse positive, ils avaient commencé les préparatifs. Scarlett serait responsable de l'expédition et Belle l'assisterait. Elles auraient le commandement des vingt soldats qui les accompagneraient mais aussi et surtout, elles devraient veiller sur Emma et auraient autorité sur elle en l'absence de ses parents. Blanche-Neige plaçait toute sa confiance en elles et tout particulièrement en son amie lycanthrope qui était déterminée à ne pas la décevoir.

\- Emma sait qu'il serait inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ce serait vraiment étonnant qu'elle arrive à s'enfuir avec autant de gardes.

\- Ce qui serait étonnant surtout c'est qu'elle ne tente rien, répliqua la louve.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en grande discussion tandis qu'elles attendaient le début d'une réunion du Conseil. Elles débattaient depuis longtemps déjà sur les précautions à prendre pendant le voyage. L'une comme l'autre était persuadée que la princesse profiterait de cette occasion pour tenter de rejoindre Regina, néanmoins Belle avait été rassurée en apprenant qu'autant de soldats les accompagneraient. Ce qui n'était pas le cas la louve.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Blanche me fait confiance, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Emma elle ne me le pardonnera jamais !

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien Scarlett, calme-toi. Tu seras là, si elle tente quoi que ce soit pour partir tu l'auras retrouvée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire grâce à ton odorat.

La grande brune soupira. Elle savait que son amie avait raison, Emma serait folle de vouloir leur fausser compagnie. Mais elle savait aussi que têtue et déterminée comme elle l'était, la blonde n'hésiterait pas si la moindre occasion se présentait.

\- Il va falloir qu'on la surveille de très près.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on ne la lâchera pas d'une semelle.

\- Si seulement ses parents avaient pu l'accompagner, se lamenta la lycanthrope.

Attendrie par l'angoisse et l'appréhension qui se lisaient sur le visage de son amie et lui donnait cet air enfantin dont elle seule avait le secret, Belle se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

L'autre jeune femme se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et la brune aux yeux bleus ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce geste adorable, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

\- Parce que tu seras là. J'ai confiance en toi Scarlett, tu sauras prendre soin d'Emma. Et tu ne seras pas seule, je serai avec toi.

A cette remarque, la louve sourit et une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Les autres membres du Conseil arrivèrent et elles changèrent de sujet de conversation pour être certaines de ne pas être entendues. Malgré le risque qu'elles prenaient en faisant cela, elles étaient déterminées à ne pas trahir Emma et à garder son secret. Personne ne devait savoir quoi que ce soit de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec l'ancienne Evil Queen. Les deux souverains ne tardèrent pas à se présenter à leur tour, et alors la réunion put commencer.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà et Regina savait qu'Emma ne tarderait plus à la contacter via le miroir. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien retenir ainsi la princesse. Habituellement, voilà bien longtemps qu'elles auraient été en train de parler. La brune perdait patience et surtout, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à la blonde ?

Elle attendit encore quelques instants et finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle se servit du grand miroir de sa chambre pour voir où se trouvait sa chère princesse. Son propre reflet se brouilla comme lorsque l'on jette une pierre dans l'eau et alors une autre image se présenta à elle. Elle plissa les yeux et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la peau pâle du corps d'Emma avant que celle-ci ne s'immerge tout entière dans un bain moussant. Immédiatement, les joues de la reine se parèrent de rouge quand elle comprit ce qu'elle voyait : à vouloir savoir ce que la jeune princesse faisait, elle venait de se mettre dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante en arrivant au beau milieu de sa toilette.

Elle s'apprêtait à mettre fin au sort, mais Emma remua dans son bain et alors la brune écarquilla les yeux. En bougeant, la princesse venait de déplacer la mousse qui couvrait auparavant sa poitrine, la laissant ainsi en partie visible. Dès lors, Regina fut incapable de décoller ses yeux de la vision idyllique qui s'offrait à elle. Tandis qu'Emma passait une éponge sur son corps, la reine suivait des yeux le moindre de ses gestes. La blonde passa d'abord sur ses épaules pour ensuite descendre sur ses bras. Elle remonta pour laver sa poitrine et ce faisant, elle se redressa et ses seins ronds et bien formés furent alors entièrement hors de l'eau.

Tandis qu'elle observait la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un rituel religieux, Regina sentit la chaleur qui s'était emparée de ses joues se répandre dans tout son corps. Jamais elle n'avait eu une telle réaction, mais le corps d'Emma était si… Parfait ! Pour une fois, elle fut heureuse d'être seule dans son palais. Seule ? Pas tout à fait… Swen, qui n'était jamais bien loin, vint se poser à côté d'elle, et après un rapide coup d'œil à ce qui avait l'air de l'hypnotiser, il lâcha un coassement réprobateur. Regina sursauta, soudain rappelée à la réalité et surtout prise sur le fait. Elle détacha ses yeux du corps de la blonde au moment précis où celle-ci se levait pour sortir du bain.

\- Oh, c'est toi, souffla-t-elle simplement en voyant l'animal.

Quand elle reporta son attention sur le miroir, ce fut pour voir Emma s'envelopper dans une serviette, masquant ainsi son corps. L'ancienne Evil Queen poussa un soupir déçu et exaspéré à la fois, auquel le corbeau répondit par un deuxième coassement. Elle le regarda et alors, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il lui aurait fait la morale s'il en avait été capable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lança-t-elle d'un ton excédé. Je te rappelle que si tu possèdes une certaine intelligence c'est parce que _je_ t'en ai doté, alors veille à faire en sorte que je ne te la retire pas.

Si le corbeau avait pu, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel : il savait pertinemment que la magicienne appréciait trop sa compagnie et surtout le lien qu'il représentait avec Emma pour faire à nouveau de lui un simple oiseau. La princesse quitta sa salle de bain et alors, Regina tenta de se calmer. Elle fit disparaître l'image de son miroir et vit que son visage avait viré au rouge pivoine. Après s'être levée avec l'élégance et la grâce qui la caractérisaient, elle se dirigea vers son balcon et sortit pour prendre un peu l'air frais. Accoudée à la rambarde qui la séparait du vide, les yeux fermés, elle inspira profondément et profita de la brise nocturne qui venait caresser son visage et par la même occasion la rafraîchir.

\- Regina ?

La reine ouvrit brusquement les yeux et reporta son attention sur le miroir ensorcelé qu'elle avait pris soin d'emmener avec elle. Bien que mal à l'aise après ce qui venait de se produire, elle sourit en voyant le visage de sa princesse, les cheveux encore mouillés et un peu en bataille.

\- Bonsoir Emma.

\- Bonsoir. Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien. Et toi ?

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air un peu bizarre.

La reine se maudit d'avoir réagi comme une adolescente et surtout d'avoir espéré que l'obscurité de la nuit suffirait à masquer ses joues empourprées.

\- J'ai seulement un peu chaud. Tout va très bien maintenant que je peux te parler, ne t'en fais pas.

La blonde afficha un sourire gêné mais flatté, et Regina fut heureuse d'avoir pu détourner son attention.

\- Alors, où en sont les préparatifs de ton voyage ? reprit la reine.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

 _Pendant ce temps…_

Killian descendait les escaliers depuis un moment déjà, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément sous le château. Quand enfin, il posa le pied sur la dernière marche, il arriva dans des tunnels souterrains éclairés seulement par des torches. Il suivit le seul chemin qui s'offrait à lui et marcha pendant encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver finalement à son but. Au bout du tunnel, dans l'obscurité, on pouvait voir les barreaux d'une cage. Il s'approcha encore et alors, ce fut une voix qu'il entendit avant d'apercevoir la silhouette de son propriétaire, terrée dans un coin de sa cellule.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, très cher ?

Le jeune homme, méfiant, resta à distance raisonnable.

\- Je suis le Pr-

\- Je sais qui tu es, Prince Killian. Inutile de tenter de m'impressionner avec ton titre volé.

L'intéressé se raidit. Etait-il possible que cet homme connaisse la vérité sur lui… ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire par volé ?

\- Oh tu le sais très bien, très cher !

La silhouette remua légèrement et se redressa, dévoilant alors une petite taille. Il se tourna lentement vers Killian et l'observa sans bouger. Son visage restait dans la pénombre, si bien qu'on n'en distinguait que vaguement les traits, mais ses yeux eux, étaient bien visibles, brillants comme ceux d'un animal.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui t'amène, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Cet homme – à supposer qu'on puisse l'appeler homme – était inquiétant. Il dégageait quelque chose d'inhabituel, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Mon aide ?

L'homme s'approcha un peu plus de lui, et alors il arriva dans la partie de sa cellule que la lumière des torches parvenait à éclairer. En le voyant, le prince ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Le prisonnier avait à première vue une apparence humaine. Mais sa peau avait une couleur verdâtre et semblait couverte d'écailles, ses yeux étaient ceux d'un reptile et ses ongles s'apparentaient davantage à des griffes.

\- Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous ressembliez étrangement à un crocodile ? lâcha nonchalamment le brun.

\- On m'a déjà comparé à bon nombre de choses et souvent traité de monstre, mais j'avoue ne jamais avoir été considéré comme un reptile, ricana l'homme.

Il se fendit d'un sourire, dévoilant alors des dents noircies.

\- Oh, mais j'en oublie les bonnes manières ! Je ne me suis pas présenté.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes.

\- Rumplestilskin, pour vous servir, dit l'homme sans se préoccuper de sa remarque et en faisant une légère révérence que l'on sentait moqueuse. Ainsi donc, tu as besoin de mon aide ? reprit-il en se redressant.

\- Si vous êtes bien celui que l'on appelle le Ténébreux, alors oui.

\- C'est bien moi. Mais ne sais-tu pas que je réclame toujours quelque chose en échange d'un service que je rends ? Un marché ne se fait pas à sens unique, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sinistre.

\- Je le sais, mais nous en parlerons plus tard. Quand je saurai si vous pouvez m'aider, alors nous envisagerons le prix.

\- Comme il te plaira, très cher. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je voudrais épouser Emma mais elle-

\- Emma ? l'interrompit le magicien. Tu veux parler de _la_ Emma ? La fille de Blanche-Neige et Charmant ?

\- Celle-là même.

\- Ce qui est certain c'est que tu as bon goût.

\- Vous ne l'avez jamais vue, fit remarquer le jeune homme avec un air sceptique.

\- Inutile de la voir pour le savoir. Elle est le fruit de l'Amour Véritable et elle est promise à un grand avenir.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les traits de Rumplestilskin.

\- On est curieux à ce que je vois.

\- Répondez.

\- Eh bien vois-tu, à l'origine elle aurait dû être celle qui allait sauver tout un peuple d'une terrible malédiction.

\- De quoi parles-tu, vieux fou ?

\- Je vois que tu passes déjà au tutoiement, ricana le prisonnier.

\- Réponds-moi, gronda Killian entre ses dents serrées.

\- Tout ça n'a aucune importance puisque la malédiction n'a pas été lancée et ne le sera jamais. Néanmoins son avenir pourrait être tout aussi glorieux que ce que j'avais prévu. D'une autre façon, c'est tout.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour t'entendre déblatérer tes insanités. Vas-tu m'aider ?

\- Je t'ai coupé avant que tu aies fini, toutes mes excuses, lâcha ironiquement le magicien. Quelle est ta requête ?

\- Je veux épouser Emma, mais elle refuse. Je suis persuadé que cette satanée sorcière y est pour quelque chose ! Si Emma ne l'avait pas rencontrée, alors elle aurait accepté de m'épouser.

\- De quelle sorcière parles-tu ? demanda Rumplestilskin qui avait soudain perdu son sourire.

\- L'Evil Queen.

Le regard de l'homme se para d'une lueur nouvelle et il s'approcha davantage du prince.

\- Que vient-elle faire là-dedans ?

\- Tiens, quelque chose que tu ne sais pas ? railla le jeune homme.

\- Réponds-moi ! s'emporta subitement le prisonnier.

\- Elle s'est introduite au bal organisé pour l'anniversaire d'Emma, c'est là qu'elles se sont rencontrées. J'ai appris récemment que depuis, elles étaient restées en contact.

\- Donc si je comprends bien… Ton problème vient de Regina ? Tu voudrais te débarrasser d'elle je suppose ?

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher dites-moi, lâcha Killian avec un sourire narquois.

Rumplestilskin lâcha un ricanement dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Malheureusement, je risque de ne pas être d'un grand secours.

Il s'avança jusqu'à arriver aux barreaux qu'il empoigna fermement et il passa sa tête entre ceux-ci pour la sortir de sa prison tandis qu'un rictus se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Ces barreaux qui me retiennent limitent _légèrement_ mes capacités.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois que nous pourrons trouver un terrain d'entente.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, un air déconcerté para le visage du magicien. En guise de réponse, Killian s'approcha à son tour. Une fois arrivé à un petit mètre du détenu, il plongea sa main dans les replis du manteau qu'il portait. Il en ressortit alors un objet enveloppé d'un tissu qu'il retira. Dès que Rumplestilskin reconnut la dague qui portait son nom, il adopta un air intrigué, mais qui fut bien vite remplacé par une expression hargneuse.

\- Où as-tu eu ça ? cracha-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est en revanche, c'est ce que je pourrais faire avec cette dague.

Le magicien le fixa en attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Je suis prêt à vous rendre votre liberté si en échange vous me venez en aide. Une fois votre part du marché remplie, je vous rendrai votre bien, finit-il en agitant sous le nez du prisonnier l'objet qu'il tenait toujours dans la main.

Celui-ci tenta de s'en saisir, mais le prince fut plus rapide et recula hors de portée.

\- Avons-nous un arrangement ?

Rumplestilskin le toisa avec mépris et resta silencieux. Après presque une minute passé à s'affronter du regard, le magicien prit finalement la parole.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Killian. A présent qu'il s'était assuré le soutien du Ténébreux, il était certain d'arriver à ses fins.

* * *

 _ **Et... Et... Et... Et non ! Malheureusement vous ne saurez pas tout de suite ce que Killian prépare, il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour ça...**_

 _ **Mais comme je ne suis pas méchante à ce point, je vous mets un petit teaser :  
**_ _ **Emma et Regina ont mis un plan au point et bientôt, elles pourront se retrouver. Mais elles ne sont pas les seules à avoir préparé quelque chose, et certains sont prêts à tout pour les empêcher d'être réunies…**_  
 _ **(bon ok j'avoue, ce teaser est nul et ne vous avance pas beaucoup...)**_

 ** _A la prochaine :)_**


	6. Mauvais présage

_**Hola !**_

 _ **Me revoilà beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude pour la suite de cette fic ! Je sais pas ce que j'ai ces derniers jours mais je suis super inspirée, alors je poste sans attendre (d'ailleurs vous devriez avoir le chapitre 7 d'ici peu, juste le temps que ma beta le relise).**_

 _ **Bon, vous détestez toujours autant Killian, ça, ça n'a pas changé, et ça ne m'étonne pas tellement ahah ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger...**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est des reviews postées par les guests, ce sera à la fin pour les réponses.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Killian avait quitté le palais depuis quelques jours et tout était maintenant prêt pour le voyage. Le départ aurait lieu le lendemain à la première heure. Emma ne pourrait pas contacter Regina pendant les jours à venir, les deux femmes profitaient donc de leur dernière conversation avant de pouvoir enfin se retrouver, et cette fois-ci pour de bon.

\- N'oublie pas d'emmener avec toi la potion que je t'ai donnée, dit la brune.

\- Je l'ai, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as toujours le masque que Swen t'a apporté ?

\- Bien sûr, je l'ai gardé précieusement.

La princesse sourit, touchée par ces quelques mots. Mais bien vite, son expression devint plus grave.

\- Emma, qu'y a-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oui et non.

\- Explique-moi, souffla Regina sur un ton doux.

La blonde marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de finalement planter ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux si sombres de la reine.

\- Tu m'avais promis que tu me parlerais de ton histoire et tu ne l'a toujours pas fait. Nous allons bientôt nous revoir, j'aimerais tout savoir avant.

Le regard de Regina se para d'un voile de nostalgie mêlée à de l'appréhension.

\- Tes parents t'ont sans doute déjà parlé de tout ceci une bonne centaine de fois.

\- C'est ta version que je veux, pas la leur.

\- Es-tu sûre de vouloir tout savoir ?

\- Certaine.

\- Emma, j'ai peur de te perdre, je ne veux pas que-

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, assura la jeune fille d'un ton ferme. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis, je veux te revoir.

Le cœur de la brune rata un battement à cette déclaration.

\- Je veux seulement te connaître vraiment, savoir ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu as traversé. S'il-te-plaît.

L'ancienne Evil Queen détourna le regard, tiraillée par l'hésitation. Etait-elle réellement prête à prendre le risque d'effrayer Emma ? D'un autre côté, si elle n'avait pas peur d'elle après avoir entendu la version de l'histoire de ses parents, les choses ne seraient sans doute pas différentes une fois qu'elle aurait entendu la sienne. Après encore quelques secondes de doute, elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit.

Elle n'omit rien, aucun détail.

Elle raconta son enfance passée sous le courroux d'une mère tyrannique qui exigeait toujours le meilleur d'elle, et aux côtés d'un père lâche qui préférait courber l'échine plutôt que de s'opposer à sa femme.

Puis vint la rencontre avec Daniel, l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé mais qui avait été détruit quand Blanche-Neige avait trahi sa promesse.

Elle raconta également les années de tristesse et de désespoir qui s'en étaient suivies, piégée dans un palais qui lui paraissait hostile, mariée à un homme qui aurait pu être son père, qui la délaissait complètement et lui reprochait sans cesse de ne pas être à la hauteur de son épouse décédée, et forcée d'être la belle-mère de celle qui avait causé la mort de son Amour Véritable et dont elle était l'aînée de quelques années seulement.

Vinrent ensuite les manipulations, le meurtre de Leopold, sa prise de pouvoir, sa tentative pour se débarrasser de Blanche-Neige et la fuite de celle-ci. Enfin, elle raconta les guerres, les affrontements, les massacres, toutes les souffrances dont elle s'était rendue responsable au cours de la lutte acharnée qu'elle avait livrée contre son ennemie jurée.

Finalement, le dénouement de l'histoire arriva : la malédiction. Mais si jusqu'alors, tous les nouveaux éléments qu'avait découverts Emma étaient des choses que ses parents lui avaient cachées en mentant par omission, cette fois elle découvrit une toute autre version de ce qu'ils lui avaient raconté.

\- J'ai tenté une première fois de lancer la malédiction en me servant du cœur de Rocinante, mais le sort a échoué. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu poser problème, alors je suis allée voir Rumplestilskin puisque c'était lui qui avait créé le sort. Il m'a alors dit que le cœur de mon cheval n'était pas suffisant et qu'il me faudrait celui de l'être le plus cher que je possédais. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre, souffla la brune. Même si j'en ai voulu à mon père de ne pas m'avoir protégée de ma mère, il restait l'être le plus important à mes yeux. Il m'avait toujours sincèrement aimée et c'était la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé mis à part Daniel.

La princesse ressentit un pincement au cœur en constatant que Regina ne parlait pas d'elle parmi les personnes chères à ses yeux, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et la laissa continuer. Au lieu de l'interrompre, elle préféra se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, car la suite, elle la connaissait. C'était sans doute à ce moment de l'histoire que la brune avait commis son crime le plus odieux.

\- Alors quand j'ai compris que je devrais sacrifier sa vie pour obtenir la vengeance que je recherchais depuis si longtemps, j'ai été incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout. A quoi bon faire tout ceci si au final, je perdais le seul être cher qui me restait ?

Emma resta stupéfaite et ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant cela. Ce n'était absolument pas ce que ses parents lui avaient raconté ! Elle resta bouche bée et la reine poursuivit donc sans remarquer sa réaction.

\- Pour être certaine de ne pas être tentée à nouveau, j'ai préféré détruire définitivement ce sort. Ainsi, ni moi ni personne d'autre ne pourrait s'en servir. Après ça, j'ai abandonné ma vengeance. J'ai réalisé que j'avais gâché suffisamment de vies et suffisamment de temps de la mienne et qu'il était temps que tout cela cesse. Je me suis réfugiée dans mon palais et je n'ai plus donné signe de vie. Mon père est mort il y a quelques années et depuis, je vis seule. Du moins je _vivais_ seule, jusqu'à ce que tu entres dans ma vie, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à la blonde.

Ce faisant, elle réalisa que la princesse la regardait avec des yeux ronds, apparemment abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Emma ?

La jeune fille resta muette et son regard se perdit dans le lointain.

\- Emma ? Dis-moi quelque chose.

La blonde sembla finalement rappelée à la réalité et reporta son attention sur son interlocutrice.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est ce que je viens de te raconter, c'est ça ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça, se lamenta Regina qui se sentait déjà envahie par le regret.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est juste que…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et la brune l'encouragea d'un regard bienveillant.

\- Mes parents ne m'ont pas du tout dit ça concernant la malédiction.

L'ancienne Evil Queen fronça les sourcils.

\- Que t'ont-ils dit ?

\- D'après eux, tu n'as pas hésité à arracher le cœur de ton père et à t'en servir pour lancer la malédiction. Ils m'ont dit qu'avec l'aide de magiciens ralliés à leur cause, ils avaient réussi à t'arrêter juste à temps et qu'ils avaient ensuite détruit eux-mêmes le sort pour s'assurer que personne n'en aurait l'usage.

\- Mais c'est faux ! lança Regina, affolée à l'idée que la blonde puisse croire cette version de l'histoire.

\- Je le sais, je te crois. Maintenant que tu m'as tout raconté, je vois que mes parents m'avaient caché beaucoup de choses alors je n'accorde plus de crédit à tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

La brune fut soulagée de voir que la princesse la croyait et elle se détendit légèrement.

\- Je sais que tu dis la vérité, ajouta Emma. Je te fais confiance.

Regina fut d'abord étonnée, mais rapidement, un sourire éclaira son visage. La blonde n'aurait pas pu lui faire un plus beau compliment qu'avec ces quelques mots qu'elle n'avait plus entendus depuis bien longtemps.

\- Regina ? Tu… Tu pleures ?

La reine s'aperçut seulement à ce moment-là qu'en effet, une larme avait réussi à se frayer un chemin pour couler sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya rapidement avec le plat de sa main et offrit un sourire à sa chère princesse.

\- Excuse-moi. Voilà bien longtemps que plus personne ne m'avait accordé sa confiance, je ne suis plus habituée à ça, dit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

\- Alors il est temps de réapprendre, souffla la princesse en souriant, ce qui réchauffa encore un peu plus le cœur de Regina.

Emma semblait vouloir ajouter autre chose et elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je voulais te parler d'autre chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Scarlett m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé à Belle et ce que tu lui avais fait.

Aussitôt, l'air de la brune s'assombrit.

\- Tout ceci fait partie des nombreux actes que je regretterai sans doute toute ma vie.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Scarlett t'a sûrement expliqué dans quelles circonstances Belle a fait la connaissance de Rumplestilskin ?

La blonde répondit par un hochement de tête approbateur.

\- Rumple m'a appris la magie mais pour autant nous n'avons jamais été en très bons termes lui et moi. Il m'a manipulée, il s'est aussi servi de ma mère et toutes ses actions ont toujours eu pour seul but de servir ses propres intérêts.

Emma approuva. Sur ce point au moins, ses parents et la brune étaient d'accord.

\- Quand j'ai appris qu'il semblait s'être attaché à celle qui était à l'origine sa prisonnière, j'ai vu là l'occasion de le faire souffrir comme il m'avait fait souffrir. Je me suis arrangée pour croiser Belle dans la forêt quand elle serait seule, et je lui ai laissé entendre qu'un baiser d'Amour Véritable pourrait libérer le Ténébreux de sa malédiction. Je savais que si elle lui disait que c'était moi qui lui avais révélé tout ça, il penserait que j'en avais après son pouvoir et que je voulais qu'il perde sa magie, et alors il la chasserait. J'avais vu juste, dit-elle avec un sourire amer. Après qu'elle soit partie, je l'ai enfermée au palais et j'ai fait croire à Rumple qu'elle était morte. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait souffrir de la sorte, car voir le désespoir et la douleur dans ses yeux était déjà un cadeau inespéré. Ce que je regrette en revanche, c'est le mal que j'ai fait à Belle pour en arriver là.

Elle releva ses yeux sombres qu'elle avait gardés baissés jusque-là et les planta dans ceux d'Emma.

\- Ma culpabilité n'en a été que plus grande quand j'ai appris que Belle était une de tes amies. Crois-moi, si j'avais la possibilité de revenir en arrière, mon choix serait bien différent, tout comme beaucoup d'autres. Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je regrette tous les crimes que j'ai commis.

La princesse resta silencieuse.

\- Est-ce que tu me crois ? risqua Regina d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Oui, souffla la blonde d'une petite voix. Ça n'enlève rien à la peine et au mal que tu as causé, mais je te crois quand tu dis que tu regrettes. Je suis persuadée que nous avons tous droit à une deuxième chance, toi aussi Regina. Il faut juste que tu saches la saisir.

L'ancienne Evil Queen força un sourire reconnaissant mais qui resta néanmoins triste. Emma avait un cœur pur, celui des véritables héros prêts à pardonner toutes les erreurs, et à cet instant Regina ne put que constater la ressemblance entre elle et sa mère qui elle aussi, avait été prête à lui pardonner de nombreuses années auparavant. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas su saisir sa chance à ce moment-là et aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'un regret qui venait s'ajouter aux autres. Cependant, alors que jusqu'à présent elle pensait que le destin s'acharnait sur elle, elle commençait maintenant à apercevoir le bout du tunnel et se disait qu'avoir Emma dans sa vie ne pourrait être que bénéfique.

Bien que le récit de la brune ait déjà duré un long moment, elles parlèrent encore longtemps, notamment pour revoir une dernière fois leur plan. Quand tout fut au point, le ciel commençait à pâlir et le départ du convoi était imminent.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi, fit remarquer la brune.

\- Ça ne fait rien, j'aurai tout le temps de le faire dans la diligence pendant le trajet.

Un court silence s'installa, rapidement brisé par Emma.

\- Je te contacterai dès que la voie sera libre et que tu pourras venir me chercher.

\- Très bien.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, il faut que je me prépare pour le départ.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends.

\- Nous nous verrons dans deux jours. A très bientôt Regina.

\- A bientôt Emma, tu me manques déjà.

\- A moi aussi, sourit la princesse.

Elle prononça à contrecœur les quelques mots permettant de mettre fin à la communication et vit à regret le visage de la brune et son sourire disparaître. Après être restée quelques instants à observer son propre reflet, elle se leva finalement de son lit et commença à se préparer.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Scarlett n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop préoccupée par la responsabilité qui allait être la sienne, et Belle quant à elle, n'avait trouvé le sommeil que tard dans la nuit. La deuxième néanmoins, pouvait dormir puisqu'elle était dans la diligence avec la princesse, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son amie. La louve ayant des sens particulièrement développés et étant placée au commandement des soldats, elle se trouvait à l'extérieur, à cheval, sur le qui-vive et prête à toute éventualité.

Les deux souverains avaient eu beaucoup de mal à laisser partir leur fille, même en la sachant entre de bonnes mains. Cependant, si la séparation avait été semble-t-il déchirante pour eux, ce n'était pas le cas d'Emma qui n'avait pas caché son empressement de quitter le palais. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait découvert tous les mensonges de ses parents au cours de sa conversation avec Regina, elle ne parvenait plus à les regarder sans ressentir un profond dégoût. Elle leur en voulait de ne pas lui avoir tout dit et surtout d'avoir déformé la réalité, et elle était loin d'être prête à leur pardonner.

Alors que le groupe s'était mis en route depuis plus d'une heure et que Belle dormait à poings fermés, la princesse elle, ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle était surexcitée à l'idée de retrouver Regina dans seulement deux petits jours et elle n'attendait que ça. Finalement, après encore quelques minutes de vaines tentatives pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée, elle se résigna et préféra passer la tête par la fenêtre pour observer le paysage. Ils traversaient actuellement l'immense forêt qui couvrait sur des lieux les terres entourant le palais royal. L'air était doux et le soleil brillait, il faisait un temps magnifique et la princesse respira à plein poumons les senteurs des bois. En tournant la tête, elle aperçut son amie à cheval un peu en avance sur la diligence.

\- Scarlett, appela-t-elle doucement pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Belle.

L'ouïe aiguisée de la louve perçut sa voix sans problème et elle fit ralentir sa monture pour venir se placer à hauteur de la blonde.

\- Un problème, Emma ?

\- Aucun, je voulais juste papoter un peu. Tout se passe bien ?

\- Aucun soucis jusque-là, mais nous restons sur nos gardes.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout ira bien, dit la blonde avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Je l'espère, répondit Scarlett en forçant un sourire.

Emma lança un bref regard à son amie assoupie pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait toujours, puis elle reporta son attention sur l'autre brune.

\- Tu devrais profiter de ce voyage loin du palais pour lui parler.

\- Lui parler ? répéta la lycanthrope en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur.

\- Comment ça ?

La princesse sourit, amusée par la tentative de son amie pour noyer le poisson alors que tout dans son attitude criait sa gêne et son malaise.

\- Les autres ne le voient peut-être pas mais moi ça ne m'a pas échappé. J'avais déjà remarqué que tu considérais Belle comme plus qu'une amie, mais quand j'ai vu la façon dont tu parlais de Rumplestilskin, mes soupçons ont été confirmés.

En quelques secondes à peine, les joues de Scarlett se parèrent d'un joli rouge et la blonde rit doucement.

\- Tu te fais des idées Emma, Belle et moi sommes simplement amies.

\- Oui, ça c'est ce que tu dis, railla la jeune fille avec un sourire espiègle. En tout cas, sache que même si je ne lui en ai jamais parlé, je pense que tes sentiments sont partagés. Alors parle-lui, tu n'as rien à perdre.

La louve resta silencieuse, visiblement pensive, et la princesse coupa court à la conversation en se réinstallant plus confortablement. Elle ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux, se sentant maintenant fatiguée, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas ceux de Belle s'ouvrir et un fin sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la brune qui avait été réveillée et avait donc tout entendu de la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

 _Pendant ce temps au palais…_

Blanche-Neige et Charmant étaient en pleine réunion avec leurs conseillers commerciaux concernant les avantages que pourrait leur apporter une alliance avec le Roi Alastar. Il apparaissait évident qu'un mariage entre les héritiers de chaque royaume ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour eux, ce que les incitait encore davantage à encourager cette union. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de terminer, un domestique fit irruption dans la salle du trône, un air affolé sur le visage.

\- Que signifie ce vacarme ? s'indigna le roi.

\- Sir ! Le prisonnier ! C'est le prisonnier ! Il s'est enfui !

\- Mais enfin explique-toi. Quel prisonnier ? De qui parles-tu ?

\- Le Ténébreux ! Hier soir il était dans sa cellule comme d'habitude, mais je viens de lui apporter son repas et il avait disparu.

\- Tu en es sûr ?!

\- Certain, votre Majesté !

Les deux souverains échangèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Prévenez toute la garde et fouillez le palais, ordonna Charmant à l'un de ses hommes. Transmettez un message à tous les quartiers généraux et renforcez la vigilance. Nous devons le retrouver au plus vite.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux pour mener lui-même les opérations, son épouse le retint par le bras.

\- Et Emma ?

\- Il a certainement fui le plus loin possible.

\- Mais il pourrait s'en prendre à elle. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de se venger d'avoir été emprisonné pendant si longtemps.

\- Fais prévenir le convoi, dis-leur de se tenir sur leurs gardes et envoie des hommes supplémentaires. Je vais me charger de la sécurité du château.

Blanche-Neige acquiesça et après un bref baiser, ils se séparèrent pour remplir chacun la tâche qu'ils s'étaient donnée.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

 _Sur la route, le soir venu…_

Scarlett venait d'ordonner une halte. Ils avaient voyagé toute la journée avec seulement une courte pause vers midi, les hommes avaient besoin de se reposer et de se restaurer pour rester vigilants pour la nuit de garde qui les attendait. Le camp fut monté, des feux allumés, et on sortit les provisions. Belle et Emma quittèrent la diligence pour manger avec les autres et la princesse en profita pour demander des nouvelles de chacun. Elle était bienveillante et à l'écoute de son peuple, tout comme ses parents, et faire cela lui paraissait tout à fait naturel. En retour, les sujets étaient respectueux envers leurs souverains et ils auraient donné leur vie pour eux sans hésiter. Emma rejoignit ensuite ses deux amies pour manger avec elles et discuter.

\- Nous avançons bien, dit Scarlett. J'avais pensé qu'il nous faudrait quatre jours pour atteindre notre destination, mais trois jours seront peut-être suffisants finalement, surtout si le temps reste aussi clément.

Les deux autres jeunes femmes se contentèrent de hocher la tête, puis elles parlèrent de choses et d'autres tout en mangeant.

Alors que Belle et Scarlett fabulaient sur ce qu'elles pourraient découvrir dans le royaume du Roi Alastar, toutes les deux enthousiastes, Emma elle, n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle pensait à Regina et était impatiente de pouvoir enfin la retrouver. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle ne vit pas l'oiseau qui venait dans leur direction et ne réagit que lorsque l'un des gardes les interpela.

\- Votre Majesté, un message de vos parents.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la lycanthrope, immédiatement inquiète.

\- Il est adressé à la Princesse Emma, répondit l'homme en tendant la lettre à l'intéressée.

La blonde se saisit du parchemin et se débarrassa du cachet de cire pour le lire :

« _Emma,_

 _Il est bientôt midi et nous venons juste d'apprendre que Rumplestilskin s'était échappé de sa cellule. Il s'y trouvait hier soir encore, mais nous ne savons pas depuis combien de temps il a disparu, ni même où il se trouve. Nous mettons tout en œuvre pour le retrouver au plus vite, mais en attendant il représente un danger certain._

 _Il n'a sûrement pas connaissance de ton voyage, tu es donc plus ou moins en sécurité tant qu'il ne sait pas où tu te trouves. Néanmoins restez sur vos gardes, on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien quand il s'agit du Ténébreux…_

 _Préviens les hommes ainsi que Scarlett et Belle, mais fais en sorte qu'ils ne paniquent pas. Scarlett est au courant, mais Belle ne sait rien, dis-lui la vérité. Nous avons envoyé un message à tous les royaumes pour les avertir, tu ne courras aucun danger une fois arrivée à destination, et le Roi Alastar acceptera sans doute d'envoyer certains de ses hommes pour te raccompagner à ton retour._

 _Surtout sois prudente, tu sais de quoi Rumplestilskin est capable._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Ta mère_ »

Quand elle termina sa lecture, Emma avait les mains tremblantes. Ce n'était pas pour sa propre sécurité qu'elle s'inquiétait, mais plutôt pour celle de Regina. Après ce que la brune lui avait révélé, elle craignait que le Ténébreux ne s'en prenne à elle maintenant qu'il était à nouveau libre. Si seulement elle avait eu un moyen de la contacter ! Malheureusement, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre encore une nuit et une journée entière pour être certaine que Regina allait bien.

\- Que disent tes parents ? s'enquit Scarlett, la tirant de sa torpeur.

\- Ils… Ils voulaient nous prévenir.

\- Nous prévenir de quoi ? questionna Belle.

La blonde reporta son attention sur celle qui venait de parler.

\- Rumplestilskin s'est échappé.

\- Echappé ? Que veux-tu dire ? demanda la brune aux yeux bleus, tout à coup complètement perdue.

Emma et Scarlett échangèrent un regard préoccupé. Le temps des révélations était venu et elles auraient préféré que ce ne soit pas à elles de tout raconter à leur amie.

Quand elles terminèrent leur récit, Belle était sous le choc. Apprendre que Rumplestilskin était si proche d'elle pendant tout ce temps l'avait secouée et elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. La louve et la princesse tentèrent de la réconforter du mieux qu'elles purent, mais le malaise persista.

Une fois qu'Emma eut averti les soldats, ils réorganisèrent les tours de garde pour faire face à la nouvelle. Ils renforcèrent le nombre d'hommes chargés de surveiller la tente attribuée à la princesse, allumèrent de nouveaux feus pour s'assurer une meilleure visibilité des alentours dans la noirceur de la nuit, et se parèrent à toute éventualité.

Emma, fatiguée par cette première journée de voyage et préoccupée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa tente personnelle. Elle se coucha inquiète. Non seulement le Ténébreux pouvait s'en prendre à Regina et elle n'en saurait rien et serait incapable de lui venir en aide, mais en plus son évasion avait renforcé la vigilance des hommes chargés de la protéger. Son escapade risquait d'être plus compliquée que prévu.

Scarlett et Belle avaient elles aussi rejoint leur tente.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit la louve.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-elle sans grande conviction. Je suis encore un peu secouée par tout ce que je viens d'apprendre mais ça va passer.

\- Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde.

\- Non !

La plus grande des deux fut surprise par le ton ferme employé par son amie.

\- Je vais m'en charger, reprit la brune aux yeux bleus. Tu n'as pas dormi la nuit dernière et tu n'as pas pu dormir aujourd'hui non plus, alors que moi je me suis reposée.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis plus résistante qu'un humain normal.

\- Mais tu as tes limites toi aussi. Je vais m'en charger, dors quelques heures et tu prendras la relève.

\- Mais-

\- Nous avons besoin que tu sois en pleine possession de tes moyens pour protéger Emma, alors arrête de protester et repose-toi.

Scarlett soupira mais obtempéra à contrecœur.

\- Tu me réveilles s'il y a le moindre problème, d'accord ?

\- Promis.

La lycanthrope alla se coucher et en quelques secondes à peine, elle plongea dans un profond sommeil, épuisée. Belle vint s'asseoir délicatement au bord de son lit de fortune et la regarda dormir paisiblement. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns où quelques reflets roux étaient visibles. Après quelques instants, elle se leva et quitta la tente pour aller s'assurer que chaque homme était à son poste.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

 _La même nuit, au Royaume Noir…_

Le palais était silencieux. Regina dormait profondément quand son sommeil fut troublé. Elle commença à s'agiter tandis qu'elle était la proie de mauvais rêves. Elle avait fait des cauchemars pendant de nombreuses années, mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Emma, ses troubles nocturnes s'étaient apaisés et se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Néanmoins cette fois-ci, les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient, elle ne les avait jamais faits jusqu'à présent. Elle voyait Emma disparaître dans une fumée d'un noir d'encre et l'appeler au secours, mais elle était impuissante, simple spectatrice de la scène. Puis l'image se troubla et tout devint noir. Quand elle put à nouveau distinguer quelque chose, ce fut pour apercevoir un visage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : Rumplestilskin.

\- Tu vas payer, et ta chère princesse sera le prix de ma vengeance.

La phrase se termina dans un ricanement machiavélique, et alors Regina ne put s'empêcher de crier.

\- Emma !

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle ne dormait plus. Elle était assise dans son lit après s'être réveillée en sursaut, le souffle court et le corps couvert de sueurs froides qui la faisaient greloter. Elle se passa une main sur le visage puis se leva et enfila une robe de chambre avant de sortir sur son balcon pour tenter de se calmer.

Ce rêve avait semblé si réel. Alors qu'elle voyait ces images défiler dans son esprit, elle avait senti la magie s'agiter en elle, comme si elle tentait de l'avertir de quelque chose. Pourtant le Ténébreux était enfermé dans les plus profonds sous-sols du palais de Blanche-Neige et Charmant, il était impossible qu'il s'en prenne à Emma.

Elle sursauta quand Swen vint se poser à côté d'elle, sur la rambarde. Il poussa un petit cri et pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air interrogateur.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? Excuse-moi.

L'oiseau coassa comme pour lui demander de poursuivre.

\- C'était un cauchemar, rien de plus. J'y suis habituée, dit-elle avec un pâle sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Swen battit des ailes et coassa, semblant soudain soucieux. La brune le regarda un instant avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

\- Retrouve-la et assure-toi qu'elle va bien.

Le corbeau ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sans perdre de temps, il prit son envol et partit à grand coups d'ailes.

Regina le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le distinguer dans la nuit, et alors seulement elle se résigna à retourner se coucher pour tenter de trouver à nouveau le sommeil.

* * *

 ** _*musique de suspens_** ** _* Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous n'aurez pas très longtemps à attendre pour le savoir normalement, mais vous avez peut-être des suggestions d'ici là ?_**

 _ **Guest : ****C'est sûr qu'en s'assurant le soutien de Rumple, Killian a un avantage considérable. D'autant que notre cher crocodile ne porte pas vraiment Regina dans son cœur… Dans ce que tu viens peut-être de lire la situation est déjà pas mal bousculée, notamment avec l'évasion de Rumple, et dans le chapitre 7 ça va encore bien bouger et les retournements de situation seront au rendez-vous ;)  
Et sinon Killian à la flotte c'est plutôt une bonne idée ! Il nous a récemment prouvé qu'il n'était pas très bon nageur malgré le fait qu'il soit un pirate… :') (je suis mauvaise, c'est vrai)**_

 _ **Serena : ****Bien sûr que tu peux me tutoyer, aucun problème ! C'est plus convivial comme ça, je trouve que le vouvoiement met une certaine distance alors je préfère le tutoiement :)  
**_ _ **Je suis vraiment très contente de voir que ma fic te plaît à ce point, ta review me fait chaud au cœur et j'espère que la suite que je prépare te plaira tout autant :D Merci aussi pour ce qui est de l'orthographe.  
**_ _ **Emma et Regina finiront tôt ou tard par se retrouver, après tout les âmes destinées l'une à l'autre se retrouvent toujours (n'est-ce pas les Charming ?). Maintenant la question est de savoir quand est-ce que ça va arriver… Mais comme tu as pu le voir, ça ne saurait tarder ;)  
**_ _ **En tant que SQ, on est rarement fans de Killian et la façon dont je le présente n'aide pas je pense ahah  
**_ _ **A voir… RedBeauty, pas RedBeauty ? Qui vivra verra comme on dit ;) Mais tu as déjà pu voir un certain rapprochement avec ce chapitre.  
**_ _ **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère :)**_

 _ **Et maintenant, teaser :  
** **Rumplestilskin est quelque part dans la nature avec pour but de venir en aide à Killian. Les rêves de Regina annonceraient-ils réellement un danger qui guette Emma ? Et si oui, pourra-t-elle intervenir à temps et la protéger ?  
**_

 _ **A bientôt tout le monde :)**_


	7. Bonheur arraché

_**Hey !**_

 _ **Je suis très inspirée en ce moment, donc voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il est très court, beaucoup plus que les autres en tout cas, mais il est aussi très important. Mais je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse découvrir ça tout de suite !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Le grand soir était enfin arrivé. Emma avait du mal à contenir sa joie pour ne rien laisser paraître, sans quoi Scarlett et Belle se seraient doutées de quelque chose – si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Elle avait passé la journée à regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la diligence, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu le rater : un corbeau noir avait suivi le convoi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête au moment du déjeuner. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'oiseau était Swen et qu'il avait été envoyé par Regina pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. L'animal s'était posé non loin et alors Emma avait échangé un long regard avec lui. Une fois certain qu'elle allait bien, il avait repris son envol et avait rapidement disparu à l'horizon. Le reste de la journée s'était passé sans problème, mais les soldats étaient tous tendus et plus vigilants que jamais.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour installer le campement pour la nuit, l'un des hommes se chargea de préparer le repas pour tout le monde. Comme la veille, il mit une grande marmite à chauffer au-dessus du feu, puis il retourna à ses occupations. Emma, qui était resté à l'écart jusque-là, s'assura que la voie était libre. Tous les soldats étaient occupés à monter les tentes ou à panser et nourrir les chevaux, et Scarlett et Belle quant à elles, étaient en pleine conversation concernant la suite du voyage.

Une fois certaine que personne ne faisait attention à elle, la princesse s'approcha de la marmite. Elle ne regretta pas de devoir se priver de repas ce soir-là en sentant l'odeur qui se dégageait du ragoût. Après un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, elle sortit d'une de ses poches une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent. Elle s'empressa d'en verser le contenu dans le plat puis elle remua avant de s'éloigner rapidement en adoptant l'air le plus détaché possible.

Au moment du repas, Emma prétexta ne pas avoir faim et se sentir barbouillée pour pouvoir rejoindre sa tente au plus vite. Les deux jeunes femmes chargées de sa protection échangèrent un regard entendu mais ne la retinrent pas. Quand elle fut seule, la princesse s'allongea dans son lit au cas où quelqu'un viendrait prendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un premier bruit sourd ne lui parvienne, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième. Elle alla passer la tête hors de sa tente et vit alors le corps de deux soldats étendus non loin. Plusieurs de leurs camarades s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui se passait, mais ils n'eurent même pas le temps de les atteindre avant de s'effondrer à leur tour. En quelques secondes, tous les hommes furent au sol, inconscients.

Il ne restait plus que Belle et Scarlett qui assistèrent à la scène bouche bée. Immédiatement, leur premier réflexe fut de se diriger vers la tente da la princesse où celle-ci s'était réfugiée avant qu'elles ne la voient.

\- Emma, tout va bien ? demanda la lycanthrope d'un ton inquiet.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien comme je vous l'ai dit.

\- Tu n'as rien remarqué d'anormal ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Les soldats viennent de perdre connaissance les uns après les autres sans raison app-

Belle, qui venait de parler, n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

\- Belle !

Son amie aux yeux gris se précipita à son chevet et s'assura qu'elle respirait encore.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?! commença à paniquer la brune.

Bien qu'elle sache parfaitement ce qui était en train de se produire, Emma adopta un air affolé pour paraître crédible. Elle vit alors la louve cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle était soudainement prise d'une extrême fatigue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? souffla-t-elle à demi voix.

\- Scarlett ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- J'ai l'impression que-

Tout comme Belle quelques instants auparavant, elle perdit subitement connaissance et tomba aux côtés de cette dernière. Un sourire satisfait éclaira les traits de la blonde. Regina lui avait dit que la potion mettrait sûrement plus de temps à agir sur Scarlett en raison de sa nature de lycanthrope, mais finalement elle non plus n'avait pas fait long feu.

Elles avaient tout planifié dans les moindres détails et la veille du départ, la reine avait fait parvenir à Emma par le biais Swen un puissant somnifère qu'elle avait préparé elle-même. Il était incolore et surtout inodore de façon à ce que Scarlett ne puisse pas déceler sa présence dans le repas, et grâce à lui tous les membres du convoi dormiraient pendant plusieurs heures. La princesse secoua ses deux amies pour être certaine qu'elles ne se réveilleraient pas. Après quoi, elle s'empara d'une besace où elle glissa le précieux miroir que lui avait offert Regina et sortit de la tente sans perdre de temps.

Elle marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes à travers la prairie parsemée de ci de là par quelques bosquets. Quand elle pensa être suffisamment éloignée du campement, par mesure de précaution, elle sortit le miroir.

\- Miroir, mon beau Miroir, qui est la plus belle ?

Elle n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes. Le visage de Regina apparut et la blonde fut alors surprise de la voir préoccupée plutôt que réjouie.

\- Emma, tu vas bien ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

\- Oui tout va bien. Tu as l'air inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'avais seulement hâte de te revoir, mentit-elle. Tout a fonctionné comme prévu ?

\- Oui, ta potion a parfaitement fait effet. Ils dorment tous comme des bébés à l'heure qu'il est, plaisanta la blonde.

\- Parfait. Comment s'est passé le voyage ?

\- Très bien, malgré le fait que tout le monde soit à fleur de peau.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui les met dans cet état ?

\- Mes parents m'ont fait parvenir une lettre pour me prévenir que Rumplestilskin s'était enfui, lâcha la princesse avec un air grave.

Immédiatement, la brune se raidit.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Personne ne le sait, mais il est recherché et tous les royaumes ont été prévenus.

\- Je vais venir te chercher tout de suite. Je ne suis pas rassurée de te savoir seule alors qu'il est en liberté.

Emma fut touchée par l'inquiétude de la brune et ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

\- Tu as le masque ?

\- Oui. J'arrive au plus vite, juste le temps de te localiser.

\- A tout de suite alors.

\- A tout de suite, ma belle Emma.

Le reflet de Regina disparut dès que la blonde prononça la formule et alors elle s'assit à même le sol pour patienter.

Après que Swen lui ait apporté la fiole contenant le somnifère, Emma l'avait renvoyé avec le masque qu'elle portait le soir du bal. La magicienne avait besoin d'un objet lui appartenant et ayant une signification forte pour elle de façon à pouvoir la localiser. Son choix s'était immédiatement porté sur son masque de cygne qui symbolisait pour elle sa rencontre avec Regina et avait donc une grande valeur à ses yeux.

Alors qu'elle attendait depuis bientôt une minute, un nuage de fumée se forma à quelques mètres d'elle et elle sauta sur ses pieds, un grand sourire sur le visage et prête à accueillir Regina. Mais dans l'obscurité, elle ne distingua pas la noirceur de la fumée qui aurait dû être violette. Quand elle se dissipa, l'expression de la blonde se décomposa et elle recula d'un pas.

Un homme de petite taille se tenait devant elle, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres. La pupille de ses yeux était fendue comme celle d'un reptile et sa peau avait une couleur verdâtre.

\- Bonsoir, Princesse.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lança Emma d'une voix qu'elle ne put empêcher de trembler tandis qu'elle reculait encore.

Tout chez cet homme lui criait qu'il était dangereux, à commencer par son apparence seulement à moitié humaine. Mais au-delà de ça, il dégageait une aura de puissance et de malveillance que la jeune fille n'avait jamais rencontrée.

\- Tu ne me reconnais dont pas ? Il faut dire que tu n'étais même pas encore née quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois. Tu étais un simple fœtus dans le ventre de ta mère.

Un ricanement sinistre suivit cette déclaration et Emma sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. La description que ses parents lui avaient faite du Ténébreux lui revint soudain en tête et alors elle se figea.

\- Rumplestilskin, souffla la princesse, terrorisée.

\- Exact ! s'exclama l'homme.

\- Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ?

\- Nous aurons le temps de discuter plus tard, très chère. Pour l'instant, il me semble que tu attends quelqu'un, or elle n'est pas invitée à la fête.

Sentant qu'elle était en danger, la blonde ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et prit ses jambes à son cou. Mais à peine s'était-elle retournée pour s'enfuir qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec celui qui se tenait devant elle une seconde auparavant.

\- Ce n'est pas par là que nous allons. Laisse-moi plutôt te guider, nous irons bien plus vite ainsi.

Sur ces mots, il la saisit fermement par le bras et la tira contre lui sans ménagement.

\- Lâchez-moi !

Le cri d'Emma s'évanouit dans l'air et resta sans réponse tandis qu'un nuage de fumée sombre les enveloppait tous les deux. Quand il disparut, il ne laissa que la prairie vide, balayée par le vent.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Regina avait les yeux fermés et les mains fermement agrippées au masque. Elle se concentrait et finalement, après un temps qui lui parut infini, elle perçut la présence d'Emma avec précision. Elle ouvrit les yeux et abandonna l'objet.

\- Je l'ai trouvée Swen ! J'y vais, à tout de suite.

Le corbeau répondit par un coassement, mais la reine avait déjà disparu.

Quand elle se matérialisa à nouveau, Regina arriva dans une immense prairie où quelques bosquets coupaient la ligne d'horizon par endroit. Une immense prairie vide. Elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle scruta les alentours du regard, attentive au moindre détail, mais elle ne vit rien.

Aucune trace d'Emma.

Elle appela une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sans obtenir aucune réponse.

Quand finalement elle baissa les yeux au sol, ils se posèrent sur une besace abandonnée un peu plus loin. Elle s'en approcha et quand elle l'ouvrit, ce fut pour en sortir le miroir qu'elle avait offert à la princesse quelques semaines auparavant. Elle se raidit et alors, elle perçut quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent : une aura de magie noire flottait dans l'air, l'enveloppant toute entière, presque suffocante.

Elle avait finalement réussi à localiser Emma, mais trop tard.

Il était arrivé avant elle et son bonheur lui avait été une fois de plus arraché au moment même où elle pensait enfin pouvoir l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

Un cri déchirant s'éleva dans la nuit, faisant taire tous les animaux présents aux alentours.

* * *

 _ **Et c'est là qu'on peut mettre la musique dramatique en fond, par exemple celle de fin d'épisode dans Plus Belle La Vie pour ceux qui connaissent (référence de merde vous dites ?)**_

 _ **Vous trouvez que j'abuse de vous avoir fait miroiter des retrouvailles entre Emma et Regina pour au final en arriver là ? Eh bien je ne dirai pas non... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous savez bien que les Charming retrouvent toujours celui ou celle qui leur est destiné(e) ;) Même si en l'occurrence il semblerait que ce soit plutôt à notre chère Evil Queen de retrouver sa princesse en détresse (je ne suis pas sûre que "princesse en détresse" corresponde vraiment bien à Emma...).**_

 _ **Bref, pour patienter voilà un avant-goût de ce qui vous attend pour le prochain chapitre :  
** **La princesse a été enlevée et tout semble accuser Regina, pourtant elle est innocente. Scarlett et Belle quant à elles, se sentent toutes les deux responsables de ce qui est arrivé et sont prêtes à tout pour retrouver leur protégée, bien que leur avis diverge sur l'auteur présumé de cette disparition.** **  
**_

 _ **A bientôt :)**_

 _ **PS : J'ai regardé Plus Belle La Vie il y a quelques années de ça, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Ben oui, ça reste une série française... Et donc comme toute série française qui se respecte ça a fini par devenir chiant et répétitif :P (bon ok j'avoue, j'assume pas)**_


	8. Déchirements

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Eh oui j'ai été assez cruelle pour vous retirer la carotte que je vous mettais sous le nez depuis le début et la manger moi-même ! (c'est une métaphore comme une autre...) Mais ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile après tout :P**_

 _ **Guest : Ne te tape pas la tête contre les murs ! Ou alors pas trop fort :P Il y aura un happy end à la fin, promis ! En ce qui concerne Regina, la lutte s'annonce difficile pour elle en effet... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour tes reviews :)**_

 _ **Préparez-vous parce que dans ce chapitre ce sera prises de bec et disputes en tout genre... !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

\- Regina est forcément derrière tout ça !

\- Qui te dit que c'est elle ?

\- Qui pourrait avoir enlevé Emma à part elle ?!

Blanche-Neige et Scarlett étaient en pleine dispute depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et la panique était générale dans la salle du trône. Dès que Belle et la louve avaient su ce qui s'était passé, elles avaient ordonné au convoi de revenir au palais et elles avaient pris chacune un cheval pour rentrer au plus vite et prévenir les souverains.

Le roi et la reine n'avaient d'abord pas eu de réaction quand leurs deux amies leur avaient annoncé que leur fille avait été enlevée, ils n'arrivaient pas à réaliser ce qu'on leur disait. Puis Blanche-Neige s'était mise à pleurer, presque hystérique, et Charmant l'avait réconfortée du mieux qu'il pouvait. Après quoi elle s'était énervée et quelques minutes plus tard, les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Mais cette fois, elle était hors d'elle et elle ne semblait pas prête à se calmer.

 _* Flash-back *_

 _Regina en était certaine, c'était Rumplestilskin qui avait enlevé Emma. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'y avait que lui qui ait pu faire cela. Peut-être était-il au courant de leur relation et avait-il voulu se venger ? Mais dans ce cas, comment avait-il su ? La brune se ressaisit rapidement. Elle aurait le temps d'y penser plus tard, pour l'instant le plus urgent était de retrouver Emma._

 _Le campement n'était sûrement pas loin et elle se mit en route sans perdre de temps. Elle accéléra le pas en apercevant des tentes au loin, et quand elle arriva sur place, ce fut pour trouver la totalité du camp endormi. Il existait un antidote au somnifère, mais elle n'en avait pas avec elle bien entendu. Par chance, un sort permettant d'accélérer le métabolisme de l'organisme lui permit de réveiller Scarlett et Belle en quelques minutes._

\- _Qu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? balbutia la jeune femme aux yeux bleus en émergeant lentement._

 _Son amie louve néanmoins, fut plus rapide à reprendre ses esprits. Dès qu'elle eut reconnu Regina, elle bondit sur ses pieds, tous ses muscles tendus._

\- _Que faites-vous là ? lança-t-elle d'un ton hargneux._

\- _Calmez-vous, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Emma est en danger, vous devez m'aider, dit-elle d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'inquiétude._

\- _Emma ! s'exclama la grande brune. Où est-elle ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas. Je devais la retrouver mais quand je suis arrivée, elle avait disparu._

\- _Comment ça disparu ? Expliquez-vous !_

 _Regina raconta aux deux jeunes femmes ce qui s'était passé, le somnifère qu'Emma avait mis dans le repas pour endormir les soldats ainsi que ses deux amies, sa fuite et leur projet de se retrouver pour ensuite rejoindre le Royaume Noir. Elle finit en expliquant que quand elle était arrivée sur place, la princesse n'était plus là et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle._

\- _C'est le Ténébreux, dit-elle d'un ton assuré._

\- _Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? attaqua immédiatement Belle en voyant qu'on accusait celui qu'elle aimait toujours malgré toutes ces années de séparation._

\- _Parce que c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait avec vous._

\- _Rumple n'est pas comme vous, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille par simple esprit de vengeance._

\- _Si vous croyez réellement à ce que vous êtes en train de dire, dans ce cas vous le connaissez bien mal._

 _Immédiatement, en voyant le regard noir que l'ancienne Evil Queen lança à la petite brune, Scarlett se rapprocha de cette dernière, prête à toute éventualité._

\- _Donc d'après vous, le Ténébreux aurait enlevé Emma pour se venger de vous après que vous l'ayez séparé de Belle ? demanda la lycanthrope._

\- _Je ne vois pas d'autre explication._

\- _L'autre explication pourrait être que ce soit vous qui ayez enlevé Emma._

\- _Si c'était le cas, expliquez-moi pourquoi je viendrais moi-même vous faire part du crime que je viens de commettre ? gronda la reine qui commençait à perdre patience._

\- _Ce serait le meilleur moyen de vous décharger de tout soupçon._

\- _Alors d'après vous, pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ?_

\- _Pour vous venger._

\- _Croyez-vous réellement que si je voulais encore me venger je n'aurais pas trouvé un moyen plus simple que d'attendre dix-huit ans ? s'emporta Regina._

\- _Vous avez déjà prouvé par le passé que vous étiez prête à attendre longtemps pour obtenir ce que vous vouliez._

\- _Pouvez-vous me rappeler un détail ? Combien de temps a-t-il fallu au roi et à la reine pour savoir que j'étais présente au bal ?_

 _La louve resta cette fois muette._

\- _Si j'avais voulu m'en prendre à Emma pour me venger j'aurais eu cent fois l'occasion de le faire ce soir-là, reprit la reine._

 _Un silence pesant s'abattit. Belle et Scarlett toisaient Regina qui elle, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il fallait agir, et vite ! Elles ne faisaient que perdre du temps en débattant ainsi._

\- _Je ne vous crois pas, lâcha finalement la brune aux yeux bleus._

 _Les deux autres femmes se tournèrent alors vers elle._

\- _Cela m'importe bien peu._

\- _Blanche-Neige et Charmant ne vous croiront pas non plus, ajouta Belle._

\- _Quelle perspicacité ! Où avez-vous découvert cela ? Dans l'un de vos chers livres ? lança la reine sur un ton sarcastique et cassant._

 _Aussitôt, Scarlett émit ce qui ressemblait à un grognement._

\- _Couchée, asséna Regina._

 _Le grognement de la lycanthrope se fit plus menaçant tandis que les muscles de ses bras se contractaient subitement._

\- _Vous ne m'effrayez déjà guère sous votre forme de loup, alors ce n'est certainement pas cette nuit que je vais vous craindre._

 _Regina avait bien tenté de devenir moins cassante et agressive au cours des dernières années, mais elle avait beau essayer, il n'y avait qu'Emma qui pouvait voir la douceur dont elle était capable de faire preuve. Les autres eux, n'avaient toujours droit qu'aux sarcasmes et aux airs méprisants dont elle seule avait le secret._

\- _Je déteste parler pour ne rien dire, d'autant plus que nous perdons un temps précieux par la même occasion, dit l'ancienne Evil Queen. Vous devez retourner au palais et avertir les souverains. Dites-leur que le Ténébreux est derrière tout cela._

\- _Pourquoi ferions-nous une chose pareille ? lâcha Belle._

\- _Parce qu'à ce que je sache, vous êtes tout aussi préoccupées par le sort d'Emma que je le suis._

\- _Tout comme les parents d'Emma le sont, alors pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas leur dire tout cela vous-même ?_

 _Un rire sec s'échappa de la gorge de la reine._

\- _Vous avez un certain humour. Quel dommage que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt, nous aurions pu partager quelques plaisanteries pendant notre cohabitation. Je suis persuadée que votre séjour dans mon château vous aurait paru moins long._

 _Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais le fait est que l'angoisse due à l'enlèvement d'Emma provoquait chez elle une colère et une rancœur qu'elle connaissait bien et qui faisaient ressurgir ses vieux démons. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps de culpabiliser très longtemps._

 _Une seconde après qu'elle ait refermé la bouche, elle fut violemment plaquée à terre et son dos heurta le sol. Scarlett était au-dessus d'elle, apparemment furieuse._

\- _Je pensais que vous aviez changé, je croyais ce que disait Emma, mais j'ai eu tort. Vos paroles ne sont que du poison, cracha la louve._

\- _Voilà un point de vue intéressant. Mais dans ce cas, que sont les paroles de votre amie Blanche-Neige quand elle crie à qui veut bien l'entendre que je suis un monstre alors que c'est elle qui m'a arraché mon Véritable Amour ?_

 _La lycanthrope grogna sourdement et porta la main au poignard qu'elle portait à sa ceinture._

\- _Un geste et je réduis votre chère Belle en cendres._

 _Scarlett reporta son attention sur la main de la magicienne qui contenait maintenant une boule de feu prête à être lancée. Elle planta son regard gris dans celui de l'ancienne Evil Queen et laissa retomber sa main, ce qui fit naître un sourire satisfait sur le visage de son adversaire. Belle n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour intervenir, pétrifiée._

\- _Je suis innocente. Je ne ferais jamais le moindre mal à Emma et je ne tolérerais jamais qu'on lui en fasse._

 _Tout en parlant, Regina regardait la louve avec une rare intensité. Celle-ci tenta bien de déceler dans ses yeux la moindre trace de de mensonge, mais tout ce qu'elle y lut, ce fut une profonde sincérité._

\- _Retournez au palais et faites ce que je vous ai dit. Prévenez Blanche-Neige et Charmant, et dites-leur de se méfier. Quand Rumplestilskin cherche à se venger, c'est là qu'il est le plus dangereux, il est comme un animal sauvage qu'on a blessé._

 _Scarlett resta muette, tout comme Belle qui observait la scène sans broncher._

\- _Maintenant auriez-vous l'amabilité de me lâcher ? dit la reine sur un ton sec._

\- _Je ne vous laisserai pas vous enfuir. Nous allons vous ramener avec nous au palais et ce sont le roi et la reine qui décideront de votre sort._

 _Regina ne put retenir un rire moqueur qui fit froncer les sourcils de la louve._

\- _A vrai dire, c'était plutôt par politesse que je vous demandais de me lâcher._

 _Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant Scarlett penchée sur le sol sans personne face à elle. L'ancienne Evil Queen réapparut à quelques mètres de là et dès qu'elle la vit, la lycanthrope bondit sur ses pieds pour se ruer sur elle. Mais la reine fut plus rapide et immobilisa Scarlett ainsi que Belle grâce à la magie._

 _Elle s'approcha d'un pas lent de sa première victime. Alors qu'elle était déjà proche, elle ne s'arrêta pas, si bien que la louve crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Mais à la dernière seconde Regina se décala et porta sa bouche à l'oreille de la jeune femme._

\- _Méfiez-vous du Ténébreux, c'est un conseil, murmura-t-elle. Si vous aimez vraiment Belle, alors protégez-la de lui car il ne lui apportera rien de bon._

 _Scarlett était incapable de bouger et de parler, mais même si elle avait pu, elle n'aurait pas su quoi répondre à ça._

 _Regina recula d'un pas et les regarda toutes les deux avec un air triste sur le visage._

\- _Je vais tout faire pour retrouver Emma, mais plus nous serons nombreux et plus nous serons efficaces. Malgré ce que vous avez l'air de croire je suis vraiment attachée à elle, et à aucun moment je n'ai voulu me servir d'elle. Je suis innocente et tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver Emma, vous devez me croire. J'espère que vous ferez le bon choix._

 _Sur ces derniers mots, la magicienne leva les mains et disparut dans la fumée._

 _* Fin du flash-back *_

Les dernières paroles de Regina résonnaient encore dans la tête de la louve à cet instant. Elle avait l'air tellement sincère quand elle les avait prononcées. Quand elle leur avait dit qu'Emma avait été enlevée, elle avait immédiatement pensé qu'elle était responsable. Mais au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, le doute s'était insinué en elle et finalement, une fois que la reine était partie, elle avait été persuadée de son innocence. Mais comment faire entendre raison à Blanche ?

\- Rumplestilskin pourrait très bien avoir enlevé Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce que le Ténébreux vient faire là-dedans ? questionna Charmant en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes, il pourrait chercher à se venger et dans ce cas Emma serait pour lui la meilleure façon de le faire. De plus, il s'est échappé la veille de l'enlèvement. Vous ne trouvez pas la coïncidence un peu grosse ?

Les souverains échangèrent un regard soucieux avant que la reine ne reporte son attention sur son amie.

\- Tu n'as pas complètement tort.

Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur le visage de la grande brune, mais il disparut bien vite.

\- Néanmoins je reste convaincue que c'est Regina qui est l'auteure de cet enlèvement.

\- Mais puisque je te dis qu'elle est elle-même venue nous prévenir ! s'impatienta la lycanthrope.

\- Quel meilleur alibi que d'avouer le crime que l'on a commis ?

\- Elle était sincère, je l'ai bien vu ! Belle, tu étais là toi aussi, dis quelque chose.

Scarlett se tourna vers son amie qui était muette depuis le début de l'échange. Celle-ci releva les yeux vers elle et la regarda comme si elle n'était pas concernée par tout ce qui se passait.

\- Blanche a raison. Tu sais que Regina est une manipulatrice, elle a beau avoir eu l'air sincère, nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs qu'elle l'était réellement.

La louve resta bouche bée. La petite brune avait vu tout comme elle que l'ancienne Evil Queen semblait sincère, elle lui avait dit elle-même, mais de toute évidence elle cherchait à couvrir le Ténébreux.

\- Tu dis cela pour protéger Rumplestilskin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas du tout !

Scarlett la fixa d'un regard sévère, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle ne la croyait pas.

\- Il est évident que Regina a manipulé Emma pour gagner sa confiance, intervint Charmant.

\- Les sentiments d'Emma n'étaient pas feints, répliqua la louve.

Les deux souverains se figèrent.

\- Quels sentiments ? demanda la reine.

Scarlett et Belle avaient raconté l'histoire dans son intégralité, que ce soit l'enlèvement de la princesse ou le contact que celle-ci avait gardé avec la reine du Royaume Noir après le bal et qui avait donné lieu à un rapprochement certain entre les deux femmes. Néanmoins, bien qu'elles l'aient toutes les deux remarqué, aucune n'avait parlé de ce que semblait éprouver la princesse pour la pire ennemie de ses parents.

\- Emma tenait vraiment à Regina, et je crois qu'elle commençait à la considérer comme plus qu'une amie, souffla la grande brune.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Banche-Neige.

\- C'est impossible ! s'écria à son tour son époux.

\- Je vous assure. J'ai bien vu le changement de comportement chez Emma, et vous savez que moi plus que quiconque remarque ce genre de choses.

\- Regina l'a sans doute ensorcelée ! répliqua la reine.

\- Tu sais bien que la magie a ses limites, elle ne peut pas faire naître l'amour.

\- Alors elle a très bien pu la manipuler, ce ne serait pas la première fois que Regina se sert de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins, gronda la petite brune.

\- C'est réciproque, Regina aussi est attachée à elle, je l'ai senti. Elle semblait folle d'inquiétude quand elle est venue nous prévenir.

\- Elle a menti, c'est évident, dit Charmant. Cette femme ne sait faire que le mal, nous en avons eu la preuve à de multiples reprises.

\- Elle a changé ! plaida Scarlett.

\- Je rêve ou tu la défends ? A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?! s'emporta soudain Blanche-Neige.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas elle, je le sens. Tu as été prête à lui laisser une seconde chance il y a quelques années, alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que cette seconde chance, elle n'en a pas voulu ! Regina est mauvaise et elle ne changera jamais ! J'ai fait des erreurs et je suis en partie responsable de son malheur, je le sais et je ne cesserai jamais de le regretter. Mais malgré tout, rien ne l'obligeait à emprunter le chemin qu'elle a choisi ! Elle a assassiné mon père et pourtant je n'ai pas mis le pays à feu et à sang comme elle l'a fait ! Elle est seule responsable de ses actes et une fois encore elle a prouvé qu'elle ne pouvait que faire le mal autour d'elle en nous prenant notre fille !

\- Elle est innocente !

La reine s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle fut coupée.

\- Ça suffit !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Belle qui venait de crier. La jeune femme ne s'emportait jamais de la sorte, mais il semblait que la situation l'ait poussée à bout.

\- Ce n'est pas en nous déchirant que nous retrouverons Emma, et pour l'instant c'est notre priorité à tous ! Peu importe qui a fait ça, le fait est qu'elle a été enlevée, et si nous voulons la retrouver nous devons travailler ensemble et non pas nous diviser.

Chacun baissa la tête en réalisant la véracité de ces paroles. En effet, la collaboration serait leur meilleure arme et ils se trouvaient maintenant tous ridicules.

\- Il faut envoyer des hommes à la recherche d'Emma, commença le roi le premier. Nous allons prévenir le peuple, ils nous aideront comme ils l'ont toujours fait, j'en suis persuadé. Nous devons également avertir les autres royaumes, peut-être que certains accepteront d'entreprendre des recherches sur leurs propres terres.

Les trois jeunes femmes acquiescèrent en silence.

\- Je vais convoquer le Conseil immédiatement, conclut Charmant.

Sans perdre de temps, il quitta la pièce, préférant agir et rester occupé pour ne pas trop penser au chagrin que provoquait la perte de sa fille.

En voyant l'air abattu et désespéré de sa meilleure amie, Scarlett s'approcha de la reine.

\- Blanche, je suis désolée.

Elle voulut poser une main sur son épaule mais la petite brune se déroba.

\- Laisse-moi.

La louve la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Je… Je t'avais confié la sécurité d'Emma, reprit la souveraine en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux. Tu m'avais assuré que tu veillerais sur elle et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Mais elle a disparu et tu défends celle qui nous l'a arrachée.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Blanche, je t'assure. Je-

\- Non, tais-toi. Je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance mais j'ai eu tort.

Choquée pas ces propos, Scarlett voulut prendre la parole mais les mots lui échappèrent et se bloquèrent dans sa gorge serrée. Son amie venait de lui mettre un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Sans rien ajouter, sans un mot, sans un geste, Blanche-Neige quitta la pièce, les larmes au bord des yeux, et la lycanthrope ne fit rien pour la retenir. Même une fois qu'elle fut sortie, cette dernière resta immobile.

\- Scarlett ?

Belle s'approcha d'elle et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger.

\- Non ça ne va pas s'arranger, put enfin dire la louve. Blanche ne me fera plus jamais confiance et elle m'en veut terriblement. Elle me tient pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé, et elle a raison.

\- Mais non enfin ! Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver, personne ne le pouvait ! Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, tu n'es pas responsable de la disparition d'Emma.

La grande brune releva lentement les yeux vers son amie et la dévisagea.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas soutenue ?

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, resta silencieuse.

\- Tu étais là comme moi, tu as vu que Regina était sincère. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Alors tu la crois vraiment ?

\- Emma lui fait confiance, alors moi aussi. J'ai senti qu'elle disait la vérité, elle était réellement inquiète et je suis certaine qu'elle est innocente.

\- Mais enfin Scarlett, ouvre les yeux ! Emma est jeune et naïve, Regina s'est servie d'elle et a créé ses sentiments et son attachement de toutes pièces.

\- Emma n'est pas naïve et ne se laisserait pas manipuler, tu le sais pertinemment ! s'énerva soudain la lycanthrope. La vérité c'est que tu as peur que ce soit vraiment le Ténébreux qui soit derrière tout ça et tu fais tout pour le défendre.

\- C'est faux !

\- Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Belle ne répondit pas mais garda ses yeux plantés dans ceux de son amie.

\- Ose me dire que tu ne vas pas essayer de le retrouver maintenant que tu sais qu'il est en vie et libre, reprit Scarlett.

La petite brune resta à nouveau muette.

\- Rumplestilskin ne t'apportera rien de bon, Belle.

\- Tu ne le connais pas.

\- Tu sais tout ce qu'il a fait, tu sais que même si la malédiction du Ténébreux y est pour quelque chose, il est foncièrement mauvais.

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le connais ! s'emporta la jeune femme. Personne ne le connaît comme moi, alors arrêtez de le juger ! J'ai vu ce qu'il y a de bon en lui et je sais qu'il n'est pas comme tout le monde le décrit !

\- Tu as essayé une fois de le sauver et tu as bien vu ce que ça avait donné. Personne ne peut lui venir en aide et tu le sais pertinemment.

Belle ne dit rien et baissa les yeux.

\- Tu vas devoir faire un choix, Belle. Tu peux nous aider à retrouver Emma et à la ramener à ses parents, ou alors tu peux t'acharner dans un combat perdu d'avance. A toi de décider.

Sur ce, la louve quitta la salle du trône à grands pas, laissant son amie seule.

Elle traversa les innombrables couloirs du château et ce ne fut qu'en arrivant dans sa chambre qu'elle s'arrêta enfin pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Etendue sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans ses bras et masqué par ses cheveux, elle put laisser les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle avait laissé Belle couler. En lui demandant de choisir entre Emma et Rumple, c'était une autre décision qu'elle lui demandait de prendre. Si la petite brune choisissait la princesse alors elle pourrait la garder à ses côtés. En revanche, si elle se tournait vers le Ténébreux alors elle la perdrait, et ce à tout jamais. Ses sanglots redoublèrent à cette idée et elle commença à regretter son emportement.

Que ferait-elle si Belle partait ?

* * *

 _ **Regina accusée de l'enlèvement d'Emma, Blanche-Neige dans tous ses états et prête à tout pour retrouver sa fille, Scarlett qui en veut à Belle et s'aperçoit qu'elle va peut-être la perdre... Rien ne va plus ! Heureusement, il semblerait que Regina puisse compter sur Scarlett pour la défendre. Mais que vont-elles pouvoir faire contre deux Charmings enragés ?!  
**_

 _ **ZoZen : Comme tu peux le voir, en effet Belle se range plutôt du côté de Rumple... Ça peut paraître étonnant, c'est vrai, mais d'un autre côté elle est toujours amoureuse de lui (ou peut-être croit-elle être amoureuse, qui sait...) et elle préfère croire qu'il n'est pas responsable, elle a encore espoir qu'il ne soit pas si mauvais que tout le monde le croit, et ça peut se comprendre. Donc disons qu'intérieurement elle sait que ça pourrait très bien être Rumple qui ait enlevé Emma, mais elles espère vraiment qu'il soit innocent et essaye donc de s'en convaincre.**_

 _ **Teaser :  
** **Blanche-Neige et Charmant sont bien décidés à tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver leur fille. Mais tuer celle qu'ils accusent de la disparition d'Emma ne ferait que condamner la princesse…** **  
**_

 _ **Bon courage pour ceux qui passent le bac, allez plus qu'un jour et après c'est les vacances, tenez bon !**_

 _ **A bientôt :)**_


	9. Délai

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Oui, j'arrive comme une fleur après deux ou trois semaines sans avoir rien publié sur cette fic... Vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates pourries à la tête, mais pour ma défense l'inspiration s'était fait la malle ! Vous pouvez remercier Mills (guest) : c'est grâce à elle, qui a posté une review aujourd'hui, que je me suis bougée pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. Bref...**_

 _ **Sinon, je n'ai plus de beta. Dispute de couple, séparation, c'est le bordel, mais ce n'est surtout pas le sujet... ! Donc je vais essayer de faire sans. J'espère que mes fics ne s'en ressentiront pas trop, et si c'est le cas, alors je m'en excuse par avance.**_

 _ **Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre !**_

 ** _Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

Emma ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa vision était trouble et ses paupières encore lourdes. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que son corps lui obéisse et qu'elle puisse se redresser. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle adopta une position assise et commença à se masser la nuque.

Sa mémoire était embrumée, mais elle se souvenait vaguement de certains éléments. Elle avait eu une altercation avec Rumplestilskin, il s'en était pris à elle et l'avait enlevée, et à peine quelques secondes après qu'ils se soient téléportés dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle avait reçu un coup à l'arrière de la tête qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance.

Elle scruta les alentours et comprit rapidement qu'elle se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre. Il y avait un lit, où elle avait été étendue et se trouvait maintenant assise, à côté duquel se trouvait une table de chevet où était posé un chandelier, seule source de lumière dans cette pièce borgne. L'endroit n'était pas très grand et peu décoré, pour ainsi dire pas du tout. Aucun tableau n'ornait les murs et Emma eut beau regarder partout, elle ne vit aucun miroir, pas même sur ce qui semblait être une coiffeuse. De toute évidence le Ténébreux avait connaissance du don de Regina, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisque c'était lui qui lui avait enseigné la magie et qu'il en avait lui-même l'usage.

Ce premier constat mena rapidement la jeune fille à un second : de toute évidence, elle n'avait aucun contact avec l'extérieur et ceci était tout à fait volontaire. Elle se leva et constata sans surprise que la porte était fermée à clé. Ses épaules retombèrent et elle alla s'asseoir face à la coiffeuse – qui n'y ressemblait plus vraiment une fois privée de l'élément principal qu'était le miroir. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Elle pouvait être restée inconsciente quelques minutes comme plusieurs jours. Elle n'en avait aucune idée et elle n'avait aucune notion du temps en étant enfermée dans cette pièce.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de matérialiser l'écoulement des heures pour retrouver quelques repères, elle entendit des pas de l'autre côté de la porte. Sans perdre de temps elle s'empara du chandelier posé sur le meuble qui lui faisait face et dont la bougie était éteinte et alla se placer de façon à ne pas être vue par son visiteur dont elle se doutait de l'identité.

Un instant après, une clé tournait dans la serrure et Emma était prête à frapper. Dès qu'une petite silhouette entra dans la pièce, elle abattit son arme de fortune. Mais alors l'objet ne rencontra que du vide. Elle ouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés pour se préparer au choc qu'allaient probablement encaisser ses bras, et ne vit alors personne.

\- Voilà une drôle de façon de remercier son hôte pour son hospitalité. Blanche-Neige et Charmant ne t'ont pas aussi bien élevée que je l'aurais espéré.

Dès le premier mot, la blonde avait violemment sursauté et fait volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec le Ténébreux qui se trouvait dans son dos, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Dans mon humble demeure, répondit le magicien en esquissant une révérence.

\- Votre château ?

\- Si tu veux parler de celui que j'occupais avant que tes parents ne me fassent prisonnier, non. Je sais prendre mes précautions, et il me paraît évident que c'est le premier endroit qu'ils fouilleront quand ils apprendront ta disparition.

Le silence s'installa. Emma avait renoncé à frapper son adversaire, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait espérer l'atteindre qu'en le prenant par surprise.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée ? questionna la jeune fille. C'est une rançon que vous voulez ?

\- Une rançon ? s'étonna l'homme à la peau verdâtre. Tu n'y es pas du tout, très chère.

\- Alors que voulez-vous ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais poser la question au principal intéressé.

\- Qui ?

\- Tu le découvriras en temps voulu, pour l'instant ce sujet n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

\- Répondez-moi !

\- Inutile d'élever le ton, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu obtiendras des réponses.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Si vous croyez que je vais attendre bien gentiment…

La blonde porta la main à sa botte pour en sortir le poignard qu'elle y dissimulait toujours sur les conseils de sa mère, et une fois qu'elle l'eut bien en main, elle le sortit et le planta de toutes ses forces dans la poitrine de son adversaire. Elle avait beau avoir été rapide – les nombreuses leçons de combat en tout genre qu'elle avait suivies lui avaient permis d'acquérir une bonne condition physique – elle fut surprise de voir que Rumplestilskin n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour se défendre ou se dérober à son attaque. Ce fut de la peur qui s'empara d'elle quand un ricanement s'échappa de la gorge de l'homme qui ne semblait pas avoir subi le moindre dommage.

\- Apparemment tes parents ne t'ont pas mise en garde.

Horrifiée, Emma lâcha son arme et recula de plusieurs pas avant de heurter un mur. Ses yeux écarquillés restèrent figés sur l'arme qui dépassait de la poitrine du magicien. Celui-ci l'extirpa sans mal et sans même une grimace, et la princesse vit alors que la lame ne portait aucune marque de sang. Comment était-ce possible ?!

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Personne ne le peut. Je suis le Ténébreux, sourit triomphalement Rumplestilskin.

La jeune fille ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et prit ses jambes à son cou pour s'enfuir. Ou du moins voulut-elle s'enfuir. Car dès qu'elle pivota, une force invisible l'empêcha d'avancer avant de la repousser. Elle fut projetée en arrière mais par chance elle atterrit sur le lit. Elle se redressa et regarda Rumplestilskin qu'elle savait à l'origine de cette force magique.

\- Je suis désolée mais cette chambre va être ta seule demeure pour les temps à venir. J'espère que vous serez à votre aise, votre Majesté.

Sur ce, l'homme lui tourna le dos après un dernier sourire en coin et franchit la porte. Emma se leva d'un bond et se précipita pour l'en empêcher, mais dès qu'il fut sorti il referma et verrouilla la pièce d'un simple geste de la main grâce à la magie. Emma frappa des deux poings contre la porte.

\- Laissez-moi sortir ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Mes parents me retrouveront, et si ce n'est pas eux ce sera Regina ! Vous ne pourrez pas leur échapper, et ils vous le feront tous payer !

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse en n'entendant plus de pas, elle perdit de sa virulence et ses coups se firent plus désespérés que colériques. Petit à petit elle cessa complètement de frapper sur le battant de bois puis elle s'y adossa. Elle se laissa glisser au sol puis ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Rumplestilskin venait de monter les dernières marches et arriva à la trappe. Il ouvrit, et après être sorti il prit soin de refermer le cadenas puis de couvrir l'ouverture grâce à de la paille. Il quitta l'étable sans perdre de temps et rejoignit son nouveau château qui se trouvait non loin.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Bientôt une semaine que Regina recherchait Emma. Elle avait tenté à maintes reprises de la localiser grâce au sort qu'elle avait utilisé pour la retrouver quelques jours auparavant, mais toutes ses tentatives avaient été soldées par des échecs. Même les miroirs n'avaient rien donné. C'était comme si la princesse avait disparu de la surface de la terre.

D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée. Si le Ténébreux était bien l'auteur de cet enlèvement comme elle le pensait, il était certain qu'il avait pris ses précautions. Il était celui qui lui avait tout enseigné et surtout il la connaissait très bien. Il avait sans doute fait en sorte qu'Emma soit introuvable par le biais de la magie, ce qui ne laissait d'autre choix à la brune que de parcourir les royaumes pour retrouver la trace de sa princesse.

Alors qu'elle préparait son départ pour un voyage qui, elle le savait, allait être long, son fidèle corbeau surgit par la fenêtre. Il se posa sur son épaule et coassa bruyamment, apparemment affolé comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Mais enfin Swen, que t'arrive-t-il ? s'énerva Regina qui était déjà à fleur de peau.

En guise de réponse, l'oiseau prit son envol et alla se poser sur la rambarde du balcon. Intriguée par son attitude inhabituelle, la reine le suivit. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa pétrifiée : à seulement quelques kilomètres maintenant, on pouvait voir une centaine d'individus qui se dirigeaient tout droit vers son château.

La brune serra les dents, furieuse. L'identité de ces visiteurs inopinés ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Comment osent-ils venir jusqu'ici ? gronda-t-elle.

Elle se détourna de son observatoire et retourna à l'intérieur, suivie de près par son compagnon.

\- Ils vont regretter d'être venus m'attaquer sur mon terrain.

Sans perdre de temps, la magicienne ferma les yeux et se concentra pour commencer à ériger des barrières autour de son palais.

L'opération lui demandant une grande quantité de magie, elle avait une expression crispée et chacun de ses muscles était tendu. Elle avait presque achevé son dur labeur quand sa concentration fut ébranlée : quelqu'un attaquait ses barrières. Ses assaillants comptaient sans doute des magiciens parmi leur rang, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, et elle avait beau être puissante, elle ne pourrait pas faire face longtemps contre plusieurs adversaires. Elle tenta tout de même de résister tant bien que mal, mais après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, elle finit par fléchir et ses sorts furent réduits à néant.

Après que ses genoux aient fléchi et que ses épaules se soient affaissées, elle se redressa lentement et scruta avec un regard de défi le groupe d'intrus qui s'étaient grandement rapproché.

\- Très bien, souffla la magicienne. Qu'ils viennent m'affronter.

La reine sut que ses assaillants avaient pénétré dans le palais dès qu'ils posèrent un pied à l'intérieur, mais elle ne fit rien pour les en empêcher. Elle resta calmement assise dans le fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installée en les attendant, et ce ne fut que quand ils parvinrent à l'étage où elle se trouvait qu'elle daigna se lever.

Un premier homme fit irruption dans la pièce après avoir enfoncé la porte – alors que celle-ci n'était même pas verrouillée – mais il fut immédiatement renvoyé de là où il venait. Le voyant s'envoler dans les airs et heurter brutalement un mur, ses compagnons hésitèrent un instant. Mais poussés par les ordres, ils se jetèrent dans la bataille.

Dès qu'ils approchèrent, Regina laissa libre cours à toute la colère, la frustration et l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait depuis l'enlèvement d'Emma. Les sorts fusaient, tout comme les divers objets dont elle se servait comme projectiles en les faisant léviter et les boules de feu qu'elle faisait apparaître et qui causaient de sérieux dégâts dans les rangs de l'ennemi. Les soldats n'avaient jamais été entraînés à se battre dans des espaces aussi réduits, et surtout ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre la magie.

Mais bientôt, les magiciens firent leur arrivée. Aveuglée par sa rage, Regina avait complètement oublié leur présence. Ils étaient restés en retrait et avaient lentement mais sûrement fragilisé la protection qu'elle avait érigé autour d'elle pour parer les attaques. Finalement, la barrière qui l'entourait vola en éclat et elle se retrouva sans défense. Ses adversaires en profitèrent et redoublèrent d'effort en multipliant les sorts. Elle résista jusqu'à ce qu'on sort paralysant ne l'atteigne, la privant de ses mouvements. Elle mit toutes ses forces dans la bataille pour tenter de se libérer, mais elle échoua, épuisée par le combat qu'elle venait de mener.

C'est alors qu'ils firent leur apparition. Blanche-Neige et Charmant entrèrent dans la pièce, royaux et lumineux, comme à leur habitude. L'ancienne Evil Queen serra les dents, écœurée par la suffisance et l'arrogance qui pouvaient se lire sur leurs traits.

\- Vous faites preuve d'un courage exemplaire en envoyant vos hommes pour dégager le terrain. Je vous félicite, railla la brune.

\- Silence, tonna le roi.

Regina le toisa d'un regard méprisant.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un paysan.

\- Garde ton poison, sorcière, il ne m'affecte en aucun cas.

\- Tu semblais pourtant affecté le jour où ledit poison se trouvait dans la pomme que ta bien aimée a croqué, lança-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Le blond dégaina vivement son épée et la lame de l'arme vint se poser sur le cou de Regina, entamant légèrement la peau tendre qui se trouvait à cet endroit et faisant alors couler un fin filet de sang.

\- Charmant, ça suffit ! intervint la reine qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

L'intéressé fixa un instant Regina, les mâchoires crispées, avant de finalement baisser son arme.

\- Tu sais pour quelle raison nous sommes ici. Nous avons fouillé tout le château et les alentours, mais nous ne l'avons trouvée nulle part. Où est Emma ? Interrogea Blanche-Neige sans détour.

\- C'est justement la question que je me pose.

\- Assez de tes mensonges, s'impatienta la petite brune. Nous savons que tu as enlevé notre fille, alors dis-nous où tu l'as séquestrée.

\- Je suis innocente, Scarlett et Belle vous l'ont sans doute déjà dit.

\- Elles nous ont parlé de tes mensonges en effet, mais nous n'y croyons pas, lança Charmant.

\- Quel dommage, c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire.

\- Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps Regina, alors dis-nous où elle est, gronda Blanche-Neige d'un ton menaçant.

\- Je ne le sais pas plus que vous ! s'emporta la brune.

\- Tu en es certaine ? lança le roi en replaçant son épée là où elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt.

\- Aussi certaine que vous êtes deux idiots aveuglés par la haine que vous avez gardée pour moi.

Le blond raffermit sa prise sur son épée et pendant un instant, Regina crut qu'il allait passer à l'acte et la tuer. Mais il se contenta de lui communiquer sa colère par le regard meurtrier qu'il gardait rivé sur elle.

\- C'est ta dernière chance pour nous répondre. Si tu refuses d'obtempérer, tu mourras, et cette fois je ne te laisserai pas de seconde chance, gronda Blanche-Neige, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son éternelle ennemie. Où est Emma ?

Sur ces mots, les archers présents bandèrent leurs arcs, prêts à tirer au moindre mot. Regina la regarda avec intensité et prit son temps avant de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas, articula la brune avec soin. Maintenant tu peux me tuer, Blanche. Pense seulement à une chose : puisque d'après toi c'est moi qui ai enlevé Emma, si tu me tues tu ne pourras jamais savoir où elle est.

La petite brune, qui avait le bras levé, prête à l'abaisser pour donner l'ordre à ses soldats de décocher leurs flèches, retint son geste. Elle resta interdite, semblant tout à coup réfléchir.

L'attente s'étirait en longueur, et Regina commençait à redouter que sa provocation et son arrogance ne causent sa perte. Si elle mourait, alors Emma ne serait sans doute jamais retrouvée et elle ne pourrait jamais être sûre qu'elle irait bien et était hors de danger. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait trouvé une raisons de vivre. Elle devait vivre pour sauver Emma. Elle _voulait_ vivre pour sauver Emma.

\- Baissez vos armes, dit finalement Blanche-Neige.

Les archers hésitèrent mais finirent par s'exécuter après un regard autoritaire de leur roi. L'épouse de celui-ci laissa son bras retomber, et alors l'ancienne Evil Queen se sentit à nouveau respirer.

\- Admettons que le Ténébreux soit bien celui qui a enlevé Emma comme tu le prétends… Pour quelle raison aurait-il fait cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Par vengeance peut-être ? Vous l'avez gardé prisonnier pendant des années après tout. Quant à moi je lui ai pris son Véritable Amour, il pourrait vouloir me le faire payer.

Les traits de deux souverains se crispèrent au sous-entendu à peine déguisé de Regina, mais ils ne le relevèrent pas.

\- Comment pouvons-nous la retrouver ? demanda Charmant.

\- En cherchant. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Rumplestilskin n'est pas un débutant, il a sans doute emmené Emma dans un endroit où il est impossible de la trouver grâce à la magie.

\- Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi qui as libéré le Ténébreux pour brouiller les pistes et t'innocenter ? attaqua Blanche-Neige.

\- En effet, j'aurais pu faire ça. Tout du moins il y a encore quelques années… Même si vous ne me croyez pas, j'ai changé, et je ne cherche plus à faire le mal depuis longtemps maintenant. Ma rencontre avec Emma n'a fait que me conforter dans ce choix. Je ne peux pas dire que je vous apprécie, mais j'ai renoncé à me venger et je ne cherche plus à vous nuire. Je suis innocente. Malheureusement, la seule garantie que vous ayez est ma parole.

Sur ces mots, le roi et la reine échangèrent un regard. Regina avait déjà pu observer ce genre d'échanges entre eux. C'était les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait pu avoir Daniel. Ce simple regard suffisant pour communiquer était l'un des signes infaillibles de l'Amour Véritable entre deux êtres.

Après un court instant, semblant s'être concertés silencieusement, Blanche-Neige et Charmant reportèrent leur attention sur leur ennemie.

\- Malgré tout ce que tu dis, nous n'avons pas la certitude que tu ne nous mentes pas.

Regina s'apprêtait à protester, mais elle fut devancée par la petite brune qui poursuivit.

\- Nous t'accordons un délai d'un mois. Libère Emma si tu la retiens prisonnière, ou retrouve-la si c'est bien le Ténébreux qui l'a enlevée comme tu le prétends. Une fois ce délai atteint, si Emma n'est pas à nos côtés, alors tu seras exécutée.

La plus âgée des deux fixa sa cadette avec intensité avant d'approuver d'un faible mouvement de tête. Un signe du roi fut suffisant pour que le sort qui la maintenait prisonnière ne soit levé, et alors elle tomba à genoux. La magicienne serra les dents, furieuse d'avoir dû s'agenouiller malgré elle face à ses ennemis.

\- C'est ta toute dernière chance de prouver qu'il y a encore du bon en toi, Regina. Ne la gâche pas.

Sur ces paroles, Blanche-Neige tourna les talons et quitta les lieux, rapidement suivie par son mari, puis par leurs soldats.

Regina resta immobile, le regard perdu dans le vague. Etait-ce bien de la compassion et un profond espoir qu'elle avait lus dans les yeux de Blanche-Neige ?

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Rumplestilskin venait juste d'apporter son repas à Emma, repas qu'elle avait bien entendu refusé de manger. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait fait l'erreur de laisser sous-entendre qu'il avait besoin d'elle vivante, et depuis la jeune fille refusait de s'alimenter, se contentant de boire un peu d'eau. Pourtant, le magicien ne s'inquiétait pas. Pour l'instant son état n'était pas alarmant, et il serait temps de la forcer quand elle serait trop faible.

Quand il entra dans sa demeure, il sut immédiatement qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité, lança le magicien en se tournant face à l'intrus.

Le Prince Killian se tenait devant lui, fière comme un coq et le torse bombé. L'image parut ridicule au Ténébreux, ce qui lui arracha un ricanement moqueur que le concerné ne releva pas.

\- Il y a une question que je me pose, commença le jeune homme.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi avoir tout aménagé pour qu'Emma se croit dans un bâtiment banal ? Je sais bien que grâce à la magie, cela n'a pas dû vous demander beaucoup d'efforts, mais j'ai du mal à suivre votre raisonnement.

\- Je préfère prendre mes précautions. Dans cet environnement, la princesses ne soupçonnera jamais qu'elle se trouve en fait dans un sous-sol, et moins elle en sait, mieux c'est.

Un court silence suivit l'explication et Killian se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Si tu es ici, j'en déduis que tu as ce que tu m'avais promis, reprit le Ténébreux.

\- En effet.

\- Puis-je la voir, je te prie ?

Sans un mot, le jeune homme sortit un paquet d'une poche intérieure de sa veste. Après avoir défait le tissu qui l'entourait, il dévoila une dague décorée de flammes et où on pouvait nettement lire le prénom de Rumplestilskin gravé en lettres stylisées. Le regard du Ténébreux devint brillant d'intérêt. Mais alors qu'il s'avançait déjà pour se saisir de son bien, le prince se recula et recouvrit l'arme avec le tissu.

\- Nous avions un marché, grinça le plus âgé des deux hommes.

\- Et vous n'avez pas rempli vos engagements, répliqua Killian.

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé de faire ! s'emporta le magicien qui voyait la dague lui échapper alors qu'il touchait au but.

\- Pas exactement à vrai dire. Je vous avais demandé d'enlever Emma, mais pas seulement. Vous avez promis de faire en sorte que l'Evil Queen ne soit plus une menace. Je devais en être débarrassé. Définitivement.

\- C'est chose faite.

\- Pas vraiment. Le roi et la reine sont allés jusqu'au Royaume Noir il y a quelques jours, dans le but de ramener Emma. Bien entendu, ils ne l'ont pas trouvée. Mais au lieu de tuer cette sorcière, ils l'ont épargnée ! cria soudain Killian.

\- Je sais tout cela, très cher. Mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Regina ne réussira pas à retrouver sa chère princesse et alors, les souverains l'exécuteront. D'ici un mois, tu seras débarrassé d'elle.

\- C'est bien trop long. Elle aurait dû mourir il y a bien longtemps et je ne veux plus attendre.

\- Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire pour accélérer les choses.

\- Vous pouvez tout simplement la tuer.

\- Impossible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis plus puissant que Regina, certes, mais je serai tout de même obligé de me servir de la magie pour la vaincre. Dès que Blanche-Neige et Charmant s'apercevront que c'est un magicien qui l'a tuée, ils me soupçonneront, et alors la réussite de notre plan sera menacée.

\- Dans ce cas je tuerai l'Evil Queen moi-même.

\- Là encore tu ferais une erreur. Tu n'as pas la moindre chance face à elle. Nous allons donc nous en tenir au plan d'origine : je retiens Emma prisonnière en m'assurant qu'elle aille bien, nous attendons que le roi et la reine tuent Regina, et lorsque ce sera fait, tu n'auras plus qu'à prétendre avoir toi-même retrouvé la princesse. Tu seras couvert de gloire, Emma, qui croira que tu m'as affronté pour la libérer, tombera dans tes bras, et tu auras ce que tu veux depuis le début.

Le Ténébreux savait pertinemment que la princesse ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de Killian, mais il n'en avait que faire. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était récupérer sa dague pour écarter toute menace, c'était tout ce qui importait.

\- Très bien, approuva le jeune homme.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du magicien et il tendit la main pour se saisir de son dû, mais une nouvelle fois le prince s'éloigna.

\- Mais vous n'aurez votre dague qu'une fois que l'Evil Queen sera morte et que j'aurai ce que je veux. C'était le marché.

Rumplestilskin serra les dents. Ce prince de pacotille commençait à profondément l'agacer et lui qui n'était pas d'un naturel très patient, il arrivait à bout de nerfs.

\- Donne-moi ma dague.

\- Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas rempli les termes du contrat.

Le Ténébreux laissa échapper un rire sec.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris à qui tu avais affaire, très cher.

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur, argua le prince qui dégaina aussitôt l'épée qu'il portait à son côté.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant ton corps crie le contraire.

Killian tenta sans succès de maîtriser ses tremblements, puis il raffermit sa prise sur la dague.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien me faire. Celui qui possède la dague contrôle le Ténébreux.

Rumplestilskin avisa du regard l'objet que le prince tenait dans sa main gauche avant de planter son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

\- C'est exact. Et c'est pour cette raison que je veux la récupérer.

Le voyant plus menaçant à chaque instant, Killian ouvrit la bouche, prêt à prononcer la formule qui lui permettrait de contrôler le magicien qui lui faisait face. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier fut plus rapide.

Ce fut un cri de douleur qui s'échappa de sa gorge et non pas des mots. Le prince avisa son bras gauche et vit avec horreur que sa main ne s'y trouvait plus. A la place, une nette coupure qui laissait l'os visible et par laquelle s'échappait son sang à grand flot. Le jeune homme s'effondra au sol en hurlant et en tenant le moignon qu'il avait maintenant, tandis que son bourreau faisait disparaître l'épée dont il s'était servie pour s'en prendre à lui.

\- Celui qui possède la dague contrôle le Ténébreux en effet. Mais encore faut-il avoir la dague en main _propre_ pour cela, ricana Rumplestilskin en ramassant le membre qu'il venait de sectionner.

Il déplia les doigts inertes un à un et récupéra son bien avant de laisser la main tomber au sol sans plus s'en préoccuper.

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir, railla le magicien.

Il fit un geste de la main et une fumée noire enveloppa alors sa victime qui fut aussitôt téléportée jusqu'à son propre palais.

Dès que l'intrus eut disparu, le Ténébreux rejoignit son salon. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il retira le tissu qui couvrait l'objet tant convoité et regarda alors la lame de la dague scintiller aux rayons du soleil qui filtraient par une fenêtre. Enfin, il l'avait retrouvée.

Il était libre, en possession du seul objet qui pouvait causer sa perte, et retenait prisonnière la princesse de l'un des plus puissants royaumes, qui s'avérait être également une personne particulièrement chère à son ennemie de longue date. Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage. Bientôt, justice serait faite. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver Belle et alors, il pourrait être heureux.

Il tenait enfin sa vengeance.

* * *

 _ **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des avis, des critiques, des pierres à me jeter ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire tout ça :')**_

 _ **Guest : En effet, vive Scarlett ! Sans elle, Regina serait vraiment seule contre tous... Elle et Belle n'ont pas été évoquées dans ce chapitre, mais normalement au prochain elles seront présentes :)**_

 _ **Mills : Tout d'abord, sache que comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai enfin publié le chapitre 9, donc tu as sans doute la reconnaissance de pas mal de lecteurs eheh ;) Ensuite, je suis super contente de te voir arriver sur cette fic et de voir que ça te plaît apparemment, et je suis d'autant plus contente en sachant que le SQ n'est pas forcément ton truc à la base :D J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire :)**_

 _ **Maintenant, teaser :  
** **Rumplestilskin est bien décidé à retrouver Belle et à rattraper le temps perdu, le tout sans perdre de vue ses objectifs de vengeance. Mais après tant d'années de séparation, l'amour sera-t-il toujours là… ?** **  
**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous laisse. A bientôt :)**_


	10. Doutes et secrets

_**Bonsoir bonsoir !**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire avant de vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, si ce n'est vous demander un avis. Je vous explique : j'ai deux idées bien précises pour la fin de cette fic, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider. Comme vous l'aurez compris, j'ai donc besoin de votre aide :  
\- La première idée que j'avais à la base, c'était de faire une fin digne des contes de fée qu'on connaît tous, quelque chose de "classique", un happy end tout beau tout rose où tout finit bien. Ça peut paraître chiant comme ça, mais ça ne le serait pas je vous rassure, seulement je ne peux pas vous en dire plus au risque de tout dévoiler...  
\- Sinon, j'ai eu une deuxième idée il y a quelques jours. Ce serait quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus ténébreux, un happy end mais moins branché Charming en quelque sorte. Je pense qu'il y aurait plus de chapitres avec cette fin-là.  
Je suis très vague mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne veux pas tout dévoiler et donc je préfère vous donner une idée très générale de ce que j'ai en tête.  
Je sais qu'en vous demandant vos avis, je vais forcément faire des mécontents qui n'auront pas la fin qu'ils voulaient, mais je préfère procéder ainsi et vous consulter, pour moi c'est important que vous participiez puisque c'est en grande partie pour vous que j'écris :) (même si c'est quand même aussi pour moi ^^)  
Bref, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Le temps était doux, comme de plus en plus souvent à mesure que le printemps approchait. Le soleil brillait au dehors, et toute personne ayant du temps libre ce jour-là en aurait profité pour sortir au grand air. Mais Belle n'était pas comme tout le monde, et été comme hiver, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque.

La jeune femme avait toujours adoré les livres. Ils lui permettaient de s'évader d'une vie trop fade à ses yeux, elle qui rêvait d'aventure. L'aventure d'ailleurs, elle l'avait déjà connue, notamment au côté d'une guerrière nommée Mulan. Les péripéties qu'elles avaient vécues ensemble n'avaient fait que renforcer son goût de la découverte, mais depuis, rares avaient été pour elle les occasions de braver tous les dangers. Néanmoins, sa rencontre avec Scarlett lui avait permis de découvrir ce qui était aujourd'hui son petit paradis. La lycanthrope étant une amie proche du couple royal, elle lui avait ouvert les portes de la bibliothèque du palais. Dès qu'elle l'avait vue, Belle avait été ébahie : c'était la plus grande bibliothèque qu'elle ait jamais vue ! Elle recelait de livres abordant tous les sujets possibles et imaginables, et Belle s'y était tout de suite sentie à l'aise. Rapidement, voyant à quel point elle était passionnée, les souverains lui avaient confié la gestion de ce qui s'apparentait maintenant pour elle à un sanctuaire.

Blanche-Neige et Charmant recherchant activement leur fille, ils étaient rarement au palais, et leurs visites étaient de courte durée. En leur absence, ils avaient confié la direction du château à leurs conseillers. En temps normal, ce rôle serait sans doute revenu à Scarlett, leur plus fidèle amie, mais malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'enlèvement de la princesse, le conflit entre Blanche-Neige et la brune restait présent, et surtout la louve avait été appelée à fournir son aide pour les recherches. Ainsi, Belle était seule au palais depuis plus d'une semaine.

Elle était en plein rangement des rayonnages et son esprit se perdait malgré elle dans ses pensées. Depuis la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Scarlett, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec elle. Les deux souverains avaient quitté le palais quelques heures à peine après l'annonce de l'enlèvement d'Emma avec pour objectif de rejoindre le Royaume Noir où ils pensaient trouver leur fille. Pendant leur absence, c'est la lycanthrope à elle seule qui avait dû assumer les responsabilités qui étaient habituellement les leurs, si bien qu'elle l'avait très peu vue. Dès le retour du roi et de la reine, les recherches avaient été lancées, raison pour laquelle aucune conversation n'avait été possible.

Belle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir davantage soutenue son amie face à Blanche-Neige et Charmant. Elle avait entendu comme elle Regina clamer son innocence, et pendant un instant elle avait été tentée de la croire. Mais qui plus qu'elle aurait eu un intérêt à enlever Emma ? Rumple ? Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il en aurait été capable, mais elle ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde. Elle venait juste d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas disparu comme elle le croyait et qu'il était libre, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer le perdre à nouveau en l'accusant ouvertement de l'enlèvement de la princesse. Mais en refusant de s'exprimer, elle avait abandonné Scarlett. Quand elle avait vu dans le regard de la louve à quel point ce manque de soutien l'avait blessée, elle avait immédiatement regretté. Scarlett était son amie, elle aurait dû la défendre.

Depuis cette altercation, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne ressasse ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses. Elle n'était pas allée voir Scarlett pour s'excuser, elle n'avait pas fait le premier pas pour engager le dialogue et essayer de parler calmement. La vérité était qu'elle avait peur d'être rejetée. Son amie aurait eu toutes les raisons de refuser ses excuses et de ne plus vouloir avoir affaire à elle. Elle ne l'aurait pas blâmée pour ça, car après tout, ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. Mais le fait est qu'attendre et rester dans la situation actuelle était plus facile que d'agir et de prendre le risque de perdre définitivement une amie chère. Mais si elle avait si peur de perdre Scarlett, ne devait-elle pas en tirer certaines conclusions ?

Elle avait toujours été très attachée à la louve. Dès leur première rencontre, il avait semblé que quelque chose les liait. Quelque chose de fort.

Avant de faire la rencontre de Rumpelstiltskin, Belle avait l'habitude de fréquenter une taverne où elle allait pour lire et écouter les histoires qui s'y racontaient. Après avoir été libérée par Regina, elle avait rapidement repris cette habitude. Un soir, alors que les sept nains avaient quitté les lieux, un homme était venu s'installer à sa table. Il avait voulu engager la conversation mais ses paroles et ses gestes trop familiers avaient déplu à Belle qui lui avait rapidement fait comprendre que sa présence n'était pas désirée. L'homme n'avait pas demandé son reste et il était parti. Mais alors qu'elle se croyait débarrassée de lui, quand elle était sortie, il l'attendait dehors. Il avait à nouveau tenté de l'aborder, mais cette fois quand elle avait voulu le repousser il avait insisté. Alors que la brune s'apprêtait à appeler à l'aide – en désespoir de cause puisque l'endroit était désert – une jeune femme avait fait son apparition. Elle portait une longue cape rouge dont le capuchon lui couvrait la tête, masquant ainsi ses traits qui auraient dû être éclairés par la pleine Lune. Elle avait ordonné à l'agresseur de Belle de la laisser partir, mais voyant qu'il n'obtempérait pas, elle avait rabattu sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi son visage. A cet instant, Belle avait cru être en plein rêve. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient teintés d'un jaune doré et l'instant d'après, c'était un imposant loup noir qui se tenait devant elle. L'homme, terrorisé, s'était enfui à toute allure. Le loup lui – ou la jeune femme, Belle ne savait plus très bien à cet instant – l'avait observé un instant d'un regard intrigué avant de prendre la cape dans sa gueule et de partir. L'homme n'avait plus jamais donné signe de vie et Belle avait poursuivi la sienne sans parler de cette histoire à personne, pensant que nul ne la croirait. Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard, lors d'une balade en forêt, qu'elle avait revu sa sauveuse par hasard. Elle s'était étendue en remerciements, ce qui avait semblé gêner la jeune femme nommée Scarlett. Finalement, la conversation avait débuté entre elles, et elles avaient rapidement compris qu'elles connaissaient toutes les deux les sept nains. C'est ainsi qu'elles s'étaient recroisées à plusieurs occasions et avaient rapidement tissé de forts liens d'amitié.

Pourquoi s'étaient-elles rencontrées ce soir-là ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait que Scarlett était arrivée au moment précis où Belle avait besoin d'aide ? Le destin ? Ou peut-être quelque chose d'autre ? Quelque chose de plus fort encore… Quoi qu'il en soit, dès le premier instant, Belle avait senti qu'elle pourrait toujours faire confiance à Scarlett.

Mais aujourd'hui, quels étaient ses sentiments pour son amie ? Depuis qu'elle avait surpris cette conversation entre Emma et la louve alors qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir dans la diligence, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. De toute évidence, Scarlett nourrissait des sentiments à son égard qui allaient au-delà de l'amitié. Mais qu'en était-il pour elle ? Elle avait toujours vu la lycanthrope comme une simple amie car pour elle il était évident que c'était ce qu'elle était. Mais n'y avait-il pas autre chose ?

Alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, elle continuait à ranger les livres dans un rayon situé à plusieurs mètres du sol. Mais quand elle tenta d'atteindre un ouvrage situé un peu trop loin, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba de l'échelle. Elle poussa un cri de terreur, persuadée de voir sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais au lieu de heurter brutalement le sol, elle fut réceptionnée par quelque chose de plus tendre. L'atterrissage n'avait pas été confortable pour autant, mais au moins était-elle toujours en vie et n'avait-elle mal nulle part. Intriguée, elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir comment elle avait pu réchapper d'une telle chute, et alors elle se figea.

\- Bonjour, Belle.

La jeune femme fut incapable de répondre, médusée par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Je vois que ta maladresse ne t'a pas quittée malgré toutes ces années.

La brune était toujours aussi silencieuse, bouche bée et incapable du moindre mouvement.

\- T'aurait-on coupé la langue ?

Belle secoua finalement la tête d'un signe négatif, soudain rappelée à la réalité, avant de balbutier.

\- Ru… Rumple ?!

\- Lui-même. Je suis heureux de voir que ces années de séparation n'ont pas suffi à te faire oublier mon visage.

Le magicien reposa délicatement la jeune femme au sol et il l'a soutint en voyant qu'elle menaçait de défaillir à tout instant, apparemment encore sous le choc.

\- Mais… Mais comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici ?

\- Grâce à la magie, répondit l'homme sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il y eut un temps de flottement, et l'expression du Ténébreux se fit alors plus dure tandis qu'il commençait à craindre la réaction de la jeune femme. Mais soudain sans prévenir, celle-ci supprima la faible distance qui les séparait et passa ses bras autour de son cou. D'abord surpris, Rumpelstiltskin finit par enserrer sa fine taille pour lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais !

Sur ces mots, Belle plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du magicien, et alors celui-ci lui rendit son baiser sans hésitation. Il attendait ces retrouvailles depuis si longtemps ! Il avait du mal à croire que ce qu'il était en train de vivre était vrai, tout comme Belle. Après un long moment passé à s'embrasser, ils se séparèrent et alors Belle plongea son regard azur brillant de larmes de joie dans celui de son amant.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, souffla alors le magicien, lui aussi ému comme il l'avait rarement été.

La brune se sépara subitement et défit ses mains de son cou tout en restant néanmoins proche.

\- Mais où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Dans les prisons de ce magnifique palais, répondit l'homme d'un ton amer.

\- Je sais cela, je l'ai appris il y a peu. Mais je veux dire, où étais-tu depuis que tu t'es enfui ?

\- Oh ! Eh bien, je tentais de me faire aussi discret que possible. Je devine que Blanche-Neige et Charmant aimeraient me retrouver mais je ne compte pas retourner croupir sous terre.

\- Ils ont d'autres priorités à vrai dire.

\- D'autres priorités tu dis ? fit mine de demander le magicien, bien qu'il sache pertinemment de quoi parlait la jeune femme.

\- C'est une longue histoire, nous en parlerons plus tard. Comment t'es-tu échappé ? C'est Regina qui t'a libéré, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Regina ? questionna cette fois sincèrement le Ténébreux sans comprendre ce que venait faire l'ancienne Evil Queen dans cette histoire.

Belle adopta une mine suspicieuse face à l'air surpris qu'il affichait.

\- Comment es-tu sorti si ce n'est pas elle qui t'a aidé ?

Conscient que la conversation tournait à son désavantage et menaçait à chaque instant de dévoiler la vérité ou de faire naître des soupçons chez sa compagne, Rumpelstiltskin préféra rapidement détourner l'attention de cette dernière.

\- Nous devrions quitter le palais au plus vite. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à transformer l'un des gardes en rat si l'on me voit ici.

\- Nous ? répéta Belle.

\- Eh bien oui, toi et moi.

\- Mais où allons-nous ?

\- Dans mon nouveau château. J'ai changé de demeure pour être certain de ne pas être dérangé par ceux qui connaissaient l'ancienne, notamment nos bons souverains, dit-il d'un ton ironique.

\- Où se trouve ce château ?

\- Tu le verras quand nous y serons. Maintenant allons-y.

Le Ténébreux tendit la main à la brune, mais au lieu de la saisir, celle-ci le regarda avec un air interdit.

\- Qu'attends-tu ? s'enquit le magicien.

\- J'ai des amis ici.

\- Blanche-Neige et Charmant ?

\- Oui, mais pas seulement. Il y a aussi Scarlett.

\- Cette lycanthrope qui s'est faite l'amie du couple royal ?

La jeune femme n'apprécia pas le ton méprisant employé par son compagnon pour parler de son amie, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux, reprit l'homme. Le plus important c'est que nous soyons enfin réunis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Ils sont comme ma famille, je ne peux pas partir comme ça.

\- Tu pourras les voir quand bon te semble tant que tu ne parles à personne de l'endroit où je me cache.

La brune semblait toujours hésiter, et alors Rumpelstiltskin lui prit délicatement les mains avant de plonger ses yeux reptiliens dans les siens.

\- J'ai attendu trop longtemps de te retrouver, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie.

Belle fut touchée par ces mots, mais sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer, elle eut le sentiment qu'ils avaient moins d'impact sur elle qu'ils n'en auraient eu auparavant, comme si quelque chose avait changé depuis leur séparation.

\- Je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés. Rattrapons le temps perdu dès maintenant, tu veux bien ?

Ces dernières paroles eurent raison de son hésitation et elle hocha la tête.

\- Allons-y.

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur les lèvres du magicien et aussitôt, ils disparurent tous les deux dans un nuage de fumée noire caractéristique de la magie du Ténébreux.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Un coassement grave retentit et alors Regina leva les yeux vers le ciel. Swen descendait dans sa direction en faisant de larges cercles réguliers, et une fois à sa hauteur, il se posa sur le bras qu'elle lui offrait en guise de perchoir. Quand il fut installé, il poussa un nouveau cri en regardant la brune.

\- Elle arrive par le sud ? Très bien, merci Swen.

L'oiseau s'ébroua puis reprit son envol pour aller se poser dans un arbre non loin.

L'ancienne Evil Queen n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir apparaître celle qu'elle attendait. Scarlett émergea des bois sur le dos d'un cheval et elle approcha au pas. Une fois à quelques mètres, elle descendit de sa monture tout en gardant les rênes en main.

\- Bonjour, Scarlett.

\- Bonjour, Regina.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda la reine sans détour.

\- Toujours rien.

L'expression de la plus âgée s'assombrit.

Dès que les recherches pour retrouver Emma avaient débuté, Scarlett était entrée en contact avec Regina. Elle était maintenant persuadée de son innocence et n'avait donc pas hésité à collaborer avec elle pour retrouver la princesse. Ainsi, par l'intermédiaire de Swen, elles se retrouvaient dès que possible pour échanger les informations dont elles disposaient et ainsi tenter d'avancer plus vite. Malheureusement, rares étaient les entrevues où elles avaient des éléments vraiment intéressants à apporter à l'autre.

\- Et de votre côté ? questionna la lycanthrope.

\- J'en suis toujours au même point, soupira Regina.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard qui exprimait toute leur préoccupation et leur inquiétude. Bientôt deux semaines que les recherches avaient été lancées dans tout le royaume et même sur les terres voisines, mais aucune trace d'Emma.

\- C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! pesta Regina. Ce démon pourrait se cacher n'importe où, et il a sans doute utilisé des sorts de dissimulation.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas les repérer ?

\- Si, mais je dois être à proximité pour cela. En théorie je pourrais trouver l'endroit où il se cache et où il cache sans doute aussi Emma, mais il me faudrait des mois pour y arriver. Or, le temps m'est compté.

Un air désolé se peignit sur les traits de Scarlett. Celle qu'elle considérait maintenant presque comme une amie faisait de son mieux pour retrouver la princesse, mais même cela ne suffisait pas. Elle voyait bien à quel point elle souffrait de la disparition de la blonde et de ne pas savoir si elle était saine et sauve. L'inquiétude rongeait la magicienne et cela se voyait même physiquement : elle avait perdu du poids et ses nuits devaient être courtes à en croire les cernes qui creusaient de plus en plus ses yeux.

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite, commença-t-elle.

A ces mots, Regina se fit plus attentive.

\- Je suis allée au palais il y a deux jours pour m'entretenir avec le Conseil. Je n'ai pas vu Belle.

\- Cette information est censée nous aider ? interrogea la reine, dubitative.

\- Habituellement, même si nous ne nous parlons pas je la croise forcément. J'ai demandé où elle était et on m'a répondu qu'elle avait quitté le palais la veille sans prévenir personne.

Immédiatement, une lueur apparut dans les yeux de la magicienne.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle a retrouvé Rumpelstiltskin ?

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt lui qui l'a retrouvée. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je suis persuadée que c'est avec lui qu'elle est partie. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle disparu si subitement ?

\- Vous avez tenté de la contacter ?

\- Non. Mais je ne peux pas croire qu'elle l'ait suivi sans avoir la garantie qu'elle pourrait nous revoir, Blanche, Charmant et moi. Tout du moins je l'espère, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix sans parvenir à cacher son air préoccupé.

\- Et donc ? la pressa Regina qui avait du mal à suivre son raisonnement.

\- Je ne pourrai sans doute pas entrer en contact avec elle si c'est bien avec le Ténébreux qu'elle est. Néanmoins, si elle cherche à me revoir je pourrai essayer d'en savoir plus.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle vendrait l'homme qu'elle aime aussi facilement ?

Scarlett grimaça à l'appellation employée par l'ancienne Evil Queen. La seule idée que Belle puisse encore avoir des sentiments pour lui et ne la considérer elle que comme une simple amie lui déchirait le cœur.

\- Elle ne me dirait rien ouvertement, mais je la connais bien. Je verrai sans problème à ses réactions si elle me ment ou pas.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! se réjouit Regina. Vous devez absolument réussir, Scarlett !

\- Je ferai tout mon possible. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je souhaite retrouver Emma tout autant que vous.

\- Je le sais. Cependant, ne dites rien à Blanche-Neige et Charmant.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la louve.

\- Cela risquerait de vous attirer des ennuis, et sans doute à moi aussi. Ils sont persuadés que je suis celle qui a enlevé Emma, et si vous insinuez à nouveau que Rumpelstiltskin est responsable, ils vous écarteront sûrement des recherches.

\- Vous avez raison. Je suis désolée que ce conflit entre vous et Blanche pose autant de problèmes dans un moment pareil.

\- Ne le soyez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je porte ma part de responsabilités dans tout cela, et je l'assume.

Scarlett scruta intensément l'autre brune qui fronça les sourcils, contrariée d'être ainsi dévisagée.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Vous avez changé, Regina.

La reine adopta un air surpris et presque choqué.

\- Avant vous n'auriez jamais admis vos torts, mais maintenant vous le faites. Emma avait raison, vous avez vraiment changé, et je ferai tout pour le prouver à Blanche et Charmant.

La surprise de l'ancienne Evil Queen grandit encore quand la lycanthrope s'approcha subitement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour lui offrir une étreinte amicale à laquelle elle ne répondit même pas.

\- Vous n'êtes plus seule Regina, sachez-le. Dorénavant vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Scarlett s'écarta de son amie et lui offrit un sourire sincère auquel une fois encore, la magicienne ne répondit pas, trop estomaquée par cette subite démonstration d'affection.

\- Je dois rejoindre mes hommes avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions, dit la louve.

Elle remonta en selle avec agilité.

\- Je vous tiendrai informée dès que j'aurai du nouveau. D'ici là, nous continuerons à nous voir comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Encore déboussolée par ce qui venait de se produire, Regina ne put que répondre par un hochement de tête positif.

\- Gardez espoir Regina, rien n'est encore perdu.

Sur ce, la grande brune talonna son cheval qui partit au trot par là où il était arrivé.

La reine resta figée un long moment et ce fut finalement un coassement de Swen qui la tira de sa torpeur. Elle regarda l'oiseau avec un air éberlué avant de parler.

\- Tu sais… Même après avoir rencontré Emma… Je ne croyais pas qu'on m'adresserait à nouveau un tel discours un jour.

Le corbeau vint se poser sur son épaule et lâcha un cri qui se voulait amical. La brune sourit, puis elle disparut grâce à la magie pour rejoindre son palais en compagnie de l'animal.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever et pourtant Scarlett était déjà debout. Ou plutôt n'avait-elle pas dormi. La nuit précédente avait été marquée par la pleine Lune, et elle s'était donc transformée. Maintenant qu'elle savait parfaitement se contrôler sous sa forme de loup, elle préférait laisser sa véritable nature s'exprimer et ne se servait plus de sa cape pour réprimer son côté animal. Néanmoins, le vêtement ayant une importance émotionnelle pour elle, elle s'en servait encore comme manteau. De plus, elle préférait l'avoir toujours avec elle dans le cas où pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle perdrait le contrôle.

C'est donc vêtue de la cape rouge qui la caractérisait qu'elle rejoignait maintenant le camp où les soldats commençaient sans doute à se réveiller. Plus tôt ils partiraient et plus ils pourraient profiter de la lumière du jour pour leurs recherches. Mais alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, réfléchissant déjà à un itinéraire, elle se figea en entendant un craquement de branche tout proche. Tous les sens en alerte, elle scruta les alentours pour déceler la présence d'un intrus.

\- Ce n'est que moi.

La louve fit volte-face, prête à dégainer l'épée qu'elle portait à sa ceinture, mais elle se détendit en reconnaissant les traits familiers de Belle. Un sourire se dessina malgré elle sur son visage. Même si la rancœur était encore là, elle devait bien admettre que revoir son amie après qu'elle ait mystérieusement disparu la soulageait.

\- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Très bien. Et toi ? demanda timidement la brune aux yeux bleus.

\- Je vais bien, je te remercie.

La tension était palpable entre les deux femmes, et un silence gênant s'installa. Aucune des deux ne savait comment se comporter avec l'autre après avoir passé tant de temps sans échanger. Ce fut finalement Scarlett qui prit la parole la première.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Où étais-tu passée ? Je me suis fait du souci pour toi, lança-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne cherchais pas à t'inquiéter, dit Belle, touchée par les paroles de son amie.

\- Où étais-tu partie ?

\- J'ai préféré quitter le palais le temps que toute cette histoire soit résolue. Je suis déjà suffisamment préoccupée pour Emma sans avoir besoin que l'inquiétude des autres vienne s'ajouter à la mienne, répondit-elle dans un mensonge parfaitement rodé.

\- Où vas-tu vivre ?

\- Avec mon père. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, et ce sera l'occasion de rester plus longtemps que lors de mes visites habituelles.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père était en voyage en ce moment ? questionna la louve avec un air soupçonneux.

Belle se crispa et ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Elle n'avait pas prévu que son amie se souviendrait de ce voyage dont elle lui avait parlé.

\- Il est rentré plus tôt que prévu, s'empressa-t-elle de mentir.

\- Ça tombe vraiment bien, lança la louve qui n'était pas dupe.

\- Oui c'est sûr, sourit la petite brune en cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son malaise.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas participer aux recherches ? Blanche et Charmant ne te l'ont pas proposé car ils pensaient que tu serais plus à ta place au palais, mais moi qui connais ton côté aventureux, je suis persuadée que tu pourrais nous aider. Et puis ça te changerait les idées puisque tu es inquiète, comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

Scarlett observa attentivement la réaction de son amie et le regard fuyant de celle-ci ne lui échappa pas. Elle connaissait bien Belle, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de cela pour savoir que ses questions la gênaient de plus en plus. Sa nature de lycanthrope lui permettait d'analyser les comportements et les réactions mieux que n'importe qui, et s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre à cet instant, c'est que la petite brune n'était pas à l'aise.

\- Je ne crois pas que je vous serais très utile tu sais. Je rêve d'aventure, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi efficace que toi ou Blanche sur le terrain.

\- Je suis persuadée du contraire. D'après les histoires que tu m'as racontées, je peux t'assurer que tu serais sûrement un précieux atout. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent et tu es vive d'esprit, tu pourrais nous aider à découvrir où Regina séquestre Emma.

\- Tu ne penses plus que c'est Rumple qui l'a enlevée ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Je n'exclus pas totalement cette possibilité, mais j'y crois de moins en moins, mentit la louve. Si le Ténébreux était derrière tout ça il se serait déjà manifesté je suppose. Toi qui le connais bien, qu'en penses-tu ?

Belle avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son malaise à l'évocation répétée de son compagnon, mais persuadée de son innocence, elle s'empressa de répondre.

\- Oui, c'est certain. Il a toujours aimé jouer et il aurait déjà fait comprendre à Blanche et Charmant qu'il était derrière tout ça si c'était le cas.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que tu serais d'une grande aide. Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas participer aux recherches ?

\- Je préfère passer du temps avec mon père et me reposer, les derniers événements m'ont épuisée.

\- Bien, comme tu voudras. Mais si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas à le faire savoir à l'un d'entre nous.

\- Compte sur moi.

Un silence pesant s'abattit, mais cette fois Scarlett fixa son amie sans un mot, bien décidée à la laisser parler pour voir ce qu'elle allait dire. Les oiseaux étaient de plus en plus nombreux à chanter tandis que le soleil s'élevait lentement à l'horizon. Après encore quelques instants silencieux, Belle finit par parler.

\- Scarlett, je voulais m'excuser.

L'intéressée ne dit rien. Elle voulait que la brune aux yeux bleus aille jusqu'au bout, et pour ça elle n'était pas prête à l'aider. Elle lui en voulait encore trop pour sa trahison et son abandon.

\- Même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec toi, j'aurais dû te soutenir ou au moins te défendre. Je n'ai pas été l'amie que j'aurais dû être, et j'en suis désolée. Ça prendra peut-être du temps, mais j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. Je tiens réellement à toi Scarlett, et je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ça.

Les traits jusqu'ici durs de la lycanthrope s'adoucirent légèrement et elle ne put qu'être touchée par ces paroles qu'elle sentait sincères. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Je te pardonne, Belle.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus sembla soulagée et sourit à son tour.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que Rumpelstiltskin soit accusé à tort, et je le comprends. On est souvent prêt à tout par amour, et cela nous amène parfois à faire les mauvais choix.

Elle était sincère et ses paroles faisaient écho à sa propre situation. Elle n'était pas du genre rancunier, mais après avoir été blessée de la sorte par une amie aussi proche, elle n'aurait pas été capable de pardonner à n'importe qui. Pourtant, il avait suffi de quelques mots et d'un battement de cils à Belle pour qu'elle cède.

\- Merci ! s'exclama la petite brune en lui sautant au cou.

D'abord surprise, la plus grande des deux rendit son étreinte à son amie, trop heureuse de la retrouver et d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Elles se séparèrent finalement et Belle afficha une mine attristée.

\- Je dois rentrer. J'ai dit à mon père que j'allais te rendre visite pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'était rien arrivé pendant la nuit. Il m'attend sans doute.

\- Tu reviendras me voir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je me tiendrai informée de vos déplacements et je viendrai dès que je pourrai.

Scarlett lui offrit un sourire, heureuse de voir son amie sincère à cet instant. Mais alors, ne perdant pas de vue son objectif premier, elle fit une dernière tentative pour en apprendre plus sur ce qu'elle lui cachait.

\- Si les choses bougent j'enverrai quelqu'un chez ton père pour te le faire savoir.

\- Non !

La réponse de Belle avait fusé, précipitée et presque criée. Son amie brune la dévisagea avec un air sceptique, étonnée et suspicieuse face à l'affolement dont elle faisait preuve.

\- Mon… Mon père n'apprécie pas vraiment la visite tu sais, dit rapidement la petite brune qui semblait prendre conscience de son attitude suspecte.

\- Oh, très bien, se contenta de répondre la lycanthrope. Dans ce cas nous en parlerons quand nous nous reverrons.

\- Oui, ce sera mieux.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ton père. Je dois retourner au camp de toute façon.

\- C'est vrai, je te retiens excuse-moi. A bientôt alors, et fais attention à toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. A bientôt, Belle, sourit la louve.

Sur ce, la petite brune offrit un dernier sourire radieux à son amie, puis elle tourna les talons.

Scarlett la regarda s'éloigner entre les arbres, préoccupée mais maintenant persuadée d'une chose : Belle avait quelque chose à cacher, et elle comptait bien découvrir quoi.

* * *

 _ **Bon bon, ça commence à avancer un peu finalement. Scarlett s'est réconciliée avec Belle mais elle est bien décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez.  
Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette alliance entre Regina et Scarlett ? Je sais que c'est ce que beaucoup d'entre vous voulaient, alors j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir.**_

 _ **Raphi5930 : Je te réponds là même si tu as un compte, mais pour tes prochaines reviews ça pourra se faire par PM ;) Cette fin de chapitre laisse un peu moins de suspens que les autres, mais j'espère que malgré tout ça t'aura plu :) Merci de ta fidélité !**_

 _ **Ai : Bienvenue parmi les lecteurs de cette fic, tu me vois ravie de t'accueillir ! Le rapprochement entre Belle et Scarlett était petit dans ce chapitre, mais c'est mieux que rien, non ? Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ça t'aura plu. Concernant Killian, si je l'avais tué dès maintenant je n'aurais plus eu d'occasion de le faire souffrir et de le malmener, où aurait été l'intérêt ? ;P Ce ne sera pas encore tout de suite pour les retrouvailles SQ, il va falloir être patiente pour ça...**_

 _ **Mills : Merci pour ta review ! Cette fois le chapitre 10 a mis moins de temps à arriver que le 9. Qui sait, peut-être bien que ton autre review y est pour quelque chose eheh ;) C'est pas encore tout de suite pour les retrouvaille,s mais ça viendra. J'espère que ce que tu viens de lire t'aura plu, à bientôt !**_

 _ **Teaser :  
Tandis que Regina et Scarlett collaborent pour retrouver Emma au plus vite, Belle profite de ses retrouvailles avec celui qu'elle aime. Mais le doute reste présent en elle, et elle n'est pas certaine de pouvoir accorder toute sa confiance à Rumple.  
**_

 _ **Je suis désolée si mes teasers ne sont pas toujours supers, mais je fais de mon mieux étant donné que je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance et que j'écris tout au fur et à mesure...**_

 _ **A bientôt :)**_

 _ **PS : Etant donné que je n'ai plus de beta, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit il est possible qu'il y ait plus de fautes qu'avant. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler si vous repérez quelque chose.**_


	11. Découvertes

_**Buenos dias !**_

 _ **C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Maintenant que vous détestez tous Belle, il est temps de voir si c'est justifié et si elle va avoir une utilité eheh**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est de la fin que je vais écrire pour cette fic, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis ! J'ai tout pris en note et j'ai fait mon choix, maiiis... Je ne vous dirai pas quel est ce choix, vous le saurez en temps et en heure :P (de toute façon je sais que certains petits malins iront voir les reviews pour avoir la réponse, et pour ceux qui n'y auraient pas pensé, et bien je viens de vous donner la solution ahah) Par avance, je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'auront pas la fin qu'ils espéraient... Mais sachez que quelle que soit la fin choisie, nos deux héroïnes survivront ! Ça suffit à vous rassurer ?**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Regina était vêtue de haillons. Comme bien des années auparavant, elle avait été faite prisonnière par Blanche-Neige et Charmant, et elle était sur le point d'être exécutée. Elle se trouvait au centre de la place d'armes du palais, les mains liées à un poteau, face au peuple qui lui criait sa haine. Elle était restée la même à leurs yeux, comme si toutes ces années passées à s'efforcer de devenir meilleure n'avaient servi à rien. Seulement cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Cette fois, la reine ne lui accorderait pas son pardon, elle ne lui laisserait pas de seconde chance. Le regard froid et l'air déterminé, Blanche-Neige fit un signe de tête. Un soldat vint couvrir la tête de Regina avec un sac.

\- Tu as mis ce pays à feu et à sang, et c'est donc par le feu que tu périras, déclara solennellement la souveraine.

Un homme s'approcha du bûcher au sommet duquel se trouvait la magicienne, une torche à la main.

\- Ton règne de terreur prend fin ici et maintenant, sorcière. Puissent les flammes dévorer ton âme salie par tes méfaits et apporter la paix à celles de tes victimes.

La scène prenait des allures d'inquisition, et sur ces mots, Blanche-Neige abaissa son bras, signant ainsi la fin de celle qui avait été l'Evil Queen. L'homme à la torche mit le feu aux fagots de bois qui avaient été disposés avec soin. Le bûcher s'embrasa et en quelques secondes à peine, les flammes avaient atteint leur victime. Tout se para d'une couleur orangée où se mêlait un rouge écarlate, et alors un cri déchirant s'échappa de la gorge de Regina dans un dernier râle de douleur et d'agonie.

Le cri de terreur d'Emma fit écho à cette dernière plainte et alors elle se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux exorbités et la peau couverte de sueur. Sa respiration était saccadée et il lui fallut un long moment avant de comprendre que ce qu'elle venait de voir n'était qu'un rêve. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle tentait tant bien que mal de réguler son souffle.

Ce cauchemar avait semblé si réel. Elle avait presque pu sentir la morsure des flammes au moment où elles avaient atteint Regina, et elle avait ressenti toute sa détresse.

Après de longues minutes, la blonde parvint enfin à retrouver son calme. Elle se leva d'un pas hésitant et alla s'installer face à la coiffeuse pour se servir un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite. Les visions de son sommeil étaient encore vives et sans même voir son visage, elle devinait que son air de terreur ne l'avait pas quittée.

Emma n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que le Ténébreux l'avait enlevée, mais plus les jours passaient et plus ses nuits étaient agitées. Au début ça n'avait été que des cauchemars sans réelle cohérence comme elle avait l'habitude d'en faire étant enfant. Mais récemment ses rêves avaient commencé à inclure Regina, et ce dans des contextes de plus en plus inquiétants, jusqu'à cette exécution en place publique. La brune était en danger, elle le savait, elle le sentait, mais elle était incapable de lui venir en aide, et cette idée la meurtrissait.

Elle fut rappelée à la réalité en entendant des pas approcher. Sans doute Rumpelstiltskin qui venait lui apporter à manger comme tous les jours. Dans les premiers temps elle avait tenté de s'en prendre à lui à chacune de ses visites, mais elle avait rapidement abandonné, se rendant à l'évidence : le Ténébreux était intouchable et nul ne pouvait le tuer, surtout pas elle. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et le magicien entra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, Princesse, la salua-t-il.

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle ne le faisait jamais. Sans prêter attention à son silence, Rumpelstiltskin déposa devant elle le plateau qu'il lui avait apporté. La blonde regarda le repas qui avait été préparé pour elle, puis elle le fit glisser loin d'elle.

\- Pourquoi continuez-vous à m'apporter un repas alors que vous savez que je ne mangerai pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à ne pas manger alors que tu sais comment cela va se finir ?

La jeune fille se raidit et serra les dents. Quelques jours plus tôt – ou peut-être quelques semaines, elle n'en avait à vrai dire aucune idée – quand elle avait refusé pour la énième fois de faire honneur au repas qui lui était servi, le Ténébreux était sorti de ses gonds. Après une gifle brûlante, voyant que le coup n'avait pas suffi à la convaincre d'obéir, il s'était lui-même chargé de la forcer à manger. Se laisser mourir était une chose, faire face à la mort en était une autre. Lui mettre un couteau sous la gorge avait été un argument plutôt persuasif, et le magicien était parvenu à ses fins et avait remporté avec lui un plateau vide.

\- Vas-tu manger ou dois-je une fois de plus t'y contraindre ? reprit l'homme.

Pour toute réponse, Emma le fixa avec un air déterminé. Elle avait peur, elle était même terrorisée, mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait montré. Rumpelstiltskin obtiendrait sans doute ce qu'il voulait, comme à chaque fois, mais elle ne comptait pas le lui donner aussi facilement.

Le magicien poussa un profond soupir.

\- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, et tu ne fais que rendre les choses plus difficiles pour toi aussi. Mais tu as de la chance très chère, je suis de bonne humeur depuis quelques jours.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai que l'homme semblait moins sombre qu'à son habitude. Bien sûr, il était toujours plus ou moins enthousiaste, et ce dans des situations qui ne le justifiaient pas toujours, mais ce jour-là il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de plus. Il semblait presque… heureux ?

\- Je ne vais pas te forcer à manger comme je l'ai déjà fait.

La blonde se détendit légèrement, mais son répit fut de courte durée.

\- Ne crois pas pour autant que je vais te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement. J'ai besoin de toi en bonne santé, et je compte bien faire en sorte que tu manges un minimum pour cela. Mais disons qu'au lieu d'employer la manière forte, je vais tenter d'être convaincant.

Cette fois, la princesse adopta un air méfiant. Qu'entendait-il par convaincant ? Etait-il sur le point de lui proposer l'un de ses fameux marchés ? Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour obtenir la réponse.

\- Tu sembles vouloir savoir à tout prix pour quelle raison je t'ai enlevée et je te retiens prisonnière. Voici donc ce que je te propose : j'accepte de te fournir des explications, si en échange tu acceptes de manger chacun des repas que je t'apporterai. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Emma le regarda droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle semblait peser le pour et le contre.

\- Le prix que je te demande en échange de telles informations est somme toute futile, tu as tout à y gagner, très chère. Alors ? Pouvons-nous considérer que nous avons un accord ?

Il tendit sa main à la jeune fille, et celle-ci la toisa avec méfiance. Puis, non sans hésitation, elle la saisit. Un rictus satisfait étira les traits du Ténébreux, et il tira vivement Emma à lui. Cette dernière fut surprise, mais un air de dégoût se dessina rapidement sur ses traits quand elle sentit l'haleine pestilentielle du magicien qui la maintenait tout contre lui.

\- Il y a de cela quelques semaines, le Prince Killian est venu me trouver dans la luxueuse suite généreusement offerte par tes parents, commença l'homme sur un ton ironique. Il m'a proposé un marché.

\- Quel marché ? demanda la blonde avec une grimace de dégoût tandis qu'elle tentait sans succès de se dégager de sa prise.

\- Il souhaitait t'épouser, mais ça tu le sais sans doute déjà. Il m'a dit que tu refusais de te marier avec lui.

\- Qui voudrait épouser un homme comme lui ?

\- C'est une question de point de vue, ricana le magicien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait besoin de mon aide. Il a surpris une conversation entre toi et Regina et n'a pas vraiment apprécié que vous soyez aussi proches. Nous avons donc échafaudé un plan.

La princesse resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il poursuive, et il la lâcha avant de reprendre, ce qui lui permit de s'éloigner de lui.

\- Je devais t'enlever et faire en sorte que Regina soit accusée.

\- Et vous, qu'aviez-vous à y gagner ?

\- Ça très chère, ça ne te regarde pas. En revanche ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce cher Killian a tenté de me doubler, et qu'il en a payé le prix.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Emma d'une voix hésitante.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il est toujours en vie. Néanmoins, il ne fait plus partie de mes plans.

\- Vos plans ?

\- Eh oui ! Les choses ont changé maintenant que ce bon prince a rompu notre accord. A l'origine, comme je te l'ai dit, il était convenu je le débarrasse de Regina au plus vite. Après quoi, Killian aurait pu te récupérer et il pensait que la mort de l'Evil Queen suffirait à ce que tu acceptes de l'épouser. Mais le délai imposé par tes parents m'a donné une idée.

\- Le délai ? Quel délai ? commença à s'inquiéter la princesse.

\- Oh, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, lâcha Rumpelstiltskin d'un air faussement désolé. Ce qui explique toutes tes questions… Vois-tu, comme je l'avais prévu, tes parents ont immédiatement accusé Regina. Ils sont allés jusqu'à son château, où ils pensaient te trouver, mais bien entendu tu n'y étais pas. Regina a crié à l'innocence, et il semblerait que ta mère ait gardé un infime espoir qu'elle ait pu changer puisqu'elle lui a une fois de plus laissé une chance.

\- Venez-en aux faits ! s'impatienta la jeune fille.

\- Cette chère Blanche-Neige lui a laissé un mois. Si au bout de ce temps, tu n'es pas de retour auprès de tes parents, alors la reine considérera Regina comme responsable de ta disparition et la fera exécuter.

Un air horrifié se peignit sur les traits d'Emma, mais elle tenta de garder une certaine contenance.

\- Regina se défendra, elle ne les laissera pas la tuer.

\- Je suis désolée de te dire que tes parents sont déjà parvenus à la capturer une fois, et que sans mon intervention, elle serait morte. De plus, à la demande de Blanche-Neige et Charmant, j'ai créé une potion empêchant Regina de s'en prendre à eux physiquement, ce qui limite nettement ses possibilités de défense.

\- Une potion ? répéta la blonde, perdue.

\- Regina ne t'en a pas parlé ? fit-il semblant de s'étonner. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas t'inquiéter.

Emma, déboussolée par tout ce qu'elle apprenait, tomba assise sur la chaise qu'elle avait quittée plus tôt, les jambes sciées par le choc. Voyant sa réaction, le Ténébreux afficha un rictus satisfait.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ? balbutia la princesse tandis que ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larmes.

\- Mais par vengeance voyons ! Tu dois sûrement savoir ce qu'elle a fait à Belle, n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde resta muette, mais le récit de Regina concernant son amie lui revint en mémoire.

\- D'ici une dizaine de jours, Regina mourra sans avoir la certitude que tu vas bien et en se considérant comme responsable de ton enlèvement, car je suis persuadé qu'elle sait que c'est moi qui suis derrière tout ça et pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Une fois qu'elle sera morte, je pourrai t'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange pour négocier ma liberté avec tes parents, et alors j'aurai gagné, sourit triomphalement le magicien.

\- Pou… Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ?

\- Tu ne devines pas ? s'amusa son interlocuteur. Certes, nous avons passé un marché, mais maintenant que tu sais que la survie de Regina dépend de sa capacité à te retrouver en bonne santé, je suis certain que tu vas manger sans rechigner.

Un rictus mauvais déforma les traits du Ténébreux et il lâcha un ricanement à vous glacer le sang. Emma le regarda comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ravagée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Regina allait mourir et tout était de sa faute. A écouter Rumpelstiltskin, il restait de l'espoir. Mais quel espoir ? Qui pouvait garantir que Regina parviendrait à la retrouver à temps ? A la simple idée que la brune puisse mourir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, elle sentit son cœur se serrer et elle eut la nette impression que la douleur qu'elle ressentait était bien physique et pas seulement mentale.

\- Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, aurais-tu l'amabilité de manger ? dit le Ténébreux d'un ton moqueur.

Ces quelques mots semblèrent ramener Emma à la réalité, et elle planta un regard noir dans celui de son interlocuteur.

\- Vous avez dit que je devrais manger les repas que vous _m'apporteriez_. C'est un futur, donc je ne suis pas tenue de manger celui-ci.

Ce fut d'abord un air étonné qui se dessina sur le visage du magicien. Puis, on put y lire la contrariété, suivie de près par la colère. Enfin, après quelques secondes, ce fut un mélange d'amusement et de malice qu'il afficha.

\- Tu es très certainement plus maligne que je ne le soupçonnais, grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Néanmoins…

Emma ressentit la douleur avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle s'obligea à baisser les yeux et l'horreur se peignit sur son visage quand elle vit la main du Ténébreux enfoncée dans sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. L'homme sembla serrer le poing, et alors la blonde lâcha un cri de douleur.

\- Veille à ne pas abuser de cette malice, au risque de voir les chances de survie de Regina devenir encore plus faibles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Il resserra encore la pression exercée sur le cœur de sa victime, et alors celle-ci laissa échapper un nouveau cri. Mais tandis qu'il agissait, un air d'incompréhension était petit à petit apparu sur les traits du Ténébreux. Il semblait contrarié, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à faire ce qu'il voulait. Après un moment de trouble, il sembla se ressaisir et il retira vivement sa main – vide – de la poitrine de sa victime, arrachant une grimace à Emma qui tomba alors à genoux, terrassée par la douleur.

Rumpelstiltskin ne lui accorda pas un regard et quitta la pièce en la laissant en vie, mais détruite psychologiquement.

Regina n'avait pas rêvé, elle en était certaine. Elle avait nettement ressenti une douleur si vive qu'elle avait failli défaillir et tomber de son cheval. Quand cette impression la quitta finalement, après ce qui lui avait semblé durer des heures, elle se redressa sur sa monture et la fit arrêter le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Emma était en vie, mais elle était certaine qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Elle sentit la panique monter en elle et fit de son mieux pour ne pas y céder et garder son calme. La date butoir approchait, et elle devait à tout prix retrouver la blonde, sans quoi elle mourrait sans l'avoir revue et sans être certaine qu'elle était sauve.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Les recherches pour retrouver Emma se poursuivaient, mais toujours aucune trace de la princesse. Les jours passant, le roi et la reine se faisaient de plus en plus inquiets et perdaient espoir.

Scarlett de son côté, avait rapporté à Regina ses soupçons concernant Belle. Elles étaient maintenant toutes les deux persuadées que la petite brune vivait avec Rumpelstiltskin, mais elles n'avaient pas pu pour autant localiser l'endroit où il se cachait. Elles supposèrent que Belle avait perçu le doute chez son amie lycanthrope, car elle n'était venue la voir qu'une fois depuis leur dernière rencontre, et elle avait tout fait pour éviter le sujet du Ténébreux. Scarlett faisait de son mieux pour soutenir l'ancienne Evil Queen, mais elle voyait bien que cette dernière n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et que le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait mourait avec le temps. Plus que quelques jours et le délai accordé par Blanche-Neige arriverait à sa fin.

Belle venait de rentrer d'une balade en forêt. Elle déposa le panier qu'elle avait emmené avec elle et qui était maintenant rempli de baies qu'elle avait cueillies pendant sa promenade. Rumple était parti le matin même et elle était donc seule pour la journée. Elle avait bien tenté de savoir ce qu'il allait faire, mais comme toujours il était resté vague et mystérieux et avait finalement détourné la conversation avant de partir. Bien sûr, Belle détestait qu'il fasse cela, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher et n'avait aucun moyen de le contraindre à lui dire la vérité.

A son arrivée au château du Ténébreux, rongée par le doute, elle avait profité de la moindre des absences de celui-ci pour fouiller les lieux. Elle avait méticuleusement traqué la moindre trace de la présence d'une autre personne, cherché le plus petit indice qui aurait pu lui indiquer que celui qu'elle aimait pouvait être l'auteur de l'enlèvement d'Emma. Mais après plusieurs jours de recherche infructueux, elle en avait finalement déduit l'évidence : elle en était maintenant sûre, Rumple était innocent et c'était bien Regina qui était responsable de la disparition d'Emma.

Mais une chose dont elle était beaucoup moins sûre était ses sentiments. Elle ne savait plus exactement ce qu'elle ressentait et pour qui. D'un côté il y avait Rumple, cette bête cruelle et sans pitié qui terrorisait toute la Forêt Enchantée mais qu'elle était parvenue à apprivoiser, et de l'autre Scarlett, l'amie fidèle sur qui elle avait toujours pu compter et qui semblait éprouver plus que de l'amitié à son égard. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de sa relation avec ces deux personnes qui occupaient une place si importante dans son cœur.

Elle avait commencé à douter de ses sentiments pour celui qu'elle croyait être son Véritable Amour en voyant que ses baisers n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. La seule fois où ils s'étaient embrassés avant que Regina ne les sépare, elle avait nettement pu constater les effets de l'immense pouvoir de ce baiser d'Amour Véritable qu'ils avaient partagé. Rumple avait commencé à reprendre une apparence humaine sous ses yeux, et ce n'est que quand il s'était emporté que le charme avait cessé d'opérer. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés après tant d'années de séparation, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué sur le coup, mais leur baiser n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Tout comme ceux qu'ils avaient échangés par la suite. Tout aurait dû rentrer dans l'ordre dès lors que leurs lèvres s'étaient à nouveau rencontrées, et pourtant, rien. C'était comme si leur Amour était mort, tout du moins c'était la seule conclusion à laquelle Belle était arrivée.

Mais alors que devait-elle en déduire ? Leur Amour était-il mort pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ou les sentiments existaient-ils encore pour l'un d'eux ? Et dans le deuxième cas, lequel des deux était encore amoureux ? Et si c'était elle qui n'avait plus de sentiments pour Rumple ? Alors son amour pour lui s'était-il simplement éteint avec le temps, ou était-elle tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ? Ne devait-elle pas voir là un message l'incitant à regarder autour d'elle et à voir qui d'autre pouvait lui apporter sa fin heureuse ? Et si… Et si Scarlett était justement cette fin heureuse, cette personne qui avait fait taire son amour pour Rumple pour en faire naître un nouveau ?

Trop de questions auxquelles elle était incapable de répondre se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle aurait préféré que les choses soient plus simples qu'elles ne l'étaient. Elle était déjà suffisamment inquiète concernant Emma pour que son cœur ne s'emmêle.

Après être restée plus ou moins inactive au palais de Blanche-Neige et Charmant, elle s'était finalement impliquée dans les recherches. Elle avait dit à Scarlett qu'elle ne voulait pas participer, mais la vérité était tout autre. Déjà au palais, elle coordonnait les groupes de recherches et organisait les informations qui arrivaient de chacun d'eux. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé Rumple, elle agissait elle-même. Dès qu'elle avait été certaine que ce dernier n'était pour rien dans l'enlèvement d'Emma, elle lui avait fait part de sa volonté de partir à la recherche de la princesse. Aussitôt, il avait proposé son aide et avait promis de tout faire pour la retrouver, insistant néanmoins pour qu'elle reste au château au lieu de l'accompagner.

Belle se confortait dans l'idée que ses absences prolongées et répétées avaient pour seul but de découvrir où Regina cachait Emma, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle, une sorte d'inquiétude sourde et grondante, la mettait en garde. Pourtant, elle préférait faire taire ses préoccupations et croire que pour une fois, Rumple était sincère.

Après avoir mangé quelques-unes des fraises qu'elle avait cueillies, la jeune femme quitta à nouveau le château. Lors de sa balade, elle avait aperçu un petit bâtiment qu'elle n'avait jusque-là jamais remarqué, situé à l'écart de la demeure du Ténébreux, et qu'elle était curieuse de visiter.

Arrivée à la bâtisse, elle en fit le tour. Elle était grande et c'était de toute évidence une étable. Après avoir observé l'extérieur, elle se décida à entrer. La porte grinça quand elle la poussa. C'était bien une étable. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à l'endroit et constata qu'il était vide. Soit les bêtes étaient au près, ce qui aurait été logique étant donné la saison, soit le bâtiment n'était plus utilisé. Elle pencha davantage pour la deuxième possibilité. Après tout, quelle utilité du bétail aurait-il eu pour le Ténébreux ?

Belle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle entendit du bruit provenant de l'un des enclos. Elle s'avança de quelques pas, et cette fois ce fut un miaulement qui lui parvint. Encore quelques pas et un sourire attendri éclaira son visage. Là, dans de la paille qui devait être là depuis bien longtemps, une chatte entourée de ses petits leur faisait la toilette. Elle avait sans doute mis bas ici, à l'abri des prédateurs. Belle aurait voulu rester quelques instants pour caresser les chatons, mais elle vit qu'ils étaient très jeunes et sans doute encore fragiles, et préféra donc les laisser tranquilles.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte, elle s'arrêta net en entendant un bruit étrange. Elle recula d'un pas pour être certaine qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, et à nouveau le même bruit se fit entendre : les planches sonnaient creux à l'endroit où elle venait de marcher. Intriguée, elle inspecta le sol. A première vue tout était normal, mais elle écarta la paille qui jonchait le plancher grâce à ses pieds. Elle ouvrit alors de grands yeux en découvrant une trappe. Curieuse, elle se pencha pour l'ouvrir, mais en tirant sur la poignée, elle constata que c'était impossible. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua le cadenas qui fermait la trappe. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier de fermer ainsi une simple trappe située dans une étable ?

Après quelques tentatives infructueuses pour ouvrir le cadenas, Belle abandonna. Elle se remit debout et scruta la trappe qu'elle avait sous les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

Il était peut-être temps qu'elle revienne sur ses certitudes concernant la culpabilité de Regina…

* * *

 _ **Et c'est là qu'on peut lancer la musique tragique de fin de chapitre !**_

 _ **Je vous l'accorde, Belle est particulièrement énervante dans cette fic... Mais regardez, elle se pose quand même des questions et il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit utile en fin de compte !**_

 _ **Guest : Comme je l'ai dit plus haut en note, je ne vous dévoilerai pas mon choix, donc il va falloir attendre un peu :P ****Merci pour ta review !**_

 _ **Guest : ****J'avoue ne pas être habituée à ce genre de review, mais je vais le prendre comme un compliment ^^ Sinon tu peux me tutoyer, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ;)**_

 _ **Mills : J'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis avec ce chapitre, ou alors tu n'aimes toujours pas Belle ? :P Je suis contente de voir que l'amitié Regina/Scarlett te plaît ! En ce qui concerne les Charming, comme tu as pu le constater jusque-là, ce sont vraiment des personnages secondaires, je ne compte pas les faire intervenir souvent (ils sont surtout là pour embêter le monde ahah). Sinon merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur, et merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce onzième chapitre t'aura plu :)**_

 _ **Nono : Tu es tout à fait pardonnée ;) Savoir que tu suis mes deux fics ça me fait déjà très plaisir, et puis savoir que tu écris peu de reviews me permet de profiter encore plus de la tienne eheh ! Je suis donc contente de voir que tu aimes ce que j'écris et en ce qui concerne mon OS "Face à la ville endormie", c'est l'une des fics que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire, donc c'est encore mieux si tu as apprécié ! Merci de me lire :)**_

 _ **Je me répète mais même en guest, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit pseudo pour que ce soit plus facile de vous différencier ;)**_

 _ **Teaser :  
** **Les doutes de Belle étaient justifiés, mais n'aurait-elle pas dû les écouter plus tôt ? Que renferme cette trappe ? Pourquoi Rumpelstiltskin l'a-t-il cadenassée ? Belle découvrira-t-elle la vérité à temps ? Les jours passent inexorablement, et le délai dont dispose Regina touchera bientôt à sa fin…** **  
**_

 _ **Alors qu'est-ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer dans le prochain chapitre d'après vous... ?**_

 ** _A bientôt :)_**


	12. Cadenas et marteau

_**Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Et non vous ne rêvez pas, et cette fois ce n'est pas un faux chapitre : ça y est, la mise à jour est finalement là ! J'entends d'ici certains d'entre vous s'exclamer "ENFIN !", et je ne peux pas vous blâmer. Oui, j'ai tardé et je vous ai fait attendre plus que de raison, et une fois encore je m'en excuse. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps (encore plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé) et j'ai un rythme de travail assez soutenu donc depuis la rentrée je suis sur les rotules ^^  
C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison également que je ne pourrai malheureusement plus répondre à vous reviews :( Je suis désolée de vous dire ça, d'autant que vous répondre était quelques chose qui me tenait vraiment à cœur, mais donner suite à tous vos commentaires prend plus de temps qu'on ne pourrait croire, et ce temps, je ne l'ai pas. Mais si je vois que certaines de vos reviews ont besoin d'une réponse alors je la posterai au chapitre suivant. Pour autant, il ne faut pas que ça vous dissuade de continuer à me donner votre avis sur ce que j'écris, car je lis toujours chacune de vos reviews, soyez en sûrs, et je les apprécie énormément ! Ça me donne envie de continuer et ça me motive, alors n'arrêtez surtout pas :)**_

 _ **Ces derniers temps j'ai eu pas mal de favs et de follows, que ce soit sur cette fic ou sur d'autres, notamment "Secret de famille", alors je tenais à vous remercier ! A chaque fois que je reçois un mail qui m'annonce un nouveau lecteur ça me fait super plaisir et je suis vraiment contente de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à vous intéresser à ce que j'écris :D Là encore je n'ai pas le temps de vous remercier individuellement, mais sachez que le cœur y est !**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre (tout comme du titre qui est clairement nul, mais soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plaît :') ) mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je publie un petit quelque chose, donc voyez ce chapitre comme une transition, d'où sa longueur assez réduite d'ailleurs. S'il y a encore des fautes qui traînent je m'en excuse, j'ai essayé de relire attentivement mais comme dit plus haut je suis fatiguée. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler si vous en trouvez ;)**_

 _ **En parlant d'orthographe... A toutes celles qui m'ont proposé de remplir le rôle de béta en relisant mes écrits, merci ! C'est vraiment adorable de votre part de proposer votre aide, mais en fin de compte je pense que ça ira. Néanmoins si le besoin s'en fait ressentir un jour, je penserai à faire appel à l'une d'entre vous ;)**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore, j'ai créé il y a peu une page facebook. J'y publie principalement des infos concernant l'avancée de la fic pour vous tenir au courant, mais vous pouvez aussi passer par ce biais pour me contacter en cas de besoin, n'hésitez pas à le faire et je vous répondrai dès que je pourrai ! Donc si vous êtes intéressés voilà où vous pourrez me retrouver : Loulouche Fanfictions.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

De retour à la demeure du Ténébreux, Belle ne trouva aucune trace de celui-ci. S'il avait été présent, nul doute qu'il l'aurait rejointe dès qu'elle était entrée. Mais de toute évidence, Rumpelstiltskin était toujours absent. Dès qu'elle avait été certaine d'être seule dans le château, la jeune femme s'était immédiatement mise à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait lui permettre de forcer le cadenas qui maintenait la trappe de l'étable fermée. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir un tiroir dans l'espoir d'y trouver un outil adéquat, elle stoppa son geste. Elle ne devait pas agir dans la précipitation.

Rumple était toujours absent certes, mais elle ne savait absolument pas quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et le maître des lieux pouvait revenir à tout instant. S'il la surprenait en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la trappe alors tout serait fichu. Elle risquait tout d'abord de s'attirer les foudres du magicien, et qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'il entrait dans une de ses colères légendaires, mais aussi et surtout, quoi que protège ce cadenas, cette chose serait perdue à tout jamais. Ou plutôt cette personne. Car Belle en avait maintenant l'intime conviction, c'était bien Emma qui était enfermée à cet endroit. Tenter de la libérer immédiatement signifiait prendre le risque d'être surprise et alors elle condamnerait la princesse qui verrait disparaître sa seule chance de s'enfuir.

Elle ne devait pas agir immédiatement, sans quoi tout serait perdu.

La brune se souvenait que Rumpelstiltskin lui avait dit qu'il serait à nouveau absent le lendemain, et ce pendant toute la journée jusqu'au soir. Si elle se rendait à l'étable dès le matin, elle pouvait être certaine qu'elle parviendrait à libérer Emma avant le retour du magicien.

Peu de temps après, le Ténébreux était de retour, ce qui conforta la jeune femme dans son idée qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas agir sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Elle s'était installée à la bibliothèque où elle était plongée dans un livre. Ou plutôt feignait d'être plongée dans un livre, car étant donné la situation, elle était incapable de se concentrer sur de la lecture ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- J'ai bien fait d'aménager une bibliothèque dans ce nouveau château.

Belle sursauta et releva la tête vers celui qui venait de parler. Rumpelstiltskin la regardait avec un sourire presque bienveillant sur le visage, mais son expression n'eut pour effet que de mettre la brune encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve et se voiler la face à ce point ? Rumple était ce qu'il était, il ne changerait pas, elle aurait dû le savoir. Tout du moins elle aurait dû l'accepter et se l'avouer, car dans le fond elle le savait pertinemment, et ce depuis longtemps.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? questionna le magicien.

\- Où étais-tu ? l'interrogea Belle au lieu de répondre.

L'homme sembla pris au dépourvu par le ton sec qu'elle avait employé et l'air plus ou moins suspicieux qu'elle affichait.

\- J'étais à la recherche de la Princesse, comme je te l'ai dit. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait ?

La brune le scruta un instant avant de répondre.

\- Je me suis promenée, comme souvent.

\- Tu n'es pas allée voir la louve sans me le dire au moins ? gronda Rumple.

\- La louve a un nom, elle s'appelle Scarlett, répliqua la jeune femme, presque agressive.

\- Oui, bien sûr, souffla le magicien en levant les yeux, exprimant clairement son désintérêt. Et donc ?

\- Je ne suis pas allée la voir non, lâcha-t-elle abruptement tout en faisant claquer les pages du livre posé devant elle en le refermant brusquement.

Rumpelstiltskin fronça les sourcils et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus contrarié.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Belle ?

\- Tout va très bien, répondit-elle évasivement en rangeant l'ouvrage qu'elle avait pris un peu plus tôt dans l'un des hauts rayons qui tapissaient les murs de la pièce.

\- Tu as l'air énervé.

\- Tu te fais des idées.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?

Cette fois Rumple s'était approché d'elle et avait pris ses mains entre les siennes. Le regard qu'il plongea dans ses yeux bleus exprimait une sincère inquiétude et pendant une seconde, Belle crut voir face à elle l'homme qu'elle avait toujours espéré qu'il soit. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. C'était le Ténébreux, et elle avait pu constater à plusieurs reprises qu'il finissait toujours par retomber dans ses vieux travers. Sa découverte de l'après-midi était la dernière preuve que Rumpelstiltskin ne résistait jamais bien longtemps à ses démons.

Néanmoins, elle devait faire attention. Si elle ne devait pas se laisser amadouer, elle ne devait pas non plus le laisser voir qu'elle en savait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Aussi tenta-t-elle tant bien que mal de se détendre et d'afficher un sourire qui semble le plus sincère possible.

\- Excuse-moi, je m'énerve contre toi, je ne devrais pas.

Le magicien sembla soulagé de la voir plus souriante.

\- Je suis inquiète pour Emma et donc j'ai tendance à m'emporter pour un rien, je suis désolée.

\- Je comprends, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Le magicien s'approcha de la brune et la prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Belle dut se faire violence pour accepter son baiser et y répondre sans le repousser. Si elle n'était pas encore tout à fait sûre que c'était bien Emma qui était enfermée sous la trappe qu'elle avait découverte, elle avait au moins une certitude : une fois de plus Rumple lui avait caché des choses, et cette idée la révulsait. Elle avait toujours cru en lui, elle s'était accrochée et avait voulu continuer à le soutenir malgré les nombreuses fois où il l'avait déçue, mais une fois encore il avait trahi sa confiance. Pour lui elle s'était éloignée de tous ses amis, de ceux qui à ses yeux faisaient tout autant partie de sa famille que son père, et il ne s'en était pas montré digne. Pourquoi s'était-elle entêtée ainsi ? Elle avait été tellement stupide ! Et maintenant elle s'en voulait terriblement.

Après un temps qui lui avait paru interminable, Rumple se sépara enfin d'elle.

\- Que voudrais-tu manger ce soir ? demanda-t-il avec un air amoureux.

La brune fit de son mieux pour réprimer son haut le cœur face à tant d'hypocrisie et se força à sourire.

\- Je te laisse le soin de me surprendre.

Sur ce, le magicien répondit à son sourire et l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle à manger avec en tête l'idée de faire apparaître les mets les plus fous pour satisfaire celle qu'il aimait.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Rumpelstiltskin avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée depuis quelques secondes à peine quand Belle se mit en action. La matinée était déjà bien entamée, et pour cause, le magicien avait été aux petits soins avec sa compagne depuis la veille. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, mais ne voulant pas l'énerver plus qu'elle ne semblait déjà l'être, il n'en avait pas parlé. Néanmoins, il avait tout fait pour la mettre à l'aise et avait répondu au moindre de ses désirs, parfois même avant qu'elle ne les formule à voix haute. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs commencé à craindre qu'il ne puisse lire dans son esprit et découvrir la moindre de ses pensées, et elle avait donc fait tout son possible pour ne pas penser à ce qui la préoccupait. Apparemment le Ténébreux n'avait rien deviné de ce qu'elle savait et la soirée s'était déroulée sans accroc. Au matin, le même manège avait recommencé, si bien qu'il était parti bien plus tard que prévu. C'est pourquoi Belle, bien décidée à rattraper le temps perdu, ne ménageait pas ses efforts.

Elle avait déjà fouillé toute la cuisine sans trouver rien qui puisse lui permettre de forcer le cadenas qui maintenait la trappe fermée. Mis à part des couverts et quelques ustensiles – dont elle se demanda quelle pouvait être leur utilité puisque Rumpelstiltskin faisait toujours appel à la magie quand il s'agissait de cuisiner – elle ne trouva rien qui soit adapté. Sans perdre un instant elle fit le tour d'autres pièces du château, sans succès. Elle arrivait dans la bibliothèque quand elle s'aperçut que le découragement et l'affolement qui la gagnaient progressivement lui faisaient faire n'importe quoi : comment pouvait-elle espérer trouver quoi que ce soit d'utile dans une telle pièce ?

Abattue, la jeune femme se laissa tomber assise et le sofa enchanté qui se trouvait non loin fit son travail en venant la rattraper. La propriété, bien qu'immense, ne comptait pas de cabane de chasse ou quelque endroit que ce soit où elle aurait pu trouver de quoi l'aider à passer ce simple bout de métal forgé qu'était le cadenas et qui pourtant représentait un problème de taille. Alors que la brune était plongée dans une intense réflexion, une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Il y avait un endroit où elle n'avait pas cherché, et elle se frappa le front du plat de la main en se demandant comment elle avait pu ne pas y penser plus tôt. D'un bond elle fut debout, prenant le sofa par surprise qui sursauta alors.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans la pièce principale du château, la salle à manger, qui était en tout point semblable à celle de l'ancienne demeure du Ténébreux. S'il avait reproduit cette pièce à l'identique, il était probable que le placard qui s'y trouvait contienne également… Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Belle quand elle ouvrit les deux portes qui se trouvaient face à elle. Sous ses yeux se trouvaient tous les biens les plus précieux du maître des lieux. Ce dernier ne prenait pas la peine de les mettre sous clefs, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Robin des Bois, le seul qui s'était risqué à tenter de le voler, l'aurait payé de sa vie si elle n'avait pas été elle-même là pour le libérer. A cette idée, la petite brune grimaça. Mais loin de perdre de vue son objectif, elle commença à fouiller le placard.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne tombe sur l'objet idéal : en sortant une cape d'un bleu vif, elle dévoila un marteau auparavant masqué par le vêtement et dont le manche était court et la masse imposante. Avec cet objet, elle briserait le cadenas sans problème. Elle se saisit de l'arme et se prépara à la tirer de toutes ses forces, mais à son grand étonnement, elle n'eut pas la moindre difficulté à la soulever. Elle regarda le marteau qu'elle portait dans ses mains comme s'il avait s'agit d'une plume légère comme l'air et fronça les sourcils. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Rumpelstiltskin l'avait volé à quelqu'un ou échangé contre un quelconque service, et l'arme était sans doute enchantée ou dotée de pouvoirs magiques. Néanmoins, l'heure n'était pas aux questionnements.

Portant l'arme sans mal, elle passa par la cuisine pour y prendre un long couteau aiguisé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver sous la trappe et préférait être prudente. Une fois prête, elle sortit du château et prit d'un pas rapide le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté la veille. En quelques minutes elle fut arrivée à l'étable. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour retrouver l'emplacement de la trappe et la dégager. Elle se campa alors fermement sur ses appuis et abattit le marteau de toutes ses forces. Le cadenas ne résista pas et la seconde d'après, quand elle retira l'arme, il était pulvérisé. Satisfaite, elle donna un coup de pied dedans pour libérer l'ouverture qu'il verrouillait encore une seconde plus tôt. N'ayant plus besoin du marteau, elle le lança négligemment un peu plus loin, dans la paille d'un box. Elle se pencha pour saisir la poignée de la trappe et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand un bruit attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête vers le box qui avait accueilli le marteau quand elle s'en était débarrassée, et alors elle vit l'arme en question foncer droit sur elle. Elle eut juste le temps de se coucher précipitamment au sol pour éviter le projectile avant d'être heurtée de plein fouet par celui-ci.

A plat ventre sur le sol, les mains sur la tête, elle n'osait plus bouger. Après quelques secondes de calme elle releva finalement la tête et trouva alors le marteau profondément enfoncé dans un des murs de l'étable, vibrant d'une énergie vraisemblablement magique. Elle resta immobile, effrayée à l'idée que le même phénomène ne se reproduise, mais après un instant l'arme sembla retrouver l'immobilité qu'elle aurait dû toujours avoir et tomba par terre. Dans un soupir elle relâcha sa respiration qu'elle avait bloquée jusque-là. Cet objet n'était pas banal, c'était évident.

Une fois certaine que l'arme ne se promènerait plus à droite à gauche et surtout ne s'en prendrait plus à elle, la brune se mit sur ses pieds et retourna à la trappe pour l'ouvrir. Décidément, cette simple porte lui aurait causé bien des problèmes. Une fois l'ouverture dégagée, elle découvrit un escalier qui descendait dans ce qui semblait être un tunnel. Par chance, le sous-sol était éclairé à intervalle régulier par des torches qu'elle soupçonnait être magiques. Peu rassurée, Belle empoigna fermement la poignée du couteau qu'elle avait emmené avec elle et entama la descente des escaliers qui se présentaient à elle.

 _Pendant ce temps…_

Emma était dans un état de demi-conscience. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps depuis longtemps déjà, mais les choses étaient devenues encore pires récemment. Depuis quelques jours – depuis que le Ténébreux lui avait annoncé que la vie de Regina était menacée par sa faute à vrai dire – elle ne dormait plus. Tout du moins plus vraiment. L'inquiétude la rongeait et à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle était rapidement réveillée en sursaut par des cauchemars qui devenaient de plus en plus lugubres et morbides.

Néanmoins après plusieurs jours passés en ayant dormi à peine quelques heures, elle tombait de sommeil et ne parvenait plus à lutter. Etendue sur le lit de la petite pièce qu'était sa prison, son corps tentait de la contraindre à prendre un peu de repos malgré les visions qui venaient sans cesse la hanter. Mais cette fois ce ne furent pas des cauchemars mais un bruit qui la réveilla.

Ce fut d'abord ténu, des pas sans doute. Pourtant, le rythme n'était pas celui de la démarche de Rumpelstiltskin. N'était-elle pas en train de rêver pour croire entendre un pas différent de celui de son détenteur ? Fatiguée de ne serait-ce que tenter de réfléchir, elle préféra fermer les yeux.

Pourtant un nouveau bruit l'obligea à les ouvrir. Elle resta allongée, les yeux mi-clos, écoutant attentivement cet environnement habituellement si silencieux. De toute évidence, quelqu'un tentait d'ouvrir la porte. Sans doute Rumpelstiltskin, comme toujours. Pourtant, le mystérieux visiteur semblait éprouver des difficultés à déverrouiller le mécanisme de la serrure. Il persista encore quelques secondes, puis le bruit cessa. Le silence se fit à nouveau, il dura un peu, puis un bruit de pas s'éloignant se fit entendre.

La blonde, interloquée, se redressa en se tenant appuyée sur une main, les yeux rivés sur la porte. A quoi jouait le Ténébreux ? Etait-il en train d'essayer de lui faire croire que quelqu'un tentait de lui venir en aide et de la libérer ? Pourtant elle n'était pas stupide et savait pertinemment que l'espoir n'était plus permis. La seule personne qui aurait pu la sauver était Regina, et qui aurait pu dire si cette dernière était encore en vie à l'heure actuelle ? A cette pensée, la jeune princesse sentit ses yeux fatigués être envahis par les larmes. Elle se recoucha, pressée de tomber à nouveau dans le sommeil qui, elle le savait, ne serait que temporaire, mais pourrait lui offrir au moins quelques instants de répit où le sort de la brune ne viendrait pas la tourmenter.

Quand Emma ouvrit à nouveau les yeux elle était incapable de dire combien de temps elle avait dormi. C'était à nouveau des pas feutrés qui l'avait réveillée. Elle ne sut pas si c'était le fait de dormir qui l'avait remise d'aplomb, mais elle se sentait plus énervée que jamais. Si Rumpelstiltskin tentait d'éprouver ses nerfs alors il verrait quelles étaient les conséquences lorsqu'elle atteignait ses limites.

D'un bond elle fut sur ses pieds. La tête lui tournait, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé, déterminée à faire regretter à son bourreau toutes les tortures psychologiques qu'il lui infligeait depuis le début de sa captivité. Mais alors qu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre de la porte, celle-ci fut littéralement pulvérisée. La jeune fille eut tout juste le temps de se jeter au sol par réflexe avant que des débris ne l'atteignent. Néanmoins, elle écopa de quelques coupures et une vive douleur envahit son bras quand elle reçut un morceau de métal au niveau de l'épaule.

Le temps que les débris retombent au sol, tout était terminé et le calme était revenu.

Emma n'osait pas bouger, persuadée qu'à tout instant une nouvelle explosion pourrait se produire et la blesser. Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas été trop téméraire en voulant s'attaquer au Ténébreux en personne et déglutit à l'idée qu'il puisse en finir avec elle dans l'instant. Mais alors qu'elle attendait nerveusement la prochaine attaque, ce fut un bruit sourd qu'elle entendit, comme si on lâchait un objet métallique lourd. Ce son fut suivi de près par une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

\- Emma !

En un éclair la princesse avait relevé la tête et alors son regard émeraude croisa celui de Belle. La petite brune se tenait juste devant elle, les bras ballants, un marteau imposant à ses pieds. La plus jeune des deux resta immobile, la bouche entrouverte et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, rendue muette par la surprise.

Etait-elle en train de rêver ?

* * *

 _ **Comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, le marteau dont se sert Belle n'est autre que le marteau de Thor, raison pour laquelle il fait des siennes. Ben oui, contrairement à ce que mademoiselle pense, il n'a pas essayé de la tuer, il voulait seulement revenir à la main de son lanceur.**_

 _ **Pour ce chapitre il n'y aura pas de teaser, et sans doute pas non plus pour ceux à venir. Là encore, manque de temps (et aussi d'inspiration). Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que normalement, si mes plans ne changent pas d'ici là, il y aura plus d'action au prochain chapitre et les choses vont vraiment évoluer ;)**_

 _ **Avant de vous laisser je vais faire un peu de pub pour deux fics vraiment super !  
La première : "Pour Vous C'est Majesté" de StitChe. C'est sa première fic mais c'est un excellent début pour une première publication ! Pour l'instant c'est un OS, mais si vous êtes assez nombreux à réclamer une suite on pourrait bien en avoir une, alors à vos reviews eheh !**_  
 _ **La deuxième : "Beautiful Killer" de Blackkfeather. Les chapitres sont longs, c'est très bien écrit, et surtout l'histoire est très prenante ! Lisez cette fic vous ne le regretterez pas !  
Elles sont toutes les deux dans mes favoris, n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil, ça vaut le détour ;)**_

 _ **A la prochaine :)**_


	13. Fugitives

**_Hello !_**

 _ **Avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, je voulais simplement prendre le temps de tous vous remercier pour vos favs, vos follows, et bien sûr pour toutes vos reviews.  
Un remerciement spécial pour ****Mystik.7 qui a récemment débuté la lecture de cette fic et a pris le temps de laisser un petit mot presque à chaque chapitre ! Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux commentaires que tu postes mais sache qu'ils me font très plaisir, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour sur ma page facebook si le cœur vous en dit : Loulouche Fanfictions.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 _En un éclair la princesse avait relevé la tête et alors son regard émeraude croisa celui de Belle. La petite brune se tenait juste devant elle, les bras ballants, un marteau imposant à ses pieds. La plus jeune des deux resta immobile, la bouche entrouverte et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, rendue muette par la surprise._

 _Etait-elle en train de rêver ?_

Un instant plus tard, sans qu'Emma n'ait réellement réalisé ce qui se passait et comment elles en étaient arrivées là, son amie la tenait dans ses bras et la serrait si fort qu'elle étouffait presque. Elle voulut lui en faire la remarque, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien ! s'exclama la brune.

Ces mots si simples parvinrent pourtant à tirer un sourire à Emma qui sentit tout à coup tout son corps se relâcher. Elle eut le sentiment qu'elle était soudain libérée d'une pression et d'une angoisse permanentes qui pesaient sur elle depuis le début de sa captivité et alors elle fut incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps. Des larmes dégringolèrent sur ses joues, lui arrachant des sanglots, si bien qu'elle se blottit contre Belle et enfouit son visage dans son épaule pour les étouffer. Cette dernière la laissa pleurer à sa guise en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, consciente de l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle se trouvait à cet instant. Elle pouvait aisément imaginer le calvaire qu'elle avait vécu au cours des dernières semaines et devinait à quel point elle devait être soulagée de voir enfin un visage familier.

Quand la blonde fut calmée, son amie essuya les dernières larmes qui persistaient sur ses joues et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

\- Tout est terminé, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

\- Je suis tombée sur une trappe par hasard dans l'étable et-

\- Une trappe ? répéta la princesses avec un air d'incompréhension.

\- Elle bloquait le passage pour atteindre le tunnel qui menait jusqu'ici.

Emma sembla encore plus désorientée et alors elle se pencha pour regarder ce qui se trouvait derrière celle qui venait de la libérer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle constata que la pièce dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée se trouvait en effet au bout d'un long tunnel tout juste éclairé par des torches.

\- Mais… Je… balbutia-t-elle. Je croyais être au château de Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Tu y es. Enfin plutôt tu es sur les terres qui l'entourent. Enfin… Tu es _sous_ la terre à vrai dire.

A cette annonce, la blonde se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise en réalisant que sans même le savoir, elle se trouvait depuis tout ce temps sous plusieurs mètres de terre. Mais d'ailleurs…

\- Belle, depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? demanda précipitamment la princesse d'une voix rendue tremblante par sa soudaine prise de conscience.

\- Nous pourrons en parler plus tard, ce n'est pas important.

\- Ça l'est !

La brune fut prise au dépourvu par ce subit emportement qui ressemblait à de la préoccupation. Voyant la jeune fille paniquée, elle préféra répondre à sa question.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je dirais un peu plus de trois semaines.

\- Oh non !

\- Mais enfin Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Regina est en danger ! Nous devons rejoindre mes parents et-

\- Regina ! s'exclama la brune. J'oubliais le délai que lui ont laissé tes parents !

\- Nous devons partir immédiatement !

Emma était déjà prête à quitter la pièce, mais son aînée l'en empêcha en la retenant par le bras.

\- Le temps ne nous est pas compté, il nous reste quelques jours.

\- Hors de question que j'attende plus longtemps !

\- Emma, s'il-te-plaît sois raisonnable.

\- Comment peux-tu me dire cela dans un moment pareil ?!

\- En nous précipitant nous ne ferons que commettre des erreurs qui pourraient nous être fatales. Nous devons-

\- Vraiment ? Et d'après toi quel genre d'erreurs pourrions-nous commettre à part celle de rester ici à attendre jusqu'à ce que Regina se fasse tuer ?

\- Si tu me laissais parler je pourrais te l'expliquer !

Le ton de la brune soudain ferme eut pour effet de réduire son interlocutrice au silence. Voyant qu'elle pouvait enfin s'exprimer librement sans être sans cesse interrompue, Belle reprit.

\- Je pense que Rumple a placé des sorts dans et autour de son château. Un jour je suis sortie sans le lui dire, et le soir il m'en a parlé. Il savait ce que j'avais quitté la propriété.

\- Alors il t'espionne ?

\- Non, sinon il serait déjà intervenu pour m'empêcher de te libérer. Je pense plutôt qu'il a placé des sorts qui l'alertent lorsque quelqu'un pénètre dans le château ou en sort.

Emma resta sceptique à cette explication. Plus la conversation avançait et plus elle devenait méfiante, et elle prit soudainement conscience d'une chose qu'elle n'avait pas relevée jusque-là.

\- Attends un peu… Que faisais-tu au château du Ténébreux quand tu m'as trouvée ?

Belle se figea. Elle pinça les lèvres, apparemment gênée par cette question.

\- Il… Il est venu me chercher au palais il y a quelques temps.

\- Et tu l'as suivi ?! s'offusqua la blonde.

\- Emma, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il y a plus urgent. Je t'expliquerai tout en temps voulu.

La princesse garda un air soupçonneux, mais d'un signe de tête elle indiqua à son amie qu'elle pouvait poursuivre.

\- Donc… Je ne pense pas que Rumple m'espionne. Mais si nous quittons le château ou la propriété il le saura immédiatement.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous enfuir ? s'horrifia la jeune fille, son teint devenant soudainement plus pâle.

\- Tout dépend de quelle façon nous partons.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas s'il peut déceler la magie, je suppose que oui. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, en nous téléportant hors du château, nous pourrons disparaître et il ne pourra pas nous retrouver, annonça fièrement Belle.

\- La magie peut lui permettre de localiser quelqu'un, Regina l'a déjà fait avec moi.

\- Alors nous aurons au moins un temps d'avance sur lui. Nous serons en sécurité au palais de tes parents.

\- Et qui va nous téléporter ? A ce que je sache, ni toi ni moi ne possédons de magie. Regina est la seule personne à la contrôler à part Rumpelstiltskin, et je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions la contacter si nous ne pouvons pas-

Soudain la blonde s'interrompit et sembla alors réaliser quelque chose.

\- Bien sûr que nous pouvons la contacter !

\- Comment ?

\- Nous devons simplement trouver un miroir ! Est-ce qu'il y en a au château ?

\- Un seul.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il nous faut. Grâce à la magie Regina peut voir à travers les miroirs, nous pourrons la contacter par ce biais. Allons-y !

\- Non ! Toi, tu restes ici.

\- Pourquoi ? s'indigna la blonde. Il n'y a aucun sort ici si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, il ne pourra pas savoir que je suis libre.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Belle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je le sens, c'est tout.

\- Tu le sens ? répéta la brune avec un air dubitatif.

\- Depuis que j'ai rencontré Regina j'ai l'impression d'être plus sensible à la magie.

Belle s'apprêtait à parler mais fut coupée par la princesse qui reconnaissait déjà cet air curieux si particulier qu'elle avait quand elle était prête à assaillir quelqu'un de questions.

\- Plus tard, dit-elle calmement mais avec un air presque blasé.

\- Oui tu as raison, pardon. Mais malgré tout, tu restes ici. Si jamais Rumple revient pour une raison ou pour une autre et qu'il te trouve au château tu pourras dire adieu à ta liberté. Je vais me charger de contacter Regina et une fois que ce sera fait je reviendrai te chercher, d'accord ?

Emma ne répondit pas mais hocha positivement la tête en guise de réponse, avec néanmoins un air contrarié sur le visage.

\- Je fais vite, je te le promets.

La petite brune serra brièvement la blonde dans ses bras, puis elle partit en courant pour rejoindre la demeure du Ténébreux au plus vite.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

\- Répondez-moi, ou alors envoyez-moi un signe. N'importe quoi !

Belle parlait face au seul miroir de tout le château depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression d'être complètement folle.

Le miroir en question se trouvait dans la salle de bain. La pièce n'en était pas pourvue à l'origine, mais Rumple avait accepté à contrecœur d'en créer un lorsque la brune était arrivée. Il prétendait ne pas en avoir car il ne voulait pas que l'objet lui renvoie son reflet qu'il trouvait hideux, mais Belle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait pertinemment que la raison était tout autre, et ce depuis le jour où elle l'avait embrassé pour la toute première fois. Après qu'elle lui ait dit que ce n'était autre que Regina qui lui avait conseillé un baiser d'amour sincère pour mettre fin à la malédiction qui le dévorait, il s'était mis à hurler face au miroir qui se trouvait non loin, puis il l'avait chassée sans autre forme de procès.

Ce jour-là elle avait cru qu'il était devenu encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais c'était maintenant à son tour de parler à un objet inanimé.

Emma lui avait précisé que seul un miroir enchanté pouvait permettre aux deux interlocuteurs de se voir l'un l'autre. Par conséquent, si Regina pouvait la voir, elle en revanche ne pouvait pas voir l'ancienne Evil Queen. Mais dans ce cas, comment être certaine que cette dernière avait bien reçu son message et savait qu'elles avaient besoin d'aide ?

Belle commençait à paniquer. Regina était leur seule chance de s'échapper du château, elles n'avaient aucun autre moyen d'y parvenir. Mais si elles n'avaient pas l'assurance de pouvoir compter sur la magicienne, qu'allaient-elles faire ? Elles ne pouvaient décemment pas rester ici, c'était trop dangereux maintenant qu'elle avait forcé le cadenas et enfoncé à coups de marteau la porte de la prison – car il fallait commencer à appeler les choses par leur nom – d'Emma. De toute façon, cette dernière n'aurait jamais accepté de rester inactive alors que la vie de Regina était en danger.

La petite brune patienta encore quelques minutes devant le miroir, puis, à bout de nerfs et de patience, elle préféra agir. Elle était restée passive depuis bien trop longtemps et dorénavant elle était bien décidée à changer les choses et à tenter autant que possible de racheter ses erreurs.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Emma, qui était en train de se ronger les sangs en faisant les cent pas, plongée dans ses pensées, sursauta violemment en entendant quelqu'un arriver précipitamment dans le tunnel qui menait à la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle se raidit immédiatement, craignant d'avoir affaire au Ténébreux. Mais elle se détendit en reconnaissant son amie.

\- Nous partons tout de suite, déclara Belle.

\- Tu as pu contacter Regina ? Elle va venir nous chercher ? se réjouit la princesse.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, et j'ai pris soin de lui dire comment trouver le château, mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse, rien qui puisse me faire penser qu'elle m'a vue et entendue.

\- Mais alors… Elle est…

La jeune fille ne put continuer. Elle sentait déjà ses yeux s'embuer de larmes qu'elle contint difficilement.

\- Non, je suis persuadée qu'elle est toujours en vie ! Le délai n'est pas passé, et même si tes parents la détestent ils ne trahiraient jamais leur promesse, même quand il s'agit de leur pire ennemie.

La brune vit son interlocutrice se mordre la lèvre inférieure, nullement rassurée.

\- Je sais qu'ils t'ont faite souffrir, mais tes parents n'ont qu'une parole. Tu es au moins convaincue de cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma hocha faiblement la tête. Son amie remarqua aisément qu'elle semblait sur la réserve, mais elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cela. Le temps leur était compté.

\- Regina n'a pas pu avoir mon message si elle n'avait pas un miroir à disposition, c'est bien cela ?

A nouveau la blonde se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête positif.

\- C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle n'a pas répondu alors. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps.

\- Comment ça ? Tu as dit toi-même que nous ne pouvions pas quitter le château !

\- C'était avant que je m'aperçoive que nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. Si Regina ne peut pas nous venir en aide nous allons devoir nous débrouiller seules.

\- Elle va peut-être venir, tenta Emma qui semblait tout à coup effrayée à l'idée de s'enfuir sans la magicienne.

\- Ou peut-être pas. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de l'attendre, j'ai déjà bien trop retardé les choses.

La princesse parut surprise que son amie assume la responsabilité de ses actes, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Rumple m'a dit qu'il serait de retour ce soir, mais impossible de savoir s'il ne sera pas rentré plus tôt. S'il arrive et qu'il voit ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour savoir qui t'a libérée, et alors nous allons toutes les deux avoir de très gros ennuis. Donc maintenant arrête de discuter et suis-moi.

La brune venait de parler si vite qu'Emma ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de suivre son aînée lorsque celle-ci s'engagea dans le tunnel sans ajouter un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles avaient rejoint l'étable et sortaient à l'air libre. La jeune princesse respira à plein poumon, heureuse de retrouver la liberté, et s'accorda même un léger sourire. Elles furent soulagées de constater que jusque-là, le maître des lieux ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elles circulaient librement sur sa propriété. Sans oser se l'avouer l'une à l'autre, ni même à elles-mêmes, elles commençaient à espérer que leur fuite ne soit pas si compliquée qu'elles l'avaient cru.

Sans perdre de temps, Belle les guida sans hésiter directement vers le portail. Elles parvinrent rapidement à la grille en fer forgé qui entourait le château ainsi que les terres du Ténébreux et alors malgré elles, elles ralentirent le pas. L'appréhension commençait à les gagner et à mesure qu'elles approchaient du portail et de la liberté, elles craignaient de voir à tout instant leurs espoirs de fuite réduits à néant. Elles atteignirent tout de même leur but et alors ce fut Belle qui ouvrit l'un des battants. La structure se laissa faire sans un grincement et pivota sur ses gonds, et cette absence de bruit qui aurait dû être agréable était en fait angoissante.

Les deux jeunes femmes franchirent précautionneusement l'obstacle en faisant le moins de bruit possible, comme si le moindre geste brusque avait pu alerter Rumpelstiltskin. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux hors de la propriété et purent constater que le magicien ne s'était pas montré, elles échangèrent un regard où la joie et le soulagement pouvaient se lire. Bientôt, ce fut un sourire qui éclaira leur visage à toutes les deux quand après quelques instants, elles virent qu'elles étaient toujours seules.

\- Allons-y ! lança Belle.

\- Pas si vite.

Elles n'avaient pas encore fait un seul pas quand elles entendirent la voix retentir derrière elles. _Sa_ voix. Comment auraient-elles pu ne pas reconnaître ce timbre si particulier, cet accent caractéristique et ce ton léger et si souvent moqueur. Elles se retournèrent comme un seul homme et ne purent que constater avec horreur qu'elles s'étaient réjouies trop rapidement.

Il était là : le Ténébreux.

\- Vous nous quittez déjà, très chère ? reprit le magicien en s'adressant à Emma.

L'intéressée se figea et sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser tandis qu'un frisson parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était littéralement pétrifiée par la peur.

\- Quel dommage… Les choses commencent tout juste à devenir intéressantes.

Son ricanement sinistre résonna dans l'air, glaçant le sang des deux fugitives.

Tous leurs espoirs de fuite venaient de s'envoler en fumée.

* * *

 _ **De l'action vous dites ? Nope ! Je n'ai jamais parlé d'une telle chose pour ce chapitre, je ne sais pas où vous êtes allés chercher ça.**_  
 _ **…**_  
 _ **Bon ok, j'avoue, j'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop vite l'autre jour. Mais comme on dit, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre eheh :P Pour le prochain chapitre c'est sûr, c'est certain, je vous le promets : il y aura de l'action ! Et vous savez que je tiens toujours mes promesses ;) (bah oui l'autre fois c'était pas une promesse puisque j'avais précisé "si mes plans ne changent pas d'ici là", et toc)**_

 _ **A bientôt :)**_


	14. La dague

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, sans doute celui que vous attendiez tous depuis longtemps ;) Mais je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous :)**_

* * *

Le Ténébreux regarda les deux jeunes femmes à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur la brune.

\- Belle… Pourquoi l'as-tu libérée ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi tu l'as enlevée ? parvint-elle à répliquer d'une voix ferme malgré la peur qui lui tordait l'estomac.

\- Cette histoire ne te concerne pas, gronda le magicien.

\- Je suis concernée dès lors que l'une de mes amies est impliquée.

La petite brune fixait intensément son interlocuteur, un air déterminé sur le visage. Un silence pesant persista jusqu'à ce que Rumpelstiltskin se décide à parler, ou plutôt à cracher ces mots :

\- Je veux faire payer à Regina ! As-tu déjà oublié ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Ce qu'elle _nous_ a fait ?

\- Je n'ai rien oublié et je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour lui pardonner. Mais cela n'excuse en rien ton geste. Que tu veuilles te venger est une chose. Bien que je ne le cautionne pas, je peux comprendre ce qui te pousse à le faire. Mais Emma n'est pour rien dans tout cela, tu n'avais pas à t'en prendre à elle !

\- Et quand Regina s'en est prise à toi pour m'atteindre, crois-tu qu'elle a raisonné ainsi ?! cria le Ténébreux, plein de haine.

\- Je ne suis pas comme Regina, répondit sèchement Belle.

\- Ainsi tu préfères trahir ton Véritable Amour plutôt que-

\- Tu n'es pas mon Véritable Amour.

La réponse était sans appel. Elle avait fusé, vive, sans la moindre marque d'hésitation. Blessante pour celui qui était visé. Destructrice même.

Rumpelstiltskin resta muet, estomaqué par cette déclaration prononcée d'un ton si sûr et surtout si froid.

\- Tout du moins tu ne l'es plus.

\- Mais… Mais enfin Belle… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je suis ton Véritable Amour !

\- Tu l'as été, c'est vrai. Mais les choses changent, et les gens aussi.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

L'expression du Ténébreux se modifiait petit à petit, passant du choc à la colère difficilement contenue, tandis que le ton de sa voix lui aussi changeait pour devenir plus sourd.

\- Je l'ai constaté. Avant que nous soyons séparés, le baiser que nous avions échangé t'avait rendu ton apparence normale. Je suis persuadée que si tu ne t'étais pas emporté à ce moment-là et que tu avais accepté nos sentiments partagés au lieu de fuir, j'aurais pu te sauver. Mais le sort en a voulu autrement.

\- Es-tu en train de dire que tout est de ma faute ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être… Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas faibli face à tes peurs ce jour-là, nous aurions pu être heureux. Mais quelle qu'en soit la raison, l'amour qui existait entre nous est mort. Je sais que tu en as conscience mais que tu refuses de l'accepter. Tu as vu comme moi qu'aucun des baisers que nous avons échangés depuis nos retrouvailles n'a eu l'effet attendu.

\- Tu te trompes. L'Amour Véritable ne se résume pas à des baisers miracles, c'est bien plus que cela ! Nous nous aimons, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire !

\- Je t'ai aimé et je croyais t'aimer encore. Mais je me trompais.

Belle marqua une courte pause où elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre.

\- Le fait est qu'auparavant j'aurais été prête à fermer les yeux sur toutes tes actions, aussi mauvaises soient-elles. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. Je ne peux plus accepter tes mensonges et cette fois tu es allé beaucoup trop loin. Je refuse de me voiler la face plus longtemps, et voilà pourquoi je t'annonce qu'il n'existe plus aucune forme d'amour entre nous.

Cette annonce laissa le magicien coi. Il était parfaitement immobile, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ou de prononcer le moindre mot, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment là.

Emma n'avait rien dit jusque-là, se sentant de trop alors qu'une telle conversation se tenait entre Belle et celui qui avait été son compagnon mais venait de perdre ce statut à ses yeux. Elle avait bien pensé s'enfuir, mais elle refusait d'abandonner son amie et ne doutait pas que Rumpelstiltskin aurait tôt fait de l'entraver grâce à l'un de ses sorts. Elle déglutit difficilement, craignant que cette absence de réaction de la part du sorcier ne soit que le calme avant la tempête. Et en effet, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que son intuition ne soit confirmée.

Les traits du Ténébreux encore inexpressifs une seconde auparavant se déformèrent soudain en un rictus coléreux et qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ses poings se serrèrent brusquement et tout son corps sembla se tendre. Ses yeux s'étrécirent alors que ses pupilles se dilataient et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une mimique animale. Tout sur son visage à cet instant exprimait la haine qui bouillonnait probablement en lui, et bientôt cette haine explosa.

\- TU TE TROMPES !

Le hurlement fit violemment sursauter les deux jeunes femmes qui se recroquevillèrent malgré elles.

\- Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Tu es mon Véritable Amour tout comme je suis le tien, et je vais te le prouver !

Sur ces mots, le magicien leva la main droite et alors un poignard y apparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

\- Rumple, qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia Belle d'une voix rendue tremblante par la peur.

\- Il y a du poison sur la lame. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de la potion que j'avais préparée. Une fois que tu seras plongée dans un sommeil éternel, je te réveillerai d'un baiser d'amour sincère. Quand tu seras libérée de la malédiction tu seras forcée d'admettre que j'avais raison.

L'homme avait un regard fou et il ponctua sa déclaration d'un ricanement qui n'était en rien rassurant. Il fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher de la brune et alors Emma ne réfléchit pas un seul instant. Elle s'interposa entre le magicien et son amie, déterminée à protéger cette dernière. Son adversaire ne lui accorda pas un regard et l'écarta d'un simple geste de la main. La princesse fut projetée à quelques mètres de là et retomba lourdement au sol.

Belle sembla soudain rappelée à la réalité. Elle s'apprêtait à venir en aide à la jeune fille à terre, mais cette dernière l'en empêcha.

\- Va-t'en ! lui cria la blonde.

La brune se stoppa mais ne s'enfuit pas pour autant, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Elle aurait dû aider Emma à échapper à Rumpelstiltskin dès qu'il était apparu, c'était elle la priorité ! Mais même si elle y avait pensé au lieu de se laisser accaparer par sa conversation avec ce dernier, aurait-ce été possible ? Le magicien l'en aurait sans doute empêchée. Néanmoins elle s'en voulait. Elle aurait dû penser avant tout à la sécurité de son amie et ne pas se laisser distraire. Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des remords, et elle devait agir.

Au lieu de s'enfuir comme Emma espérait qu'elle le fasse, elle se tourna pour faire face au Ténébreux qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Un sourire victorieux se dessinait déjà sur son visage et alors la brune n'en eut que plus envie de faire disparaître son air suffisant. Elle s'empara du couteau qu'elle avait gardé à sa ceinture et se jeta sur le magicien. Son adversaire ne fit même pas mine de se défendre et une seconde plus tard, l'arme était profondément plantée dans son torse. Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction tandis que Belle reculait de plusieurs pas, presque effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Bien tenté. Mais toi plus que quiconque devrait savoir qu'il est impossible de me tuer.

Le couteau fut réduit en poussière et ce fut comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Dès cet instant, tout s'enchaîna très rapidement.

Le Ténébreux disparut et réapparut juste devant Belle.

Il saisit l'un de ses bras dans sa main libre et raffermit sa prise sur son poignard.

Belle tenta de se débattre mais il l'immobilisa alors grâce à la magie.

Il approcha son arme du bras de la femme qu'il aimait. Une simple coupure suffirait.

Dans une seconde, tout serait fini.

La fumée violette qui venait d'apparaître se dissipa.

Un cri retentit.

\- Belle !

Mais ce n'était pas la voix d'Emma.

Et ce ne fut pas non plus la chevelure blonde de la princesse que Belle put apercevoir avant d'être percutée et de heurter violemment le sol.

Elle retrouva ses esprits après quelques secondes et rencontra alors le regard gris de celle qui venait de la sauver.

Scarlett, au-dessus d'elle, venait juste de se redresser et avait un air soulagé. Le début d'un sourire commença à étirer ses lèvres, mais à cet instant ses yeux se parèrent d'un voile et son regard sembla moins vif. Belle, qui s'apprêtait elle aussi à sourire, heureuse de revoir la louve, se figea. Avant même que cette dernière ait pu se demander ce qui lui arrivait, elle s'effondra sur la petite brune.

\- Scarlett ?

Aucune réaction, pas de réponse.

\- Scarlett ?!

Elle eut beau la secouer par les épaules, il ne se passa rien.

\- Non…

Elle repoussa son amie pour se redresser et se mit à chercher frénétiquement quelque chose, priant intérieurement pour se tromper. Elle se décomposa quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la coupure à peine visible que portait la lycanthrope à l'épaule gauche et dont un fin filet de sang coulait lentement.

\- Non ! Non !

Son cri était déchirant de désespoir, pourtant il n'eut aucun effet.

Belle eut beau secouer Scarlett de toutes ses forces, il ne se passa rien.

L'action avait duré quelques secondes tout au plus. Pourtant tout venait de basculer en un instant.

Scarlett l'avait sauvée, mais pour cela elle s'était sacrifiée.

Des larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler en cascade sur les joues de Belle, et si les vociférations qui retentirent la rappelèrent quelque peu à la réalité qui l'entourait, elles ne la firent pas réagir pour autant.

\- SATANÉ CLÉBARD !

Tout était allé si vite qu'elle en avait presque oublié sa présence. Pourtant le Ténébreux était là, plus présent que jamais.

Emma non plus ne réagit pas à ce hurlement. Elle en était incapable. Son regard était rivé sur une personne en particulier. Pourtant cette personne n'était pas le magicien.

\- PAUVRE DÉBILE ! C'ÉTAIT TOUT CE QU'IL ME RESTAIT !

Rumpelstiltskin était littéralement fou de rage. Jamais il n'avait été dans une telle colère, et pour cause : alors qu'il avait voulu plonger Belle dans un sommeil éternel pour l'en sortir lui-même, Scarlett s'était interposée et avait elle-même subi la malédiction.

\- JE VAIS TE TUER !

La menace fusa, et en même temps qu'elle une boule de feu.

Le Ténébreux reçut le projectile incandescent dans le ventre sans ciller. Ce fut tout juste s'il recula. Son attention se porta alors sur celle qui était arrivée en même temps que la lycanthrope mais dont il n'avait même pas relevé la présence.

Elle était face à lui, solidement campée sur ses appuis tout en étant royale, comme à son habitude.

Celle que l'on avait nommée l'Evil Queen.

Regina.

\- Attaque-toi à l'une d'entre elles et je te détruirai.

Un rire dément s'échappa de la gorge du Ténébreux avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- Personne ne le peut, pas même toi.

\- Je pourrai si j'ai ta dague.

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu saches où elle se trouve.

\- Que te dit que je ne le sais pas ?

Rumpelstiltskin se figea. Mais bien vite il se ressaisit.

\- Tu mens pour me piéger.

\- Peut-être. Mais peut-être pas.

La brune faisait preuve d'un calme olympien, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser son adversaire. Se sentant perdre pied, le magicien s'emporta subitement.

\- Si je te tue avant tu ne pourras rien faire !

Il était déjà prêt à se servir de sa magie, mais Regina, sentant son attaque venir, fut plus rapide. Avant que Rumpelstiltskin n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, les quatre femmes disparurent en même temps dans un nuage de fumée qui les emmena au loin, dans un endroit où elles seraient en sécurité. Tout du moins pour un certain temps.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Il fallut quelque secondes à Emma pour reconnaître l'endroit où elles venaient d'arriver : sa chambre.

La magie venait de les transporter jusqu'au palais de Blanche-Neige et Charmant. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que Scarlett était étendue sur le lit. Son état n'était pas différent, elle était toujours inconsciente, tout comme Belle était toujours éplorée. La petite brune semblait ne même pas avoir réagi à ce changement de décor. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, à genoux par terre, le visage dans ses bras posés sur le lit et les épaules secouées de sanglots. La princesse elle-même sentit des larmes rendre sa vision trouble en réalisant qu'il serait peut-être impossible de sauver la lycanthrope. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu pleurer, une voix qu'elle avait espéré entendre durant des semaines résonna.

\- Prévenez Blanche et Charmant, dites-leur ce qu'il s'est passé et-

Regina n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Des bras enserrèrent subitement et presque désespérément son cou et alors elle ne vit plus que de longs cheveux blonds.

Une fois la surprise passée, elle rendit son étreinte à Emma qui la serra alors encore plus fort.

\- J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir, murmura la jeune fille dans son cou où elle avait enfoui son visage.

\- Et moi dont…

 _Pendant ce temps…_

A peine quelques secondes après que son ennemie n'ait disparu, emmenant avec elle les trois autres femmes, le Ténébreux s'était à son tour téléporté. Il était réapparu l'instant d'après dans la cuisine de sa demeure.

Un regard circulaire sur la pièce lui suffit pour repérer le meuble qui l'intéressait. Il se dirigea d'un pas frénétique vers le buffet en question, mais stoppa net son geste en voyant quelque chose au sol qui attira son regard. Il baissa les yeux, et alors il crut que son cœur venait de lui être arraché de la poitrine tant la douleur fut vive.

Sur le carrelage blanc immaculé se trouvait des débris de porcelaine. Il reconnut immédiatement l'objet. Ce qui était maintenant des débris formait encore une tasse la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Une tasse dont le bord était ébréché.

Il s'accroupit pour ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine qui jonchaient le sol. De toute évidence, pour Belle le retour en arrière n'était plus possible. Si lui était capable de recréer la tasse d'un simple geste grâce à la magie, elle-même ne le pouvait pas. Le message était donc clair : pour elle, leur amour était maintenant brisé, et ce à tout jamais.

Les mains tremblantes, l'homme déposa ce qu'il restait du symbole de leur relation sur la table avec une délicatesse particulière. Il observa les débris et n'eut même pas la force de leur redonner leur forme d'origine. A quoi bon ?

Le magicien resta un instant à observer ce qu'il restait de l'amour qu'il partageait avec Belle. Ou plutôt qu'il avait partagé avec Belle. Tout était terminé dorénavant, il était allé trop loin et avait tout gâché. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance.

Quand il releva enfin les yeux des restes de la tasse, une lueur plus sombre que jamais brillait dans ses iris.

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers le buffet qu'il avait voulu rejoindre plus tôt et en ouvrit brutalement l'un des tiroirs, si bien que celui-ci tomba. Mais il n'en avait que faire. D'un coup de pied il éparpilla tous les couverts qui se trouvaient au sol, puis il se pencha pour récupérer ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Quelle meilleure cachette pour le seul objet capable de le tuer qu'un endroit aussi banal que le tiroir d'un buffet de cuisine ?

Un sourire en coin étirant ses traits, Rumpelstiltskin éleva à hauteur de ses yeux la dague qui portait son nom depuis tant d'années. La lame scintilla, faisant ressortir les lettres qui l'ornaient.

Il n'avait maintenant plus rien à perdre. Il ferait payer à tous ceux qui croiseraient son chemin la perte de son Amour Véritable. Et la première à subir sa colère et son désespoir serait Regina.

 _Au Royaume Blanc…_

L'instant était fort et Emma et Regina étaient toutes les deux émues comme elle l'avait rarement été. Néanmoins, la brune mit fin à leur étreinte, non sans regret.

Tout en gardant les mains sur les épaules d'Emma, elle planta son regard sombre dans les yeux verts qui lui faisaient face.

\- Explique tout à tes parents. Vous serez en sécurité ici, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

\- Et toi ? demanda fébrilement la plus jeune.

La souveraine du Royaume Noir laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps avant de répondre.

\- Je vais aller affronter Rumple pour l'empêcher de vous localiser. Je le retiendrai le plus longtemps possible, si vous faites vite les magiciens pourront dresser des barrières de protection.

\- Comment comptes-tu faire pour te débarrasser du Ténébreux ? Cette dague dont tu as parlé peut vraiment le tuer ? Où est-elle ? Je peux t'aider à la récupérer.

La princesse avait parlé à une vitesse affolante et cet empressement fit naître un sourire plus ou moins amusé sur le visage de Regina. Un sourire pâle néanmoins.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Reste ici, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Tout comme je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée ! Je viens chercher la dague avec toi. Où est-elle ?

La magicienne resta muette et garda ses yeux ancrés à ceux de la princesse.

\- Regina, où est la dague ?

La concernée persistait à garder le silence. Même si elle avait voulu mentir à Emma, celle-ci l'aurait immédiatement vu.

\- Tu… Tu ne sais pas où elle est, n'est-ce pas ?

En guise de réponse, l'ancienne Evil Queen baissa les yeux.

\- Il est hors de question que tu ailles affronter le Ténébreux si tu n'as aucun moyen de le tuer !

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution Emma. Si je ne le fais pas il va nous retrouver et il viendra toutes nous tuer les unes après les autres.

\- Mais alors que comptes-tu faire une fois que tu seras face à lui ? s'impatienta la blonde.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je le retiendrai aussi longtemps que possible pour que vous puissiez vous préparer à vous défendre.

A ces mots, Emma comprit ce que la magicienne avait voulu dire la première fois et alors elle recula d'un pas, comme effrayée.

\- Non… commença-t-elle en secouant la tête de façon négative. Non, je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, dit calmement la brune.

\- Il y en a forcément un ! Quoi qu'il en soit je ne te laisserai pas faire !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais je le fais pour toi. Pardonne-moi.

Regina leva les mains en l'air et lança le sort qu'elle avait maintenant pris l'habitude d'utiliser. Une épaisse fumée violette apparut autour d'elle, brouillant en partie son champ de vision, mais avant de disparaître elle eut le temps de voir Emma se précipiter vers elle. Elle jura, mais il était trop tard.

Quand elle se rematérialisa là où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant, à proximité du château du Ténébreux, la blonde était avec elle.

\- Emma ! cria-t-elle sous le coup de l'énervement mais surtout de l'inquiétude.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser sacrifier ta vie pour sauver la mienne !

\- Seulement je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je vais immédiatement te renvoyer au palais et-

La brune fut projetée à plusieurs mètres de distance, et avec elle la princesse. Elles heurtèrent toutes les deux violemment le sol sans pouvoir se réceptionner correctement.

Sonnée, Regina tenta néanmoins de retrouver ses esprits au plus vite. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de celui qui venait de s'en prendre à elles, aussi savait-elle le danger proche. Elle redoutait une nouvelle attaque d'un instant à l'autre, et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour cela. Un bouclier magique la protégea de justesse quand une nouvelle vague d'énergie fut lancée dans sa direction. Elle eut juste le temps d'en faire apparaître un second quand ce fut cette fois à la princesse que son adversaire s'en prit.

Consciente que le combat avait bel et bien débuté et qu'il n'était plus temps de téléporter Emma à l'abri au château de ses parents, elle transforma ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de la blonde pour les vêtir de tenues plus adaptées aux circonstances.

Elle était maintenant sur ses pieds et elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'Emma se mettait debout.

Devant elles se tenait Rumpelstiltskin. Encore et toujours lui.

\- Je vois que vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup. Quelle idiotie d'être revenues, lança-t-il sur un ton moqueur, le visage éclairé d'un sourire narquois.

\- Laisse Emma partir. Tu t'en es pris à elle pour m'atteindre, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis là devant toi, alors réglons nos comptes une bonne fois pour toute mais laisse-la en dehors de tout ça. Elle n'a rien à voir dans nos conflits.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, très chère.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Pour toute réponse, Regina reçut une nouvelle attaque. Préparée à cela, elle n'eut aucun mal à retenir le souffle magique dirigé contre elle. Aussitôt son bouclier dissipé, elle lança un sort à son tour, et dès lors ce fut le chaos.

Les attaques fusaient les unes après les autres, donnant à la scène des allures de fin du monde. Alors que le Ténébreux faisait apparaître toutes sortes d'armes qu'il lançait contre son adversaire, laquelle les faisaient toutes disparaître, l'ancienne Evil Queen privilégiait ses boules de feu fétiches.

Dès les premières secondes, Regina s'était placée entre Emma et Rumpelstiltskin, faisant ainsi barrière de son corps pour protéger la blonde. Les attaques de son vieil ennemi se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et fréquentes, mais malgré cela elle faisait tout pour tenir sa position et protéger la princesse qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas faire partie des dommages collatéraux.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal ! lança la brune à l'adresse de son adversaire.

\- Qui te dit que c'est là mon intention ?

Cette réponse laissa Regina bouche bée et la prit suffisamment au dépourvu pour détourner son attention et ainsi lui faire perdre en vigilance. Le Ténébreux profita immédiatement de cette brèche. Un énième souffle magique vint balayer Regina qui fut projetée à l'arrière. La brune réagit immédiatement en lançant un sort de lévitation pour amortir sa chute. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement de Rumpelstiltskin. Ce dernier fit un geste de la main et alors son adversaire fut subitement plaquée au sol par une force invisible. La magicienne se trouvait étendue sur le dos et ne parvenait plus à bouger, et bientôt elle sentit l'air lui manquer tandis que sa cage thoracique était comprimée.

Emma, voyant la situation devenir critique, n'hésita pas une seule seconde à intervenir. Jusque-là pétrifiée par la peur, elle se décida enfin à agir. Elle se précipita sur le Ténébreux qui se trouvait non loin d'elle et lui tournait le dos, mais fut stoppée net après à peine quelques pas. Elle tenta de bouger mais ne put que constater qu'elle était immobilisée, sans doute par la magie.

\- Ce n'est pas très loyal d'attaquer un adversaire dans le dos, très chère.

Rumpelstiltskin s'était tourné et lui faisait maintenant face, la dévisageant avec un sourire narquois.

\- Si vous faites du mal à Regina je vous jure que-

\- Comme c'est touchant ! lâcha le magicien sur un ton ironique. Chacune voulant à tour de rôle protéger l'autre, prête à se sacrifier pour sauver sa bien-aimée.

Emma resta silencieuse mais serra les dents à cette appellation moqueuse.

\- Malheureusement l'une de vous va mourir ici et maintenant, et ce ne sera certainement pas toi, Princesse.

A cette annonce, l'expression de la jeune fille se décomposa. Elle sentit toutes sortes d'émotions l'envahir, dont la plus forte était sans doute la peur. Une peur violente qui lui tordait le ventre et aurait peut-être pu la paralyser si elle ne l'avait pas déjà été à cet instant. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Regina. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, pas après ce qu'elle avait enduré en se raccrochant à l'espoir qu'elle la reverrait un jour ou l'autre. La simple idée que la brune puisse être tuée sous ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher la terrifiait tout comme elle faisait monter en elle une colère sans nom. Elle avait envie de hurler, et alors c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Un long cri de rage jaillit de sa gorge, presque guttural, tandis qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de ce maudit sort qui la retenait prisonnière. Face à son impuissance, l'ombre d'un sourire commença à apparaître sur les traits de Rumpelstiltskin. Mais ce sourire ne fut jamais complet.

Avant que le magicien n'ait pu même songé à se défendre, il fut projeté dans les airs et s'écrasa au sol à une dizaine de mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait la seconde d'avant.

Stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se produire, Emma resta immobile pendant un instant. Puis elle s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait à nouveau se mouvoir librement et elle regarda alors ses mains où elle sentait une chaleur inhabituelle. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant dans chacune de ses paumes une lueur blanche qui y dansait.

Une voix qu'elle connaissait bien la rappela à la réalité et elle tourna alors vivement la tête vers Regina.

\- Emma… Tu… Tu peux utiliser la magie ?

La brune se tenait sur un coude, toujours étendue au sol, et elle regardait la princesse d'un air subjugué.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, balbutia la blonde. Apparemment.

Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps d'épiloguer davantage.

Cette manifestation de la magie chez Emma était incontrôlée, de toute évidence instinctive, aussi n'eut-elle pas le loisir de s'en servir à nouveau pour empêcher son adversaire de la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Instantanément vidée de ses forces, elle s'effondra, inerte.

\- Emma !

L'ancienne Evil Queen fut sur ses pieds en un instant et elle se rua au chevet de la blonde. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle était seulement inconsciente. _Au moins pourrais-je affronter Rumple sans qu'elle risque de s'interposer_ , pensa-t-elle. Aussitôt, les paroles de ce dernier lui revinrent en mémoire : c'était elle qu'il voulait tuer et personne d'autre. Elle se redressa alors et se tourna dans la direction où était son adversaire la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il se tenait face à elle, fermement campé sur ses appuis comme s'il n'avait subi aucun dommage et attendait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Les deux ennemis se défiaient mutuellement du regard, comme s'ils tentaient de s'intimider alors que l'un comme l'autre savait pertinemment qu'aucun n'abdiquerait.

Le silence religieux qui régnait dura pendant un long moment. Ils persistaient à se toiser du regard mais n'agissaient pas pour autant. On aurait presque pu croire qu'ils avaient peur.

Pourtant Regina n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, elle était sereine. Si sa propre vie était le prix à payer pour sauver celle d'Emma alors elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. La princesse – _sa_ princesse – méritait tous les sacrifices, aussi la brune fut-elle la première à sortir de son mutisme.

D'un geste élégant et fluide du poignet elle tourna la paume de sa main droite vers le ciel tandis qu'une boule de feu y apparaissait. Sans rompre le contact visuel établi avec son adversaire, comme pour tenter une dernière fois de l'intimider, elle prononça quelques mots de sa voix grave :

\- Finissons-en.

Quelques mots qui suffirent à relancer le combat.

Un premier projectile incandescent fila droit vers sa cible, mais au moment où il allait l'atteindre, le magicien disparut. Regina fit volte-face juste à temps pour parer l'attaque de Rumple. Elle lança de nouvelles boules de feu, mais toutes disparurent avant d'avoir pu provoquer le moindre dégât. Déterminée à se battre jusqu'au bout bien qu'elle connaisse déjà l'issue de cet affrontement, l'ancienne Evil Queen redoubla d'efforts.

Sans la dague elle ne pourrait rien faire, et la seule qui soit réellement en danger ici, c'était elle. Elle était totalement à la merci du Ténébreux, mais elle était décidée à mourir dans l'honneur.

Les attaques s'enchaînaient et bien entendu, seule la brune écopait de blessures qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés ici et là, laissant entrevoir des coupures plus ou moins profondes, des ecchymoses qui commençaient déjà à assombrir sa peau, des brûlures, … Elle n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper, et pourtant elle mettait toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Elle voyait à l'air sadique affiché par son adversaire et surtout à la façon dont il l'attaquait qu'il prenait du plaisir à la faire souffrir, c'était même son seul et unique but à cet instant. Il la tuerait, c'était certain, mais il ferait en sorte de la voir à genoux avant cela. Mais elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Il était hors de question qu'elle plie devant lui et implore sa pitié en le suppliant de la tuer.

Aussi, quand elle fut éjectée contre un arbre qui se trouvait non loin et qu'elle entendit un craquement sinistre, elle fit de son mieux pour retenir sa plainte. Elle retomba par terre et resta étendue au sol quelques secondes, inerte, la respiration saccadée et rendue difficile par l'effort du combat et la douleur.

\- Tu abandonnes déjà ? Tu m'en vois déçu, je m'attendais à plus de combativité de ta part.

Lentement, la brune prit appui sur ses mains pour se remettre debout. Mais dès qu'elle commença à se redresser, elle s'effondra à nouveau, et cette fois elle fut incapable de retenir le cri qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle ressentait une vive douleur qui irradiait dans tout son thorax au moindre mouvement. Elle avait visiblement une côte cassée et dut donc se résoudre à puiser encore davantage dans ses réserves d'énergie en faisant appel à la magie pour soigner cette énième blessure.

Pendant ce temps le Ténébreux la regardait faire, un sourire sournois sur le visage. Une fois que la douleur fut tolérable et qu'elle put à nouveau bouger, la brune se remit sur ses pieds. Elle souffrait encore, mais au moins pouvait-elle se battre.

\- Où en étions-nous ? ricana le magicien.

Avant qu'elle ait pu lancer l'un de ses fameux sarcasmes, l'ancienne Evil Queen se sentit soulevée du sol. Une force invisible dont elle était incapable de se libérer la plaqua au tronc de l'arbre qu'elle venait juste de heurter. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de lever le sort qui l'immobilisait, mais elle dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence : le combat l'avait épuisée et elle avait bien trop puisé dans ses réserves magiques, elle ne pouvait plus lancer le moindre enchantement, tout du moins aucun suffisamment puissant et qui lui serait utile à cet instant.

\- C'est là que tu as mal, c'est bien ça ? demanda son ennemi d'un ton faussement préoccupé.

Une forte pression fut immédiatement exercée sur ses côtes, à l'endroit où l'une d'entre elles était cassée, arrachant une plainte à la brune. Le sourire sadique du Ténébreux s'accentua aux vues de cette réaction, et avec lui la pression que subissait sa victime. Cette fois ce fut un véritable cri de douleur qu'elle poussa. Regina aurait voulu tenir bon, elle aurait voulu être forte et ne pas céder, mais les radiations de douleur envoyées dans toute sa cage thoracique étaient insoutenables.

Puis soudain plus rien. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, mais au moins n'avait-elle plus mal.

Rumpelstiltskin s'avança de quelques pas jusqu'à être juste devant elle. Il la toisa d'un air vainqueur, savourant sa vengeance à venir. Regina quant à elle, le fixait d'un regard méprisant.

\- Je pense que je perds mon temps, mais sait-on jamais.

La brune ne comprit où il voulait en venir qu'en sentant une vive douleur à la poitrine. Le magicien serra les dents, un air contrarié sur le visage, et retira vivement sa main.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Je vois que tu as appris de ta mère.

\- En effet. Elle m'aura au moins appris cela : ne jamais garder son cœur avec soi pour un duel de magie.

Un sourire satisfait étira les traits de l'ancienne Evil Queen, mais il disparut bien vite quand son interlocuteur prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne peux pas te tuer. Et puis… Quelle tristesse de mourir sans même pouvoir ressentir une dernière fois de l'amour pour quelqu'un.

L'expression de Regina s'assombrit et elle déglutit difficilement, mais elle resta muette.

\- Mais assez parlé. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, finissons-en.

Aussitôt sa phrase achevé, le Ténébreux serra son poing. A nouveau un étau invisible comprima la poitrine de sa victime, la faisant grimacer de douleur et vidant petit à petit ses poumons de leur air. Puis la pression se stabilisa. La brune ne pouvait pas respirer correctement mais au moins ses inspirations et expirations étaient-elles encore efficaces.

\- Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ? Je ne vais pas-

Sa voix lui échappa et son souffle fut coupé net sous le coup de la douleur. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de poser un fer rouge sur la paume de sa main tant elle souffrait. Elle baissa les yeux, et vit alors avec horreur des cloques qui apparaissaient les unes après les autres sur sa peau : le Ténébreux était en train de se servir de la magie pour la brûler vive !

Elle avait souvent entendu dire que le bûcher était une mort atroce en raison de la douleur, mais relativement rapide étant donné que la personne perdait rapidement connaissance, asphyxiée par la fumée. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait ici aucune fumée pour venir lui faire perdre toute notion de souffrance. La brûlure était insupportable et elle ne put tenir que quelques secondes avant que des plaintes ne lui échappent. Plaintes qui se muèrent rapidement en râles de douleur.

Les cloques avaient maintenant atteint le milieu de son avant-bras et déjà elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait défaillir à tout instant tant la douleur était forte. Elle ferma les yeux le plus fort possible tout en serrant les dents. Ainsi, la douleur était un peu plus supportable.

Rumpelstiltskin, qui se délectait du spectacle, commença à ricaner. Rapidement, ce ricanement se mua en un rire dément. Mais Regina ne l'entendait même pas. Elle ne parvenait plus à percevoir quoi que ce soit si ce n'est la brûlure qui lui était infligée et qui ne tarderait pas à la rendre folle. Dans une dernière tentative, elle se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir pour se libérer de l'immobilité à laquelle la contraignait son bourreau, mais elle ne parvint qu'à accroitre la pression déjà exercée sur elle. Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, elle abandonna complètement. D'ici peu elle serait morte et tout serait terminé, elle ne souffrirait plus, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Emma serait sauvée et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Emma.

Sa douce Emma.

Elle aurait tant aimé revoir une toute dernière fois son visage angélique. Ses pommettes hautes. Son sourire rayonnant. Ses lèvres fines et rosées qui devaient être si douces. Ces lèvres, elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir les embrasser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Ses yeux enfin, aussi verts que l'émeraude. Plus que tout elle aurait voulu revoir ses yeux lumineux et pétillants de malice. Ces yeux qui lui avaient redonné goût à la vie, qui lui avaient à nouveau donné une raison de se battre.

Elle allait mourir, certes, mais aujourd'hui elle mourrait sereine et apaisée. Emma vivrait, et c'était tout ce qui importait, car dans le fond, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde sans la jeune fille.

Dans l'espoir de revoir le visage de la princesse avant de s'éteindre, ou pour regarder son assassin dans les yeux avant de mourir ? Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle ouvrit les yeux. Et alors ce qu'elle vit ne put que lui arracher une vaine tentative pour empêcher l'inévitable. Son cri s'éleva…

\- NON !

… trop tard.

Le Ténébreux, sans doute alerté davantage par son regard en train de fixer quelque chose derrière lui que par ce cri, fit volte-face. Une fois qu'il se fut retourné, tout ce qu'il put voir fut une main armée d'un poignard s'abattant sur lui.

Tout était allé très vite et il n'avait pas eu la moindre occasion de se défendre.

Il se figea, aussi bien de douleur que de surprise. Mais sa surprise ne résidait pas dans le fait qu'on ait osé l'attaquer ainsi, mais plutôt dans le fait qu'il ressente justement une douleur, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des centaines d'années.

Les traits figés dans une expression de stupéfaction, il regarda la blonde qui se trouvait face à lui et tenait fermement l'arme dont elle venait de se servir pour le frapper. Puis ses yeux descendirent lentement vers son buste.

Profondément enfoncée dans sa poitrine, à l'exact emplacement de son cœur, se trouvait une dague.

Une dague dont la lame était ondulée et ornée de lettres.

La dague du Ténébreux.

* * *

 _ **Voilà le grand retour de Regina dans la partie ! Beaucoup d'entre vous, pour ne pas dire tous, attendaient ça avec impatience, alors j'espère que cette entrée fracassante vous a plu :) De l'action il y en a eu cette fois, vous voyez j'ai tenu ma promesse eheh ;)  
Bon c'est sûr, on est encore loin du happy ending... Mais ceux qui ont lu "Secret de famille" savent que je ne suis pas du genre à faciliter les choses pour nos deux héroïnes, alors il va falloir vous armer de patience chers lecteurs.**_

 _ **L'un d'entre vous, un ou une guest, m'a demandé si la fréquence de publication allait rester la même puisque j'avais publié deux chapitres en peu de temps. Malheureusement, comme vous avez pu le constater, c'était exceptionnel... Ces deux chapitres étaient courts et étaient une sorte de transition, donc il ne m'avaient pas demandé beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture, d'où le délai de publication plus court que d'habitude.**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui me demandent des nouvelles, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Je suis fatiguée c'est sûr, et j'ai beaucoup de boulot, mais j'arrive encore à écrire cette fic et à lire vos reviews comme vous pouvez le voir, et même à lire de temps à autres quelques chapitres des fics que je suis (d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, désolée à ceux dont je lis les fics parmi vous, je pense notamment à ZoZen, Blackkfeather, Bonne Ame et d'autres, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu vos derniers chapitres et j'attends avec impatience le moment où je pourrai enfin le faire)**_

 _ **Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous aura plu !**_

 _ **A bientôt :)**_

 ** _PS : Il est tout à fait possible qu'il y ait des fautes. Comme je vous l'ai dit je suis fatiguée alors je fais de mon mieux mais certaines coquilles m'échappent régulièrement pendant la relecture... Donc si vous voyez quelque chose n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je corrigerai ;)_**


	15. Entre lumières et ténèbres

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Eh oui, me revoilà enfin après tout ce temps ! Il aura fallu que vous attendiez longtemps et j'en suis désolée, mais vous connaissez les raisons de cette attente.  
**

 **Merci à celles qui ont pris des nouvelles, je pense notamment à lolo qui ne manque jamais de me laisser une petite review de temps à autres, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, merci ! Je cite lolo mais bien entendu je n'oublie pas les autres !  
Merci également à tous ceux qui fav et suivent cette fics et laissent des reviews, je ne peux pas vous répondre individuellement mais je ne manque jamais de les lire !**

 **Si vous voyez des fautes qui sont passées entre les mailles du filet n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes :)**

* * *

Le cadavre de Rumpelstiltskin gisant à ses pieds, Regina était maintenant seule, plus impuissante que jamais. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher Emma de courir à sa perte en voulant la sauver, et il était trop tard à présent.

Encore déboussolée par ce qui venait de se passer et ne voyant rien d'autre à faire que rejoindre Belle et Scarlett, la brune leva les mains pour lancer le sort qui l'emmènerait jusqu'au palais du Royaume Blanc. Quand elle arriva dans la chambre d'Emma qu'elle avait quittée un peu plus tôt, elle ne vit personne. Devinant que la lycanthrope avait été déplacée dans ses propres appartements, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il lui était possible de localiser une personne sans objet lui appartenant si cette personne se trouvait suffisamment proche d'elle, et elle eut tôt fait de repérer le souffle de vie qui, bien que très faible, animait toujours son amie. Aussitôt elle se téléporta à nouveau pour arriver à l'endroit désiré.

Scarlett était là, allongée sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Elle paraissait dormir paisiblement, mais Regina n'était pas dupe : c'était dans un sommeil éternel qu'elle était plongée. Dès qu'elle avait vu la louve perdre connaissance après avoir été frappée par le poignard de Rumpelstiltskin, elle avait compris ce que ce dernier avait tenté de faire.

Belle était au chevet de son amie, et elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu la magicienne arriver. Celle-ci s'avança et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à s'éloigner d'elle et ne sembla pas non plus effrayée. Regina vit qu'elle avait les yeux rouges quand elle se tourna vers elle et elle devina qu'elle avait pleuré.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Est-ce qu'elle a l'air d'aller mieux ? lança rageusement Belle.

Regina la dévisagea en haussant les sourcils.

\- Excusez-moi, se reprit la petite brune. Je n'aurais pas dû vous dire cela, vous n'y êtes pour rien, mais… Je me sens tellement impuissante.

\- Je sais, je ressens la même chose.

Belle la regarda avec un air intrigué.

\- Scarlett et moi avons recherché Emma ensemble au cours des dernières semaines, expliqua l'ancienne Evil Queen. Nous nous sommes rapprochées et je crois pouvoir… Je _peux_ dire que je la considère comme une amie, se reprit-elle.

Son interlocutrice sembla quelque peu étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de s'étendre sur ce sujet, mais surtout elle venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose de bien plus préoccupant dans l'immédiat :

\- Où est Emma ?

A peine cette question posée, l'expression de Regina s'assombrit soudainement. Voyant cela, la petite brune se mit immédiatement debout, inquiète.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle m'a suivie quand je suis partie affronter Rumpelstiltskin. J'ai voulu la renvoyer ici mais Rumple est arrivé et-

La brune ne put pas aller plus loin dans ses explications. La porte fut ouverte à la volée, laissant voir le roi et la reine qui entrèrent aussitôt dans la pièce. Ils semblaient préoccupés – sans doute avaient-ils été informés de l'état de Scarlett – mais la préoccupation disparut instantanément de leur visage pour laisser place à la peur quand ils virent Regina. Celle-ci, par instinct, se recula et leva les mains, prête à toute éventualité.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? lança immédiatement Charmant.

\- Eloignez-vous d'elles ! s'écria Blanche-Neige tout en venant se placer entre son ennemie et ses deux amies, imité par son époux qui se posta à ses côtés et dégaina votre épée.

\- Rangez donc votre jouet, roi de pacotille. Je n'allais pas leur faire le moindre mal.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Après nous avoir pris notre fille vous voulez tuer nos amies ? accusa la reine. Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire et si vous osez-

\- Ça suffit !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Belle qui venait de crier et s'était interposée à son tour, les bras écartés, faisant barrage de son corps entre les deux camps qui s'étaient formés.

\- Si vous voulez vous en prendre à elle il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps.

Regina resta stupéfaite face à l'initiative de la petite brune qui semblait réellement prête à la protéger et à prendre sa défense.

\- Mais enfin Belle, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama le roi.

\- D'abord Scarlett et maintenant toi. Pourquoi la défends-tu ? Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait, elle-

\- Elle n'a rien fait du tout, elle est innocente !

Les deux souverains restèrent muets face à une telle déclaration. Belle, qui à peine quelques jours auparavant accusait l'ancienne Evil Queen, affirmant haut et fort que c'était elle qui avait enlevé la princesse et qu'elle était mauvaise et le resterait toujours, était maintenant en train de plaider sa cause.

Avant que la moindre question ne lui soit posée, la jeune femme poursuivit :

\- Les seuls responsables sont Rumpelstiltskin et le Prince Killian, Emma m'a tout expliqué. Ils ont passé un accord et c'était le Ténébreux qui la retenait prisonnière.

\- Que vient faire le Prince Killian dans tout ceci ? questionna Charmant.

\- Si tu veux bien ranger ton épée et que vous vous calmez tous les deux, je pourrai peut-être vous expliquer ce que je sais.

Il y eut un court temps de flottement pendant lequel le roi et la reine échangèrent un bref regard. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils se détendirent légèrement et se firent moins menaçants. Charmant rengaina son arme et ils levèrent les mains en signe de paix.

\- Je pense que nous devrions nous asseoir, les explications risquent d'être longues.

\- Tour ceci peut attendre, il y a plus important.

Les souverains du Royaume Blanc dévisagèrent Regina qui venait de parler, et Belle lui lança un regard interrogatif.

\- Emma… Elle… Elle est…

La brune balbutiait, elle cherchait les mots justes pour annoncer ce qu'elle avait à annoncer. Mais y avait-il vraiment une bonne façon de dire une telle chose, tout du moins une façon meilleure que d'autres de le faire ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire remettrait tout en cause, et ce pour chacune des personnes qui étaient présentes. Pourtant elle devait bien les informer de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que l'un des parents de la blonde lui lance une énième pique et ne l'accuse à nouveau d'un crime ou d'un autre, la brune eut la surprise de voir Belle prendre la parole la première. Cette dernière s'avança d'un pas vers elle, la mine soucieuse, le regard presque suppliant.

\- Regina… Qu'est-il arrivé à Emma ?

Sa voix était tremblante et exprimait toute son inquiétude. Regina la regarda un long moment, puis elle déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se dépêcher de parler avant que son courage ne l'abandonne :

\- Emma est devenue la nouvelle Ténébreuse.

 _* Flash-back *_

 _Son cri s'éleva…_

\- _NON !_

 _… trop tard._

 _Le Ténébreux, sans doute alerté davantage par son regard en train de fixer quelque chose derrière lui que par ce cri, fit volte-face. Une fois qu'il se fut retourné, tout ce qu'il put voir fut une main armée d'un poignard s'abattant sur lui._

 _Tout était allé très vite et il n'avait pas eu la moindre occasion de se défendre._

 _Il se figea, aussi bien de douleur que de surprise. Mais sa surprise ne résidait pas dans le fait qu'on ait osé l'attaquer ainsi, mais plutôt dans le fait qu'il ressente justement une douleur, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des centaines d'années._

 _Les traits figés dans une expression de stupéfaction, il regarda la blonde qui se trouvait face à lui et tenait fermement l'arme dont elle venait de se servir pour le frapper. Puis ses yeux descendirent lentement vers son buste._

 _Profondément enfoncée dans sa poitrine, à l'exact emplacement de son cœur, se trouvait une dague._

 _Une dague dont la lame était ondulée et ornée de lettres._

 _La dague du Ténébreux._

 _D'un geste sûr, sans ciller, la jeune fille retira vivement l'arme du corps de sa victime. Rumpelstiltskin, terrassé par la douleur et conscient qu'il vivait ses derniers instants, tomba à genoux. Celle qui venait de le vaincre le fixait d'un regard dépourvu de toute marque de pitié, son bras dont la main tenait la dague reposant maintenant le long de son corps. Malgré le sang qui couvrait la lame, Rumple vit sous ses yeux les lettres se modifier pour calligraphier d'une écriture sophistiquée un nouveau prénom : Emma._

 _Au moment où cette dernière avait utilisé la magie sans le vouloir et ainsi projeté son adversaire au loin, la précieuse dague de celui-ci lui avait échappé. Après avoir écarté la menace potentielle que représentait la princesse, le magicien s'était concentré sur Regina et ne s'était donc pas aperçu qu'il n'avait plus son bien avec lui. Emma elle néanmoins, avait immédiatement remarqué un objet brillant au sol quand elle avait repris connaissance. Voyant le nom de son ennemi sur la lame, elle avait rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait sans doute du fameux objet capable de tuer le Ténébreux et n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir sans connaître cependant les conséquences de son geste._

 _Comme si la disparition de son propre prénom de la dague avait eu raison de lui, à bout de force, Rumpelstiltskin s'effondra de tout son long, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Dans le même temps, Regina tomba elle aussi au sol, enfin libérée de l'emprise de la magie de l'ancien Ténébreux qui venait juste de le quitter pour venir se loger dans un autre corps. La brune posa brièvement les yeux sur son bras pour constater que la progression des cloques avait été stoppée mais que les brûlures persistaient néanmoins. Elle ne prêta pas plus d'attention à sa douleur et reporta son regard sur celle qui lui importait le plus à cet instant. Se mettant tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, elle rejoignit Emma. Elle s'apprêtait à parler pour s'adresser à elle, mais Rumpelstiltskin prit la parole avant elle._

 _L'homme était tout juste capable de murmurer quelques mots, si bien que les deux jeunes femmes durent s'accroupir pour s'approcher de lui et ainsi entendre ce qu'il tentait d'articuler. Sa peau avait petit à petit reprit un aspect normal et ses yeux venaient de redevenir ceux d'un humain banal. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il rendrait son dernier souffle d'un instant à l'autre._

\- _Tu… Tu aurais dû… la remplacer, dit-il avec une difficulté évidente._

 _Un air d'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage d'Emma et Regina. Si la blonde tenait encore fermement la dague dans sa main, à cet instant aucune d'elle ne s'en préoccupait plus, trop concentrées sur les paroles de Rumpelstiltskin qui n'avaient pour elles aucun sens._

\- _Tu aurais dû remplacer… Regina._

\- _La remplacer ?_

\- _Ne l'écoute pas, Emma. Il essaye de répandre une dernière fois son poison, tout au mieux il divague._

\- _La malédiction… Regina devait lancer la malédiction._

 _A ces mots, malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire une seconde plus tôt, l'ancienne Evil Queen se fit aussitôt plus attentive._

\- _Le Sort Noir aurait dû nous emmener dans le monde où se trouve mon fils… Je l'ai perdu. Je… Je l'ai abandonné, admit-il finalement. Je voulais le retrouver, mais pour cela… Regina devait lancer la malédiction._

\- _Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, lâcha l'intéressée d'un ton sec, sans pitié pour son ennemi bien qu'il soit aux portes de la mort._

\- _C'est justement pour ça… que je voulais qu'Emma te remplace._

\- _Je ne l'aurais jamais fait, et vous le savez._

\- _J'espérais qu'en tuant Regina… tu souffres suffisamment pour envisager de le faire. J'espérais que… ta rancœur envers tes parents… envers moi… envers Killian… te pousserait à lancer cette malédiction… tout comme la rancœur de Regina a failli suffire… pour qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout._

 _Emma resta stupéfaite, sous le choc. Tout était plus clair dans son esprit à présent, et les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place et s'assemblaient pour lui donner la réponse à toutes les questions qu'elles s'étaient posées depuis son enlèvement._

\- _Mais alors… C'est pour cette raison que vous avez accepté d'aider Killian ?_

 _A présent trop affaibli pour parler, Rumpelstiltskin se contenta de hocher la tête positivement. La blonde et la brune furent incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon qu'auraient-elles pu dire face à de tels aveux ?_

 _La respiration du mourant devint sifflante, signe que sa mort n'était plus qu'une question de secondes._

\- _Tout ceci… n'a plus d'importance… dorénavant. J'ai échoué… et j'ai tout perdu. Tout ce que je souhaite maintenant…_

 _Sa pause fut cette fois plus longue et il se mit à tousser, en proie à une violente toux qui le laissa essoufflé. Du sang avait envahi sa bouche et entaché ses lèvres, s'écoulant en un fin filet sur son visage. Il sembla réunir les maigres forces qu'il lui restait et prit une dernière fois la parole._

\- _Tout ce que je souhaite… c'est que ce pouvoir te ronge comme il m'a rongé… dit-il à l'adresse de la princesse. Et que tu sois dévorée par la culpabilité, Regina, finit-il en regardant sa vieille ennemie droit dans les yeux._

 _L'homme ponctua sa phrase de l'un de ses fameux ricanements, mais bien vite ce ricanement ne fut plus qu'un soupir. Son regard devint progressivement vitreux tandis que ses yeux se figeaient, puis il s'immobilisa à tout jamais._

 _Rumpelstiltskin n'était plus._

 _Un long silence s'en suivit et se prolongea sans que ni Emma ni Regina ne puisse dire combien de temps il avait duré. Elles fixaient toutes les deux le corps sans vie de leur adversaire avec un air ahuri, abasourdies par ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Une fois de plus, Rumpelstiltskin s'étaient servis d'elles et avait manipulé les gens comme il aurait manipulé les pièces d'un échiquier, et s'il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait il avait néanmoins atteint l'un de ses objectifs : il venait de les briser._

 _Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, chacune savait qu'elles partageaient le même ressenti. La faible lueur d'espoir qui était apparue lorsqu'elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées, moins d'une heure plus tôt, venait de s'éteindre. Comment auraient-elles pu encore espérer trouver leur bonheur après tout ce qui venait de se passer ?_

 _Lentement, Emma se leva. Les épaules affaissées et le dos vouté, il était certain qu'elle avait déjà eu plus fière allure. Mais comment se tenir droite, comment garder la tête haute alors qu'elle était en train de réaliser la portée de son acte ? En tuant le Ténébreux, elle ne s'était pas contenté de mettre fin à ses jours, elle venait elle-même d'endosser la malédiction dont il était victime depuis des siècles. Elle ne regrettait pas son geste, car sauver Regina avait toujours été sa priorité. Mais si elle avait pu changer les choses, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Aurait-elle pris la même décision ? Elle prit soudain conscience de ce à quoi elle était en train de réfléchir. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait fait la même chose, même en connaissance de cause, la question ne se posait même pas ! Un long frisson parcourut son corps quand elle s'aperçut que les effets de la malédiction semblaient déjà se faire ressentir, la menant à penser de la façon la plus égoïste qui soit._

\- _Emma ?_

 _Elle fut tirée de ses pensées et ramenée à la réalité par la douce voix de Regina, et elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle était immobile depuis plusieurs minutes, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle posa les yeux sur la brune qui venait juste de se mettre debout et la regardait d'un air soucieux._

\- _Je vais devenir comme lui maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis la Ténébreuse à présent._

\- _Non, tu ne seras pas comme lui ! Rumpelstiltskin était mauvais de nature, toi tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais._

\- _Peu importe. Ça n'a rien à voir avec qui je suis et ce que je suis. Ce pouvoir, ces…. Ces ténèbres vont me faire changer._

 _Elle baissa les yeux sur la dague qu'elle tenait toujours et y lut son prénom. Son expression s'assombrit à cette vision qui ne faisait que rendre la situation plus réelle, plus douloureuse._

 _Presque malgré elle, elle eut un geste de recule vif quand Regina s'approcha d'elle et tendit une main vers celle qui tenait la seule chose capable de la contrôler et de la tuer._

\- _Je ne te veux aucun mal, dit la brune d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant._

\- _N'y touche pas._

\- _Je ne cherche pas à te prendre la dague, lui assura-t-elle. Même si je l'avais, je ne m'en servirais jamais contre toi, que ce soit pour te contrôler ou pour m'en prendre à toi._

 _Le sous-entendu à peine masqué n'échappa pas à la jeune fille : Regina voulait qu'elle lui donne la dague. A cette simple idée, la princesse recula d'un pas._

\- _Emma, soupira l'ancienne Evil Queen d'un ton peiné._

\- _Je te fais confiance et je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais le moindre mal, là n'est pas la question. Je ne suis déjà par certaine de pouvoir me contrôler si j'ai la dague en ma possession mais si elle venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains… Qui sait ce que la personne qui me contrôle pourrait me faire faire._

\- _Avec moi elle sera en sécurité. Personne d'autre que moi ne l'aura, tu as ma parole._

\- _Non._

\- _Ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui parles, c'est la magie du Ténébreux. Ne te laisse pas manipuler par ce pouvoir, il ne t'apportera rien de bon._

\- _Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un puisse se servir de moi._

\- _Ça n'arrivera pas._

\- _Tu ne peux pas en être certaine. Mais si je garde la dague avec moi, personne ne pourra me contrôler et utiliser mes pouvoirs. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à toi._

\- _Tu ne me feras pas de mal._

 _Regina avança vers Emma, mais à nouveau cette dernière s'éloigna d'elle._

\- _Je suis désolée._

\- _Emma non !_

 _Mais avant que la brune n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la Ténébreuse disparut dans une fumée où se mêlaient le noir et le blanc mais où, Regina le craignait, le noir ne tarderait pas à avoir le dessus._

 _* Fin du flash-back *_

Regina venait de terminer son récit et elle se sentait aussi épuisée que si elle avait couru des heures durant sans la moindre interruption. Parler de ce qui s'était produit, mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était passé tout juste quelques minutes plus tôt avait été éprouvant, et voir les expressions se décomposer au fur et à mesure de ses explications n'avait fait que rendre les choses plus difficiles.

Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur la pièce et se prolongea pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité.

Submergée par l'émotion, Regina respira profondément et le plus calmement possible pour ne pas craquer. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas maintenant, pas face à ceux qui avaient été ses ennemis jurés.

\- C'est… C'est impossible, murmura Blanche-Neige d'une voix tout juste audible.

Son époux, tout aussi bouleversé qu'elle, passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et quand il la tira vers lui elle se réfugia immédiatement dans l'étreinte qu'il lui offrait et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour y pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Belle n'en menait pas large elle non plus. Elle ne parvenait pas à assimiler ce que Regina venait de dire. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu basculer en si peu de temps ? Comment la situation avait-elle pu devenir aussi grave ? L'incompréhension laissa rapidement place à la culpabilité tandis qu'elle sentait des larmes brûlantes rouler sur ses joues.

\- C'est ma faute… J'étais juste à côté d'elle. Pendant tout ce temps elle était là, juste sous mon nez, mais je refusais d'accepter la réalité. Je me voilais la face et je ne voulais pas voir les choses en face. Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide et bornée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable.

Le tutoiement était venu aussi soudainement que naturellement pour Regina, mais ni Belle ni personne d'autre ne sembla y prêter attention. Ce genre de détails futiles était bien loin de leurs préoccupations dans une telle situation.

\- Sans toi Emma serait restée enfermée et qui peut dire quand est-ce qu'elle aurait retrouvé sa liberté. Tu l'as sauvée, ne doute pas de cela.

\- Je l'ai sauvée pour qu'elle endosse ensuite cette malédiction, je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui aurait été le mieux.

Regina ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. La petite brune avait raison, comment auraient-ils pu se réjouir de savoir Emma maintenant libre si elle était condamnée à une malédiction comme celle du Ténébreux ? Epuisée et désespérée parce tout ce qui s'était passé, l'ancienne Evil Queen se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait non loin. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se sentait tellement impuissante.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement troublé par les pleurs de la reine que le roi tentait de réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait bien que lui aussi ait été en train de pleurer silencieusement.

Belle fut la première à se ressaisir. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa avant de prendre la parole.

\- Il y a des appartements réservés aux invités officiels dans l'aile Est, dit-elle à l'attention de Regina. Tu peux t'installer où bon te semble.

\- Merci, répondit la brune avec un sourire forcé que son interlocutrice lui rendit.

L'ancienne Evil Queen se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle avait besoin de se reposer, besoin de dormir quelques heures, en espérant que son sommeil ne serait pas troublé par des cauchemars. Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir, une petite voix la rappela.

\- Regina ?

Surprise, la brune se retourna et vit alors que la voix qu'il lui avait semblé reconnaître était bien celle de Blanche-Neige.

\- Je… Je suis désolée.

L'air incertain qu'afficha l'ancienne épouse de son père lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je vous ai accusée à tort. J'en suis désolée. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner.

Ces excuses aussi soudaines qu'inattendues laissèrent Regina muette. Prise au dépourvu, elle fixa la reine, tentant de rassembler ses idées avant de répondre :

\- Vous êtes déjà pardonnée. Nous faisons tous des erreurs et bien qu'il m'ait fallu beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre, j'ai fini par réaliser que le pardon valait toujours mieux que la rancœur et la vengeance.

Blanche-Neige parut tout aussi surprise par cette réponse que Regina ne l'avait été par ses propres paroles.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée que nous en soyons arrivées là, ajouta l'ancienne Evil Queen.

La plus jeune des deux femmes comprit que l'autre faisait allusion à toutes ces années de haine et d'affrontement vains et stériles. Ne sachant quoi dire, elle se contenta de hocher la tête en un signe d'approbation.

\- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ramener Emma, soyez en sûrs, conclut Regina à l'adresse de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Sur ces derniers mots elle sortit et referma délicatement la porte derrière elle.

Connaissant le palais pour y avoir vécu durant de nombreuses années, la brune n'eut aucun mal à trouver les appartements dont lui avait parlés Belle. Elle entra dans le premier qu'elle trouva et referma précipitamment la porte derrière elle comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose risquait de la suivre à l'intérieur. Adossée contre la cloison de bois, elle resta immobile pendant quelques instants.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son ancienne belle-fille. Etait-il possible que cela annonce le début d'une certaine entente entre elles, au moins la fin des conflits ouverts ? Elle l'espérait, car les choses seraient ainsi bien plus simples et la collaboration serait leur meilleure arme pour sauver Emma.

Emma.

Quand la pensée de la jeune fille fit son apparition dans son esprit, elle chassa toutes les autres.

Fatiguée, Regina ne prit pas la peine d'aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, une chaise, ou sur le lit. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte jusqu'à atteindre le sol où elle s'affala. La culpabilité la rongeait, et les larmes qu'elle était difficilement parvenue à contenir jusque-là eurent raison d'elle et de sa volonté. En quelques secondes à peine, ses joues furent couvertes d'eau salée trop longtemps retenue alors qu'elle ne demandait qu'à couler. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et les entoura de ses bras avant d'y enfouir sa tête alors que quelques sanglots lui échappaient.

Alors qu'elle croyait cela impossible après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait commises, elle se sentait à cet instant plus coupable que jamais.

Elle devait tenir bon, se raccrocher à l'espoir qu'elle parviendrait une nouvelle fois à retrouver Emma et à la ramener auprès d'elle. Mais comment pouvait-elle parvenir à espérer des jours meilleurs alors que tout ce qui était arrivé était entièrement de sa faute ?

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Le lendemain, quand Regina se réveilla, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Elle était encore épuisée par les événements de la veille, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, et son moral était au plus bas.

Elle se leva et fit une rapide toilette, puis d'un geste de la main elle revêtit l'une de ses fameuses robes. Quand elle se regarda dans le grand miroir qui ornait l'un des murs, sa tenue lui sembla encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa magie étant sensible à ses sentiments, elle n'avait fait que retranscrire son état d'esprit actuel à travers ses vêtements. Ne s'attardant pas davantage sur la question, elle tenta sans réelle conviction de se servir du miroir qu'elle avait en face d'elle pour voir Emma. Mais bien entendu, sa tentative fut vaine et ne donna aucun résultat. La jeune fille avait connaissance de ses pouvoirs et se cachait sans doute quelque part, il était impensable qu'elle n'ait pas eu la présence d'esprit de s'éloigner de tout miroir. Plus abattue encore que quelques minutes plus tôt à son réveil, Regina quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

Quand elle vit le roi et la reine déjà attablés, la brune voulut faire demi-tour pour revenir plus tard – de toute façon elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit – mais Charmant la retint et lui proposa de s'installer avec eux. Elle eut un temps d'hésitation, mais le blond lui offrit un sourire amical et alors elle accepta son invitation.

Quand Belle arriva à son tour, ils avaient tous le regard rivé sur leur assiette respective et aucun mot n'avait été échangé. La petite brune les salua poliment et s'assit à côté de Regina. Elle tenta de faire la conversation du mieux qu'elle put, mais comme les trois autres elle mangea peu. La gorge encore serrée après les événements de la veille, personne n'avait vraiment d'appétit.

Après moins d'une demie heure passée à table, ils se retirèrent tous et rejoignirent leurs appartements personnels. Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Regina pleura à nouveau comme elle l'avait fait la veille durant de longues heures. Néanmoins cette fois-ci ses larmes se tarirent plus rapidement. Une fois calmée, elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, puis elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil situé près de la fenêtre. En regardant à l'extérieur elle constata que le ciel était chargé de nuages menaçants. A croire que même le climat s'adaptait aux circonstances.

La brune ne resta pas longtemps ainsi. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit, qu'elle fasse quelque chose, car dès qu'elle se laissait aller ses pensées se dirigeaient vers Emma et lui tiraient immanquablement de nouvelles larmes. Elle se leva brusquement et quitta sa chambre avec en tête l'idée d'aller voir Scarlett.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre de la louve elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que Belle se trouvait déjà là. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle et un pâle sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur la jeune femme étendue dans son lit et dont elle tenait la main.

Le silence s'installa. Regina ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi elle était venue. Elle ne voulait pas être seule et voulait s'occuper pour ne pas penser à Emma, mais maintenant qu'elle était là elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression d'être de trop dans ce tableau qui, bien que touchant, n'en restait pas moins plein de désespoir. Belle fixait Scarlett avec intensité comme si ce simple regard avait pu suffire à la réveiller. Malheureusement il aurait fallu bien plus que cela.

Néanmoins, il y avait bien un moyen de la libérer de la malédiction dont elle était victime. Mais il allait falloir trouver comment exposer les faits à Belle sans la braquer et en espérant qu'elle accepte l'évidence, ce qui s'annonçait délicat. _Ça ne va pas être une mince affaire_ , pensa Regina.

\- Elle ne se réveillera pas, souffla d'une petite voix la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Ne perdez pas espoir.

Alors que le tutoiement s'était installé la veille, sans doute en raison de l'émotion du moment, le vouvoiement revint comme une évidence. Belle se détourna vivement de la lycanthrope et planta ses yeux pleins de tristesse et de détresse dans ceux désolés de l'ancienne Evil Queen.

\- Vous connaissez cette malédiction mieux que quiconque pour l'avoir déjà utilisée, vous savez quels en sont les effets.

\- Auriez-vous oublié que celle qui a été victime de cette malédiction est aujourd'hui en vie et bien réveillée ?

A ces mots, la plus petite des deux sembla se calmer légèrement.

\- Un baiser d'amour sincère peut la réveiller, reprit Regina.

\- Mais comment trouver la personne qui lui est destinée ?

\- Nous l'avons déjà trouvée. Je parle avec elle en ce moment même.

Belle resta interdite et scruta la magicienne comme si elle était folle.

\- Mais enfin, vous-

\- Je sais ce que je dis. J'ai moi-même connu cet amour dont je vous parle, et pour avoir côtoyé pendant de longues années Blanche et Charmant en étant leur ennemie, je peux vous assurer que je sais le reconnaître quand je le vois.

\- Je ne suis pas celle qu'il faut à Scarlett.

\- Je suis convaincue du contraire. Vous avez peur de ne pas réussir à la réveiller, mais vous ne devez pas. Ou peut-être avez-vous justement peur de ce qui passera _ensuite_ , si vous réussissez à la libérer de cette malédiction, ajouta Regina après une courte pause.

Son interlocutrice resta muette et baissa les yeux, peu convaincue.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, Belle... Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous après ce que je vous ai fait vivre, mais s'il-vous-plaît, faites-moi confiance.

L'intéressée releva les yeux pour regarder la magicienne qui tenta un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Vous n'avez rien à perdre, essayez.

Belle resta immobile. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur que ce baiser ne fonctionne pas. Comment trouver l'Amour Véritable de Scarlett si elle n'était pas cette personne ? Elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'essuyer un échec et de devoir se résoudre à ne plus jamais revoir la louve.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, la jeune femme se tourna finalement face au lit. Elle s'approcha un peu, et quand elle fut toute proche de la belle endormie, elle se pencha lentement vers elle. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Scarlett, puis, muée par un ultime espoir, elle supprima cette distance.

Les lèvres de la lycanthrope, malgré leur température anormalement basse, étaient incroyablement douces, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Avec un petit goût sucré. Mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, trop pressée de voir si le baiser avait fonctionné.

Elle se redressa et posa les yeux sur le visage pâle de la brune endormie. Elle la scruta pendant de longues secondes, mais rien ne se produisit.

Elle avait échoué.

Elle n'était pas celle qui pourrait réveiller Scarlett, et ce constat lui brisa le cœur.

Les larmes lui montèrent instantanément aux yeux, et elle ne les retint pas. Désespérée, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans ses bras qu'elle avait posés juste à côté du corps inerte.

Regina garda son regard fixé sur la louve encore quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas assisté au réveil de Blanche-Neige et ne savait donc pas combien de temps cela pouvait prendre. Peut-être qu'il fallait attendre encore. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait déjà qu'il était trop tard. Elle n'avait pas senti la magie se manifester, et elle savait ce que cela signifiait.

Au cours de ces semaines de collaboration avec Scarlett, elle avait eu le temps de s'attacher à celle-ci. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, la lycanthrope était devenue son amie, l'une des seuls qu'elle n'ait jamais eus. Elle ne put retenir une larme qui coula lentement sur sa joue.

\- Je suis désolée Scarlett, tellement désolée, pleura Belle. Tout est de ma faute. Tu irais bien si je n'avais pas été là. C'est de ma faute. Je suis désolée.

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant dans un tel état.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi.

Un long silence suivit ces quelques mots, seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots de Belle.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas… Je t'aime.

Les sanglots furent plus ténus, comme si la jeune femme n'avait déjà plus la force de pleurer, mais le silence n'en devint que plus lourd.

Pourtant à cet instant, quelque chose se produisit.

Regina, qui avait la tête baissée, sentit tout à coup une vague de magie la traverser. Belle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, mais ce genre de manifestation, aussi belle et puissante soit-elle, n'était parfois pas perceptible par ceux qui n'avaient pas l'usage de la magie.

La magicienne posa les yeux sur son amie endormie sans trop oser y croire, et alors elle se figea.

Scarlett remua légèrement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnut sa chambre, au palais de Blanche et Charmant, mais elle fut incapable de se rappeler comment elle y était arrivée. En sentant des soubresauts près d'elle, elle tourna la tête, et elle vit alors Belle à ses côtés, apparemment accablée pour une raison inconnue.

Regina n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle sembla soudain retrouver sa voix.

\- Belle, appela-t-elle doucement.

L'intéressée ne réagit pas et la magicienne recommença donc avec plus de force.

\- Belle, regarde !

Le tutoiement était revenu sans qu'elle le commande, mais aucune n'y fit attention. La petite brune aux yeux bleus releva enfin la tête, et alors elle resta pétrifiée : Scarlett était là, les yeux ouverts, et elle la regardait avec un air déboussolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et pourquoi j'ai perdu connaissance ?

Belle ne répondit pas, mais un immense sourire éclaira son visage, tout comme celui de Regina.

\- Scarlett ! s'exclama la première. Tu es réveillée !

La lycanthrope adopta un air sceptique. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui justifiait une telle attitude et le soulagement qu'elle lisait sur les visages qui lui faisaient face. On aurait cru qu'elle venait de réchapper à la mort, pourtant cette blessure n'était qu'une égratignure. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à interroger davantage ses deux amies, Belle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Avant qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche, la petite brune était déjà sur elle et l'embrassait passionnément. Une fois la surprise du premier instant passée, la louve se détendit et se laissa aller, allant jusqu'à répondre au baiser.

Regina, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise face à cette scène et ne voulait pas gêner ces retrouvailles et cette prise de conscience tant attendue, préféra s'éclipser. Elle sortit silencieusement de la pièce, espérant que Belle ne se laisserait pas submergée par l'émotion et penserait à expliquer les derniers événements à Scarlett. Surtout, elle espérait que la petite brune aurait le courage de se charger d'annoncer la nouvelle de la malédiction qui avait frappé Emma. Elle-même ne se sentait pas la force d'en parler à nouveau et d'évoquer les événements récents, la simple pensée de la princesse suffisant à embuer ses yeux de larmes. Sentant qu'elle pouvait craquer à tout moment et fondre en larmes au milieu d'un des couloirs du château, à la vue de la première personne qui passerait par-là, Regina pressa le pas pour rejoindre ses appartements au plus vite.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Bientôt une semaine que Regina séjournait au château du Royaume Blanc. Blanche et Charmant lui avaient assuré qu'elle pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait, néanmoins les tensions restaient présentes lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans la même pièce. Surtout, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Ce palais était celui où sa jeunesse et ses rêves lui avaient été arrachés, où elle avait été privée de sa liberté durant de nombreuses années et où elle avait tant souffert. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun bon souvenir dans cet endroit et elle commençait déjà à étouffer après seulement quelques jours.

Scarlett, comme tous les autres, avait été abattue par la nouvelle du sort d'Emma. Elle, Belle et Regina avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, tentant de trouver une solution au problème qui se posait à elles et aux parents de la blonde : comment libérer Emma de cette malédiction ? Malheureusement, il semblait qu'il n'y ait aucune issue, tout du moins la seule qui leur apparaissait était de tuer la jeune fille, mais là encore de nouveaux problèmes se posaient. Où était la dague ? Comment la récupérer ? Qui oserait endosser à son tour la malédiction ? Et surtout, l'un d'entre eux était-il prêt à aller jusqu'à tuer Emma pour la libérer ? Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Quelle était la meilleure option entre une vie maudite et la mort ? Toutes ces questions, aucun n'en avait les réponses. Aussi finirent-ils par arrêter purement et simplement d'évoquer la possibilité de libérer la princesse. Pour l'instant, leur unique objectif était de la retrouver. S'ils y parvenaient, alors ils réfléchiraient à une solution.

Après quelques jours passés au palais, Regina prit donc la décision de retourner à son propre château. Elle avait l'intime conviction qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à retrouver Emma eux-mêmes et qu'il était inutile de gaspiller du temps et de l'énergie à la chercher. S'ils voulaient revoir la blonde, alors ils devraient attendre qu'elle veuille bien se montrer d'elle-même, et quitte à attendre, elle préférait le faire seule, là où elle pourrait pleurer son chagrin et son désespoir sans craindre qu'à tout instant quelqu'un la surprenne dans un tel moment de faiblesse.

De retour à son château, elle constata que rien n'avait changé depuis son départ précipité lorsqu'elle avait reçu le message de Belle. D'un autre côté, pourquoi aurait-ce été le cas ? La brune devina qu'inconsciemment, elle aurait espéré qu'Emma se trouve là, en train de l'attendre. Cette simple pensée suffit à parer son regard d'un voile de tristesse.

Un coassement désormais familier retentit, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, Regina sourit sincèrement. Elle se tourna et tendit machinalement le bras pour que Swen vienne s'y poser. Une fois installé, le corbeau s'ébroua avant de pousser un nouveau cri qui semblait cette fois chargé de reproches.

\- Je suis désolée d'être partie ainsi l'autre jour. Emma avait besoin de moi, je devais immédiatement la rejoindre.

L'oiseau pencha la tête sur le côté en une interrogation muette.

\- Si elle va bien ? Je n'en ai aucune idée à vrai dire, dit la brune avec un sourire amer. Les choses ne se sont pas vraiment passées comme prévu.

Son compagnon poussa un coassement désolé et alors Regina lui caressa doucement la tête pour le rassurer.

\- Nous la retrouverons bientôt, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Peut-être même plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

La brune sursauta brutalement, et avec elle Swen. Ce dernier quitta son bras et se mit à battre frénétiquement des ailes en coassant à tue-tête, affolé par cette voix sortie de nulle part. Quand l'ancienne Evil Queen fit volte-face, elle resta figée.

Elle se tenait là, juste devant elle, à quelques mètres à peine : Emma. Ou plutôt la Ténébreuse, car de l'Emma qu'elle connaissait il ne restait plus grand-chose à présent. La blonde était méconnaissable. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien perdu de sa beauté, ses traits étaient différents, plus marqués, plus durs, plus froids. Ses pommettes déjà hautes auparavant étaient maintenant plus saillantes. Ses lèvres fines et naturellement roses étaient maquillées d'un rouge à lèvres qui les faisait ressortir et mettait en valeur sa bouche bien dessinée. Ses cheveux étaient devenus si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs, et ils étaient attachés en une simple queue de cheval haute qui dégageait son visage. Ses yeux enfin étaient cerclés d'un noir fumé qui tranchait avec son teint anormalement pâle et ses iris étaient dénués de la tendresse qui les caractérisait et les rendait auparavant si doux et brillants. Même sa candeur innocente semblait n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

La jeune fille portait des talons d'une hauteur vertigineuse qui la faisaient paraître bien plus mature et plus grande, à tel point qu'elle dépassait Regina malgré les chaussures que celle-ci portait elle-même et qui la grandissaient également. Sa robe était en tout point semblable à celle qu'elle arborait le jour du bal de ses dix-huit ans, à la différence près que le jupon avait été remplacé par une matière plus fluide et qu'elle n'était pas blanche. Tout du moins pas entièrement. Au niveau des épaules le tissu était d'un blanc nacré. Mais à partir de la ligne de la taille, la couleur se dégradait vers le gris jusqu'à atteindre un noir profond qui couvrait la quasi-totalité des jambes. De plus, les plumes à l'origine blanches qui ornaient le bustier étaient maintenant parsemées d'autres plumes noires.

Emma avait un port altier et bien qu'inquiétante, elle était resplendissante dans cette tenue, il fallait bien l'admettre, ce qui laissa Regina bouche bée. Elle était incapable du moindre mouvement et ne savait pas quoi dire face à un tel changement. Elle avait laissé une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence et celle qu'elle retrouvait à cet instant après tout juste une semaine de séparation était une femme, c'était indéniable. Auparavant on aurait dit d'elle qu'elle était souriante, jolie, agréable. Aujourd'hui les premiers mots qui venaient à l'esprit en la regardant étaient tout autres : intimidante, sûre d'elle, belle. Incroyablement belle.

Swen continuait à pousser des cris affolés tout en s'agitant. Un simple geste de la main de la part de la Ténébreuse et le corbeau fut changé en une statue de pierre qui tomba alors à terre.

\- Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était aussi bruyant.

\- Emma ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

\- Il me donnait mal à la tête, répondit la blonde d'un ton détaché.

Regina, choquée, annula le sort qui venait d'être jeté à l'animal. Ce dernier, aussitôt redevenu lui-même, s'enfuit à tire d'ailes par une fenêtre ouverte pour échapper à celle qui venait de s'en prendre à lui.

\- Au moins nous n'aurons plus à l'entendre pousser ses horribles coassements.

Un sourire satisfait étira les traits de la jeune fille et alors la brune la regarda avec un air scandalisé. De toute évidence le changement n'avait pas été que physique chez Emma. Sa personnalité aussi était différente, et ce constat l'inquiétait particulièrement.

\- Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Et toi ? répliqua la plus jeune.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Emma ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle fit quelques pas, déambulant dans la pièce en laissant son regard vagabonder à droite à gauche. La brune la suivit des yeux et s'arrêta en même temps que l'autre femme lorsque celle-ci interrompit son exploration. Elle regarda son interlocutrice avec l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, puis elle prit la parole.

\- Je réfléchissais.

\- A quoi, si je peux me permettre ?

\- Si je devais te faire une liste détaillée de toutes les choses auxquelles j'ai réfléchi pendant ces quelques jours nous en aurions jusqu'à ce soir. Et tout de suite, ce n'est absolument pas ce dont je veux parler…

Sur ces mots, Emma s'approcha brusquement de Regina qui recula alors pour se dérober à cette soudaine proximité. Face à cette attitude, la blonde recula elle-même et haussa un sourcil.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as peur de moi ? lança-t-elle sur un ton qui exprimait une certaine contrariété.

\- J'exige des explications.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Où étais-tu ? Et qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de savoir cela ?

\- Tu as disparu il y a bientôt une semaine, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle depuis et tu réapparais soudain, j'aimerais comprendre !

Ce cri survenu sans prévenir prit la Ténébreuse au dépourvu, et pendant un instant elle sembla perdre de sa superbe. Mais bien vite, le masque impassible qu'elle avait visiblement adopté depuis sa transformation reprit sa place sur son visage, durcissant ses traits et les rendant plus froids. Elle dévisagea longuement Regina avec un air de ce qui semblait être de l'hésitation, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre quant à savoir si oui ou non elle devait lui répondre.

Après quelques instants de silence, Emma se détourna de la brune et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre par laquelle Swen s'était enfui un peu plus tôt. Elle appuya son épaule contre l'encadrement et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage extérieur. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à se confier, l'ancienne Evil Queen avança vers elle de quelques pas puis s'arrêta, se contentant de la détailler du regard. Quelque chose avait changé chez elle, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Les ténèbres semblaient avoir fait leur œuvre à une vitesse affolante, tout du moins bien plus vite que Regina ne l'aurait cru, et cette idée la terrifiait. Etait-il déjà trop tard pour sauver la jeune fille de la malédiction dont elle était victime ?

\- Est-ce que tu as fait du mal à quelqu'un ?

La question avait jailli sans qu'elle y réfléchisse. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée et d'avoir la certitude qu'il y avait encore un espoir de ramener Emma à ce qu'elle était avant que tout ne bascule.

Un silence pesant s'installa. La blonde gardait son regard perdu dans le vide et ne semblait pas décidée à répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée. Néanmoins, après ce qui sembla être une éternité à Regina, la jeune fille prit la parole.

\- Non. J'y ai pensé, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait. Ce sont restés seulement des… envies.

\- Qui ?

A nouveau Emma prit un certain temps à répondre, mais elle finit par le faire :

\- Il y a beaucoup de gens que je voudrais voir souffrir ou mourir, que ce soit de ma main ou d'une autre façon. Même si je dois bien admettre que… pouvoir le faire moi-même serait l'un de mes plus grands plaisirs.

\- Ne dis pas cela.

La Ténébreuse tourna enfin la tête vers son interlocutrice dans un geste vif et elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ce n'est que la vérité.

Regina dévisagea longuement la jeune fille, comme si elle cherchait à savoir ce qui se trouvait au plus profond d'elle, comme si elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait réellement à l'intérieur, ce que ressentait la blonde. Elle aurait voulu être capable de lire ainsi en elle. Malheureusement c'était impossible.

\- T'es-tu servie de la magie ?

\- Quelques fois.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Ta magie est devenue noire et à chaque fois que tu y as recours tu laisses les ténèbres gagner du terrain.

\- Quelle différence ? Que j'utilise ou pas la magie, mon destin est scellé dorénavant.

\- Non. Nous allons trouver un moyen de te libérer, je refuse de t'abandonner.

\- Je suis mauvaise à présent, et je resterai à jamais mauvaise Regina, tu dois l'accepter.

Tout en parlant, Emma s'était avancée vers Regina, et elles étaient maintenant à tout juste quelques dizaines de centimètres l'une de l'autre.

\- A moins que quelqu'un me tue, les ténèbres ne pourront que grandir en moi et me dévorer lentement mais sûrement. Si je fais appel à mes pouvoirs j'accélèrerai le processus, mais même si je ne le fais pas je vais m'éteindre à petit feu.

\- Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arriver ! s'écria la brune.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Il n'y a aucune issue possible si ce n'est celle que je viens de te donner.

\- Où est la dague ?

\- Je ne te la donnerai pas, je sais ce que tu veux faire et c'est hors de question ! La mort serait le mieux qui puisse m'arriver mais je refuse que tu endosses cette malédiction à ma place pour cela !

\- Et je refuse de te voir détruite par ces ténèbres ! Tout est de ma faute, c'est pour me sauver que tu as tué Rumpelstiltskin ! Sans moi tu serais sauve et heureuse à l'heure qu'il est ! Tout ce qui t'est arrivé dernièrement est uniquement de ma faute, je ne t'ai apporté que du malheur comme à tous ceux à qui j'ai osé m'attacher ! Alors je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-moi au moins faire ça pour toi !

Les larmes qui avaient envahi ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait eurent finalement raison de Regina. Ses derniers mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge serrée et alors elle se jeta dans les bras d'Emma et fondit en pleurs. Cette dernière, prise au dépourvu, ne réagit pas dans un premier temps. Mais une fois qu'elle se fut ressaisie et qu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle entoura la brune d'une étreinte protectrice et tendre totalement à l'opposé de son attitude jusque-là détachée.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir sombrer comme j'ai sombré, sanglota Regina, sa voix étouffée par le fait que son visage soit enfoui dans l'épaule d'Emma. Je ne le supporterais pas. J'ai eu à plusieurs reprises le choix et j'ai fait le mauvais, mais toi… toi tu ne pourras pas…

Elle fut incapable de poursuivre, submergée par les larmes et l'émotion. La blonde resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et laissa échapper un profond soupir teinté de désespoir et de lassitude.

\- J'ai essayé d'utiliser la dague.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots à mi-voix, presque comme si elle réfléchissait à voix haute sans s'en apercevoir. L'ancienne Evil Queen comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir et se blottit alors davantage contre elle. La simple idée qu'Emma ait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours lui serrait le cœur, à tel point que la sensation en était douloureuse. Elle devait être réellement désespérée pour en arriver là malgré la soif de pouvoir et l'instinct de survie que faisait naître la malédiction chez ses victimes.

\- Ça n'a pas fonctionné bien entendu.

Le silence s'installa après cette dernière phrase. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, écoutant leurs deux respirations qui s'étaient maintenant accordées. Le moment aurait pu être agréable si la situation n'était pas si dramatique. Le bonheur semblait les narguer, prenant un malin plaisir à se présenter à elles pour ensuite disparaître à nouveau, ne leur laissant qu'un goût amer et un peu plus de frustration à chaque fois.

Emma fut la première à bouger. Elle décala légèrement sa tête, et alors Regina sentit le souffle chaud de la blonde venir chatouiller son cou. Puis, ce furent ses lèvres qui vinrent déposer un baiser tendre et délicat bien que timide sur sa peau sensible. Ce fut d'abord un soupir qui lui échappa avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et ne se recule pour se dégager de l'emprise que la jeune fille avait sur elle.

\- Non… Non, tous ceux que j'ai aim-… Tous ceux à qui je me suis attachée l'ont payé tôt ou tard, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu nies tes sentiments et que tu refuses de mettre des mots dessus qu'ils n'existent pas. Et de toute façon étant donné ma situation, tu ne pourras pas la rendre pire qu'elle ne l'est actuellement, dit la jeune fille en tentant un sourire qu'on sentait néanmoins forcé.

Il y eut un long moment de flottement pendant lequel aucune parole ne fut échangée tandis que leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un à l'autre. Puis, Emma se mit lentement en mouvement. Alors qu'elle commençait à avancer d'une démarche lente et sensuelle en roulant excessivement des hanches, Regina elle, recula. Se faisant, elle finit par atteindre un mur auquel son dos se heurta. La Ténébreuse poursuivit son chemin et ne s'arrêta que quand son corps ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de l'ancienne Evil Queen.

\- Il semblerait que tu sois prise au piège, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

La brune ne put empêcher un frisson de descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle fut incapable de dire par quoi il avait été provoqué. Etait-ce de la peur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant ? Ou tout autre chose… ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Cette proximité avec Emma l'empêchait de réfléchir de façon ordonnée et toutes sortes de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Malgré tout, elle tenta tant bien que mal de parler distinctement.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment. Nous devons trouver un moyen de-

\- Chut. Tais-toi, je t'en prie. Je veux juste…

A cet instant, Emma semblait avoir retrouvé sa candeur perdue. Elle était hésitante et ce manque d'assurance surprit Regina après avoir vu la princesse jusque-là si sûre d'elle, presque arrogante.

\- Je veux seulement sentir ta présence contre moi. Je… Je veux juste être sûre que tout ceci est bien vrai, que nous sommes bien en vie, toutes les deux saines et sauves malgré tout ce que nous avons traversé.

La blonde approcha davantage son visage de celui de la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle et alors leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Regina avait les yeux mi-clos. Un geste, rien qu'un minuscule petit geste et leurs lèvres se rencontreraient pour la première fois. Mais était-ce réellement ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle aimait Emma, elle n'avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre ouvertement, mais les choses étaient différentes à présent. Celle qui faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur d'un simple regard avait changé, elle n'était plus la même, et ce changement était à prendre en considération. Pourtant ces lèvres rouges sang lui donnaient terriblement envie.

\- Emma…

Ce fut un murmure qui s'échappa de sa gorge serrée, presque un soupir. Pourtant ce fut suffisant pour tout faire basculer. La Ténébreuse fondit sur ses lèvres et en prit possession tandis que leurs deux corps entraient en collision.

Regina avait rêvé à de nombreuses reprises de cet instant où enfin elle pourrait embrasser la jeune fille, imaginant un moment magique. Et il l'était. Néanmoins, pas de la façon qu'elle avait supposée. Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, bien au contraire. Emma était brutale, ne prenait aucune précaution et l'embrassait avec empressement. Mais Regina y prenait du plaisir.

Cette fougue qu'elle découvrait chez la blonde lui plaisait, cela l'excitait même. Emma ne prit pas de détour quand elle voulut atteindre la langue de sa partenaire, mais elle n'eut pas à forcer le passage pour autant : dès que la brune sentit sa langue incisive venir lécher sa lèvre supérieure elle écarta un peu plus ses mâchoires pour lui laisser le champ libre. S'en suivit alors un lent ballet qui eut tôt fait d'arracher des gémissements à Regina. Pourtant, cette dernière tenta de mettre fin à ce contact. Elle se sentait glisser lentement, perdant petit à petit la notion de ce qui les entourait pour ne sentir plus qu'Emma contre elle, et elle savait où tout cela allait mener. Elle leva les mains dans l'intention de repousser la blonde par les épaules, mais avant même qu'elle l'ait touchée la Ténébreuse lui saisit fermement les poignets et plaqua ses bras contre le mur dans un geste autoritaire.

Immobilisée et incapable de se libérer de la prise de la blonde, la brune ne paniqua pas pour autant. Il y avait une certaine forme de douceur chez la jeune fille à cet instant, et elle ne se sentait nullement menacée. Au contraire, elle avait un sentiment de sécurité, comme si être dans les bras d'Emma la protégeait de toute menace. Mais était-ce d'être dans les bras d'Emma qui lui procurait ce sentiment, ou d'être dans les bras de la Ténébreuse ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Alors que les attentions de sa partenaire lui tiraient de nouveau gémissements, elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir de manière cohérente.

Leur échange de baisers fut bientôt accompagné de caresses après qu'Emma ait lâché les poignets de sa partenaire, leur permettant ainsi à chacune de laisser leurs mains s'égarer sur le corps de l'autre. Leur chorégraphie improvisée se poursuivit ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Regina, échauffée par ces préliminaires, ne s'impatiente. Sans même avoir besoin de faire le moindre geste elle fit appel à la magie pour les emmener toutes les deux dans sa chambre, directement sur son lit. Emma ne sembla même pas être surprise. Elle ne protesta pas bien qu'elle ne fut plus en position de force, la brune se trouvant maintenant au-dessus d'elle. Cette dernière abandonna les lèvres de la jeune fille pour descendre plus bas et parsemer son cou de baisers. Cette initiative arracha un soupir de contentement à la blonde qui bascula immédiatement la tête à l'arrière.

Emportée par son empressement et son désir qui montait en flèche, l'ancienne Evil Queen ne perdit pas de temps et se servit à nouveau de la magie. Leurs vêtements à toutes les deux disparurent, les laissant nues, séparées l'une de l'autre par quelques centimètres à peine Regina se tenant encore sur ses mains et ses genoux. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à supprimer cette faible distance, Emma l'en empêcha en la retenant par les épaules. La brune s'interrompit immédiatement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde, elle fut alors surprise d'y lire une appréhension certaine. L'assurance dont Emma avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent semblait s'être volatilisée avec ses habits, et de toute évidence la situation la mettait tout à coup mal à l'aise.

Lisant de l'étonnement sur les traits de Regina, la plus jeune tourna la tête pour fuir son regard et ses joues se parèrent alors d'une légère teinte rouge. Elle se trouvait ridicule et se détestait de réagir ainsi. Alors qu'elle était celle qui avait initié ce rapprochement physique, elle se trouvait à présent paralysée par la peur. Elle avait peur de ne pas s'y prendre de la bonne manière, peur d'être maladroite, peur de ne finalement pas aimer ce qu'elle attendait pourtant depuis si longtemps. Plus que tout, elle avait peur de décevoir Regina. La brune était une femme magnifique, séductrice et pleine de charme. Elle pouvait avoir qui elle voulait, aussi pourrait-elle l'abandonner si elle ne la satisfaisait pas. Pourtant, le regard que Regina posa sur elle quand elle lui fit doucement tourner la tête vers elle lui disait tout l'inverse. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une affection particulière, ils exprimaient une préoccupation sincère. Elle lui sourit tendrement et alors la princesse sentit son cœur s'emballer et battre de façon anarchique.

\- Où est passé l'aplomb dont tu faisais preuve il y a une minute à peine ?

Sa voix, bien que teintée d'une pointe de moquerie, était douce. Emma ne répondit pas. Elle resta muette, se contentant de déglutir bruyamment tandis que ses yeux ne pouvaient plus se détourner de ceux de la brune qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu ne me décevras pas.

La blonde lui adressa un air intrigué qui la poussa à s'expliquer.

\- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais… Je perçois tes sentiments. Peut-être la magie.

La Ténébreuse gardait toujours le silence.

\- Ou peut-être autre chose, je ne sais pas.

Sans qu'Emma s'en aperçoive, Regina s'était approchée d'elle à mesure qu'elle lui parlait, et leurs corps se touchaient presque. En prenant conscience de cela elle se raidit, mais pour autant elle ne chercha pas à créer à nouveau une distance entre elles.

\- Je ne te quitterai pas. Quoi qu'il advienne, je serai toujours à tes côtés.

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix plus ténue par la brune.

\- Je te le promets.

En même temps qu'elle chuchotait ces dernières paroles, Regina effaça les derniers centimètres qui les gardaient séparées et alors leurs corps nus se rencontrèrent pour la première fois sans la moindre barrière entre eux. La brune captura les lèvres de la blonde avec une tendresse et une délicatesse infinies et cette dernière ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser après une brève hésitation. Rapidement elle se détendit et alla jusqu'à passer ses bras autour du cou de sa partenaire pour l'attirer plus à elle. Ses poils se dressèrent sur ses bras et un frisson la parcourut toute entière quand elle sentit le pubis de son amante se coller au sien, le tout ponctué d'un gémissement de plaisir qu'elle fut incapable de retenir. Voyant l'effet produit par ce contact, Regina commença lentement à onduler du bassin. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Emma gémit à nouveau et se cambra pour approfondir le contact sans pour autant stopper leur baiser.

Après un moment, quand elle sentit la jeune fille détendue, Regina laissa une de ses mains glisser le long du corps de sa partenaire. Celle-ci frissonna sous cette caresse, mais son corps sembla se crisper de lui-même lorsque la brune atteignit sa hanche et commença à se diriger vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Alors qu'elle la saisissait pour la relever et l'écarter légèrement et tout en douceur, la blonde mit fin à leur baiser. Aussitôt Regina stoppa son geste et se figea.

\- Si tu n'es pas prête-

\- Je suis prête.

Même si la voix d'Emma tremblait très légèrement, traduisant malgré elle son appréhension, son ton était sûr. Elle avait ses deux mains sur la taille de Regina. Elle en remonta une pour remettre derrière l'oreille de sa compagne une mèche brune qui barrait son visage, puis elle posa sa paume sur sa joue et la caressa du pouce en lui souriant. A cet instant, Regina avait le sentiment de retrouver la princesse qu'elle connaissait, comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si aucune malédiction ne l'avait frappée, détruisant sa vie et par la même occasion leur bonheur. Ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant qu'elle savait exceptionnel, elle se raccrocha de toutes ses forces au sourire que lui offrait la blonde et chassa toute autre pensée de son esprit. Rien ne comptait en cet instant que le bonheur d'Emma, et si elle pouvait lui en donner ne serait-ce que pour un moment, alors elle le ferait.

Se tenant appuyée sur un bras, elle glissa sa main jusqu'à son but ultime. Ses doigts se frayèrent un passage avec précautions, pour ne pas brusquer son amante ni lui faire mal. La princesse émit une légère plainte et se raidit au moment où la brune franchit sa barrière intime, mais aussitôt fait elle se relâcha.

Pas un seul instant Regina ne quitta Emma des yeux, gardant son regard ancré à celui de la blonde, et cette dernière en fit autant jusqu'à ce que la douce sensation des doigts de la brune en elle ne lui fasse basculer la tête à l'arrière et fermer les yeux. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à avoir mal, il n'en fut rien. Le contact se fit sans problème, et sa partenaire commença à imprimer un rythme lent pour que ses parois internes s'habituent à sa présence en elle. La sensation était plus qu'agréable bien que dans un premier temps surprenante et déconcertante, et rapidement la plus jeune accompagna les mouvements de la brune par des ondulations du bassin.

Emma venait de perdre sa virginité, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu espérer meilleure personne à qui offrir cette part d'elle-même que Regina.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Les deux femmes étaient allongées dans le lit de la brune. Celle-ci était appuyée sur un coude, la tête reposant sur sa main. Le regard posé sur Emma, qui était étendue sur le ventre à ses côtés, elle lui caressait délicatement le dos du bout des doigts, provocant de temps à autre de légers frissons. Les cheveux blonds de la princesse couvraient en partie ses épaules et s'étalaient ensuite sur l'oreiller où reposait sa tête. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, signe qu'elle était partiellement endormie. Constatant cela, Regina cessa ses attentions pour venir se coller à elle et l'entourer de ses bras. Le visage blottit dans le creux de son cou, elle respira profondément le parfum de sa compagne. Il était moins prononcé qu'auparavant mais gardait néanmoins ses senteurs fruitées caractéristiques.

Tirée de son demi-sommeil par ce rapprochement, Emma prit délicatement une main de Regina dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres et ainsi y déposer un tendre baiser qui fit sourire la brune.

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, blotties l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Regina brise le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Belle est parvenue à réveiller Scarlett.

Emma, qui se trouvait dos à Regina, se tourna vivement vers elle.

\- Tu veux dire que Belle est le Véritable Amour de Scarlett ?

La brune se contenta de confirmer d'un hochement de tête avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis contente que les choses aient enfin avancé entre elles.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille vint se blottir contre sa compagne, recherchant son contact pour se prouver une fois de plus qu'elle était bien là avec elle et que tout ce qu'elle vivait était réel.

\- Il n'y avait qu'elles qui ne voyaient pas l'évidence, dit la brune. Même moi qui les connais depuis peu j'avais remarqué ce lien si particulier entre elles.

\- Elles ne sont pas plus bêtes que d'autres, au contraire, mais j'ai parfois l'impression que leur intelligence disparaît quand il s'agit de sentiments.

Regina émit un léger rire à cette remarque et ce son fit sourire son amante.

\- Nous pourrions leur rendre visite, suggéra la brune.

\- Où sont-elles ? demanda la blonde avec un enthousiasme non feint tout en se redressant.

\- Chez toi. Où veux-tu qu'elles soient ? s'amusa l'ancienne Evil Queen.

Mais cette dernière regretta rapidement sa taquinerie.

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, l'expression d'Emma changea du tout au tout. Son visage auparavant éclairé d'un sourire se ferma et ses traits se durcirent. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se sépara de sa compagne pour quitter le lit. Dès qu'elle posa les pieds au sol et se leva, une fumée noire l'enveloppa, et lorsqu'elle disparut, elle était habillée d'une tenue à nouveau blanche et noire bien que moins sophistiquée que la robe qu'elle portait un peu plus tôt. La jeune fille fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner puis s'arrêta.

Le dos toujours tourné face à Regina qui la regardait avec un air interloqué, déboussolée et prise au dépourvu par cette réaction inattendue, la princesse prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas chez moi. Tout du moins ça ne l'est plus.

A son tour, la brune se leva. Elle s'habilla elle aussi grâce à la magie, mais elle préféra une robe de chambre en soie bleu nuit plus confortable que ses vêtement habituels.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle tout en s'approchant d'Emma.

Cette dernière se tourna pour lui faire face et la regarder, mais alors que la magicienne pensait trouver sur son visage une expression triste, c'était un air grave paré de colère qu'elle découvrit.

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Regina fut surprise et surtout blessée par le ton méprisant que venait d'employer sa compagne. Elle la fixait avec un regard froid et dépourvu de tendresse. Comment cette simple phrase avait-elle pu la faire changer d'attitude à ce point ?

\- Explique-toi, dit-elle d'une petite voix, et alors elle se détesta d'être incapable de l'empêcher de trembler.

\- Je ne me sentirai plus jamais chez moi au palais de Blanche-Neige et Charmant.

\- Ce sont tes parents.

\- Je ne les considère plus comme tels depuis bien longtemps.

La brune ne put cacher le choc provoqué par cette annonce lancée d'un ton sec.

Ce n'était plus Emma qu'elle avait face à elle, c'était la Ténébreuse.

La simple évocation de ce qu'elle aurait dû considérer comme sa maison avait suffi à la faire basculer à nouveau. Une fois encore, Regina prenait conscience de la vitesse à laquelle les ténèbres avaient envahi celle qu'elle aimait, et ce constat lui serrait le cœur.

L'équilibre était fragile. Très fragile. Un seul mot mal choisi, une seule question qui lui déplaise et Emma disparaissait pour laisser place aux démons qui l'habitaient à présent. Mais ces démons n'avaient-ils pas toujours été là en réalité ? Cette part d'obscurité qui s'exprimait chez elle depuis qu'elle avait endossé cette malédiction ne venait pas de nulle part. La frontière entre le bien et le mal est fine et les choses ne sont pas blanches ou noires, Regina était la mieux placée pour le savoir. Aussi savait-elle que bien qu'Emma ait toujours eu en elle une bonté naturelle sans doute héritée de ses parents, il persistait une part d'ombre, comme chez toute personne. Et de toute évidence, cette part était plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée.

Sans doute les épreuves que la blonde avait traversées récemment n'avaient rien fait pour arranger les choses. Elle devait probablement nourrir une grande rancœur mais aussi toutes sortes d'autres ressentiments à l'égard de certaines personnes et même des gens en général. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas envier ceux qui vivaient heureux alors qu'elle portait un tel fardeau ? Regina mieux que quiconque la comprenait, car ce sentiment d'exclusion et de mise à l'écart elle l'avait connu durant de nombreuses années, et aujourd'hui encore elle le vivait quotidiennement d'une certaine façon.

La lutte contre les ténèbres et la facilité qu'elles offraient était un combat rude, et la brune était consciente qu'il le serait encore plus pour sa compagne qu'il ne l'avait été pour elle.

Comme pour confirmer son impression, Emma, qui avait détourné les yeux quelques instants, porta un regard orgueilleux sur l'ancienne Evil Queen. Il sembla à cette dernière que ses iris étaient encore plus sombres et dépourvus d'empathie qu'auparavant tandis qu'elle la toisait presque avec mépris. Puis, sans prévenir, son regard s'adoucit à nouveau. L'expression sereine d'Emma sembla se dégager quelque peu de ce masque sombre qu'elle portait et la brune en fut prise au dépourvu. Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette attitude déconcertante et ces changements d'humeur aussi soudains qu'imprévisibles. Rumpelstiltskin n'avait jamais présenté cette ambivalence qui était très marquée chez la princesse. Il était toujours sournois et fourbe, mystérieux et porté sur la plaisanterie et la moquerie. Certes, on ne pouvait jamais deviner avec certitude ses véritables intentions, mais il restait tout de même plus ou moins prévisible. Emma elle, semblait pouvoir passer d'un instant à l'autre de l'indifférence la plus froide à un besoin criant de tendresse. Elle était protectrice et attentionnée, puis la seconde d'après elle devenait méprisante et détachée.

Cette alternance mettait Regina mal à l'aise, et ce manque de marques, cette perte de contrôle l'angoissait.

Semblant percevoir son trouble et son malaise, Emma s'approcha d'elle avec un air préoccupé. Elle lui prit tendrement les mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens avec cette intensité qui lui était propre. La brune eut tôt fait de se noyer dans l'émeraude, un sentiment de réconfort l'envahissant progressivement et réchauffant son cœur. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant où Emma était elle-même dure toujours, mais elle savait pertinemment que d'un instant à l'autre elle pouvait la rejeter à nouveau. Elle aurait voulu parler, elle ne savait pas exactement pour dire quoi, mais elle aurait voulu parler à la jeune fille. Mais effrayée à l'idée de la faire fuir une fois de plus, elle préféra garder le silence.

Ce fut donc Emma qui prit la parole après un long moment passé sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé.

\- Je t'aime, Regina.

L'intéressée resta muette.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence parfait, elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour tenter de répondre, mais rien ne lui vint. Les mots lui échappaient, tout comme sa voix. Néanmoins, Emma ne semblait pas attendre de réponse, et elle reprit avec un sourire serein et rassurant.

\- Je ferais tout pour toi, et tout ce que je veux aujourd'hui c'est vivre heureuse avec toi.

\- C'est ce que je veux aussi.

Sa voix semblait être revenue, pour son plus grand soulagement, et Regina ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire sincère.

\- Avec les pouvoirs que j'ai maintenant, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre de qui que ce soit. Personne ne pourra jamais plus te faire de mal, je vais y veiller personnellement.

A ces mots, son expression se fit plus gave et ses traits se durcirent, ce qui n'échappa pas à Regina qui voyant cela, lui lâcha les mains, sans pour autant reculer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Il y a des gens qui pourraient s'en prendre à toi et il est hors de question qu'une telle chose arrive.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, explique-toi.

\- Je dois m'assurer que ceux qui représentent un danger pour toi et pour notre bonheur n'en soient justement plus un.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre, souffla l'ancienne Evil Queen alors que son expression se faisait soucieuse et qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je te protégerai.

La brune s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille s'approche d'elle, mais au lieu de cela elle recula de quelques pas.

\- Emma, que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je vais veiller à ce que personne ne te fasse de mal.

\- Reste, s'il-te-plaît, tenta-t-elle. Je veux être avec toi maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvées.

\- Mais nous risquons d'être à nouveau séparées si je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut pour éviter cela ! cria la blonde, ce qui fit sursauter sa compagne.

Il y eut un court moment de silence pendant lequel leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre, puis Emma parla d'une voix calme et posée.

\- Je fais cela pour nous, crois-moi.

\- Emma, att-

Mais avant que la brune ait pu même tenter de la retenir, la Ténébreuse s'était volatilisée, ne laissant derrière elle que quelques volutes de fumée noire qui eurent tôt fait de se dissiper dans l'air.

Emma avait disparu. Encore.

* * *

 **Pour celles qui avaient encore un doute, maintenant vous avez votre réponse : oui, Emma est devenue le nouveau Dark One. Sérieusement, vous doutiez que j'en sois capable ? Pourtant vous commencez à me connaître maintenant, non ? Vous savez que j'adore de genre de complications mouhahaha :3**

 **Puisqu'on parle d'Emma... Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, mais p** **our l'aspect physique du Dark Swan ce n'est pas tout à fait celui que nous ont proposé les producteurs** **(même pour celles qui ne suivent plus la série j'imagine que vous avez quand même vu quelques images)** **. L** **a description que je fais de son nouvel aspect n'est pas tout à fait celui qu'on peut voir actuellement dans la série mais j** **'ai voulu la faire plus attirante, moins "glaciale".** **Je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu différent, de plus personnel, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison aussi que j'ai choisi de lui faire un caractère et une attitude si particuliers. Son attitude d'ailleurs... Elle peut paraître un peu déconcertante du fait qu'elle change très rapidement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'imagine bien comme ça, assez lunatique, à la limite de la schizophrénie (sexy hein ?), passant d'une humeur à l'autre en une seconde à peine, à un moment distante et arrogante, et l'instant d'après tendre et protectrice.  
Bref ! J'espère que les choix que j'ai faits pour le personnage tel que je l'imagine vous auront plu :)**


	16. Une entente trop fragile

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

 _ **Malgré le travail sous lequel je croule toujours j'ai pu trouver du temps à droite à gauche pour vous écrire ce chapitre.**_  
 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui fav, follow et laissent des reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur et à chaque fois que je découvre un mail pour m'annoncer ça, c'est un nouveau sourire qui naît sur mon visage ! Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire même si les publications sont très irrégulières !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Le conseil devait se tenir dans quelques minutes à peine et la salle du trône où il avait lieu était en plein émoi.

Quelques jours après qu'ils aient appris ce qui était arrivé à leur fille, Blanche-Neige et Charmant avait pris la décision de dire la vérité à leurs Conseillers et amis. Mais ils n'étaient maintenant plus certains d'avoir fait le bon choix. Ils prévoyaient d'organiser un conseil spécialement pour discuter de la funeste nouvelle dans les jours à venir, mais les Conseillers n'avaient pas été de cet avis et avaient exigé que la réunion prévue le lendemain et à l'origine destinée à d'autres discussions y soit consacrée. Forcés d'admettre que le sujet devait être abordé au plus vite, les deux souverains avaient cédé.

Le roi et la reine venaient de faire leur entrée et ils arrivèrent dans un brouhaha auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas. Les discussions allaient bon train et les visages étaient pour la plupart parés d'un air préoccupé. Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, ils s'installèrent aux deux places restantes et qui leur étaient attribuées, et réclamèrent le silence. Rapidement chacun rejoignit sa place et s'assit, et bientôt tout le monde autour de la table était attentif et prêt à écouter.

\- Bien, inutile de perdre du temps à rappeler l'ordre du jour, je présume que vous savez toutes et tous de quoi il s'agit, commença Charmant.

Les Conseillers restèrent silencieux, se contentant de hocher la tête.

\- Comme nous vous l'avons expliqué, notre fille Emma est désormais devenue… la Ténébreuse, souffla le blond à mi-voix. Elle a tué Rumpelstiltskin sans savoir à quoi un tel acte engageait, et aujourd'hui elle doit en assumer les conséquences. _Nous_ devons tous en assumer les conséquences, ajouta-t-il.

Les visages devinrent plus sombres, les airs plus graves. Le roi marqua une courte pause, le temps pour lui de se ressaisir pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion, et ainsi de poursuivre.

\- Nous n'avons eu aucun contact avec elle ni aucune nouvelle depuis que cette malédiction l'a frappée. Nous ne savons pas où elle est, mais nous sommes actuellement à sa recherche, et vous serez informés de la moindre avancée, soyez en sûrs. Maintenant, si l'une ou l'un d'entre vous veut prendre la parole, nous l'écoutons.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que Jiminy Cricket ne s'approche de son vol léger pour venir se poser au centre de la table de façon à être vu et entendu de tous.

\- Je parle au nom de tous en vous disant que nous sommes sincèrement désolés de ce qui arrive. Sachez que nous partageons votre douleur. Vous êtes non seulement des souverains exemplaires mais également des amis fidèles, et Emma nous est tout aussi chère que vous.

Blanche-Neige et Charmant le remercièrent d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire sincère.

\- Néanmoins…

En entendant cela, le couple se raidit et leur expression se fit plus grave.

\- Vous devez savoir que si nous avons souhaité que ce conseil se tienne dès aujourd'hui, c'est avant tout pour vous parler d'une chose bien précise.

Voyant qu'il ne continuait pas, la reine prit la parole.

\- Dis-nous tout Jiminy, nous t'écoutons.

\- C'est assez délicat à vrai dire… Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que le sort d'Emma ne nous préoccupe pas.

\- Parle, s'impatienta Blanche-Neige.

Le criquet resta muet, visiblement saisi d'hésitation.

\- Si tu ne veux pas le dire alors je m'en chargerai, lança Grincheux d'un ton bourru et avec son air déterminé habituel.

Sur ces mots, tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler. Pour autant, ce dernier ne sembla pas intimidé et se mit debout pour prendre la parole d'une voix forte.

\- Que comptez-vous faire concernant la succession ?

Cette question fit froncer les sourcils des deux souverains qui ne comprenaient visiblement pas où voulait en venir leur ami, aussi celui-ci précisa-t-il sa pensée.

\- Emma est devenue la Ténébreuse et nous en sommes désolés. Mais malgré ce malheur, vous vous devez de prendre une décision concernant votre succession. Vous ne pouvez décemment pas garder la Ténébreuse comme héritière.

Ces paroles jetèrent un froid sur toute l'assemblée. Personne n'osait plus parler, chacun avait le regard baissé pour ne pas croiser celui des autres, en particulier celui de Blanche-Neige ou de Charmant. L'air semblait soudain chargé d'électricité et la tension était palpable.

Le silence se prolongea un long moment, pesant, gênant, jusqu'à ce que la reine se lève. Elle prit une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage et parla d'une traite :

\- Nous avons effectivement réfléchi à cette question et nous avons décidé qu'Emma resterait notre héritière officielle pour l'instant.

A peine sa phrase terminée, Blanche-Neige ouvrit de grands yeux face au spectacle qui s'offrit à elle. La réaction des Conseillers ne s'était pas faite attendre et en une seconde à peine une véritable cacophonie était née dans la salle du trône. Mis à part Belle et Scarlett qui, étant plus proches des souverains que les autres membres du Conseil, étaient déjà au courant de cette décision, tout le monde donnait son avis autour de la table. Chacun y allait de son commentaire et le ton monta rapidement. Les premières exclamations indignées fusèrent. Alors que les regards se faisaient soudain plus menaçants et les voix plus sourdes, Jiminy tentait d'apaiser les tensions. Malheureusement, ce n'était certainement pas un criquet qui pourrait se faire entendre au milieu d'un tel vacarme et surtout qui parviendrait à apaiser la colère qui se faisait sentir un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Une fois le premier instant de stupeur passé, les deux souverains tentèrent de ramener le calme. Mais ils eurent beau donner de la voix et réclamer le silence à plusieurs reprises, personne ne les écoutait plus. Voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien et ne pourraient certainement pas contrôler le scandale qui semblait prêt à éclater d'un instant à l'autre, Scarlett prit la décision d'intervenir. Etant la dernière avec Belle à être encore assise, elle se leva brusquement. Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de ramener le calme à sa manière, tout bruit cessa, et ce fut donc dans le silence le plus total qu'elle poussa un hurlement animal qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Ou du moins presque tout le monde.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut que seuls Blanche-Neige, Charmant et Belle avaient réagi. Toutes les autres personnes présentes étaient parfaitement immobiles. Après n'avoir reçu aucune réponse en interpelant certains de ses amis, elle s'apprêtait à s'approcher d'eux pour voir ce qu'il en était, mais alors son odorat l'avertit d'une nouvelle présence dans la pièce. Elle fit brusquement volte-face, prête à toute éventualité, mais se détendit en reconnaissant la nouvelle venue.

\- Ce n'est que moi.

Les trois autres, qui avaient imité Scarlett en la voyant soudain sur le qui-vive, se détendirent également en voyant devant eux Regina qui venait de faire son arrivée grâce à la magie.

\- C'est toi qui les as figés ? demanda la louve.

\- Oui, c'était le plus simple, je ne voulais pas perdre de temps à les faire sortir de la pièce.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Belle, à qui l'air préoccupé de la magicienne n'avait pas échappé.

\- Emma n'est pas ici ?

\- Non, répondit Blanche-Neige sans cacher son étonnement. Pourquoi, elle devrait ?

L'ancienne Evil Queen sembla hésiter un instant avant de finalement répondre :

\- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

\- Que fais-tu déjà là ? questionna Charmant.

Regina tiqua au tutoiement qui s'était installé entre eux au cours de son séjour au Royaume Blanc et auquel elle ne s'était pas encore habituée, mais le blond ne sembla pas le remarquer et poursuivit.

\- Tu nous as dit que tu retournais à ton château. Je pensais que tu ne serais pas de retour avant plusieurs jours, et te voilà seulement quelques heures après.

\- Ces quelques heures ont suffi pour que la situation change.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Explique-toi, dit Blanche-Neige.

\- Emma a disparu.

Un silence de plomb salua cette annonce. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la brune et on pouvait y lire une totale incompréhension. Ce fut finalement Belle qui parla la première et dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

\- Bien sûr mais… Nous le savions déjà.

\- Je veux dire qu'elle a encore disparu !

\- Attends… Tu veux dire que tu l'as vue ? s'exclama la reine.

\- Oui, sinon je n'aurais pas dit _encore_ , s'exaspéra la magicienne.

Voyant que chacun s'apprêtait à lui poser des questions, elle préféra s'expliquer et ne leur laissa donc pas le temps de parler.

\- J'étais avec elle à l'instant, mais elle vient de disparaître sans me dire où elle allait. Je pensais la trouver ici, mais visiblement je me trompais.

Malgré ces paroles, la brune lança un regard circulaire à la pièce, méfiante et consciente que la Ténébreuse pouvait apparaître à tout instant ou même être déjà là mais rester cachée.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas retenue ? accusa immédiatement Blanche-Neige.

\- Je l'aurais fait si j'avais pu, répliqua l'ancienne Evil Queen d'un ton sec.

\- Mais tu peux te servir de la magie !

\- Dois-je te rappeler que ta fille aussi et qu'à l'heure actuelle elle est sans doute la magicienne la plus puissante qui existe ? Même si j'en avais eu l'occasion, je n'aurais pas pu faire quoi que ce soit.

La reine s'apprêtait à répondre mais son époux fut plus rapide :

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Regina se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler et une fois l'étonnement du premier instant passé, un léger sourire étira ses traits. Il y en avait au moins un ici qui se souciait réellement du bien-être d'Emma. Mais au moment de répondre, l'air de la brune s'assombrit.

\- Je ne saurais le dire. Elle a changé, c'est certain, mais c'était prévisible. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu néanmoins c'était que le changement soit aussi rapide.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Charmant.

\- La malédiction semble agir différemment sur Emma. Les ténèbres avaient rendu Rumpelstiltskin plus mauvais encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a jamais été comme elle.

Voyant qu'elle tentait de réunir ses esprits et cherchait ses mots pour exprimer son idée le plus clairement possible, ils restèrent tous silencieux et attendirent patiemment qu'elle reprenne.

\- Emma m'a avoué qu'elle s'était servie de la magie à plusieurs reprises.

A ces mots les deux souverains se raidirent instantanément et se rapprochèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre, comme pour se protéger mutuellement de ce qui allait être dit.

\- Elle n'a pas fait de mal à qui que ce soit, les rassura immédiatement Regina, ce qui ne suffit pas pour autant à les détendre. Le problème c'est que maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle se sert de la magie elle laisse les ténèbres gagner du terrain, et la moindre de ses décisions peut la conduire sur la mauvaise voie, c'est ainsi que fonctionne la malédiction. Mais… J'ai la sensation qu'elle sombre bien plus vite que Rumpelstiltskin. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis à peine quelques jours et pourtant je ne l'ai pas reconnue. C'est comme si la malédiction avait beaucoup plus d'emprise sur elle que sur Rumpelstiltskin. Je ne comprends pas...

Son ton se fit plus grave à la fin de sa phrase et ses épaules s'affaissèrent malgré elle. Elle baissa brièvement les yeux avant de les relever pour les planter dans ceux bleus azur du roi.

\- Je ne vois pas quelle différence entre Emma et Rumpelstiltskin pourrait expliquer que-

La brune s'interrompit brusquement et se figea, provoquant l'inquiétude parmi son auditoire.

\- Regina ? appela Charmant.

\- La magie… souffla-t-elle, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Que vient faire la magie dans tout ça ?

Regina releva brusquement la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur avant de lui répondre :

\- Rumpelstiltskin ne pouvait pas se servir de la magie, c'est la dague qui lui a donné ses pouvoirs. Emma avait déjà la magie en elle.

\- Quoi ?! C'est impossible !

\- Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? lança Blanche-Neige.

\- Elle s'est servie de la magie pendant notre combat contre Rumpelstiltskin. C'était instinctif, nous avons tous été surpris, elle la première.

\- Et quand comptais-tu nous le dire ? accusa la reine du Royaume Blanc d'un ton inquisiteur et le visage paré d'un air contrarié.

\- J'y aurais sûrement pensé si Emma n'était pas devenu la Ténébreuse par la suite, j'avais autre chose en tête après cela !

Le cri de l'ancienne Evil Queen – qui semblait l'être redevenue pendant un instant – plongea la salle dans le silence, et alors elle profita de ce moment de calme pour reprendre.

\- La magie d'Emma agit sans doute comme une sorte de réceptacle qui amplifie les effets de la malédiction, et le fait qu'elle soit le fruit de l'Amour Véritable ne fait que la rendre plus puissante. Mais d'une certaine façon cela la rend aussi plus vulnérable puisque les ténèbres ont plus d'emprise sur elle.

\- Mais alors comment pouvons-nous l'aider ? demanda Charmant.

\- Pour être tout à fait franche, je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle, désespérée. Pour l'instant la seule solution que je vois est de la retrouver et de tout faire pour l'empêcher d'avoir recours à la magie. Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas sur le long terme, même si elle ne se sert pas de ses pouvoirs les ténèbres continueront à grandir.

\- Mais ça peut au moins nous faire gagner un peu de temps pour trouver une autre solution. Où est-elle ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas ! Tout ce qu'elle a dit en partant c'est qu'elle voulait protéger notre bonheur. Comment savoir ce qu'elle entendait par-là ?

\- _Notre_ bonheur ? releva Blanche-Neige.

La reine du Royaume Blanc, qui était silencieuse depuis quelques instants, venait d'attirer tous les regards sur elle par cette simple question, qui n'en était à vrai dire pas véritablement une à en croire son ton pincé.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ?

\- Blanche, tu as bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, intervint Scarlett pour tenter de désamorcer le conflit qui menaçait d'éclater.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre en effet. Mais j'aimerais avoir la confirmation de la bouche de cette garce.

\- Blanche ! s'exclama le mari de l'intéressée.

\- Surveillez vos paroles, ou vous pourriez le regretter, gronda Regina.

Le vouvoiement était immédiatement revenu. Tutoyer son ancienne belle-fille n'était déjà pas facile pour la brune, mais après avoir entendu l'insulte qu'elle lui avait lancée il était impensable pour elle de conserver ce genre de familiarité.

\- Vous êtes responsables de tout ce qui arrive à Emma, alors n'imaginez même pas que je vous laisserai prétendre qu'elle et vous partagez des sentiments !

\- C'est pourtant la vérité ! Que le vouliez ou non, notre relation ne s'arrête plus à un simple amour platonique à présent !

Un air horrifié se peignit sur le visage de Blanche-Neige qui semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

\- Vous n'avez pas osé, souffla la petite brune.

\- Vous croyez cela ? lança la magicienne en s'avançant subitement vers son interlocutrice pour cracher ses dernières paroles à quelques centimètres de son visage. Dans ce cas c'est que vous me connaissez mal.

Regina se sentit tirée à l'arrière et ne fit rien pour l'empêcher. Elle fit volte-face et tomba alors nez à nez avec Charmant.

\- Ça suffit. Quitte le palais s'il-te-plaît.

\- Vous aurez beau nier, il faudra bien que-

\- Regina, stop.

Le ton du roi n'était en rien menaçant, seulement las, ce qui prit la brune au dépourvu. Elle l'observa un long moment, tentant de déchiffrer la multitude d'émotions qui se bousculaient dans ses iris bleus, puis finit par prendre la parole.

\- Laissez-moi au moins emmener vos cœurs avec moi.

Cette simple phrase suffit à provoquer un vif mouvement de recul chez le blond qui se plaça instinctivement entre son épouse et la magicienne.

\- Je ne m'en servirai pas contre vous de quelque façon que ce soit, j'ai seulement peur qu'Emma-

\- Qu'Emma quoi ? aboya Blanche-Neige. Qu'elle nous arrache le cœur ? Vous êtes encore plus folle que je ne le pensais !

\- C'est vous qui êtes folle de penser qu'elle n'en est pas capable ! Emma n'est plus tout à fait elle-même et je ne peux pas dire jusqu'où elle pourrait aller, mais j'ai le sentiment que rien ne l'arrêtera. Quand elle a parlé de protéger notre bonheur elle était sérieuse.

\- Notre fille ne nous ferait jamais de mal !

\- Ce n'est pas de votre fille qu'il s'agit, nous parlons de la Ténébreuse, répliqua calmement Regina.

\- Taisez-vous !

Exaspérée et fatiguée de dialoguer avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la moindre objectivité et lui donnait l'impression de parler à un mur, la magicienne se tourna vers Belle et Scarlett.

\- Qu'en est-il de vous ? Je ne pense pas qu'Emma s'en prenne à vous, mais je préfère être prudente.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un bref regard, mais avant qu'elles aient l'occasion d'exprimer leur avis, la souveraine du Royaume Blanc prit la parole.

\- Personne ici ne vous donnera son cœur. Maintenant allez-vous-en et ne revenez jamais.

Regina se tourna avec une lenteur exagérée vers son ennemie de toujours et lui offrit alors un sourire triste et plein de résignation.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Retenez seulement ceci : jusqu'à présent vous avez emprisonné Emma et l'avez empêchée de vivre comme bon lui semblait et d'aimer qui elle souhaitait, mais les choses vont changer. Emma est maintenant libre, tout du moins pense-t-elle l'être, et elle compte bien tout faire pour profiter de cette liberté factice et la conserver. Tout ceci peut mener au meilleur comme cela peut mener au pire s'il lui prend l'envie de laisser les ténèbres la contrôler.

\- Ce sont des menaces ?

\- Je n'ai aucune emprise sur Emma contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, personne n'a plus d'emprise sur elle d'ailleurs. Je ne peux ni la forcer à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas faire ni l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut faire, aussi je ne vous menace pas. Mais sachez qu'Emma elle, est bel et bien une menace. Mais je vous le répète, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur elle.

Le silence fit écho à cette tirade. Regina balaya son auditoire du regard, s'attardant longuement sur Blanche-Neige avant de poser ses yeux sur Charmant pour s'adresser directement à lui. S'il y avait une toute petite chance d'apaisement de ces conflits qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir se finir, alors elle viendrait de lui. Il était le seul qui puisse convaincre sa femme que Regina n'était plus celle qu'elle avait été et qu'elle cherchait uniquement à les aider, si lui n'y parvenait pas alors personne ne le pourrait.

\- Nous n'arriverons à rien si nous restons prisonniers du passé, particulièrement d'un passé aussi lourd que le nôtre. Faites-moi signe lorsque que vous aurez compris que la coopération est la clé de notre réussite pour sauver Emma. Elle est forte, mais pas suffisamment pour s'en sortir sans notre aide.

Sur ces mots, Regina disparut dans un nuage de fumée, ne laissant derrière elle que ses paroles qui résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de chacune des personnes présentes.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite de l'ancienne Evil Queen. Trois jours que Blanche-Neige avait passés à retourner ciel et terre pour retrouver sa fille tandis que Charmant avait fait de son mieux pour la tempérer et faire en sorte que la panique ne se généralise pas à tout le royaume. Mais bien sûr, toujours aucune trace d'Emma.

Un matin, alors que les souverains se trouvaient dans la salle du trône et qu'une énième dispute venait d'éclater entre eux pour savoir si oui ou non une entente avec Regina pourrait les aider, Belle fit irruption dans la pièce, accompagnée de Scarlett. Au départ complètement ignorée, la brune aux yeux bleus dû presque s'interposer entre le roi et la reine pour attirer leur attention.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? lança Blanche-Neige sur un ton agressif.

\- Désolée de vous interrompre dans vos disputes qui ont l'air si passionnant, railla Belle, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part des deux souverains. C'est à propos du Prince Killian. Enfin… de Killian.

Ses deux interlocuteurs froncèrent les sourcils, intrigués par l'attitude de leur amie pour le moins inhabituelle.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? demanda Charmant.

\- Pas vraiment. Killian n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être.

\- Peux-tu être plus claire ? s'impatienta la reine.

Voyant que la conversation risquait de s'éterniser et perdant elle aussi patience, Scarlett décida d'intervenir :

\- Belle a découvert que la famille de Killian descend en fait de pirates.

Les deux souverains restèrent bouche bée face à cette annonce, mais alors qu'ils allaient ouvrir la bouche, la lycanthrope fut plus rapide.

\- Belle, explique-leur avant qu'ils posent des questions.

\- Quand Emma nous a dit que vous comptiez la marier à Killian, j'ai commencé des recherches. Quelque chose chez lui ne m'inspirait pas confiance et j'ai préféré enquêter moi-même pour être sûre que-

\- Fais court, s'exaspéra la louve à ses côtés.

\- Désolée… Donc j'ai entrepris des recherches, mais avec les derniers événements j'avais bien d'autres choses en tête et donc j'ai repris il y a seulement quelques jours. Je suis tombée sur des documents concernant la famille de Killian et en particulier son arrière-grand-père. C'était un pirate qui écumait les mers à la recherche de la moindre pièce d'or. Un jour au cours d'un de ses voyages il a découvert un royaume situé en bord de mer. Le peuple qui y vivait était pacifique et la majorité des habitants vivait de la pêche, il n'y avait aucun véritable combattant parmi eux. L'ancêtre de Killian s'est donc allié à d'autres pirates et ils ont formé une armée certes réduite mais qui a suffi à mettre le pays à feu et à sang. Ils ont massacré une grande partie de la population et se sont emparés des terres pour se les approprier et en faire leur propre royaume. Ce peuple était isolé et n'entretenait aucun alliance avec qui que ce soit, il n'apportait rien à personne et se suffisait à lui-même, il a donc suffi d'un peu d'or et de discours convaincants pour que cette barbarie soit passée sous silence.

\- Killian et son père ne sont pas ceux qu'ils prétendent être, ce ne sont que des pirates sans foi ni loi qui se font passer pour des souverains, simplifia Scarlett.

Cette explication laissa Blanche-Neige et Charmant estomaqués. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé un seul instant qu'une telle histoire puisse se cacher derrière ce qui semblait être à première vue un royaume paisible mené par un roi proche de son peuple. Le couple se sentit soudain honteux en réalisant qu'ils avaient été prêts à donner leur fille en mariage à un homme de la pire espèce et ne s'étaient même pas renseignés avant cela. Aveuglés par leur désir de bonheur pour Emma, ils ne s'étaient pas interrogés une seule seconde. Certes ils avaient plus ou moins abandonné cette idée d'union suite aux demandes répétées de leur fille, mais sans les récents événements, le mariage aurait peut-être finalement eu lieu. Tout ceci était peut-être un mal pour un bien en fin de compte.

Charmant fut le premier à se ressaisir, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander des détails, il fut coupé par un grand fracas.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur celui qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce en ouvrant la grande porte à la volée. L'homme était essoufflé, signe qu'il venait de courir, et il avait le visage sale et les traits tirés par la fatigue. Tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle pour parler le plus distinctement possible, il s'approcha du petit groupe.

\- Que signifie tout ceci ? Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Blanche-Neige en voyant que les armoiries portées par le visiteur n'étaient pas celles du Royaume Blanc.

\- Je viens au nom du Roi Alastar, votre Majesté.

Aussitôt, les quatre autres personnes se crispèrent.

\- Votre Altesse, on m'envoie vous porter un message.

\- Eh bien, parle ! s'énerva Charmant.

\- Le Prince… Le Prince Killian…

Cette fois l'homme semblait plus mal à l'aise qu'essoufflé.

\- Parle ou repars d'où tu viens ! s'emporta le roi en portant la main à la poignée de son épée, à bout de nerfs et de patience.

Le peu d'hésitation qui persistait encore chez le visiteur disparut à ces mots et alors il délivra enfin son message :

\- Le Prince Killian est mort, Sir. Il a été assassiné.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**_

 _ **Certains d'entre vous m'avaient fait remarqué que dans le chapitre précédent Snow "pardonnait" très vite, et vous n'avez pas tort. Mais j'avais prévu dès le début de faire évoluer les choses comme elles ont évolué avec ce seizième chapitre, c'est-à-dire que dès le début dans ma tête Snow allait se "réconcilier" avec Regina mais allait à nouveau retomber dans ses vieux travers quand il s'agirait d'accepter les sentiments qui existent entre elle et Emma. De mon point de vue et avec la "version" de Snow que j'ai choisie de faire dans cette fic, elle pouvait plus ou moins pardonner à sa vieille ennemie mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas aller jusqu'à accepter ça, et donc c'était ça qui la faisait dérailler.  
Voilà, je ne sais pas si ça vous aura convaincus, j'espère ^^**_

 _ **Exceptionnellement je réponds à deux reviews, la première parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui a attiré mon attention et que j'ai trouvé intéressant, la deuxième pour répondre à une question.**_

 _ **Vanyel84 : ****Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ce terme d'enfant roi que tu as utilisé pour définir Emma, c'est vrai qu'il y a un peu de ça, beaucoup même. Elle a tendance à réagir de façon impulsive dans le sens où elle veut avoir ce qu'elle veut dans l'instant où elle le veut, donc oui on tombe un peu dans le caprice et c'était une des facettes de la « nouvelle Emma » que je voulais décrire ;)**_

 _ **lolilol : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Ensuite concernant ta question, je ne peux pas dire avec précision combien de chapitres il y aura au total. Je sais dans les grandes lignes ce que je vais faire et comment va se finir l'histoire, mais je ne peux pas estimer avec précision combien de chapitres il me faudra pour terminer. Moins de 30 déjà c'est sûr, peut-être moins de 20, on verra. Voilà je ne t'aide pas beaucoup désolée ^^**_

 _ **J'ai relu ce chapitre avant de le publier bien sûr, mais je n'y ai pas passé autant de temps que d'habitude, donc s'il reste des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**_

 _ **Sinon je suis en période de révisions depuis le début de la semaine, donc j'ai encore moins de temps que d'habitude (si si c'est possible, je vous assure). Du coup je ne pourrai pas ou peu écrire jusqu'à mes partiels (16, 17 et 18 décembre), donc il va falloir vous armer de patience pour le prochain chapitre, je suis désolée :/**_

 _ **D'ici qu'on se retrouve pour la suite prenez soin de vous, très chers lecteurs !**_

 _ **A bientôt :)**_


	17. Point de non-retour

**Hello les Swen** !

 **Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Cette fois ce n'est pas une fausse joie, j'ai bel et bien publié un nouveau chapitre ! Même moi j'ai du mal à y croire pour être tout à fait franche... Bon, ce chapitre est court, mais c'est mieux que rien, non ?**

 **Je suis désolée pour ces longs mois d'attente sans la moindre mise à jour. J'ai essayé de relire le plus attentivement possible, mais il est très probable que des fautes m'aient échappé, donc n'hésitez pas à me le signaler si vous en repérez.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

Killian entra dans ses appartements couvert de sueur, juste après avoir terminé une leçon d'escrime.

Suite à la perte de sa main gauche, il avait pris la décision de reprendre l'entraînement avec le maître d'armes du palais, de façon à s'adapter à ce changement et pourquoi pas même en faire un atout. En effet, alors qu'on lui avait proposé une prothèse banale pour remplacer son membre manquant, il avait préféré quelque chose de plus personnel : c'était maintenant un crochet qui terminait son bras. Le jeune homme leva l'objet à hauteur de ses yeux avec un sourire satisfait et les rayons du soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre s'y reflétèrent. Bien entendu, il aurait préféré garder sa main, mais il s'accommodait finalement assez bien de cette nouveauté et il savait que cette particularité ne manquerait pas de déstabiliser et d'effrayer ses adversaires lors des duels.

Il s'apprêtait à se déshabiller pour prendre un bain quand on frappa à sa porte. Excédé d'être dérangé, il alla lui-même ouvrir la porte d'un geste colérique.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? cracha-t-il à la bonne qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, votre Altesse, s'excusa la jeune fille, la tête baissée et de toute évidence effrayée. Le tailleur que vous avez employé est là avec les habits que vous lui aviez commandés. Dois-je lui dire de revenir plus tard ?

\- Non, va le chercher et emmène-le ici.

\- Bien, votre Majesté.

La servante fit une révérence puis s'empressa de s'éloigner.

Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle laissa le tailleur passer avant elle et referma la porte derrière lui pour ensuite se placer en retrait, prête à répondre à la moindre demande du prince.

\- Bonjour, votre Majesté, salua l'artisan en faisant une révérence exagérée.

\- Tu as les tenues ? demanda Killian sans même répondre à la politesse de l'homme.

\- Bien sûr, mon Prince. Elles sont ici, dit-il en indiquant un paquet qu'il tenait.

\- Déballe-les, je veux les voir.

Le tailleur s'exécuta. Il déposa son paquet et l'ouvrit avant de sortir une première pièce qu'il déplia soigneusement pour la présenter à son employeur.

\- Voici le pourpoint que vous m'avez commandé, votre Altesse.

Le brun observa le vêtement en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'approcha, tâta l'étoffe, prit l'habit en main.

Quand il eut terminé son inspection, il releva les yeux et les fixa sur l'artisan qui attendait son verdict, les mains tremblantes et la bouche sèche.

\- Depuis combien de temps exerces-tu le métier de tailleur ?

\- Depuis bientôt onze ans, votre Majesté.

\- Onze ans, répéta le Prince avec un air pensif. Tu ne débutes pas dans cette profession donc, tu as eu tout le temps de t'exercer durant toutes ces années.

\- Oui, votre Majesté.

\- Dans ce cas, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ton travail est si mauvais ?

Le tailleur se crispa et avala difficilement sa salive. Killian, lui, s'approcha à pas lents de son interlocuteur. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre, il cracha ces mots au visage de l'homme :

\- Crois-toi réellement que j'aurai l'air d'un prince dans ces haillons ?

L'artisan ne répondit pas, le regard figé droit devant lui sans pour autant regarder le prince. La peur et l'appréhension se lisaient sur ses traits.

\- Sans la moindre expérience et avec une seule main, je pourrais faire mieux que ça. Même une souillon ne voudrait pas de ce chiffon.

\- Non… B… Bien sûr que non, votre Altesse.

\- Très bien, nous sommes donc d'accord.

\- Je vais refaire de nouveaux habits, s'empressa de dire l'homme. Ils seront-

\- Ne te fatigue pas. Tu peux remballer ta marchandise et rentrer chez toi, charlatan. Je trouverai un autre tailleur plus compétent et qui sera capable de coudre les vêtements que je demande et non pas de telles immondices.

L'artisan s'exécuta. En une minute, il avait récupéré les habits qu'il avait amenés avec lui et il quittait la pièce sans demander son reste.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Killian se tourna vers la bonne.

\- Quant à toi…

La concernée était tassée sur elle-même et paraissait ainsi encore plus menue qu'elle ne l'était déjà naturellement. Le brun s'avança vers elle d'un pas menaçant et la saisit brutalement par le poignet pour la tirer à lui. Tétanisée par la peur, la jeune fille ne tenta même pas de se défendre ou de se dégager.

\- Si tu n'étais pas aussi docile et satisfaisante au lit, je t'arracherais les tripes avec mon crochet, gronda Killian avec un regard noir.

Un hoquet de terreur échappa à la domestique et alors elle reçut une violente gifle.

\- Fais-moi perdre mon temps comme tu viens de le faire encore une fois et mon crochet se fera un plaisir de t'ouvrir la gorge. Tu m'as compris ?

Sa victime ne put que hocher positivement la tête, au bord des larmes.

\- Maintenant va-t'en, catin !

Killian lâcha la jeune fille en la poussant brutalement et cette dernière quitta la pièce en courant presque.

Dès qu'il fut seul, le brun se dirigea vers un petit meuble qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il en ouvrit la porte et sortit une bouteille d'alcool fort. Sans prendre la peine de se servir d'un verre, il but directement au goulot après avoir fait sauter le bouchon avec son pouce. Après quelques gorgées, il reposa la bouteille sans précaution sur le meuble.

\- En voilà une façon de s'adresser à ses sujets.

Killian fit volte-face et dégaina immédiatement son épée qu'il portait encore à sa ceinture après son entraînement. Mais quand il reconnut celle qui venait de s'adresser à lui, il baissa immédiatement son arme.

\- Emma ? s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

\- Tu sembles surpris de me voir, fit remarquer la blonde.

\- Mais… Que fais-tu ici ? Et comment es-tu entrée ?

\- Grâce à la magie, répondit la princesse d'un ton neutre bien qu'un léger sourire ait étiré ses traits.

\- Tu peux utiliser la magie ?

\- Il serait préférable que tu en restes au vouvoiement. Et ne t'avise plus jamais de m'appeler par mon prénom, misérable ver de terre, cracha-t-elle, toute trace de sourire soudainement disparue de son visage.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

A peine sa phrase terminée, le brun fut soufflé par une vague de magie qui l'envoya contre un mur qu'il heurta avant de retomber au sol. Bien que sonné, il se ressaisit rapidement et se mit debout tant bien que mal.

\- Le vouvoiement n'était pas une proposition, c'était un ordre, siffla Emma entre ses dents serrées.

Le mépris se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille quand elle toisa son interlocuteur du regard. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas tout à fait la même taille que le prince malgré les talons hauts qu'elle portait, à cet instant, elle semblait bien plus imposante que lui. En effet, Killian s'était quelque peu recroquevillé sur lui-même, presque malgré lui. La blonde dégageait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui n'existait pas chez elle la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, et cette aura l'intimidait. S'il avait été tout à fait honnête, le jeune homme aurait même avoué ressentir une certaine peur.

Killian ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

\- Ne te fatigue pas. Rumple m'a tout dit.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Emma le fixa quelques secondes sans faire un geste, le visage neutre bien qu'il y flotte un air orgueilleux qui semblait ne plus la quitter. Puis tout à coup, sans prévenir, elle saisit le brun par le col et le plaqua brutalement au mur.

\- C'est toi qui as commandité mon enlèvement, espèce de lâche !

Cette fois, Killian était réellement terrifié. C'était de la colère pure qui se lisait dans les yeux de la blonde à cet instant, et il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle l'aurait tué dans l'instant si elle avait eu une arme à portée de main. Par chance, ce n'était pas le cas. Aussi, malgré cette agression et bien qu'effrayé par cette attitude plus qu'inhabituelle de la part de la jeune fille, le prince ne tenta pas de se servir de son crochet pour se défendre. Il articula du mieux qu'il put avec la main d'Emma qui faisait pression sur sa trachée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je peux tout vous expliquer.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu es le seul responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton tout à coup beaucoup plus calme.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a fait, mais je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il vous arrive le moindre mal. Je voulais seulement vous protéger.

\- Drôle de façon de me protéger. Et me protéger de quoi au juste ?

\- De l'Evil Queen.

Emma resserra sa prise tandis que ses mâchoires se crispaient, et alors le brun commença à suffoquer et à réellement paniquer.

\- Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents serrées par la colère.

\- Je regrette sincèrement ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Il est trop tard pour les regrets.

Malgré son ton menaçant, la blonde lâcha le jeune homme après un court instant passé à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci se rattrapa tout juste sur ses pieds et se mit à tousser pour retrouver son souffle.

Emma l'observait avec un regard presque intrigué et ses yeux se posèrent bientôt sur le crochet que le prince portait à la place de la main gauche.

\- Original, sourit-elle. J'imagine que tu as maintenant compris que passer un marché avec le Ténébreux n'apportait jamais rien de bon.

Killian serra les dents, visiblement blessé dans son orgueil, mais ne dit rien. La jeune fille détourna son attention de lui et commença à déambuler dans la pièce d'un pas élégant. Elle s'arrêta à côté du meuble dont le prince avait sorti une bouteille un peu plus tôt, et elle fit apparaitre un verre à pied ouvragé sur celui-ci, puis elle se servit. Le brun la regarda faire sans un mot quand elle but une gorgée puis reposa son verre avec une grimace.

\- Tu n'as pas très bon goût.

\- Ce n'est pas un alcool pour les femmes.

La blonde se tourna vers lui avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi galant et courtois.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et elle s'approcha de lui. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à une faible distance, elle s'arrêta et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Dès notre première rencontre, j'ai trouvé que tu n'avais pas l'éducation d'un prince.

Son regard était d'une rare intensité. Elle fixait Killian avec une assurance certaine à laquelle venait s'ajouter une pointe de curiosité.

\- Puisque nous sommes en tête à tête, tu peux être honnête avec moi et me dire la vérité à présent. Qui es-tu réellement, Killian ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

Alors que cela paraissait impossible, le regard de la blonde se fit plus perçant encore, et alors le jeune homme eut la nette impression d'être épié. Il avait la sensation que celle qui lui faisait face pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il serra rageusement le poing en sentant sa main devenir moite. Non, il n'avait pas peur, il était au-dessus de ce genre de faiblesse. Et pourtant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence quand sa main se mit à trembler en entendant les mots prononcés par Emma.

\- Tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être. Un usurpateur, le descendant d'un criminel sanguinaire qui a détruit un royaume pour se l'approprier, voilà ce que tu es en vérité. Et tu oses revendiquer le titre de Prince ? Quelle arrogance !

Killian resta pétrifié. Comment avait-elle su ? S'était-elle renseignée, ou avait-elle réellement été capable de découvrir tout ceci d'un simple regard ? Non, c'était impossible ! Même la magie ne permettait pas ce genre d'exploit.

\- Tu apprendras que la magie permet bien des choses, et tout particulièrement la magie que je possède.

Cette fois, le prince recula brusquement, se heurtant alors au mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Voyant cette réaction, qui était une démonstration évidente de peur, Emma se fendit d'un sourire et lâcha un ricanement.

\- Voyez-vous cela… Le grand Prince Killian terrifié par une femme faible et stupide. Car c'est comme ça que tu me vois, moi et toutes les autres femmes d'ailleurs, je me trompe ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, tétanisé.

\- Tu n'es qu'un bouseux et tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait subir.

A ces mots, le jeune homme bouscula la blonde qui ne tenta même pas de l'en empêcher. Il se précipita pour se saisir de son épée qui lui avait échappé lorsqu'il avait été projeté contre le mur, mais alors qu'il allait empoigner l'arme, celle-ci disparut dans une volute de fumée. Il se retourna alors brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec Emma. Tel un enfant apeuré, il recula et trébucha maladroitement sur un tapis, si bien qu'il tomba à terre.

\- Garde ! appela-t-il d'une voix où transparaissait la peur tandis qu'il se relevait avec empressement.

\- Tu peux appeler à l'aide autant que tu veux, un sort insonorise la pièce. Il n'y a que toi et moi, personne ne viendra sauver le misérable insecte, le vermisseau que tu es.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement sans cesser de reculer, mais bien vite, il atteignit de nouveau un mur qui l'empêcha de s'éloigner davantage d'Emma qui elle, continuait à avancer. Elle stoppa ses pas alors que son corps était presque collé à celui du jeune homme, et alors, de sa voix la plus mielleuse, elle prononça quelques mots.

\- Je peux peut-être te laisser une dernière chance… Que comptes-tu faire pour te faire pardonner de tes erreurs ?

\- Vous avez ma parole que le Ténébreux ne s'approchera plus jamais de vous, dit-il précipitamment et d'une voix tremblante. Je vous protégerai de lui, je-

Le jeune homme fut interrompu par l'éclat de rire qui s'échappa de la gorge de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci était prise d'un rire sinistre qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il la regarda, intrigué, la peur laissant place à l'incompréhension quant à cette soudaine hilarité. Quand elle se calma finalement, Emma planta ses yeux dans ceux de Killian et le fixa avec intensité, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- J'oubliais que tu n'es pas au courant des derniers événements.

Son sourire s'élargit quand elle vit l'air perdu qui se peignit sur les traits du brun. Celui-ci voulut reculer quand elle avança vers lui, visiblement effrayé, mais il était déjà adossé au mur, pris au piège, et cette réaction ne fit que réjouir la jeune fille.

\- Je n'ai rien à craindre du Ténébreux…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et s'approcha encore de Killian, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait l'embrasser.

\- C'est moi maintenant, la Ténébreuse.

Ces mots avaient été prononcés dans un murmure, et avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir peur – tout du moins encore plus peur – le prince sentit une vive douleur à la poitrine. Il n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis il baissa les yeux vers la source de cette douleur, et alors un air horrifié se dessina sur ses traits quand il vit la main de la blonde enfoncée dans son torse. Comprenant trop tard ce qui se passait, il grimaça et tomba à genoux en poussant un cri quand Emma retira sa main. Elle tenait son cœur entre ses doigts, pour ainsi dire sa vie, et le regarda presque avec fascination.

Killian ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu tenter de supplier et d'implorer la clémence de la magicienne, son cœur fut réduit en poussière sans la moindre pitié. Son visage se figea dans une expression de douleur et de terreur et il s'effondra, mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Emma regarda ce qu'il restait du cœur de sa victime glisser entre ses doigts pour s'éparpiller au sol. Une fois qu'il n'en resta plus la moindre trace dans sa main, elle ne s'attarda pas davantage et disparut sans perdre une seconde, emportée par une fumée noire.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Le messager envoyé pour annoncer la mort de Killian venait juste de quitter le palais. Tandis que les deux souverains tentaient d'assimiler cette nouvelle, Scarlett et Belle avaient rejoint les appartements de cette dernière.

\- Nous devons prévenir Regina, dit la plus petite des deux quand elles entrèrent dans sa chambre.

\- Comment ?

\- De la même façon que lorsque je lui ai demandé son aide pour libérer Emma.

Sans plus tarder, la brune se plaça devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va fonctionner ? demanda la lycanthrope d'un ton soucieux.

\- J'espère.

Belle prit une profonde inspiration, puis elle commença :

\- Regina ? Regina, est-ce que tu m'entends ? C'est Belle. Je suis avec Scarlett. Si tu reçois ce message, il faut que tu viennes au palais le plus vite possible. Nous venons d'apprendre que-

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Les deux brunes sursautèrent et firent volte-face.

Comme à chaque fois, elles ne l'avaient pas entendue arriver, mais la magicienne se tenait maintenant devant elles, un air grave crispant ses traits. Elle les dévisagea à tour de rôle, attendant visiblement qu'elles se décident à répondre à sa question. Ce fut finalement Scarlett qui prit la parole :

\- Un messager est venu nous prévenir de la mort de Killian.

Regina resta stupéfaite à cette annonce. La bouche légèrement entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise, elle ne dit pas un mot.

\- Il a été assassiné, ajouta la louve.

Cette fois, l'ancienne Evil Queen se raidit de façon notable. Elle avala difficilement sa salive en raison de sa gorge serrée et fit de son mieux pour conserver une certaine contenance malgré le choc provoqué par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Je dois me rendre sur place.

\- Tu crois qu'Emma a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ? devina Belle.

\- J'espère me tromper. Ne dites rien à Blanche-Neige et Charmant. Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes.

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête à l'unisson et la magicienne disparut.

Elle arriva dans la chambre de Killian une fraction de seconde après avoir quitté le palais du Royaume Blanc. Le corps du Prince avait été déplacé pour être étendu sur son lit. En voyant l'état de conservation de celui-ci, Regina devina qu'un magicien avait apposé des sorts pour prévenir la décomposition. Elle se servit de ses pouvoirs pour isoler la pièce du reste du palais et ainsi empêcher quiconque d'entendre ce qu'il s'y passait ou de déceler sa magie.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle s'approcha à pas lents et se posta à côté du lit, puis elle leva les mains au-dessus de la dépouille du jeune homme. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître la marque caractéristique laissée par la magie et elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier de la magie noire. Elle continua son inspection encore quelques instants avant de s'interrompre.

Sa main droite se trouvait maintenant juste au-dessus de la poitrine de Killian, à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Elle était tout à coup gagnée par la peur et l'appréhension à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait trouver, ou plutôt de ce qu'elle risquait de ne pas trouver. Après avoir profondément inspiré, elle plongea sa main dans la cage thoracique du prince, non sans hésitation.

Elle se figea en comprenant que ce qu'elle redoutait était bel et bien vrai.

Comme si le contact avec Killian l'avait brûlée, elle retira vivement sa main et se recula. Son visage affichait à présent un air inquiet. Elle avala sa salive tant bien que mal et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps.

En quête d'un quelconque indice, elle lança un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une bouteille d'alcool ouverte, laissée à l'abandon sur un meuble. A côté de celle-ci se trouvait un verre à pied. Elle avança et saisit l'objet d'un geste vif. Dès qu'elle le toucha, elle ressentit une puissante magie noire. Le doute n'était plus possible.

Abattue, elle reposa le verre là où il était posé une seconde plus tôt. Elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver autre chose, mais rien n'attira son attention.

Après avoir lancé un ultime regard au corps de Killian, elle leva les mains et un nuage de fumée l'entoura pour l'emporter au loin et la ramener au palais du Royaume Blanc.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Cette fois, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre de Belle, ni elle ni Scarlett ne parut surprise. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur le lit et se levèrent d'un bond lorsqu'elle apparut.

\- Alors ? demanda la louve.

Regina les toisa d'un regard attristé et désolé.

\- C'est très certainement Emma qui a tué Killian.

A cette annonce, les épaules des deux autres jeunes femmes s'affaissèrent et leurs visages se parèrent d'un air abattu. Leurs regards se voilèrent de tristesse et d'accablement et elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, presque instinctivement, comme pour se protéger de la nouvelle qu'elles venaient d'apprendre. En voyant cela, Regina ne ressentit que plus vivement l'absence d'Emma et alors elle préféra donc détourner le regard.

\- Nous devons prévenir Blanche et Charmant, dit Scarlett après un moment de silence.

\- Je vous laisse vous en occuper, répondit l'ancienne Evil Queen. Je dois retourner à mon palais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais essayer de contacter Emma.

\- Tu peux le faire depuis ici.

\- La dernière fois, elle n'a accepté de se montrer que lorsque j'ai été seule. J'avais essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois pendant mon séjour ici, vous aussi, mais elle n'a jamais répondu. Je pense que le mieux est que je sois seule.

Bien qu'elles sachent ces paroles vraies, Belle et Scarlett ne purent s'empêcher d'être blessées. Savoir qu'Emma refusait de se montrer à elles alors qu'elles étaient ses amies et n'acceptait de répondre qu'aux appels de Regina les attristait. Toutefois, elles approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

\- Nous allons prévenir Blanche et Charmant. Retourne à ton palais et préviens-nous dès que tu auras des nouvelles d'Emma.

La magicienne acquiesça puis se téléporta sans perdre une seconde, laissant ainsi les deux jeunes femmes seules.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, Regina fut accueillie par les coassements de Swen.

Après que la Ténébreuse s'en soit prise à lui, il avait fallu une journée entière pour que le corbeau se montre à nouveau. Il était revenu plus peureux qu'auparavant et à présent, il s'affolait au moindre bruit ou dès que sa maîtresse faisait un geste brusque qu'il interprétait comme une tentative d'agression.

Lorsqu'il reconnut la brune, il vint immédiatement se poser sur le bras qu'elle lui tendait. Elle lui caressa délicatement la tête, avec des gestes doux et lents pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle continua pendant encore quelques instants pour l'apaiser et calmer ses inquiétudes, puis elle s'arrêta.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes.

Swen poussa un cri désapprobateur. On aurait presque pu lire la contrariété dans ses yeux.

\- Je vais tenter de faire venir Emma et il me semble me souvenir que votre dernière rencontre n'a pas été très agréable pour toi.

Ces mots suffirent à faire naître la peur chez l'animal. Il se mit à battre frénétiquement des ailes et quitta le bras de la brune en poussant des coassements affolés.

\- Allez, file.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre le corbeau. Il quitta le palais par le balcon sans demander son reste et partit à tire-d'aile. Regina le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point noir à l'horizon, puis qu'il disparaisse complètement de son champ de vision. Elle était maintenant seule.

Il était temps qu'elle contacte Emma, mais elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de le faire.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, la jeune fille avait déjà beaucoup changé. Elle avait bien sûr retrouvé chez elle certains de ses traits de caractère et de nombreuses particularités de sa personnalité, mais elle avait aussi découvert une attitude complètement différente de celle à laquelle elle était habituée. A ce moment-là, Emma avait déjà eu recours à la magie, mais pas pour tuer. A présent qu'elle l'avait fait, à quel point les ténèbres l'auraient-ils fait changer ?

Consciente qu'il n'était plus temps de tergiverser, Regina fit de son mieux pour relâcher ses muscles crispés et réguler sa respiration qui était soudainement devenue saccadée sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Quand elle fut plus calme, elle déglutit et prit la parole en tentant de maîtriser sa voix :

\- Emma, montre-toi.

Ces quelques mots résonnèrent sinistrement dans la pièce avant de se perdre dans le silence.

Regina attendit de longues secondes, puis, voyant que rien ne se passait, ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à nouveau la Ténébreuse. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, elle entendit un discret bruit derrière elle, et elle sut alors qu'elle n'était plus seule.

\- J'attendais avec impatience que tu m'appelles.

La brune se retourna lentement pour faire face à la nouvelle venue. Elle dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas défaillir lorsqu'elle découvrit Emma et sa nouvelle apparence, plus différente encore que lorsqu'elle l'avait vue quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Bonjour, Regina.

* * *

 **Je ne peux pas du tout vous dire quand est-ce que je publierai le prochain chapitre, tout dépendra de mon inspiration et aussi du temps que j'ai puisque je travaille sur une autre fic en ce moment...**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	18. Ce que je veux, je le prends

**Bonjour les Louchettes !**

 **Me voilà de retour après de looongs mois d'absence. Le manque d'inspiration, le manque de temps aussi, tout ça n'a pas aidé... Mais je vais maintenant pouvoir reprendre la publication de cette fic. Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas sur la page facebook ou n'auraient pas vu le message que j'ai posté il y a quelques temps, je ferai les mises à jour toutes les deux semaines.**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La nouvelle apparence d'Emma laissa Regina sous le choc.

Si elle avait déjà été prise au dépourvu par le changement radical qu'elle avait découvert lors de leur dernière rencontre, cette fois, elle était encore plus désemparée.

Auparavant maquillée de rouge à lèvres, la bouche de la jeune fille en était maintenant dépourvue, permettant ainsi de voir à quel point elle était pâle, pour ne pas dire livide, ce qui donnait à Emma un aspect inquiétant, presque cadavérique.

Ses cheveux déjà devenus plus clairs auparavant l'étaient maintenant encore davantage. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas blancs, bien qu'ils s'en approchent. Regina n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur. Ils étaient bien plus brillants que les cheveux blancs que l'on voit apparaître chez chacun après un certain âge, comme si des rayons lunaires invisibles venaient y jouer en plein jour, leur arrachant des reflets surnaturels. Ils étaient laissés libres et tombaient ainsi sur chaque épaule de la jeune fille en formant des boucles peu disciplinées.

Son regard était devenu terne, dénué de vie, et on avait presque l'impression en regardant ses iris attentivement que ceux-ci étaient translucides à présent qu'ils étaient parés d'un gris métallique qui venait compléter leur bleu d'origine. Le maquillage noir charbonneux qui entourait ses yeux, plus marqué que lorsque Regina l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, accentuait encore cette impression.

Sa tenue vestimentaire était elle aussi différente. Pas de robe cette fois, mais un pantalon noir moulant qui mettait en valeur ses jambes élancées et que des bottes à talons, elles aussi noires, venaient compléter. Un débardeur de la même couleur venait épouser ses formes bien dessinées. Ce vêtement portait un col haut couvrant tout le cou de la Ténébreuse et constitué de plumes dont les reflets faisaient penser à ceux de la parure d'un corbeau. Derrière, le tissu devenait plus ample et formait une tunique qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux.

L'ensemble était tout aussi somptueux qu'effrayant.

Avec une démarche lente et parfaitement maîtrisée, Emma s'avança vers Regina. Elle avait les yeux rivés dans les siens depuis qu'elle avait fait son apparition et ne détourna pas un seul instant le regard. La magicienne ne fit pas mine de se dérober à la proximité imposée par la jeune fille et la laissa approcher. Elle aurait menti en disant qu'elle n'avait pas peur à cet instant, car la Ténébreuse dégageait une aura réellement inquiétante, voire même terrifiante, mais elle ne s'éloigna pas d'elle pour autant.

Une fois face à la brune, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, Emma s'arrêta. Lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut d'une voix grave et suave :

\- Pardonne-moi d'être aussi directe, mais il faut que je te dise que tes jambes m'ont beaucoup manqué.

Elle marqua une courte pause après cela et approcha son visage de celui de Regina pour que ses lèvres soient juste à côté de son oreille et qu'elle n'ait plus qu'à murmurer.

\- Surtout la façon dont elles s'enroulaient autour de mon corps la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues.

Sur ce, la jeune fille saisit brusquement l'une des jambes de la brune pour la ramener contre son propre corps. Dans le même temps, elle décala son visage pour venir l'embrasser, mais alors Regina se déroba à son baiser et la repoussa sans ménagement. Ce ne fut pas la force imposée qui fit lâcher prise à Emma mais davantage la surprise. Elle dévisagea la magicienne et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas le moment pour cela.

\- C'est aussi ce que tu as dit la dernière fois, et pourtant regarde où nous en sommes arrivées.

Emma tenta à nouveau de s'approcher, mais cette fois, la brune recula d'un pas pour installer une distance entre elles.

\- Pas cette fois. Cela n'arrivera pas une deuxième fois.

La contrariété put se lire sur les traits de la jeune fille tandis que ses mâchoires se contractaient brusquement. Elle était prête à parler, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps et fut prise de vitesse.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait.

Le visage d'Emma retrouva une expression neutre face à ces paroles. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi parlait la magicienne, pourtant, elle ne prononça pas un mot et resta immobile sans exprimer la moindre émotion.

\- Pourquoi as-tu tué Killian ?

Cette fois, alors qu'elle était jusque-là détendue, la Ténébreuse se crispa soudainement. Elle fut sur la défensive en une seconde et tous ses muscles se contractèrent, lui donnant un aspect plus menaçant encore. Elle avait tout à coup l'air d'un animal prêt à sortir les crocs pour attaquer, et elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour le faire :

\- Tu oses me demander pourquoi je l'ai tué ? Il a détruit ma vie ! Si je suis devenue le monstre que je suis maintenant, c'est à cause de lui !

\- Et c'est aussi lui qui t'a forcée à le tuer peut-être ?

Le ton employé par la brune avait été très calme, pourtant, il laissa Emma muette. Cette dernière dévisagea son interlocutrice avec toujours cette même attitude inquiétante. Elle pouvait exploser à tout instant, l'ancienne Evil Queen en était consciente, pourtant, elle ne comptait pas en rester là.

\- En utilisant la magie tu permets aux ténèbres de s'ancrer plus profondément en toi. Tuer, qui plus est en te servant de tes pouvoirs, est la pire chose que-

\- Je me fiche de tout ça, gronda la Ténébreuse d'une voix basse et menaçante. Il devait payer, je n'ai fait que rendre justice.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de justice, il s'agit de vengeance.

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Ça en a, figure-toi.

\- Pour l'instant, ce n'est absolument pas ce qui m'intéresse. J'ai tout autre chose en tête et je suis persuadée que ça va te plaire.

La blonde accompagna ces paroles d'un sourire en coin lourd de sous-entendus. Elle s'approcha de Regina, mais comme cela avait été le cas précédemment, celle-ci recula. La jeune fille s'arrêta alors d'elle-même, mais il fut évident que cette fuite lui déplaisait.

\- Je te fais peur ?

Ce n'était pas de la peine qui pouvait se lire dans ses yeux bleus, mais bel et bien de la contrariété et de la frustration. On lui refusait ce qu'elle désirait, et rien ne pouvait l'énerver davantage à cet instant.

\- Oui, admit la brune à contrecœur. Tu n'es plus toi-même, et ça me fait peur.

\- Mais c'est justement ce qui t'excite, n'est-ce pas ?

La Ténébreuse saisit subitement le poignet de Regina et la tira brutalement vers elle. Ses gestes étaient dépourvus de leur douceur d'antan. La tendresse dont elle faisait habituellement preuve semblait avoir laissé la place à la violence et la rudesse. Pourtant, la magicienne ne se laissa pas intimidée.

\- Lâche-moi.

Sa voix sourde était autoritaire et elle n'attendit pas qu'Emma s'exécute pour se dégager elle-même de sa prise. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille sorte de ses gonds, celle-ci afficha un sourire libidineux.

\- Ne me dis pas que ça ne te plaît pas de me voir comme ça.

Elle tenta à nouveau de rapprocher la brune d'elle en la saisissant cette fois par la taille. La réaction fut alors immédiate et radicalement plus agressive.

Emma s'attendait à tout sauf à recevoir une gifle, et elle lâcha donc Regina d'elle-même lorsque la main de cette dernière s'abattit sur son visage dans un claquement sec. Elle n'avait pas ressenti la moindre douleur, mais son ego souffrit de ce coup qu'elle n'avait pas su anticiper et arrêter.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de la brune, celle-ci sentit un frisson la parcourir en voyant la colère inquiétante qui grandissait de seconde en seconde dans les iris bleus. Elle aurait presque pu voir les ténèbres s'agiter à l'intérieur d'Emma, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus peur.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de se protéger, Regina fut repoussée par une force invisible. Cette simple attaque suffit à lui faire réaliser l'ampleur de la puissance de la Ténébreuse, qui n'avait rien à envier à celle que possédait Rumpelstiltskin quand il était à sa place. Son dos heurta le mur le plus proche et même si elle parvint à rester debout, elle fut sonnée par le choc. Mais à peine avait-elle repris ses esprits qu'elle vit la blonde fondre sur elle.

Cette dernière la plaqua violemment au mur contre lequel elle l'avait acculée pour supprimer toute possibilité de fuite. Regina voulut se servir de ses pouvoirs pour se libérer et se tirer de ce mauvais pas, mais elle sentit alors que sa magie était inutilisable et devina sans mal que la blonde n'était pas étrangère à cela.

\- Emma, arrête ! Lâche-moi !

Elle se détesta en entendant sa voix trembler, révélant ainsi la peur qui lui tordait le ventre. Comme elle s'y attendait, la jeune fille ne fit rien de ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Elle tenta de se débattre, mais elle ne parvint qu'à énerver davantage Emma, qui resserra alors sa prise. Il était impossible pour la brune de se libérer, ses poignets étant maintenus fermement contre le mur au niveau de sa tête. La Ténébreuse approcha son visage du sien et siffla d'une voix glaciale dépourvue de toute compassion :

\- Ce que je veux je le prends, je n'ai aucune permission à demander à qui que ce soit.

Regina sentit la nausée la gagner face à de telles paroles et en oublia alors sa peur :

\- Alors vas-y ! Prends-moi si c'est ce que tu veux ! Sois cette personne répugnante qui va me forcer à faire quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie !

Ces mots semblèrent agir comme un électrochoc sur Emma. Elle s'immobilisa et scruta un instant l'autre femme, visiblement en plein conflit intérieur.

Sans prévenir, elle lâcha brusquement Regina, la poussant quelque peu, si bien qu'elle heurta le mur. Dans le même temps, la Ténébreuse se retourna soudainement. Elle renversa tout ce qui se trouvait sur la coiffeuse de la maîtresse des lieux avant de saisir le meuble et de le jeter à plusieurs mètres de distance comme s'il n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'une brindille. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle poussa un long cri tout en se penchant vers l'avant et en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Après ce déchaînement de violence, la jeune fille se figea. Elle tremblait violemment, de colère sans doute, mais Regina n'en avait pas la certitude. Cette dernière relâcha la tension de ses muscles et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Un sanglot incontrôlable s'échappa de sa gorge, rapidement suivi de larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à dévaler en cascade sur ses joues. Incapable de faire bonne figure plus longtemps, la brune couvrit son visage de ses mains pour étouffer ses pleurs.

Aussitôt, Emma fit volte-face.

Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer en découvrant dans quel état se trouvait maintenant Regina. La voir ainsi lui faisait bien plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, mais le pire était de savoir que c'était à cause d'elle que des larmes coulaient maintenant sur son visage. Elle était la cause de sa détresse évidente et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus mal que cela.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de la brune. Elle tendit la main vers elle et hésita une seconde avant de finalement oser avancer pour la poser sur son épaule. A son grand étonnement, la magicienne ne fit rien pour s'éloigner d'elle ou même l'empêcher de la toucher, elle la laissa faire. Voyant cela, Emma alla jusqu'à s'approcher encore davantage avant de finalement passer ses bras autour du corps frêle de Regina. Elle, qui avait toujours la tête haute et les épaules droites en temps normal, était maintenant recroquevillée sur elle-même, visiblement terrorisée et surtout désespérée.

\- Je suis désolée, balbutia la blonde d'une voix tremblante.

Elle-même était sous le choc après ce qu'il venait de se produire.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Elle était complètement bouleversée et ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait été capable de dire et surtout de faire.

Regina était en train de sangloter dans ses bras. Elle ne tentait pas de retenir ses larmes, cela aurait été inutile. Elle était épuisée, à bout de force, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Elle aurait voulu que tout prenne fin, que leur souffrance commune disparaisse. Mais c'était impossible. Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

\- Arrête, je t'en supplie.

Emma sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant dans sa voix une détresse évidente et qu'elle ne put ignorer. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle était en train de lui demander, ce qu'elle l'implorait de faire : elle voulait qu'elle renonce à ses pouvoirs et n'y ait plus recours. Mais à quoi bon ? Même si elle le faisait, les ténèbres seraient ralenties dans leur progression, mais elles continueraient tout de même à gagner du terrain et à la ronger lentement mais sûrement. Elles avaient déjà entamé leur œuvre, preuve en était ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de faire subir à Regina.

Prenant cette fois pleinement conscience de l'acte qu'elle avait failli commettre, elle sentit la nausée la gagner. Elle se sépara subitement de la brune et recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner d'elle, mais cette dernière lui attrapa aussitôt les poignets pour la retenir.

Son cœur devint douloureux quand elle vit son visage inondé de larmes.

\- Reste avec moi ! s'écria-t-elle, affolée. Ne pars pas encore une fois. Reste, nous allons trouver une solution ensemble. Nous pouvons y parvenir, il faut seulement que tu te battes jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions quelque chose.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, tu le sais, souffla Emma à voix basse, résignée.

\- Je trouverai !

La blonde eut toutes les peines du monde à simplement avaler sa salive tant sa gorge était serrée.

\- Donne-moi ta dague. Donne-la-moi et je t'aiderai à contenir les ténèbres, je t'aiderai à lutter.

\- Ce ne sera pas suffisant.

\- Il faut essayer !

\- Je ne peux pas, dit la jeune fille en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avec un air désolé.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, insista Regina sur un ton suppliant et en resserrant sa prise autour de ses poignets.

Elles se fixèrent longuement l'une et l'autre avant qu'Emma ne détourne finalement le regard. Elle se dégagea de la prise de la magicienne avec des gestes doux, sans la brusquer, et celle-ci la laissa faire à contrecœur. Elle savait qu'il aurait été inutile de résister : si la Ténébreuse voulait se libérer, elle le ferait, qu'elle l'accepte ou pas.

Emma semblait tout à coup elle aussi exténuée par tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle recula d'un pas pour mettre un peu de distance entre elles, ce qui déchira le cœur de la brune. Mais elle planta ses yeux clairs dans les siens et la dévisagea avec une intensité que Regina ne lui avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Pendant un bref instant, elle eut l'impression de retrouver celle qu'elle avait perdue. Mais ce sentiment ne dura qu'un instant et disparut dès que l'expression de la blonde devint plus sérieuse.

\- J'ai une dernière chose à faire.

La magicienne se crispa et attendit la suite avec une appréhension non dissimulée.

\- Quand ce sera fait, je te donnerai la dague, je ne me servirai plus de mes pouvoirs, et je resterai pour toujours avec toi. Tu as ma parole. Il y a juste une dernière chose que je dois faire avant cela. Après, nous pourrons vivre heureuses, ensemble, et plus rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Regina, qui sentait la peur la gagner progressivement.

\- Tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance.

\- Quoi que tu aies en tête, tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Donne-moi la dague maintenant et nous pourrons vivre heureuses.

\- Je ne peux pas. Tu l'auras, mais je dois faire une dernière chose avant de te la donner.

\- Reste, je t'en prie.

Regina ne pouvait que supplier, car en aucun cas ses pouvoirs n'étaient assez puissants pour retenir Emma contre sa volonté. Il n'existait aucune force surpassant celle de la Ténébreuse.

La jeune fille recula encore de quelques pas pour s'éloigner davantage d'elle.

\- Je serai vite de retour.

\- Emma, s'il-te-plaît.

Alors que Regina avait arrêté de pleurer, de nouvelles larmes envahirent rapidement ses yeux et elle ne fit aucune tentative pour les empêcher de couler. Une première perle salée roula sur sa joue et l'image d'Emma se troubla.

\- Ne pars pas. Reste avec moi.

\- Tout ira bien. Attends-moi ici.

Sur ce, la blonde leva les mains pour faire apparaître la fumée caractéristique de ses téléportations. Regina voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge serrée. Même si elle y était parvenue, cela n'aurait été d'aucun utilité : il était trop tard pour la retenir et elle n'en aurait pas été capable, il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête en termes de magie.

Emma venait une fois de plus de disparaître, mais elle savait exactement où elle s'était rendue, et elle ne comptait pas la laisser faire aussi facilement.

Elle passa ses deux mains sur son visage pour en retirer les dernières larmes qui avaient coulé et redressa ses épaules. Elle devait retrouver ses esprits et son sang-froid au plus vite. Après quelques secondes qu'elle s'accorda pour réguler sa respiration en inspirant et expirant régulièrement pour se calmer, elle poussa finalement un profond soupir et ferma les yeux.

Quand ses paupières se soulevèrent, ce fut pour dévoiler deux iris sombrent où brûlait un brasier indomptable.

Elle leva les mains et disparut dans un nuage de fumée, prête à combattre s'il le fallait.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Il avait suffi à Regina de suivre les résidus de magie noire laissés par Emma pour se téléporter à l'endroit exact où la blonde s'était elle-même rendue. Sans surprise, elle arriva au palais du Royaume Blanc. Ce qui l'étonna, en revanche, fut d'apparaître dans les jardins. Ne voyant personne, elle était prête à déployer ses pouvoirs pour tenter de localiser précisément celle qu'elle cherchait, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Une voix s'éleva dans son dos, la faisant sursauter. Elle fit immédiatement volte-face et tomba alors nez à nez avec Scarlett.

\- Regina, tu es là !

Son intonation exprimait tout son soulagement, mais son air affolé n'était en rien rassurant.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides ! Emma vient juste d'apparaître de nulle part.

\- Je sais, j'étais avec elle. Je l'ai suivie quand elle a disparu.

\- Elle a enlevé Belle !

Regina fut totalement prise au dépourvu par cette annonce. Elle voulut parler, mais la brune ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et poursuivit sans s'interrompre :

\- J'étais en train de me promener avec Belle, Emma est arrivée et elle s'en est prise à elle. Elle a disparu en l'emmenant avec elle, je ne sais pas où elle est allée. Nous devons la retrouver !

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, dit Regina, totalement désemparée. Elle n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à l'une de vous deux.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, elle veut peut-être se servir de Belle pour faire pression sur nous. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance ! Pour l'instant, le plus urgent est de savoir où elle est allée !

\- Calme-toi, laisse-moi me concentrer. Si elle a disparu il y a peu, je n'aurai aucun mal à retrouver sa trace.

La magicienne fit de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid, même si intérieurement, elle craignait qu'Emma ait été suffisamment affectée par les ténèbres pour être capable de s'en prendre à l'une de ses amies.

Elle ferma les yeux et expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. La tâche fut ardue, mais elle parvint à vider son esprit de toute pensée parasite. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se focalisa sur des résidus magiques que la jeune fille aurait pu laisser et fit de son mieux pour déceler cette magie caractéristique qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître.

Les secondes passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux brunes ne dise un mot. Après un long moment, Regina ouvrit enfin les yeux.

\- Alors ? la pressa Scarlett. Tu l'as trouvée ?

\- Personne ne s'est téléporté ici récemment.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Je les ai vues disparaître ! Peut-être qu'elle-

La magicienne ne la laissa pas continuer. Elle la coupa sans gêne et planta un regard inébranlable dans le sien en parlant d'une voix forte et assurée.

\- En revanche, quelqu'un a changé d'apparence.

Scarlett eut un vif mouvement de recul face à ces paroles. Elle ouvrit la bouche, visiblement prête à se défendre, mais Regina reprit avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Comment as-tu appris ce sortilège ? Et comment es-tu parvenue à le maîtriser si rapidement ?

Cette fois, l'expression auparavant choquée de la brune se transforma progressivement. La sidération abandonna lentement ses traits et fut remplacée par un sourire en coin qui ne tarda pas à s'élargir jusqu'à devenir narquois.

\- C'est l'astuce justement.

Elle leva une main et la plaqua sur son visage, puis elle la baissa avec douceur et grâce. A mesure que ses doigts descendaient, ils emportaient avec eux son déguisement, faisant disparaître son masque dans des volutes de fumée légers et dévoilant ainsi sa véritable identité. Ses yeux changèrent de forme, le gris de ses iris devint bleu, son nez se métamorphosa, ses lèvres perdirent leur couleur rosée et devinrent horriblement pâles, puis ce furent ses cheveux qui changèrent de couleur, et bientôt, tout son corps changea, ainsi que ses vêtements. En un instant, ce ne fut plus Scarlett, mais Emma.

Regina avait assisté à la transformation sans ciller. Elle savait déjà qui allait apparaître devant elle et ne fut donc pas surprise. La blonde conserva son sourire tandis qu'elle prenait à nouveau la parole :

\- Avec ces nouveaux pouvoirs, je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre le moindre sortilège. Je les connais déjà tous et je peux les utiliser à ma guise.

\- Où sont Belle et Scarlett ? Que leur as-tu fait ? Et tes parents ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre, Regina, répliqua sèchement la jeune fille au lieu de répondre.

Elle avait soudain perdu son sourire et adopté un air beaucoup plus sombre.

\- Où sont-ils ? insista la brune.

\- Quelque part dans le palais, sans doute. Trouver mes parents ne devrait pas être long, et ce sera encore plus rapide de me débarrasser d'eux.

Alors que jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais exprimé explicitement ses intentions, elle n'hésita pas à le faire cette fois. Elle garda un air totalement impassible en prononçant ces mots, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de ses propres parents, comme s'il ne s'agissait même pas d'êtres humains à qui elle avait vraisemblablement l'intention de prendre la vie. Ce constat fit frissonner Regina, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre ses moyens et elle s'approcha de la blonde en espérant ainsi donner plus de force à ses paroles.

\- Emma, il n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux encore renoncer, nous pouvons partir d'ici et-

\- Tant qu'ils seront là, nous ne pourrons jamais vivre sereinement. Je vais me charger du problème et bientôt tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance.

\- Ce sont tes parents !

\- C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle ils n'abandonneront jamais.

Emma s'approcha à son tour et posa les mains sur les épaules de Regina. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et la regarda avec intensité. Mais son regard n'était plus le même. Il n'était plus animé par cette bonté qui la caractérisait encore peu de temps auparavant. A présent, on ne pouvait plus y lire que la perversion.

\- Je le fais pour nous, Regina. Tout sera bientôt fini et alors, nous pourrons être heureuses.

Elle répétait à nouveau les mêmes choses, sans réaliser que ce qu'elle croyait sincèrement être vrai n'était en fait qu'un mensonge. Regina le savait, Emma pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait. Elle pensait que ses actions n'étaient motivées que par son amour pour elle, et c'était peut-être le cas. Tout du moins en partie. Car au fond, il n'y avait pas que cela. L'égoïsme la poussait à agir dans son propre intérêt, la peur de perdre son pouvoir la menait aux pires actions, le désir de vengeance la poussait à commettre des monstruosités.

Les ténèbres faisaient ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en elle et la faisaient sombrer.

Emma retira ses mains de ses épaules et recula d'un pas sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Devinant qu'elle s'apparaîtrait à s'enfuir pour la énième fois, la brune voulut l'arrêter d'une façon ou d'une autre, que ce soit physiquement ou par le biais de la magie, même si elle savait que toutes ses tentatives seraient vaines. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut bouger, elle en fut incapable.

Tout comme lors de son combat contre Rumpelstiltskin, lorsqu'il l'avait immobilisée, la nouvelle hôte de la malédiction venait de la priver de sa liberté de mouvement.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla la blonde, et elle sembla sincère cette fois. Je ne voulais pas te faire ça, mais tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix.

Regina fut surprise de constater qu'elle était encore en mesure de parler.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Emma. Si tu tues tes parents, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible.

\- Tout ira bien.

\- Emma, écoute-moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir si tu le fais ! Tu m'entends ? Si tu les tues, je sortirai de ta vie, tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je refuse de fréquenter une meurtrière capable d'assassiner de sang-froid ses propres parents.

La Ténébreuse ne parut pas atteinte par ces paroles et garda un visage neutre. Elle approcha de Regina et la regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques instants avant de lever la main. Regina ferma les yeux par réflexe, mais elle sentit ensuite une caresse sur sa joue. Elle aurait voulu s'extraire à ce contact dont elle ne voulait pas, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et elle eut tout à coup un haut le cœur.

\- Tu changeras bientôt d'avis.

La voix de la jeune fille n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle d'origine. Elle était froide, glaciale même, et dépourvue de toute affection.

\- Nous serons heureuses.

Ces paroles furent les dernières avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Quand Regina ouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus là. Pourtant elle appela son prénom. En vain, bien sûr.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et la blonde n'apparut pas après avoir changé d'avis au dernier instant comme elle l'espérait tant. Regina resta seule, impuissante, incapable d'intervenir et d'arrêter ce qui semblait maintenant inévitable. Pourtant, elle n'abandonna pas.

Faisant appel à sa magie, elle tenta de faire céder le sortilège qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle déploya tous les pouvoirs dont elle disposait, mais elle se heurta alors à une incroyable puissance. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une telle magie puisse exister. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune de celles auxquelles elle avait été confrontée jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne faisait aucun doute que comme elle l'avait supposé, la combinaison des pouvoirs d'une personne née de l'Amour Véritable et de ceux de la dague n'avait pas son pareil.

Cela ne faisait sûrement que quelques instants que Regina essayait de briser les liens invisibles qui l'empêchaient de bouger, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle luttait depuis des heures tant l'effort était intense. Elle avait beau utiliser toute sa puissance magique, elle n'arrivait pas ne serait-ce qu'à ébranler la barrière qui lui bloquait le passage.

Le temps passait et elle perdait ses moyens en même temps que ses forces. Elle savait que chaque seconde était précieuse. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard, Emma avait peut-être déjà commis l'irréparable. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner.

Elle continuait sans relâche, mais elle s'épuisait sans obtenir aucun résultat. Même à supposer qu'elle parvienne miraculeusement à se libérer, elle ne serait certainement pas en état de se battre. Néanmoins, elle refusait d'abdiquer.

La fatigue la gagnait un peu plus à chaque instant, elle sentait des gouttes de transpiration rouler sur son front et inonder son visage, ses muscles la faisaient souffrir et son esprit s'affaiblissait, mais elle ne relâchait toujours pas ses efforts.

Elle se sentait sur le point de céder face à la puissance de la magie de la Ténébreuse quand, avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle jeta ses dernières forces dans la bataille. Dans une ultime tentative pour se libérer, elle déploya toute la puissance dont elle disposait et la laissa se déchaîner face à l'obstacle qui lui barrait la route.

Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, une brèche se forma.

L'instant d'après, la barrière magique vola en éclats comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Regina tomba à genoux, aussi bien à cause de la surprise que de l'épuisement. Vidée de toute énergie, elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir accompli un tel exploit seule, c'était impossible. Emma avait forcément elle-même levé le sort, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Elle allait certainement apparaître d'un instant à l'autre pour lui annoncer qu'elle s'était débarrassée de ses parents et alors, elle ne pourrait rien faire si ce n'est pleurer son amour perdu et son cœur brisé tandis qu'on lui arrachait à nouveau l'être aimé, cette fois d'une façon encore plus cruelle que la première.

Cependant, il ne se passa rien. Personne n'apparut dans un nuage de fumée et les jardins restèrent aussi vides et silencieux qu'ils l'avaient été jusqu'à maintenant. Sa respiration erratique semblait être le seul son capable de troubler ce calme paisible.

Une autre poignée de secondes s'écoula et il n'y avait toujours personne.

L'espoir était-il réellement encore permis ? Après tout, Regina avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la notion du temps. Si on lui avait posé la question, elle aurait été totalement incapable de dire combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour se libérer. Etaient-ce vraiment des heures comme elle le pensait ? Ou seulement quelques secondes ? Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

Tandis qu'un faible espoir se battait pour refaire surface au milieu du torrent chaotique de ses émotions et de ses pensées, elle se concentra pour tenter de déceler les résidus de magie qu'Emma avait forcément laissés derrière elle. Elle trouva immédiatement et constata alors que la trace était fraîche, signe que la magie avait été utilisée peu de temps auparavant. De toute évidence, elle avait été beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait cru pour briser le sortilège.

Sans se poser plus de questions, elle s'accrocha à la trace d'Emma et avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle la suivit pour se téléporter là où s'était rendue la jeune fille un peu plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle était toujours à genoux. Un simple regard sur son environnement lui suffit à comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle du trône. Elle décela immédiatement la présence de barrières magiques qui avaient été érigées pour condamner la pièce : personne ne pouvait entrer ni sortir et il était impossible de savoir depuis l'extérieur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Une rapide inspection des lieux lui permit de voir que les gardes gisaient tous au sol, inconscients – tout du moins espérait-elle qu'ils ne soient pas morts – tout comme Belle et Scarlett. Elle repéra ensuite rapidement l'endroit où se trouvait Emma. Et elle n'était pas seule.

La jeune fille se tenait face à ses deux parents, qui semblaient totalement pétrifiés. Pourtant, Regina en était certaine, aucun sort ne les immobilisait. Mais la magie n'était pas nécessaire, car ils étaient certainement incapables de faire le moindre mouvement face à la nouvelle apparence de leur fille et plus encore face à ce qu'elle venait visiblement de faire.

La Ténébreuse avait sans aucun doute remarqué sa présence, mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elle était en train de parler à ses parents et ne semblait pas inquiète de son arrivée pourtant imprévue.

Même si l'action fut pénible et lui demanda des efforts inconsidérés, Regina parvint tant bien que mal à se mettre sur ses pieds. Elle n'entendait pas ce que disait Emma depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Regina était sur le point d'intervenir, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit. Faisant appel à la magie, d'un geste vif de la main, la Ténébreuse balaya son père qui heurta rudement un mur avant de s'effondrer au sol. Il fut assommé sur le coup et resta donc inerte. Blanche-Neige sembla retrouver la capacité de se mouvoir à cet instant et courut alors jusqu'à lui. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, sa fille se téléporta et lui barra la route. Elle leva la main et Regina comprit alors ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de l'en empêcher.

Impuissante, elle vit Emma enfoncer sa main dans la poitrine de sa mère. L'expression de douleur de cette dernière ne fit pas naître la moindre pitié chez elle et elle ressortit bientôt son cœur, toujours sans prêter attention à sa plainte.

Elle tenait maintenant la vie de sa mère dans sa main.

Elle regarda l'organe avec une fascination morbide, ses iris reflétant la lueur rougeâtre qui en émanait. Son expression était complètement impassible, ses yeux étaient les seuls à exprimer une quelconque émotion.

Regina était sous le choc, horrifiée par ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il s'agissait forcément d'un cauchemar, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication, rien de tout ceci ne pouvait être réel.

Elle revint à elle lorsqu'elle entendit une plainte s'échapper de la gorge de Blanche-Neige au moment où la Ténébreuse serra légèrement son cœur dans sa main.

\- Emma, arrête !

La jeune fille sembla réaliser qu'elle était présente en entendant sa voix et interrompit son geste. Cependant, elle ne la regarda pas et ses yeux restèrent rivés sur la lueur qui pulsait dans sa main à un rythme frénétique qui témoignait de la peur de Blanche-Neige.

\- Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Ne t'enferme pas dans la colère et la rancœur, ne laisse pas les ténèbres t'envahir et prendre le contrôle. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Emma.

Les mâchoires de la jeune fille se contractèrent, signe que ces paroles ne la laissaient pas totalement indifférente, mais elle ne fit pas mine d'abandonner pour autant. Regina commença à avancer lentement vers elle, pas à pas, en prenant soin de ne faire aucun geste brusque.

\- Emma, écoute-moi.

La blonde continua à fixer le cœur de sa mère qui palpitait dans sa main, mais elle était de toute évidence attentive.

\- Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je ne regrette ma décision. J'avais le choix, j'aurais pu faire autrement, mais j'ai choisi la facilité. J'ai abandonné et j'ai laissé tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en moi prendre le dessus. Je sais ce qu'on ressent. On est invincible, on a le pouvoir et on pense pouvoir obtenir tout ce que l'on désire, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Ne te laisse pas amadouer comme moi, n'abandonne pas. Tu dois résister, je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu dois le faire.

Plus elle parlait et plus elle voyait le visage d'Emma se crisper et se parer d'émotions diverses et variées. Elle pouvait aisément imaginer le conflit qui se jouait en elle à cet instant.

\- Tu as fait de mauvais choix, mais il n'est pas trop tard. En revanche, si tu fais ça, si…

Regina avala sa salive avant de poursuivre.

\- Si tu tues ta mère, tu franchiras le point de non-retour.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'Emma à présent. Garder son calme devenait de plus en plus délicat, car elle craignait qu'à tout instant, la blonde ne prenne la mauvaise décision.

Blanche-Neige semblait toujours aussi terrifiée, mais elle avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille, même si celle-ci ne la regardait pas, et elle n'avait pas détourné le regard un seul instant.

Regina était maintenant juste à côté d'Emma. Elle leva lentement la main et fit de son mieux pour l'empêcher de trembler, puis, avec autant de délicatesse que possible, elle la posa sur la joue de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sursauta de manière quasi-imperceptible, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Regina le sente étant donné qu'elle la touchait.

\- Emma, regarde-moi.

La jeune fille resta immobile et la brune dut donc tirer légèrement sa tête vers elle pour qu'elle accepte enfin de détacher son regard du cœur de sa mère. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent immédiatement et Regina déglutit difficilement en voyant la colère, mais surtout la peur qu'elle lut dans les iris bleus qui la fixaient maintenant.

\- Ne fais pas. Je te le demande, s'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas ça.

Emma tremblait de tous ses membres à présent, aussi bien parce que la bataille contre les ténèbres était sans doute terriblement éprouvante que parce qu'elle était en état de choc. Regina tendit une main vers la sienne pour l'inciter silencieusement à lâcher le cœur de sa mère. La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes, visiblement en proie au doute et à l'hésitation, mais elle se résigna finalement.

Avec des gestes fébriles, elle confia le cœur à Regina en laissant échapper un profond soupir, puis elle se déroba immédiatement à son contact et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas sans jamais détacher les yeux de sa mère. Cette dernière lui rendit son regard alors qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Elle laissa tout juste échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsque Regina remit son cœur en place et elle n'eut pas d'autre réaction.

La mère et la fille étaient toutes les deux sous le choc après ce qui venait de se produire.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Regina se tourna vers Emma. Elle s'approcha d'elle sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir. La blonde saisit brusquement son poignet et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu redouter ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle les téléporta toutes les deux vers un endroit encore inconnu.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Dès qu'elles furent arrivées, la blonde se sépara de la brune et s'éloigna précipitamment d'elle. Elle semblait en proie à la panique. Elle était dans tous ses états, si bien que Regina ne se préoccupa même pas de savoir où elles étaient. La seule chose qui accaparait toute son attention à cet instant était Emma. Elle s'approcha de sa compagne et voulut poser une main sur son épaule pour tenter de la rassurer, mais cette dernière se déroba à son contact et fit volte-face en la regardant avec un air affolé, les yeux exorbités.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides ! Je n'arrive pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la haine et de la rancœur ! J'essaye mais c'est plus fort que moi !

Regina resta muette face à cet aveu si soudain.

\- Fais-moi ressentir quelque chose d'autre, n'importe quoi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! MAINTENANT !

Ce dernier mot fut prononcé dans un cri, presque un hurlement, et alors Regina ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps.

Emma ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de réaction quand elle reçut une violente gifle. La tête tournée sur le côté, elle resta stupéfaite. La brune avait voulu la calmer et de toute évidence, son geste avait eu l'effet escompté, puisque la princesse était maintenant silencieuse et parfaitement immobile. Pourtant, Regina regretta immédiatement ce geste. Elle avait beau avoir réussi à ramener Emma à elle, elle se détestait d'avoir pu lever la main sur elle. Elle ne faisait que se défendre lorsqu'elle l'avait fait la première fois, un peu plus tôt, mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de défense.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence irréel. Pourtant, ce court laps de temps parut être une éternité pour l'une comme pour l'autre. La blonde tourna finalement la tête vers l'ancienne Evil Queen qui venait de lever la main sur elle et put lire la culpabilité et le remord sur son visage. Elle la regarda, attendant une réaction de sa part. Un mot, un geste. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Et cette réaction finit par venir.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper, je… Je te demande pardon.

Sur ce, Regina s'approcha lentement d'elle, osant tout juste avancer, de peur qu'elle ne recule et ne s'éloigne d'elle après ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais Emma ne bougea pas. Elle resta où elle se trouvait et laissa la brune venir à elle et la laissa poser, non sans hésitation, une main sur chacune de ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle la vit baisser la tête, visiblement honteuse, elle tenta de capter son regard. Sans succès.

Emma saisit le menton de la magicienne avec une tendresse et une délicatesse qui étaient devenues inhabituelles dernièrement. Elle lui fit doucement relever la tête jusqu'à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, puis elle approcha lentement son visage du sien. Elle s'arrêta quand leurs lèvres ne furent plus séparées que par quelques centimètres, soudain tétanisée à l'idée que Regina la rejette. Mais cette dernière n'en fit rien. Ce fut elle qui supprima la faible distance qui les séparait et qui l'embrassa de son plein gré.

D'abord lent et maîtrisé, leur baiser ne tarda pas à s'embraser. Regina se rua sur Emma et l'embrassa à pleine bouche en posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage sans précaution. La jeune fille marqua tout juste une seconde d'hésitation avant de saisir brusquement l'autre femme par la taille pour l'attirer contre elle et répondre à son baiser avec tout autant de fougue et d'empressement.

Leurs lèvres étaient comme aimantées, incapables de se séparer plus d'une seconde lorsqu'elles ressentaient le besoin de reprendre un peu d'air. Le rouge à lèvres que Regina portait eut tôt fait de franchir les limites qui leur avaient été à l'origine fixées, s'étalant sur leurs deux visages, bien au-delà de leurs bouches. Après un moment, la brune mordit impitoyablement la lèvre inférieure d'Emma jusqu'au sang, ce qui arracha à la blonde un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Ce fut à cet instant que la Ténébreuse prit conscience d'un fait pourtant capital et qu'elle aurait dû immédiatement noter : Regina était la seule à pouvoir la faire souffrir. Que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement, elle était la seule encore capable de lui faire ressentir la douleur.

Sa gifle lui avait brûlé la joue, sa morsure lui piquait la lèvre, son absence la déchirait, ses mots durs mais vrais à son égard la blessaient, ses reproches la détruisaient, ses regards effrayés… Les regards que Regina lui lançait quand elle la voyait possédée par les ténèbres étaient la pire douleur qu'Emma n'ait jamais connue.

A cet instant, la jeune fille souffrait comme elle avait rarement souffert. Sentir le désespoir dans les baisers de son amante était comme recevoir un coup de poignard. Pourtant, elle acceptait cette douleur. Elle aurait tout accepté de Regina, absolument tout. Si c'était un sentiment qui venait de la brune, alors elle le prenait, peu importe qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Elle ne voulait qu'elle, elle et uniquement elle. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux, pas la moindre valeur.

Quand Regina se sépara finalement d'elle tout en restant toute proche, elle ancra ses yeux aux siens, et alors la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Quoi que… Non. Ce n'était pas la brune qui pleurait. L'eau qui était sur ses joues venait de ses propres yeux. Elle leva une main pour venir essuyer ses larmes, tout à coup honteuse, mais alors la brune lui prit délicatement la main pour l'en empêcher. Elle s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et vint embrasser ses larmes avec une douceur qu'Emma n'aurait pas cru pouvoir exister.

\- Je suis désolée.

Ces trois mots avaient été prononcés dans un soupir tout juste audible et furent suivis d'un silence pesant. Emma dévisagea Regina et renifla doucement avant de répondre :

\- Tu ne devrais pas l'être. Tu viens de me sauver.

\- Je t'ai frappée, je n'aurais pas-

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça.

Brusquement interrompue alors qu'elle était prête à entamer une longue tirade, la brune planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille et la regarda avec un air désemparé et interrogatif.

\- Tu m'as empêché de faire une chose monstrueuse, tu m'as arrêtée avant que je ne commette l'irréparable. Tu m'as sauvée.

La magicienne resta muette. De telles paroles étaient si inattendues de la part de celle qui était sur le point de tuer sa propre mère de sang-froid seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. La malédiction dont était victime Emma était un supplice pour elle, mais aussi pour son entourage : comment savoir à quel moment on avait affaire à la Ténébreuse et à quel moment la jeune fille était elle-même ? Mais de toute évidence, à cet instant précis, Emma était lucide et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Pour preuve, l'expression de désespoir qui alourdissait les traits de son visage et semblait avoir même envahi son corps tout entier à en croire son dos vouté et ses épaules affaissées.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent l'une et l'autre pendant de longues secondes avant que l'aînée ne prenne finalement la parole :

\- Ça ne peut pas continuer. Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de te libérer.

\- Il n'y en a aucun, répondit la blonde d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.

\- Il y en a forcément un !

Emma n'eut aucune réaction et continua à fixer la brune. Cette dernière soutint son regard un court instant avant de baisser les yeux en soupirant. Elle ferma brièvement les paupières et quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle inspecta son environnement pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.

Elles se trouvaient dans ce qui ressemblait à une grotte. L'endroit était éclairé par des bougies qui peinaient à bannir l'obscurité et occupé par un mobilier rudimentaire. Elle devina que c'était ici qu'avait vécu la Ténébreuse au cours des dernières semaines, mais elle peinait à y croire. La chambre qu'occupait auparavant la jeune fille au palais de ses parents était si accueillante et chaleureuse, comment pouvait-elle maintenant vivre dans un tel endroit ? Ce constat lui rappela à quel point la malédiction affectait profondément Emma.

Une fois son inspection terminée, elle se tourna vers la blonde, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir quittée des yeux un seul instant. Elles échangèrent un regard et Regina fut la première à briser le silence :

\- C'est ici que tu te cachais ?

La jeune fille ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de répondre par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

Emma sembla hésiter pendant une seconde, mais elle choisit finalement d'être honnête :

\- Sur tes terres.

Regina écarquilla les yeux, sincèrement surprise.

\- Nous sommes au Royaume Noir ?

A nouveau, la jeune fille se contenta d'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

\- J'imagine que tu as mis en place des sortilèges de camouflage ?

Emma ne prit pas la peine de confirmer, elle savait pertinemment que Regina n'en avait pas besoin.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas décelé ta présence alors que tu étais juste sous mes yeux, soupira la brune. Pourquoi ici ?

La blonde la dévisagea longuement sans dire un mot, si bien que Regina crut qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit finalement le son de sa voix.

\- Je voulais être proche de toi. De cette façon, j'avais l'impression de ne pas complètement t'abandonner et de veiller sur toi, mais je ne pouvais pas te faire de mal.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas fait de mal, répliqua la brune sans hésitation et d'une voix ferme.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable à présent. Moi-même, je ne suis pas sûre de prendre pleinement conscience du monstre que je suis devenue.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre et je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal.

\- J'étais sur le point de te violer, Regina !

Alors qu'elle parlait jusque-là sur un ton monotone, Emma venait soudain de crier, ce qui fit sursauter la brune. Cette dernière la fixa avec de grands yeux tandis qu'elle voyait une fois de plus se dessiner sur son visage la noirceur de sa colère. Son âme elle-même était tout aussi sombre à présent, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Puis, tout aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue sur ses traits, la colère disparut. Ne resta plus qu'une fatigue visible et évidente. Emma parut tout à coup écœurée, comme si assister à sa propre déchéance la détruisait plus encore que la malédiction elle-même. C'était sans doute le cas.

Après que son regard soit resté suspendu dans le vide pendant un long moment, elle le releva vers Regina et ses yeux clairs se plantèrent dans les siens. D'une voix blanche qui peinait à franchir la barrière formée par sa gorge serrée, elle prit la parole :

\- Il faut que tu partes.

Regina fut totalement prise au dépourvu. Emma ne pouvait raisonnablement pas lui demander une telle chose, surtout pas après ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Je n'irai nulle part, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

\- Regina, s'il-te-plaît.

La voix de la jeune fille était lasse, mais aussi sincèrement suppliante. La brune sentit son cœur se serrer à ce constat.

\- Je pourrais te renvoyer à ton palais en un instant et m'assurer que tu ne puisses plus jamais revenir ici, mais je ne le ferai pas. J'ai déjà suffisamment abusé de mes pouvoirs et je t'ai déjà fait trop souffrir. Alors s'il-te-plaît, je voudrais que tu partes. Je te le demande.

\- Emma, je ne peux pas te laisser seule.

\- C'est justement de solitude dont j'ai besoin.

\- Non ! Tu as besoin de tes amis et de ta famille ! Tu as besoin de gens qui t'aiment et qui peuvent t'aider à échapper à cette malédiction !

\- Nous ne sommes pas en train de parler du sommeil dans lequel tu avais plongé ma mère.

Regina fut soulagée de constater que la jeune fille employait toujours le terme de mère pour désigner Blanche-Neige, mais ce sentiment fut rapidement noyé dans le torrent de toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait d'autre part.

\- J'aimerais que l'amour suffise à briser cette malédiction, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.

La brune était déjà prête à parler, mais Emma fut plus rapide :

\- Je n'ai jamais été seule depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. A chaque instant, tu as été avec moi, et plus encore au cours des dernières semaines. J'ai toujours eu en tête l'image de cette femme magnifique que j'ai rencontrée un soir de bal et qui m'a montré que je valais mieux qu'une vie où le moindre de mes choix serait dicté par mes parents.

Même s'il était voilé de tristesse, un sourire étira tout de même les traits de la blonde tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots.

\- Tu as toujours été avec moi et tu continueras à m'accompagner à chaque instant. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne serai jamais seule. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin que tu partes.

\- Emma…

La brune ne put que soupirer le prénom de celle qu'elle aimait avant que sa voix ne se perde dans sa gorge serrée. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et vit que les yeux de la blonde étaient plus brillants qu'à l'accoutumée et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à pleurer elle aussi.

\- Je viendrai bientôt te retrouver, tu as ma parole. Mais avant cela, j'ai besoin d'être seule. Je suis désolée.

Regina ferma les yeux et sentit alors une autre larme tomber de ses cils maintenant chargés de perles salées. Elle déglutit mais faillit s'étouffer tant sa gorge était serrée.

Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour se reprendre, mais elle y parvint finalement. Sa respiration fut saccadée lorsqu'elle relâcha l'air qu'elle avait été incapable d'expirer jusqu'à présent. Fébrile, elle avança d'un pas vers Emma. Cette dernière sentit son corps se crisper et fut soudainement saisie d'un besoin inexpliqué de s'éloigner de Regina, mais elle parvint de justesse à réprimer ce réflexe.

Une fois juste devant elle, la brune posa délicatement une main sur son visage et elle frissonna alors à ce simple contact. Regina s'approcha lentement d'elle, lui laissant ainsi l'occasion de se dérober si elle le souhaitait, mais la jeune fille n'en fit rien. Elle la laissa poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur et s'autorisa à abandonner ses défenses le temps d'un baiser qui avait un goût salé à cause des larmes de la brune et amer à cause de tout le reste, toutes les choses qui ne pouvaient être exprimées par des mots tant elles étaient fortes et à la fois belles et douloureuses.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Regina se recula d'elle-même. Elle resta tout de même proche d'Emma et murmura quelques mots pour elle et elle seule :

\- Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Emma sentit son cœur se briser en constatant qu'elle était incapable d'exprimer la réciprocité de ces sentiments, alors que les siens étaient pourtant bel et bien réels. La douleur fut décuplée lorsqu'elle sentit, aussi distinctement qu'une brise qui l'aurait effleurée, la magie qui s'agita quand Regina l'invoqua.

Pendant un instant, elle était là, à tout juste quelques centimètres d'elle. L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu.

Dès qu'elle fut seule avec elle-même, Emma sentit ses yeux la brûler et elle laissa alors ses larmes couler librement.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que j'aurais réussi à vous captiver à nouveau malgré plus d'un an sans publier.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, merci à ceux qui lisent sans se manifester et encore plus à ceux qui laissent des reviews pour me donner leur avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Je vais publier quelques références pour vous donner une idée de la nouvelle apparence d'Emma qui est décrite dans ce chapitre. Vous pourrez les trouver sur tumblr et sur facebook. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas trop tumblr, sachez que vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir un compte pour y avoir accès.**

 **Pour rappel, voilà l'adresse du tumblr : ****loulouche-fanfictions . tumblr . com  
Et l'adresse de la page facebook : ****Loulouche Fanfictions**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.**

 **A bientôt :)**


	19. Promesses

Cela faisait quatre jours que Regina avait revu Emma et l'avait empêchée de justesse de sombrer dans les ténèbres à tout jamais et depuis, son sommeil était encore plus troublé qu'auparavant. Pas une nuit n'était passée sans qu'elle ne se réveille en sursaut après un cauchemar. Et cette nuit-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

De gros nuages s'étaient amassés dans le ciel en fin d'après-midi et ils avaient fini par l'occuper dans son intégralité au cours de la soirée. Le tonnerre grondait au loin et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber.

Regina était prisonnière d'un sommeil agité dont elle ne parvenait pas à se libérer. Son esprit lui envoyait des images effrayantes et confuses qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qui la plongeaient dans une terreur de plus en plus grande. Elle avait beau tout faire pour se libérer de ces visions, cela semblait impossible.

Alors qu'elle se débattait dans ses draps et fronçait les sourcils, une colonne de fumée apparut dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, elle laissa entrevoir la Ténébreuse. Cette dernière lança un regard à la brune allongée dans son lit et la tristesse se dessina sur ses traits dès qu'elle vit dans quel état elle se trouvait.

Elle n'avait pas menti en disant qu'être proche d'elle lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir veiller sur elle. Mais à vrai dire, il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une impression : la proximité avec une autre personne permettait à sa magie de lui faire ressentir vaguement les émotions de cette personne. Ce lien fonctionnait avec n'importe qui, mais avec Regina, il semblait bien plus fort, comme si les sentiments qu'elles partageaient l'avaient renforcé, à tel point qu'une réelle connexion s'était établie entre elles. Ainsi, il n'était pas difficile pour Emma de ressentir sa détresse chaque nuit quand elle était assaillie par les cauchemars. N'y tenant plus, elle avait cette fois décidé de venir lui rendre visite.

Elle s'approcha du lit d'un pas léger, sans faire le moindre bruit, et s'arrêta juste à côté. Les yeux posés sur Regina, elle l'observa pendant de longues secondes sans savoir quoi faire exactement. Elle craignait de l'effrayer si elle la réveillait et elle avait également peur de ses propres réactions si elle lui faisait à nouveau face. Après un moment d'hésitation et des plaintes qui venaient d'échapper à la brune endormie et lui serrèrent le cœur, elle ne put se résoudre à attendre plus longtemps.

Elle ne la réveilla pas, mais elle leva une main au-dessus de son visage. Elle n'avait jamais tenté un sort tel que celui qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer et elle ne savait même pas s'il en existait un, mais elle avait eu l'occasion de constater à plusieurs reprises que la magie que lui conférait la dague n'avait que peu de limite, pour ainsi dire aucune. Les yeux fermés, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra.

Le lien qui l'unissait à Regina était plus fort que jamais à cet instant. En se concentrant encore davantage, elle parvint à percevoir ce qu'elle était en train de voir dans son sommeil. Tout n'était que chaos. On entendait des gens crier et pleurer, des flammes brûlaient tout sur leur passage et ne laissaient derrière elles que des ruines en cendres. Elle aperçut au loin, tout juste visible dans la fumée, une silhouette élancée. Elle pensait avoir déjà deviné de qu'il s'agissait, mais sa tenue entièrement noire et ses cheveux blonds au point d'en être presque blancs ne laissaient aucun doute possible. Quand la jeune femme se retourna, son visage était hideux. Il était humain, mais perverti par une malice pure et terrifiante. Ses pieds baignaient dans une rivière de sang et ses mains en étaient couvertes.

Horrifiée par ce reflet d'elle-même, Emma se fit violence pour ne pas fuir immédiatement l'esprit de Regina. Elle parvint par miracle à maintenir une concentration suffisante et commença à bouger sa main au-dessus du visage de la brune. Sa paume s'illumina d'une lumière tantôt blanche tantôt noire et sa magie commença à agir. A mesure que les secondes passaient, le visage de Regina se détendait progressivement et Emma voyait ses rêves devenir moins sombres. Bientôt, ces visions d'horreur disparurent totalement et elle les remplaça par un sentiment de sérénité, de bien-être et de sécurité, qu'elle fit aussi réaliste que possible.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et relâcha sa respiration après l'avoir retenue pendant toute la durée du sort. La sorcière semblait maintenant apaisée. Elle était beaucoup plus calme, elle ne bougeait plus et ses traits étaient débarrassés de cette angoisse qui les tordait encore un peu plus tôt. Satisfaite, Emma s'autorisa un discret sourire, même s'il fut rapidement balayé par la mélancolie que son visage affichait presque toujours dorénavant.

Déjà sur le point de disparaître pour rejoindre sa cachette, la Ténébreuse s'arrêta au dernier moment. Elle hésita longuement et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Regina, elle sentit son hésitation s'accentuer.

Emma était en plein conflit intérieur et les ténèbres qui l'habitaient étaient en train de s'agiter. Ils l'encourageaient à partir, la poussaient à retourner se terrer dans son repère pour ensuite y préparer son prochain méfait. Les derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été une bataille de tous les instants pour leur résister et à ce moment précis, ils attaquaient plus violemment que jamais. La blonde ferma les yeux et fit de son mieux pour faire taire les murmures pernicieux qui s'insinuaient dans ses pensées et tentaient sans cesse de la détourner du droit chemin, celui qu'elle s'efforçait de suivre autant que possible malgré la malédiction dont elle était victime.

Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, mais qui n'était sans doute que des minutes, peut-être même des secondes, elle parvint miraculeusement à les chasser. Après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme, elle ouvrit les paupières et ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement Regina. Elle respirait régulièrement et à un rythme lent qui indiquait qu'elle était toujours aussi tranquille que lorsqu'Emma avait fermé les yeux. Rassurée, cette dernière l'observa longuement.

A nouveau, l'hésitation s'empara d'elle, mais elle décida cette fois d'agir avant qu'elle ne la fasse à nouveau douter, car elle était persuadée que cette fois, elle serait incapable de faire face.

Même si elle était dans une position de repos et que ses bras reposaient le long de son corps, chacun de ses muscles était incroyablement crispé lorsqu'elle fit apparaître un objet dans sa main droite. Ses doigts serrèrent fortement cet objet, ils s'y agrippèrent contre sa propre volonté, comme si les ténèbres qui rugissaient maintenant furieusement en elle étaient en train de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Craignant, ou plutôt sachant que c'était réellement le cas, elle se força à agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle avança vers la table de chevet de Regina et y déposa ce qu'elle tenait. Elle fit ensuite apparaitre un parchemin et une plume, puis elle écrivit avec des gestes frénétiques et tout juste maîtrisés. Elle laissa son message avec l'objet qu'elle venait de déposer et recula précipitamment pour s'éloigner.

Une fois à une distance raisonnable, elle lança un ultime regard à Regina. Elle l'avait entendue bouger au moment où elle s'était précipitamment éloignée, mais elle ne s'était pas réveillée et continuait à respirer lentement. Le cœur d'Emma se serra à nouveau face à cette beauté enchanteresse qu'elle se refusait d'approcher, de peur de la détruire comme elle détruisait tout à présent.

Le regard rempli de tristesse et l'esprit assailli sans relâche par la malédiction pour la faire changer d'avis et la faire revenir sur sa décision, elle leva les mains avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et disparut dans la fumée.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Ce jour-là, Regina émergea du sommeil plus difficilement que lors des derniers jours. Pourtant, elle avait dormi bien plus longtemps que pendant les dernières nuits, qui avaient été très courtes. A croire que le fait d'avoir pu se reposer davantage qu'en temps normal l'avait finalement fatiguée.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle réalisa qu'il était justement étrange qu'elle ait dormi plus longtemps que d'habitude. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas eu de nuit digne de ce nom depuis qu'Emma avait été frappée par la malédiction et qu'elle était devenue la Ténébreuse. Intriguée, elle s'assit au bord de son lit et se frotta paresseusement les yeux. Le moindre geste lui paraissait plus difficile qu'à l'accoutumée et elle ne parvenait pas à sortir du brouillard épais dans lequel son récent réveil l'avait laissée.

Quand elle cessa finalement de se labourer les paupières pour les obliger à s'ouvrir, ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par un objet posé sur sa table de chevet et qui n'était pas là en temps normal. Il lui fallut un instant pour le reconnaître, mais lorsque ce fut fait, elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux.

Elle croyait s'être réveillée, mais elle était sans doute encore endormie et plongée dans un rêve, sinon, comment expliquer la présence de cet objet.

Toujours aussi stupéfaite qu'au moment où elle l'avait découvert quelques secondes plus tôt, elle se leva et le fixa avec un air incrédule. Elle resta longuement immobile, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. La situation paraissait tellement improbable.

Alors qu'il s'était sans doute écoulé une minute et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, Regina remarqua la présence d'un parchemin qui avait été déposé à côté de l'objet. Elle était tellement obnubilée par ce dernier qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué la lettre qui l'accompagnait. Lentement, les mains tremblantes, elle se saisit de cette lettre et commença sa lecture. Dès les premiers mots, elle sut qui l'avait écrite.

« _Ma Reine,_

 _J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'offrir un cadeau digne de ce nom et surtout, digne de la personne que tu es. Malheureusement, je n'ai plus grand-chose à offrir à présent, si ce n'est ceci._

 _Garde-la et protège-la. Elle est ma seule faiblesse, la seule chose qui puisse me vaincre. Protège-la comme je te protège et nous n'aurons rien à craindre. Je te fais une entière confiance._

 _Je ne doute pas que nous nous verrons bientôt._

 _Sache que je veille sur toi à chaque instant._

 _Avec tout mon amour._ »

La lettre n'était pas signée, mais aucune signature n'était nécessaire.

Regina ferma les yeux et froissa le parchemin quand ses mains se crispèrent brusquement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux et de les poser sur l'objet qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'endroit où Emma l'avait laissé, sans doute pendant qu'elle dormait.

Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, elle n'osait pas le prendre. Cet objet et tout ce qu'il représentait la terrorisait. Elle avait peur que ce soit un leurre, qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une vulgaire imitation et qu'Emma l'ait trompée. Ou plutôt, la Ténébreuse. Emma n'aurait jamais fait cela, mais les ténèbres qui l'habitaient maintenant auraient pu la pousser à le faire. Mais plus que tout, elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il s'agisse réellement de l'objet en question. Elle doutait d'être capable d'assumer une telle responsabilité et tout ce que cela impliquait.

Malgré tout, après un long moment d'hésitation, le doute l'emporta sur la peur : elle avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Elle posa le parchemin là où elle l'avait trouvé et s'empara de l'objet avec une fermeté qui l'étonna elle-même. Les doigts serrés autour de la poignée, elle le leva devant elle et put lire très distinctement sur la lame le prénom d'Emma gravé en lettres stylisées.

Une profonde inspiration s'engouffra dans sa gorge.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Sa respiration se bloqua.

L'air contenu dans ses poumons fut relâché au moment où les mots furent prononcés :

\- Ténébreuse, viens à moi.

Une seconde s'écoula sans que rien ne se produise. Une seule seconde qui fut suffisante à Regina pour qu'elle pense que personne ne viendrait et que la dague était effectivement une fausse comme elle l'avait soupçonné.

Puis, sans prévenir, une fumée sombre apparut devant elle, et lorsque le nuage se dissipa, il laissa apparaître celle qu'elle attendait.

Vêtue d'habits noirs, Emma se tenait face à elle, parfaitement droite, le port altier et la tête haute. La blonde la regarda de la tête aux pieds, puis de bas en haut, comme si elle ne savait pas qui l'avait appelée et ne la reconnaissait même pas. Ses yeux clairs et froids se plantèrent dans ceux de Regina dont la couleur était au contraire si chaleureuse. Les deux femmes échangèrent un long regard dans le silence. La brune tenta de parler, mais elle en fut incapable. Elle ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Le silence se prolongea encore quelques instants avant qu'Emma ne prenne finalement la parole :

\- Tu aurais pu m'appeler sans utiliser la dague, je serais venue.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la jeune fille semblait blessée qu'elle ait eu recours aux pouvoirs de la dague, voire même vexée. De toute évidence, elle n'appréciait pas d'avoir été obligée de se montrer, d'autant qu'à en croire le ton qu'elle avait employé et ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle n'aurait pas refusé de venir.

La brune se força à déglutir malgré sa gorge serrée et s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler :

\- Je suis désolée. Je voulais seulement m'assurer que c'était la vraie.

\- Je t'avais promis que je te la donnerais.

\- Mais tu as dit que tu devais faire une chose avant, et tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Parce que tu m'en as empêchée.

Cette réplique fut suivie d'un court silence.

Elles se toisèrent du regard sans dire un mot. Regina tenta de savoir ce que pensait et ressentait Emma, mais l'expression de cette dernière était si fermée qu'elle en fut incapable. Résignée, elle s'éclaircit à nouveau la voix.

\- Tu m'en veux de t'avoir arrêtée ?

Un autre silence suivit cette question.

La blonde baissa un instant les yeux et ses sourcils se froncèrent très légèrement, de façon presque imperceptible. Elle semblait réfléchir et son expression était presque confuse, comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce que Regina venait de lui demander. Elle ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux et à secouer la tête, tentant visiblement d'organiser ses idées et de trouver une réponse adéquate.

Après ce long moment, elle releva lentement la tête vers Regina et planta ses yeux dans les siens comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

\- Non.

Un seul et unique mot qui suffit à rassurer Regina, malgré le temps anormalement long qu'il avait fallu à la jeune fille pour lui répondre. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait dû faire le tri entre les pensées qui étaient réellement siennes et celles créées de toutes pièces par la malédiction qui pesait sur elle.

\- Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues : tu m'as sauvée. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ?

La sorcière hocha faiblement la tête puis détourna le regard, soudain mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton d'Emma qui était plus ou moins sarcastique. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait elle-même, ce constat n'en restait pas moins troublant et déstabilisant.

Le silence qui s'était une fois de plus installé se prolongea jusqu'à devenir pesant. Il paraissait maintenant presque physique et s'il ne semblait pas déranger la Ténébreuse, en revanche, il s'insinuait en Regina tel un poison à la fois brûlant et suffocant comme l'auraient été des flammes et leur fumée.

N'y tenant plus, la brune posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait découvert la dague sur sa table de chevet et plus encore depuis qu'Emma était arrivée :

\- Pourquoi m'avoir donné la dague ?

La blonde, qui semblait jusque-là absorbée dans ses pensées, releva les yeux vers elle et la fixa un instant avant de répondre :

\- Tu es la seule en qui j'ai une confiance absolue.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je te tue ?

\- Si tu voulais le faire, tu l'aurais déjà fait.

Regina hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de poursuivre, elle fut prise de court par Emma :

\- Même si je me suis moi-même résignée depuis bien longtemps, je sais que toi, tu as encore espoir de trouver une façon de me libérer. Tu ne me tueras pas.

La voix de la jeune fille était assurée, signe qu'elle ne doutait pas un seul instant de ce qu'elle disait. Et elle pouvait se le permettre, car en effet, même si Regina aurait été prête à endosser elle-même la terrible malédiction liée à la dague pour libérer Emma de ses tourments, elle n'avait cependant pas perdu espoir de trouver un autre moyen.

Elle faillit se laisser aller aux réflexions qui peuplaient désormais son quotidien pour trouver comment libérer Emma quand celle-ci prit la parole, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Acceptes-tu de garder ma dague ?

Regina n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de répondre :

\- Bien sûr.

La jeune fille la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle put alors lire dans ses iris une gratitude sincère.

\- Dans ce cas, tu dois me promettre deux choses.

La magicienne hocha la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer.

\- Tout d'abord, tu ne devras jamais donner cette dague à qui que ce soit.

Avant même que Regina n'ait eu l'opportunité de répondre, Emma poursuivit :

\- Et surtout, s'il-te-plaît…

Elle semblait tout à coup moins sûre d'elle, mais après quelques secondes, elle reprit :

\- Tu ne devras t'en servir pour que je me plie à ta volonté qu'en dernier recours, si tu n'as aucune autre alternative.

En un instant, son expression changea. Elle perdit subitement toute assurance, sa posture fut moins droite et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Son regard se fit fuyant et elle réprima de justesse la nécessité d'enrouler ses propres bras autour de son torse et de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Tout à coup, ce n'était plus la Ténébreuse qui se tenait devant Regina, mais bien Emma, cette jeune fille au grand cœur mais qui avait ses fragilités, comme chacun. A cet instant précis, elle paraissait incroyablement vulnérable.

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer en assistant à cette transformation tout aussi subite qu'inattendue. Elle était jusque-là désemparée par tout ce qui était en train de se produire et quelque peu effrayée si elle était tout à fait franche, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas osé s'approcher de sa compagne. Mais incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, elle avança vers Emma.

A sa grande surprise – mais également pour son plus grand soulagement – la jeune fille ne recula pas ni ne se déroba à son contact. Au contraire, elle fit un pas vers elle et la laissa passer ses bras autour de son corps qui paraissait soudain si frêle. Elle se réfugia auprès d'elle et cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou, comme honteuse ou effrayée. Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

\- Je sais qu'à présent, je suis capable de commettre des atrocités sans pouvoir me contrôler et parfois même sans en avoir conscience, mais…

Sa voix devenue soudain tremblante lui échappa et la força à marquer une pause avant de terminer :

\- Je ne veux pas devenir une marionnette à qui on dictera ses moindres faits et gestes.

\- Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose, Emma.

La brune ne marqua qu'une courte pause avant de continuer :

\- Je garderai toujours la dague avec moi, je ne la donnerai à personne et je n'utiliserai ses pouvoirs que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Tu as ma parole.

Après avoir dit tout ceci d'une traite et sans la moindre hésitation, Regina sentit sa compagne remuer la tête dans un faible hochement, puis elle l'entendit renifler doucement. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. La seconde d'après, elle sentit une larme tomber sur son épaule et couler lentement sur sa peau.

\- Tu sais…

Un sanglot coupa le souffle à Emma après cette tentative et l'obligea à rester silencieuse un instant pour se ressaisir et reprendre.

\- Maintenant, je réalise que c'est ce que j'ai toujours ressenti avec mes parents.

Elle s'arrêta, mais la sorcière resta silencieuse et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

\- J'ai toujours eu l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin entre leurs mains. Ils ne m'ont jamais réellement laissé le choix, ils ont toujours décidé de tout à ma place.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de faire l'analogie avec sa propre histoire. Elle non plus n'avait jamais eu de réel contrôle sur sa vie étant jeune. Sa mère avait toujours décidé de tout pour elle et elle n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire. Elle savait à quel point un tel traitement pouvait affecter quelqu'un, elle savait quels effets désastreux pouvait engendrer une telle prise de contrôle sur l'existence d'une personne. Elle en avait elle-même fait les frais.

Pourtant, elle ne prononça pas un mot. Elle aurait pu dire qu'elle comprenait, car c'était réellement le cas, mais elle ne le fit pas. A cet instant précis, Emma n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un étouffe son mal-être d'une quelconque façon, elle avait justement besoin de l'exprimer. Et cela faisait si longtemps que Regina attendait de l'entendre à nouveau parler à cœur ouvert comme elle en avait l'habitude avant que tout ne devienne si compliqué et si sombre, qu'elle ne l'aurait interrompue pour rien au monde.

\- Tu dois me promettre que tu ne te serviras pas de la dague pour faire la même chose. Je viens juste de découvrir ce qu'est la liberté. Je sais que c'est une liberté factice, mais je ne veux pas la perdre pour autant.

La brune prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux avant de répondre :

\- Je te le promets.

Sur ce, elle serra Emma contre elle et cette dernière se blottit dans ses bras tandis que d'autres larmes coulaient en silence sur son visage avant de s'écraser sur l'épaule de Regina.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Après cette discussion, Emma accepta de rester avec Regina, pour le plus grand plaisir de celle-ci. Enfin, il semblait qu'elle ait décidé de cesser de fuir sa présence.

Une autre conversation suivit la première pour déterminer ce qu'elles allaient faire. Après un long débat, la plus jeune accepta que sa compagne prévienne ses parents qu'elle était avec elle. Cependant, elle refusa de leur dire que c'était dorénavant l'ancienne Evil Queen qui avait la dague en sa possession. Elle les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'ils penseraient de sa décision de la lui confier et pour la première fois depuis ce qui paraissait une éternité, Regina était d'accord avec elle.

La brune se rendit donc au palais du Royaume Blanc pour avertir les deux souverains de la présence d'Emma dans sa propre demeure. Bien sûr, ils voulurent immédiatement la voir, mais elle réussit à les convaincre de ne pas essayer de confronter leur fille pour l'instant, surtout pas après ce qui s'était passé lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il lui fallut beaucoup de patience et de résilience, mais elle parvint finalement à les convaincre d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'Emma accepte d'elle-même de les revoir, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. D'ici là, elle les tiendrait régulièrement informés de son état.

De retour au Royaume Noir, elle fut agréablement surprise en constatant qu'Emma n'avait pas profité de son absence pour partir. Une autre discussion débuta rapidement et Regina fut fière et heureuse de parvenir à convaincre sa compagne de rester au moins pour la nuit à venir.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme et sans aucun incident. La maîtresse des lieux fit visiter le palais à son hôte, puis elles partagèrent leur dîner ensemble – Emma accepta de s'asseoir à table avec Regina et de se forcer à manger, même si elle n'en avait maintenant plus besoin et que les aliments lui semblaient avoir tous le même goût amer. Néanmoins, le besoin d'espace de la jeune fille se fit ressentir après le repas, quand elle préféra s'isoler sur le balcon plutôt que de rester avec sa compagne. Cette dernière s'installa donc près du feu pour lire, ou tout du moins prétendre lire, car elle fut incapable de se concentrer suffisamment pour cela.

Au moment de dormir, une autre discussion laborieuse fut nécessaire pour convaincre Emma de partager le lit de Regina. La blonde prétendit ne pas être fatiguée et promit de la rejoindre plus tard, mais la sorcière insista, prétextant qu'elle voulait pouvoir enfin dormir avec elle pour la première fois. Incapable de résister à son air suppliant, la jeune fille céda et accepta de venir se coucher avec elle.

Elles étaient couchées depuis peu quand Regina commença à sentir la blonde remuer à ses côtés. Elle avait pu obtenir d'elle qu'elle dorme avec elle – même si, tout comme la nourriture, le sommeil n'était maintenant plus vital pour elle – mais Emma avait refusé le moindre contact. Pourtant, sans même avoir besoin de la toucher, la brune pouvait aisément sentir le matelas bouger à chaque fois qu'elle se tournait d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Cette situation dura quelques minutes sans qu'elle n'ose rien dire, et finalement, ce qu'elle redoutait se produisit : Emma se leva et quitta le lit. Quand la blonde tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda, elle garda les yeux fermés et s'efforça de maintenir la respiration lente qu'elle avait adoptée un peu plus tôt pour lui faire croire qu'elle dormait. La jeune fille pensa sans doute qu'elle était réellement endormie puisqu'elle ne l'observa qu'un instant avant de s'éloigner à pas de velours. Regina devina qu'elle contournait le lit et se rendait à nouveau sur le balcon en suivant le bruit de ses pas. Après cela, elle n'entendit plus rien : soit Emma ne bougeait plus, soit elle s'était une fois de plus volatilisée.

Dans un premier temps, elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il en était. Mais rapidement, la curiosité et le besoin viscéral de savoir l'emportèrent et elle se retourna. Elle ressentit une certaine tristesse en constatant qu'elle n'était même pas surprise de trouver la chambre et le balcon désespérément vides. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et réprima de justesse les larmes qui commençaient à les envahir.

Le cœur serré, elle fit de son mieux pour s'endormir, tout en espérant revoir Emma le lendemain.

Si la nuit précédente avait été bien plus paisible que les autres, celle-ci fut agitée et presque vide de sommeil.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Regina avait rapidement cessé de compter le nombre de fois où elle s'était réveillée au cours de la nuit.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour la énième fois, le jour était levé depuis peu, mais la lumière fut suffisante pour l'éblouir. Elle papillonna quelques secondes pour adapter sa vision et quand elle put voir plus nettement, ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa bouche bée.

Emma était installée dans un fauteuil, face à elle, et se contentait de la regarder avec un air neutre, mais qui paraissait cependant plus serein que la veille. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas colorés, mais au moins n'étaient-ils pas entièrement noirs, certains éléments de sa tenue étant d'un blanc nacré. Un bouquet de fleurs fraîches reposait dans un vase lui-même posé sur la coiffeuse que Regina avait réparée grâce à la magie suite à la crise de colère de la Ténébreuse qui s'était produite quelques jours plus tôt.

Si la brune n'avait pas eu connaissance de la situation, elle aurait pu croire que tout était normal et qu'Emma était simplement en train de l'observer pendant qu'elle dormait.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix éraillée par son récent réveil.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle la dévisagea sans dire un mot, toujours ce même air neutre sur le visage. Quand elle parla enfin, ce fut d'une voix presque vacillante qui prit Regina au dépourvu.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas être restée la nuit dernière. Je n'ai pas pu.

La sorcière fut étonnée par ces excuses, si bien qu'elle ne put que hocher faiblement la tête en guise de réponse. Elle se mit ensuite lentement en position assise au bord du lit et se contenta de fixer Emma. Cette dernière l'imita et quitta le fauteuil qu'elle occupait quand Regina se mit debout quelques secondes après.

Le silence qui s'était installé persista jusqu'à ce que la plus jeune prenne la parole :

\- Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi je suis partie, avoua-t-elle. Je me sentais… Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise.

\- Ça ne fait rien.

La blonde n'eut aucun mal à voir dans les yeux de Regina qu'au contraire, cela comptait pour elle. Ce départ l'avait blessée, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et Emma se détestait de la faire souffrir ainsi.

Une vive douleur lui serra le cœur lorsqu'elle vit la brune avancer vers elle, mais ensuite la contourner sans lui adresser un regard et se diriger vers sa coiffeuse. Sans réfléchir, elle lui attrapa le poignet quand elle passa à côté d'elle, mais elle ne maîtrisa pas sa force, et si Regina réprima une plainte, elle ne parvint pas à masquer sa grimace.

\- Pardon, s'excusa précipitamment Emma en la lâchant immédiatement.

La magicienne ramena son poignet vers elle en le tenant, comme pour se protéger d'une éventuelle autre agression, et la fixa avec un air non pas effrayé, mais plutôt désemparé.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

\- Je sais.

Après cela, les deux femmes se regardèrent mutuellement dans le silence pendant un long moment.

L'égarement et l'incompréhension qu'Emma vit dans les yeux de Regina lui serrèrent à nouveau le cœur. Ses dernières paroles avaient été sincères, et elles étaient valables pour ce geste brutal qu'elle venait d'avoir envers sa compagne, mais aussi pour son départ précipité au cours de la nuit dernière. Elle réussit tout juste à avaler sa salive pour prendre la parole :

\- Je ne te blesserais jamais intentionnellement.

Elle reçut un hochement de tête silencieux pour seule réponse et la douleur provoquée fut presque suffisante pour lui faire enfin dire les mots.

\- Je t'-

Presque.

L'étincelle qu'elle avait vu s'allumer dans le regard de Regina s'éteignit dès qu'elle interrompit sa phrase et elle eut alors la nette impression que son cœur venait de sombrer en voyant la déception remplacer cette étincelle.

Emma ferma les yeux et soupira en baissant la tête. Tout était si compliqué. Elle avait voulu le dire, elle avait réellement voulu le dire. Mais à la dernière seconde, les ténèbres qui vivaient en elle avaient pris le contrôle et l'avaient arrêtée.

Avouer de tels sentiments l'aurait rendue vulnérable et mise en danger, la Ténébreuse ne pouvait pas tolérer cela.

Après un autre soupir, Emma releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne.

\- Je tiens réellement à toi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina hocha une fois de plus la tête et tenta de forcer un sourire, mais elle en fut incapable.

\- Je sais que je t'ai blessée en partant mais… c'était plus fort que moi. Je fais de mon mieux, mais parfois cette chose qui est en moi prend le dessus. Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais que tu essayes, c'est le plus important.

La blonde fut soulagée de l'entendre enfin parler, mais sa réponse ne parvint pas à la convaincre pour autant.

\- Regina… soupira la jeune fille. Arrête de faire comme si ça suffisait. Je sais que ce n'est pas assez pour toi, et c'est normal. Je…

La blonde soupira à nouveau et se passa une main dans les cheveux en levant les yeux. Elle fit de son mieux pour retrouver son calme et regarda ensuite sa compagne avant de reprendre :

\- Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir comme tu souffres depuis que je suis devenue la Ténébreuse. Et je ne devrais pas faire comme si tout allait bien et comme si, parce que j'essaie, je pouvais être excusée de mon comportement. Je… commença-t-elle avant de claquer de la langue avec un air agacé. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'essaye de te dire.

Elle détourna la tête pour fuir le regard peiné de Regina qui pesait maintenant sur elle. La brune ne se laissa pas décourager par ce geste et avança vers elle avant de poser une main sur sa joue. Emma ferma les yeux et alors que sa compagne s'attendait à ce qu'elle fuit ce contact, elle vint au contraire blottir son visage dans sa paume en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Les yeux toujours fermés, la jeune fille parla d'une voix tremblante :

\- Je sens ma lumière mourir lentement mais sûrement. C'est une sensation presque physique.

Regina répondit d'une voix tout aussi fébrile :

\- Ne laisse pas cette malédiction te détruire. Reste avec moi, je t'en prie.

Emma ouvrit la bouche, mais elle sentit sa gorge se serrer au moment où elle tenta de parler. Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, elle recula d'un pas, puis elle ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la brune. Cette dernière la laissa faire et lui rendit son regard sans dire un mot.

Après s'être éclairci la voix, la jeune fille put cette fois prendre la parole :

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais…

Elle marqua une pause et sembla hésiter à poursuivre. Regina continua à la fixer dans l'attente d'une suite et après quelques secondes, Emma reprit :

\- Pourras-tu réellement aimer mes ténèbres ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit après cette question.

Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre et Swen, qui avait déserté les lieux depuis l'arrivée d'Emma la veille, n'était pas là pour émettre le moindre croassement. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Après un long moment, Emma déglutit et ajouta :

\- Cette malédiction fait partie de moi à présent.

\- Je sais.

\- Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu es réellement prête pour ça ?

Le silence qui répondit à Emma humidifia ses yeux et lui serra le cœur. Elle s'attendait à cette réponse, ou plutôt en l'occurrence cette absence de réponse, mais cela n'en restait pas moins douloureux. Sentant la colère la gagner et sachant pertinemment que cette émotion n'était pas sienne mais qu'elle était créée par la malédiction qui l'avait rendue bien plus impulsive qu'elle ne l'était naturellement, elle préféra quitter les lieux avant de perdre ses moyens.

Elle leva les mains, mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de disparaitre, Regina sembla sortir de son immobilité et de son mutisme. Elle avança subitement vers elle et lui saisit les deux poignets avec des gestes étonnamment doux pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Reste.

Sa voix était ferme et assurée. Surprise, Emma la dévisagea avec un air interrogatif.

\- Tu as raison. Ces ténèbres font partie de toi à présent.

La blonde demeura silencieuse, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

\- Je ne peux pas te garantir que j'aimerai un jour cette part de toi. A vrai dire, je pense que je la détesterai toujours.

La plus jeune se crispa et voulut parler, mais Regina fut plus rapide qu'elle :

\- Mais j'apprendrais à vivre avec et à gérer la situation jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution.

\- Il n'y a pas de-

\- Je sais ce que tu en penses, mais j'ai encore espoir, la coupa la brune. Nous trouverons quelque chose.

Emma ne tenta pas de la contredire et sa compagne la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Un bref silence suivit cet échange, mais il ne dura pas. Emma planta ses yeux dans ceux de Regina et avec un regard déterminé et un ton ferme, elle prit la parole :

\- Tu m'as fait une promesse hier, à mon tour de t'en faire une.

Une courte inspiration et elle put continuer :

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour contenir la malédiction. Je vais me battre, je n'abandonnerai pas, je te le promets. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour ça.

Sa voix devint cette fois légèrement tremblante quand elle parla :

\- Retiens-moi si je tombe. Rappelle-moi qui je suis si j'oublie.

Ses yeux étaient tout à coup devenus brillants. Les larmes qui les avaient envahis en tout juste quelques secondes menaçaient de s'échapper à tout instant et elle dut fermer fortement les paupières pour les en empêcher. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était devenue trouble à cause de l'eau qui avait inondé ses cils et elle sentait déjà des sanglots monter dans sa gorge.

Regina la regarda avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait plus vue dans ses yeux et sur ses traits depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage à deux mains avec une tendresse qui lui coupa le souffle. Fébrile, Emma la vit approcher son visage du sien et ne s'arrêter qu'à une faible distance.

La brune n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la blonde quand elle chuchota d'une voix sûre :

\- Je serai là, à jamais et pour toujours.

Regina s'approcha encore davantage. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et Emma prononça alors enfin les mots tant attendus. Ils ne s'échappèrent que dans un murmure tout juste audible, mais Regina avait tant souhaité entendre ces paroles qu'elles lui parvinrent aussi distinctement que si Emma les avait criées à une foule tout entière.

\- Je t'aime.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent et alors Emma eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. L'émotion qu'elle ressentait tout à coup était si forte, si soudaine après des semaines passées à se sentir dépérir, que la sensation en devint douloureuse.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et vint se joindre à leur baiser, lui donnant un goût légèrement iodé.

Elles étaient toutes les deux essoufflées lorsqu'elles se séparèrent et Regina posa son front sur celui de sa compagne. Elle plongea dans le bleu cristallin de ses yeux et Emma observa la couleur chocolat de ses iris comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois.

La voix cette fois fébrile, Regina souffla entre deux inspirations :

\- Tout ira bien. Nous allons nous en sortir. Ensemble, toi et moi.

* * *

 **Ca y est, Emma a dit les mots magiques ! Mais d'après vous, cela va-t-il changer les choses... ? Cet aveu de sentiments va-t-il améliorer la situation ou au contraire... la faire empirer ? Vous me connaissez maintenant, vous savez qu'il faut se préparer à tout avec moi :P Mais peut-être que pour une fois je ne serai pas trop méchante, qui sait ?**

 **lolo : J'avais effectivement laissé cette fic de côté depuis très longtemps, mais je me sens plus inspirée dernièrement donc j'ai pu reprendre. Pourvu que l'inspiration perdure ! Sinon oui, je vais mettre à jour les deux histoires en alternance : un weekend je mettrai 3M+T à jour, le weekend suivant ce sera DLM, et ainsi de suite. Pourquoi j'appelle Regina la magicienne ? Ben… parce qu'elle utilise la magie ^^ J'aurais pu l'appeler sorcière, c'est vrai, mais je n'y ai jamais pensé. Je ne l'appelais pas la magicienne dans les chapitres précédents ? Je t'avoue que je ne me souviens plus. Après, je peux tout à fait utiliser le terme de sorcière, et comme tu as pu le vois je l'ai fait d'ailleurs.**

 **S10 : Je suis contente que mon retour te fasse plaisir ! Pourvu que l'inspiration soit là pour longtemps et que cette fois il n'y ait pas d'autre pause avant que la fic soit terminée ;) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

 **Guest : Je suis super contente que tu apprécies cette fic et je te souhaite la bienvenue ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **let it snow : Merci pour tes compliments ! Ca me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise autant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et je te remercie pour ta review :) A bientôt !**

 **J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience et je vous dis à bientôt :)**


	20. Un jeu d'enfant

Une légère brise se glissa à l'intérieur par la fenêtre ouverte et arriva jusqu'à Regina pour lui caresser doucement le visage. Elle fronça le nez et sortit lentement du sommeil léger dans lequel elle était tombée depuis peu. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle vit les rideaux voler au gré du vent, qui devait sans doute également jouer dans les branches des arbres dont les feuilles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses à mesure que le printemps s'installait. Elle observa un instant cette danse improvisée avant de reporter son attention sur tout autre chose.

Emma était assise dans un fauteuil et la regardait, un air serein flottant sur le visage. Les jambes ramenées contre son torse et entourées de ses bras, elle ne portait qu'une simple robe de chambre tout juste fermée et qui laissait entrevoir sa peau pâle. Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision idyllique et la jeune fille lui rendit son sourire.

La brune se redressa sur un coude et appuya sa tête sur sa main. Les draps de soie qui la couvraient glissèrent, dévoilant ainsi partiellement sa peau nue à la lumière du soleil déclinant de cette fin d'après-midi. Les yeux d'Emma se posèrent immédiatement sur son épaule dénudée, faisant ainsi naître un sourire sur les traits de sa compagne.

\- Et moi qui pensais que plus personne ne voudrait du corps d'une vieille femme comme moi.

La jeune fille reporta son attention et répliqua rapidement :

\- Tu te trompes si tu crois réellement ce que tu dis.

Regina ne répondit pas et ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta de fixer sa compagne et celle-ci ne tarda pas à se lever. Elle marcha jusqu'au lit et la rejoignit en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Après un baiser bref mais plein de tendresse, elle l'imita en appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Un sourire resplendissant étira les traits de la brune à ce compliment et elle se pencha vers sa compagne pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Emma avait confié sa dague à Regina depuis bientôt un mois et depuis, elles ne s'étaient presque plus quittées. La blonde avait encore parfois besoin de moments de solitude et il lui arrivait de disparaître pendant des journées entières, mais elle s'absentait de moins en moins souvent et finissait toujours par revenir. De même, ses crises de colère et autres sautes d'humeur étaient devenues moins fréquentes et plus contrôlables. Dorénavant, Regina parvenait toujours à la calmer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle avait découvert récemment que lorsque les mots ne suffisaient pas, elle pouvait apaiser Emma d'une autre façon : en scellant sa magie, elle amenuisait l'emprise que les ténèbres avaient sur elle et l'aidait donc à se calmer. La brune n'arrivait jamais à contenir ses pouvoirs très longtemps, mais cela suffisait pour l'aider à retrouver ses esprits et à reprendre le contrôle, et cette méthode avait déjà fait ses preuves à plusieurs reprises. Ainsi, pour son plus grand soulagement, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de faire appel à la dague une seule fois pour maîtriser la Ténébreuse.

Leur baiser d'abord chaste ne tarda pas à s'enflammer. Alors qu'elles étaient jusque-là étendues côte à côte, Regina roula pour se placer au-dessus de son amante, un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle prit son visage en coupe et réclama délicatement l'accès à sa bouche du bout de la langue. Emma n'hésita pas un instant, elle la laissa faire avec plaisir et ses mains se posèrent sur la taille de la brune pour la tirer contre elle.

Après de longues secondes d'un baiser langoureux, elle se sépara doucement d'elle et plongea ses yeux dans le marron charmant et chaleureux de ses iris.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux déjà recommencer ? Nous venons de faire l'amour et tu as dû dormir tout juste quelques minutes.

\- Que devrais-je dire de toi ? Je t'ai trouvée parfaitement éveillée quand j'ai ouvert les yeux.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai plus besoin de dormir. Toi, en revanche, tu as besoin de repos. Tes recherches t'occupent jour et nuit, si je n'étais pas là tu ne prendrais même pas le temps de faire des repas dignes de ce nom. Et je ne parle même pas de ton sommeil.

\- Je sais qu'un nombre conséquent d'années nous sépare, mais je plaisantais tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas une vieille femme qui a besoin qu'on la surveille et qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

La magicienne accompagna cette plaisanterie d'un sourire, mais la blonde n'y répondit pas et garda un air sévère.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Regina. Tu t'épuises à la tâche.

\- Je vais bien, répliqua la brune d'un ton sûr. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je connais mes limites.

\- Il m'arrive d'en douter.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de les poser sur le visage de sa compagne et de la regarder avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Dans ce cas, à toi de fixer les limites, puisque je suis incapable de le faire moi-même.

Sur ce, elle se pencha vers Emma et ses lèvres se posèrent juste sous son oreille, là où elle la savait particulièrement sensible aux caresses. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait à cet endroit, la jeune fille laissa un soupir lui échapper et sa tête bascula d'elle-même sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès. La sorcière écarta quelques mèches de cheveux qui la gênaient pour continuer à l'embrasser avant de remonter à son oreille et d'en mordiller doucement le lobe.

\- Regina…

Son prénom avait été prononcé dans un gémissement qui fit dresser les poils qui couvraient ses bras.

\- Je ferai une vraie nuit ce soir, promis.

\- Peu importe.

Envolé le ton fébrile utilisé une seconde plus tôt. La voix d'Emma était soudain devenue beaucoup plus sûre.

Ses mains descendirent jusqu'aux hanches de Regina qu'elle saisit fermement, puis, sans prévenir, elle se retourna et bascula son amante sur le lit sans la moindre difficulté. Maintenant sur le dos sans même avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer, la brune ne put empêcher la surprise de se dessiner sur son visage et regarda la jeune fille avec de grands yeux. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer ou même dire quoi que ce soit, Emma captura ses lèvres entre les siennes et l'entraîna dans un baiser brûlant de désir.

Un gémissement de plaisir échappa à la brune, immédiatement étouffé par la bouche de son amante collée à la sienne. Ses mains jusque-là posées sur les épaules d'Emma glissèrent dans le dos de cette dernière, vers le bas, déclenchant ainsi un frisson. Elle poursuivit sa descente et ne s'arrêta qu'en arrivant à ses reins. Ce fut ce moment que la blonde choisit pour abandonner ses lèvres et l'embrasser dans le cou. En réponse, Regina planta légèrement ses ongles dans sa peau et soupira en basculant la tête vers l'arrière.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires d'échanges de caresses et de baisers sur les lèvres, dans le cou, sur les épaules, ou encore sur les siens, Emma se fit plus pressante. L'avantage quand elles passaient des matinées ou des après-midi entières à faire l'amour, était qu'une fois leurs vêtements retirés – le plus souvent grâce à la magie pour ne pas s'encombrer de cette tâche elles-mêmes – elles n'avaient plus à le faire lorsqu'elles se lançaient dans une nouvelle étreinte. Les mains de la jeune fille glissèrent de chaque côté du corps de Regina et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de ses hanches. L'une d'elles caressa lentement sa cuisse en descendant, puis elle remonta et glissa vers l'intérieur. La magicienne se crispa dans l'appréhension de ce qui était à venir.

Doucement et tout en l'embrassant, Emma se dirigea vers son intimité. Arrivée à son but, elle se contenta dans un premier temps de poser sa main sur son mont de Vénus. Ce simple geste suffit à déclencher chez la sorcière une vive crispation. Cependant, cette crispation était un signe que la blonde avait appris à décrypter comme positif, ce qui l'encouragea à s'aventurer plus loin. Elle pénétra son amante de deux doigts et alors cette dernière laissa échapper un long gémissement.

Après quelques mouvements de va-et-vient lents et mesurés, Emma s'autorisa à accélérer légèrement le rythme. Aussitôt, Regina agrippa ses hanches et les plaqua à son propre corps. Comprenant sa demande silencieuse, la jeune fille appuya son bassin contre son poignet et s'en servit pour donner plus de force à ses gestes. La brune gémit dès la première poussée et son dos s'arc-bouta.

\- Continue, soupira-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

La blonde obéit avec plaisir.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un rythme soutenu, Emma commença à sentir le bras sur lequel reposait le poids de son corps tétanisé. Bien que consciente que son amante était proche du paroxysme du plaisir, elle préféra changer de position.

Elle se pencha à l'oreille de la brune et parla d'une voix rauque :

\- Accroche-toi à moi.

Regina ne posa aucune question et se contenta de faire ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle enroula ses jambes autour du corps de la blonde et joignit ses deux mains derrière sa nuque. Sans perdre de temps, Emma cessa sa pénétration, mais seulement pour quelques secondes. Elle saisit les hanches de la brune d'une poigne sûre et d'un simple coup de reins, elle échangea leurs places, comme si elle n'avait eu à supporter tout le poids de sa partenaire en plus du sien. Subjuguée par une telle prouesse, Regina resta figée un instant. La jeune fille n'avait pas eu recours à la magie, elle l'aurait senti. Néanmoins, elle lui avait avoué quelques jours plus tôt que la malédiction semblait avoir augmenté sa force physique de façon significative et permanente.

La magicienne n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger plus longtemps, car déjà, Emma replaçait sa main entre leurs deux corps et reprenait sa pénétration. Un cri où se mêlaient surprise et plaisir lui échappa avant d'être étouffé quand son corps tout entier se raidit et que sa gorge se serra. Elle ferma fortement les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber vers l'avant, si bien que son front se posa contre celui d'Emma. Cette dernière avait les yeux grands ouverts et admirait le visage de son amante où pouvait se lire le plaisir.

Elles gardèrent cette même position pendant un long moment avant que le corps de Regina ne se raidisse encore plus fortement que précédemment. Elle se redressa alors brusquement et, assise sur le bassin d'Emma et les jambes de chaque côté de son corps, ses hanches commencèrent à onduler presque malgré elle. Emerveillée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle, la blonde resta bouche bée : totalement nue, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, son amante se déhanchait frénétiquement en suivant son rythme pour venir à la rencontre de ses doigts. Elle aurait presque pu cesser tout mouvement du poignet. Cependant, elle préféra continuer comme elle l'avait fait jusque-là.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de sa compagne pour dégager son visage des mèches qui l'encombraient et ainsi pouvoir mieux en apprécier la beauté, puis elle descendit cette même main le long de son corps jusqu'à arriver à l'une de ses fesses qu'elle agrippa fermement. Ce geste arracha un soupir à Regina. Alors qu'elle avait les deux mains sur les épaules de la blonde, elle en posa une sur celle qui se trouvait maintenant très bas dans son dos, comme pour l'encourager à rester là où elle était.

Leurs ébats se poursuivirent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Emma quitte les fesses de la brune. Sa main remonta vers la poitrine qui lui était offerte, elle saisit d'abord le sein gauche qu'elle massa quelques secondes avant de rapidement passer au droit. Toutefois, elle ne fit que le caresser brièvement avant de remonter encore plus haut. Sa main s'arrêta sur la gorge de Regina et ses doigts fins entourèrent alors lentement son cou sans pour autant serrer. Elle se contenta de rester ainsi et d'admirer son amante qui était de plus en plus cambrée. Cette dernière, bien que consciente de la position de la main de la blonde, ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Elle aurait menti en disant que ce jeu ne l'excitait pas.

Le plaisir qui avait déjà escaladé jusqu'à présent devint subitement plus fort et alors que cela semblait impossible, Regina se crispa encore davantage. Elle sentit sous ses mains posées sur le ventre de sa compagne que ses muscles abdominaux venaient de se contracter brusquement et elle la griffa alors sans la moindre retenue. Aucun doute qu'elle allait laisser des marques.

Encore quelques secondes et elle se sentit basculer. Au même moment, les doigts d'Emma se resserrèrent très légèrement autour de sa gorge. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour la faire suffoquer, mais elle sentit tout de même un bref étourdissement s'emparer d'elle. Cependant, son orgasme n'en fut que plus plaisant.

Un long cri de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge et elle parvint tout juste à prononcer le nom de sa compagne. Alors que son corps tout entier était traversé par des tremblements incontrôlables et qu'elle était plus cambrée que jamais, elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle venait d'entendre, provenant d'Emma, un grognement tout juste humain.

Son orgasme parut interminable, mais quand il prit fin, tous ses muscles se relâchèrent brusquement, la laissant vide de toute force. Elle parvint de justesse à se rattraper pour ne pas s'effondrer de tout son long sur Emma, mais elle pesa tout de même de tout son poids sur le ventre de cette dernière en se retenant avec ses mains. Pourtant, pas une plainte n'échappa à la blonde. Intriguée, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux après les avoir gardés fermés pendant de longues minutes, et ce qu'elle vit la laissa stupéfaite.

Un air totalement neutre et inexpressif sur le visage, Emma la dévisageait sans ciller. Tout du moins, Regina supposa que c'était bien son visage qu'elle fixait, car cela restait difficile à dire : plus aucune zone blanche, plus de pupilles, plus d'iris, rien que du noir dans ses deux yeux. Si elle ne serrait plus du tout sa gorge, en revanche, elle la tenait toujours d'une main. En réalisant cela et en voyant ces yeux noirs comme la nuit qui la regardaient fixement, Regina fut tout à coup saisie de terreur. Elle parvint tout juste à parler d'une voix tremblante.

\- Emma ?

Dès que son prénom fut prononcé, la jeune fille lâcha son cou et cligna des paupières, et alors, ce fut comme si rien n'avait existé. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur aspect habituel, ses iris tantôt bleus tantôt verts étaient de retour et ses pupilles, bien que dilatées, étaient bien visibles.

Regina resta totalement désemparée face à ce constat, si bien qu'elle n'entendit même pas la voix de la blonde quand celle-ci lui demanda :

\- Tout va bien ?

La brune ne répondit pas. Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle était pourtant certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu.

\- Regina ?

Inquiétée par l'absence de réponse et de réaction de la part de sa compagne, Emma se redressa légèrement en prenant appui sur un coude et posa une main sur son visage pour attirer son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La magicienne fut soudain ramenée à la réalité par ce contact et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire rassurant, même si elle l'interrogea du regard avec un air sincèrement préoccupé.

\- Je… Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- J'ai vu ça. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Regina resta muette. Elle hésitait à dire la vérité à sa compagne de peur de la blesser. Si elle avait été sincère, elle lui aurait dit qu'elle venait d'avoir l'une des plus grandes frayeurs de sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas lui avouer une telle chose.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle choisit d'être plus ou moins sincère et prit finalement la parole :

\- J'ai seulement été un peu… disons, étonnée.

Peinant à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti et craignant de blesser Emma, elle n'ajouta rien de plus et préféra passer une main sur sa gorge pour illustrer ses mots. La blonde n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce à quoi elle faisait allusion et un air navré se dessina alors immédiatement sur ses traits.

\- Je suis désolée. Je… Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de te demander si je pouvais faire ce genre de choses. J'aurais dû te demander si tu étais d'accord avant. Excuse-moi.

Il était évident que la jeune fille était tout à coup affolée et inquiète à l'idée d'avoir pu faire quelque chose que Regina n'aimait pas. Cette dernière ne parvint pas à trouver aussi rapidement qu'elle l'aurait voulu les mots pour la rassurer. A vrai dire, elle en était incapable.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle aurait pu la tuer en un instant, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'une telle pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit, Emma aurait été effondrée en entendant cela.

Tentant au mieux de faire bonne figure, la brune força un sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a plu. Mais en effet, à l'avenir, il vaudrait mieux que tu m'en parles avant de faire ça.

\- Bien sûr, aucun problème. Je dois avoir ton consentement, c'est normal.

Regina fut touchée par cette attention, elle qui n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire pour quoi que ce soit pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour la faire sourire. Emma sembla percevoir son trouble, car elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Mal à l'aise, la sorcière pinça les lèvres, mais elle ne quitta pas sa compagne du regard.

\- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle.

\- Jamais. Dis-moi.

Regina hésita encore quelques secondes, mais elle décida finalement d'être cette fois totalement honnête.

\- J'ai cru voir… Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai vu, à vrai dire. Tout à l'heure, tes yeux…

Elle marqua une pause, mais Emma resta silencieuse et attendit patiemment qu'elle poursuive. Après une profonde inspiration, la brune prit à nouveau la parole :

\- Tes yeux étaient entièrement noirs.

La plus jeune, qui avait jusque-là un air neutre bien qu'attentif, écarquilla cette fois les yeux.

\- Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde et quand tu as cligné des paupières, ils étaient redevenus normaux.

Emma ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Muette, elle fixa sa compagne avec un air abasourdi.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu me prendrais pour une folle, dit la brune en détournant le regard.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Je ne te prends pas pour une folle.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Regina… soupira la blonde.

La sorcière se redressa et quitta sa place sur le corps d'Emma pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La jeune fille l'imita et saisit délicatement son menton pour lui faire tourner la tête vers elle. La brune la dévisagea et elle lui caressa alors tendrement le visage avant de laisser retomber sa main.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu es folle. Tu es seulement fatiguée. Tu dors tout juste quelques heures par nuit et ton corps s'épuise, c'est normal. Tu as sûrement cru voir quelque chose, ce n'est pas grave. Il faut seulement que tu te ménages un peu.

Regina détourna le regard et baissa les yeux.

\- Tu as sûrement raison.

Son ton était peu convaincu, mais la blonde ne sembla pas le remarquer.

\- Dès ce soir, je veillerai à ce que tu te couches tôt et que tu fasses une vraie nuit.

\- Il me reste encore un grimoire que je dois terminer de traduire.

\- Ça peut attendre.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne pouvait justement pas se permettre d'attendre. Si ce qu'elle pensait avoir vu était réel et n'était pas seulement le fruit de son imagination comme le pensait Emma, alors le temps était compté. Malgré tout, elle préféra rester muette et ne pas répliquer.

\- Tu n'as presque pas mangé ce midi, alors je vais préparer le dîner et m'assurer que tu fasses un vrai repas.

Sur ce, la jeune fille quitta le lit et déplia sa silhouette fine et musclée. La brune ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps parfaitement sculpté, mais elle n'en oublia pas pour autant les recommandations habituelles :

\- Pas de magie.

Emma se tourna vers elle et lui sourit avec un air amusé.

\- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'armoire où se trouvaient les vêtements que Regina avait créés pour elle et sortit quelques habits avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa compagne :

\- Je vais aller me laver avant de préparer à manger. Tu veux te joindre à moi ?

La magicienne répondit à son air malicieux par un sourire amusé.

\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'ai besoin de repos. Je pense que je vais rester là un moment, je me laverai plus tard.

\- Sage décision, dit la blonde avec un sourire.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, laissant ainsi Regina seule. Cette dernière fixa quelques secondes la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière la blonde avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit.

Allongée sur le dos, un bras posé sur le front et l'autre reposant le long de son corps, elle poussa un profond soupir et toutes les préoccupations qui ne la quittaient que rarement l'assaillirent à nouveau.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Belle et Scarlett étaient toutes les deux installées dans une clairière et profitaient ensemble du soleil printanier qui passait entre les arbres pour former un puits de lumière où elles se prélassaient. Assise devant Belle, la louve avait les yeux fermés et un air béat flottait sur son visage tandis que sa compagne lui tressait les cheveux avec des gestes doux mais précis.

Une fois son travail terminé, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus admira les quelques nattes qui ornaient maintenant la chevelure de Scarlett. Satisfaite, elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de cette dernière et vint se coller contre son dos en posant son menton sur son épaule.

\- C'est terminé.

Sa compagne ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Heureusement que tu es là pour discipliner un peu ma crinière.

Belle répondit par un sourire avant de s'approcher un peu plus du visage de l'autre brune pour quémander un baiser qui lui fut donné sans hésitation. Scarlett ne tarda pas à se tourner entièrement vers elle, sans pour autant quitter son étreinte ni interrompre leur baiser, et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que la louve sursaute et se sépare alors brusquement de Belle. Elle se tourna sur sa gauche et sa compagne suivit son regard, mais il n'y avait absolument rien.

La seconde d'après, alors que la brune aux yeux bleus était sur le point de lui demander ce qui l'avait alarmée, un nuage de fumée apparut tout à coup pour ensuite dévoiler Regina. Stupéfaite, Belle se tourna vers la louve et la regarda avec des grands yeux. Elle savait que ses sens étaient particulièrement aiguisés, mais elle n'avait pas connaissance de cette capacité.

\- Comment as-tu su ?

\- L'air s'agite quand Regina est sur le point d'apparaître.

La jeune femme la dévisagea avec un air perplexe.

\- Un peu comme le crépitement d'un feu.

Voyant que Belle semblait de plus en plus confuse, la sorcière tenta de venir en aide à son amie :

\- La magie dégage une sorte de force invisible que certains magiciens expérimentés peuvent ressentir. Dans le cas de Scarlett, je suppose que ses sens de lycanthrope lui permettent de déceler cette force.

Les sourcils de Belle étaient maintenant un peu moins froncés, mais la curiosité persistait sur son visage. Sa compagne n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qui était en train de lui traverser l'esprit : dès qu'elle serait de retour au palais, elle se rendrait à la bibliothèque pour y faire des recherches sur ce sujet.

\- J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ? dit Regina, tirant ainsi les deux jeunes femmes de leurs pensées respectives.

\- Nous sommes arrivées il y a peu.

Elles se levèrent en même temps, comme pour saluer leur amie.

\- Belle en a profité pour me coiffer, précisa la louve en agitant ses cheveux pour révéler les nattes qui les décoraient maintenant.

La magicienne sourit. La coiffure avait été merveilleusement bien réalisée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que la petite brune, qu'elle croyait intéressée uniquement par les livres, cachait d'autres talents mises à part son intelligence et sa mémoire exceptionnelles.

\- Swen n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? demanda Belle.

Depuis qu'Emma vivait avec Regina au palais du Royaume Noir et qu'elle n'avait donc plus à s'inquiéter de savoir où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait, la sorcière avait pris l'habitude de retrouver régulièrement ses deux amies pour passer du temps avec elles et leur donner des nouvelles de la blonde. Son fidèle corbeau se joignait souvent à elle et s'était progressivement habitué à ces deux nouvelles connaissances.

\- Emma est allée se promener avec lui.

Le visage de Belle s'assombrit quand elle demanda :

\- Elle ne veut toujours pas nous voir ?

Regina ne répondit pas, mais l'air désolé qui venait de s'afficher sur ses traits fut suffisant. La brune aux yeux bleus baissa la tête tandis qu'une tristesse évidente se dessinait sur son visage. Peinée aussi bien par le refus d'Emma d'accompagner Regina quand celle-ci leur rendait visite que par la réaction de sa compagne, Scarlett prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne et lui caressa tendrement le bras de l'autre.

\- Il faut lui laisser du temps.

\- Ça fait plus d'un mois !

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que Belle élève la voix aussi subitement, la louve lui lâcha la main.

\- Elle vit avec Regina depuis plus d'un mois et elle refuse toujours de nous voir, reprit la jeune femme, cette fois sur un ton plus calme.

\- Nous ne sommes pas les seules. Elle ne veut pas voir ses parents non plus, répliqua Scarlett.

\- Justement. Si elle n'a toujours pas revu ses propres parents, combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'elle accepte de nous revoir nous ?

\- Vous aurez certainement moins longtemps à attendre que Blanche-Neige et Charmant, intervint Regina.

Les deux brunes se tournèrent vers elle et l'interrogèrent du regard.

\- Elle en veut toujours à ses parents et il faudra du temps pour qu'elle prenne le chemin du pardon.

Elles hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. Elles avaient toutes les deux conscience que même s'ils avaient voulu bien faire et n'avaient toujours voulu que la protéger et la rendre heureuse, les parents d'Emma n'avaient pas toujours bien agi et avaient commis de nombreuses erreurs.

\- Pour vous, c'est différent. Elle a seulement peur.

\- Peur de quoi ? s'étonna Scarlett.

\- De votre réaction. Elle a assassiné Killian et elle s'en est prise à vous la dernière fois qu'elle vous a vues. Elle n'est pas prête à faire face aux conséquences de ses actes et à votre jugement.

Voyant l'air sombre de ses deux amies, la magicienne s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Mais elle y travaille, et je fais de mon mieux pour l'aider.

Scarlett et Belle hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, mais elles furent incapables d'effacer la tristesse qui paraît leurs traits.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant avant que Belle ne prenne la parole :

\- La malédiction l'a changée.

\- Elle change tous ceux qui en sont victimes, soupira Regina.

\- Je n'en avais pas réellement conscience jusqu'à maintenant. Quand j'ai rencontré Rumple, il était déjà le Ténébreux depuis bien longtemps. Mais avec Emma, c'est différent. Je l'ai connue avant qu'elle ne se transforme, je sais qui elle était. Je sais qui elle est réellement.

A nouveau, Scarlett lui prit la main, mais cette fois, elle ne la lâcha pas. Au contraire, elle la serra dans la sienne. Belle serra sa main à son tour et se rapprocha d'elle, si bien que leurs deux bras se touchèrent dans un contact réconfortant.

La plus petite des deux jeunes femmes releva la tête après un instant et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Regina. Un air désolé apparut sur son visage quand elle parla :

\- Je pensais réellement que tu étais son Véritable Amour.

\- Le seul moyen d'en être sûr serait de la plonger dans un sommeil éternel, mais je ne prendrai pas ce risque. De toute façon, peu m'importe de savoir si je suis son Véritable Amour et elle le mien. Je me sens bien avec elle et elle me rend heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Face à une telle réponse, Belle et Scarlett échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la brune pour la fixer avec un air désemparé.

\- Regina, je ne voudrais pas te décevoir mais… commença la louve avant de marquer une courte pause. Tu n'es pas le Véritable Amour d'Emma, sinon elle ne serait déjà plus la Ténébreuse.

La magicienne la regarda avec un air intrigué en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Les deux brunes échangèrent à nouveau un regard, mais ce fut cette fois Belle qui parla :

\- Je présume que vous vous êtes déjà embrassées depuis qu'elle est devenue la Ténébreuse ?

Regina sembla tout à coup embarrassée par cette question et marmonna une réponse inaudible. Cependant, Belle ne s'attarda pas et poursuivit :

\- Un baiser d'Amour Véritable aurait dû la libérer de la malédiction.

A ces mots, la sorcière retrouva tout à coup son assurance habituelle. Elle alla même jusqu'à laisser un léger sourire et un air amusé se dessiner sur ses traits, même si une certaine tristesse persista sur son visage.

\- Tu veux parler de ce conseil que je t'avais donné pour libérer Rumpelstiltskin ?

Belle confirma d'un hochement de tête et alors Regina ne put retenir un rire bref, bien que légèrement amer.

\- Tu ne vas sans doute pas apprécier ce que je vais te dire mais… J'ai menti, avoua-t-elle avec un air désolé.

Ce ne fut pas de la surprise mais plutôt du désemparèrent qui para les traits de la brune aux yeux bleus. Elle fixa son interlocutrice pendant un instant, puis regarda Scarlett, qui ne semblait pas réellement étonnée si ce n'est par sa réaction, et posa à nouveau les yeux sur Regina.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

La magicienne pinça les lèvres, visiblement gênée. Elle hésita durant quelques secondes mais décida finalement d'avouer la vérité à Belle :

\- Je t'ai menti le jour où je t'ai suggéré un baiser d'Amour Véritable pour libérer Rumple. J'ai tout inventé en sachant que ça ne marcherait pas. Je ne pensais même pas que tu étais réellement son Véritable Amour.

Elle entendit une sorte de grognement provenant de Scarlett et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers elle, elle vit qu'elle venait de lui lancer un regard en coin qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son sentiment à l'égard de sa dernière remarque. La brune s'éclaircit alors la gorge avant d'ajouter :

\- Je veux dire, son Véritable Amour à ce moment-là.

Belle ne sembla pas avoir remarqué la réaction de sa compagne et continua :

\- Mais ça a fonctionné ! s'écria-t-elle.

A cet instant, les deux autres brunes tournèrent vivement la tête vers elle et la fixèrent avec de grands yeux.

\- Pardon ? souffla Regina d'une voix qui exprimait sa surprise.

\- Le baiser d'Amour Véritable a fonctionné sur Rumpelstiltskin. Il a commencé à redevenir lui-même, mais tout s'est arrêté au moment où il a découvert que c'était toi qui m'avais suggéré cette idée. Il a dit que tu t'étais servie de moi pour l'affaiblir et le vaincre.

La sorcière écarquilla encore davantage les yeux et resta sans mot. Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, comme si elle tentait de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit jamais de sa gorge. Ce fut finalement Scarlett qui prit la parole :

\- Mais alors peut-être que tu es bien son Véritable Amour ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ce fut cette fois au tour de la louve d'être dévisagée par ses deux amies, ce qui la poussa à s'expliquer :

\- Rumpelstiltskin avait visiblement peur de perdre ses pouvoirs. Il ne voulait pas réellement être libéré, car il serait redevenu un simple humain, c'est pour cette raison que le baiser n'a pas fonctionné.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas en être sûres, répliqua Regina.

\- Mais c'est une possibilité, dit Belle en adoptant un air penseur. Tu as raison, Scarlett. Il était furieux bien sûr, mais il a d'abord eu l'air effrayé. Peut-être que pour que le baiser fonctionne, il faut que le Ténébreux accepte d'abandonner ses pouvoirs.

\- C'est le cas d'Emma.

Scarlett et Belle se tournèrent à l'unisson vers Regina après cette réplique lancée d'un ton sec et cassant.

\- Vous croyez que la situation actuelle lui convient ? Rumple voulait garder ses pouvoirs quel qu'en soit le prix, mais pour elle, c'est différent. Elle est la première à souffrir de cette malédiction et elle veut s'en débarrasser.

\- Mais elle a visiblement perdu espoir d'après ce que tu nous as dit, fit remarquer la lycanthrope.

\- Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'elle veut garder ses pouvoirs.

\- Elle veut peut-être les garder sans en avoir conscience, dit Belle d'un ton calme.

\- C'est ridicule, pesta la sorcière.

Malgré le ton presque méprisant que Regina venait d'employer, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus ne se laissa pas impressionner et poursuivit :

\- Blanche et Charmant ont toujours voulu contrôler le moindre détail de la vie d'Emma. Depuis sa naissance et même avant, ils ont tout planifié pour elle et au final, ils ne se sont jamais préoccupés de savoir ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Emma s'en était déjà plainte auprès de Scarlett et moi, et nous en avions nous-mêmes conscience. Nous avions essayé de leur parler et de faire en sorte qu'ils la laissent vivre sa vie comme elle le souhaitait, mais ils n'ont jamais voulu entendre raison.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda brusquement Regina.

\- Emma s'est toujours sentie piégée. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas d'emprise sur quoi que ce soit et que tout était décidé pour elle. Je suppose qu'à ses yeux, elle n'a jamais réellement eu droit à la liberté, elle te l'a elle-même dit. Alors à présent, elle veut en profiter.

\- Il ne s'agit pas réellement de liberté.

\- Comment pourrait-elle s'en rendre compte ?

\- Liberté factice, voilà les mots exacts qu'elle a utilisés. Elle sait pertinemment que ce n'est qu'une illusion.

\- Regina, ouvre les yeux ! s'écria soudain Belle. Elle n'a que dix-huit ans et elle n'a jamais eu droit à une quelconque autonomie. Qu'elle ait conscience ou pas qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment de liberté n'a pas d'importance, car c'est la première fois qu'elle y goûte.

La magicienne lança un regard noir à la brune, visiblement contrariée par le ton qu'elle avait osé employer en s'adressant à elle, et Scarlett préféra alors intervenir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Elle s'interposa entre les deux interlocutrices et fit de son mieux pour capter le regard de Regina avant de s'adresser à elle.

\- Regina, écoute. Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre, mais c'est sans doute la vérité. Emma se sent certainement toute puissante grâce aux pouvoirs dont elle dispose maintenant. Elle peut faire tout ce dont elle a envie alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu la possibilité jusqu'à maintenant, et rien ni personne ne peut se dresser contre elle. Même si c'est inconscient, je doute qu'elle soit prête à abandonner tout ce que la malédiction peut lui apporter.

\- Mais elle est l'esclave d'une vulgaire dague ! Comment pourrait-elle vouloir vivre ainsi ?

Ce n'était pas de la colère qui résonnait maintenant dans la voix de Regina, mais bien de l'incompréhension et de la détresse. Peinée, la louve posa sur son épaule une main qui se voulait réconfortante.

\- Cette malédiction change les gens, tu le sais. Emma n'est plus tout à fait elle-même et son jugement est brouillé.

Les yeux de la magicienne étaient devenus brillants depuis quelques secondes et cet éclat fut encore plus visible lorsqu'elle porta son regard vers le ciel. Un profond soupir lui échappa, saccadé de tremblements incontrôlables qui trahissaient des sanglots difficilement contenus.

Ni Belle ni Scarlett ne firent le moindre commentaire. La louve laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps et elles attendirent patiemment et avec compassion que Regina se soit ressaisie. Lorsque ce fut fait, la brune soupira à nouveau pour évacuer les dernières larmes qui avaient failli envahir ses yeux, puis elle s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, même si elle n'en a peut-être pas conscience, Emma est certainement persuadée que pour conserver sa liberté, elle doit conserver ses pouvoirs et c'est pour cette raison qu'un baiser d'Amour Véritable n'a pas suffi à la libérer. A supposer que je sois bien celle qui lui est destinée, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste et amer.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis persuadée que tu es son Véritable Amour. Il n'y a pas de doute possible, tenta Belle pour la réconforter.

En guise de remerciement pour son soutien, la sorcière lui sourit sans conviction. Après cela, le silence s'installa et plus personne n'osa parler.

Alors qu'elle pensait avoir réussi à chasser toute trace de larme, Regina sentit ses yeux la brûler. Cette fois incapable d'y échapper, elle passa un doigt sous chacun de ses yeux avec des gestes élégants et plein de dignité malgré la situation et ce qu'elle était en train de réaliser. Scarlett et Belle se contentèrent de l'observer sans dire un mot, avec de la compassion mêlée à une certaine admiration.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que Regina se sente enfin prête à parler :

\- Si je résume, nous allons devoir faire en sorte que Blanche-Neige et Charmant prennent conscience du problème et acceptent de changer, et il faudra ensuite convaincre Emma que ses parents ne sont pas ses ennemis et qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour repartir du bon pied et vivre librement. C'est visiblement le seul moyen pour qu'elle abandonne ses pouvoirs et donc la malédiction ?

Les deux autres brunes hésitèrent un instant et échangèrent un regard avant de confirmer d'un hochement de tête.

\- Un jeu d'enfant, lâcha Regina sans parvenir à cacher son abattement.

* * *

 **Une solution est enfin entrevue pour sauver Emma, mais ça s'annonce compliqué... D'après vous, qu'est-ce qui sera le plus compliqué ? Faire en sorte que Monsieur et Madame Charmant changent d'attitude, ou convaincre Emma qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour vivre librement ?**

 **lolo : De la tendresse et de la patience en effet, beaucoup de patience. Regina mérite qu'on lui tire son chapeau, parce que c'est loin d'être simple pour elle. Mais du coup comme tu dis, ça paye, puisqu'Emma lui a prouvé qu'elle lui faisait une confiance totale en lui donnant la dague. Et cette fois pas d'embrouille comme dans la série quand Rumple a trompé Belle, là, Regina est bel et bien sûre que c'est la véritable dague ! Sinon comme tu as pu le voir avec ce nouveau chapitre, les choses se sont plutôt bien passées pour notre cher couple jusque-là. Mais des événements bizarres se produisent et Regina prend conscience de certaines choses, alors ça ne va peut-être pas durer… Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **Let it snow : En effet, ce n'est pas rien ce qu'il s'est passé : Emma a confié à Regina le seul objet capable de la contrôler et de la tuer ! En plus on a eu droit aux trois mots en prime ! Et comme tu peux le voir dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, ça leur réussit plutôt bien. Ou peut-être pas… ? J'aime bien semer le doute :P Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **DontStopGlee : Je suis très heureuse de lire que tu trouves que ce n'est pas trop fluff. Oui parce que je suis d'accord avec toi : du fluff oui, mais pas non plus guimauve, sinon ça peut vite devenir rébarbatif… Alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir que la façon dont j'écris te plaise ! Sinon, les trois mots ont été dits et Emma a confié la dague à Regina, ce qui n'est pas rien tout de même ! Mais comme tu le fais si bien remarquer, avec Emma c'est un pas en avant et trois en arrière. Et comme tu le dis si bien également, il faut être prêt à tout avec moi… :P Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **ElsyCiel : Tu peux être rassurée : les bad ends c'est pas mon truc. J'ai tendance à faire passer mes personnages par tout un tas d'épreuves, certaines plus difficiles que d'autres, mais ils ont toujours droit au bonheur à la fin. J'espère donc que tu continueras à suivre cette fic jusqu'au bout et qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **Aima Cygne : Quelqu'un d'autre a parlé de son inquiétude concernant la fin de l'histoire, donc je vais te répondre la même chose : même s'il y a beaucoup d'embûches sur le chemin, au final les personnages auront droit à leur happy ending. J'espère que cette fic te plaira jusqu'au bout ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et j'attends vos avis !**

 **A bientôt les Louchettes :)**


	21. La panthère et le cygne

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié il y a deux semaines et de publier aussi tard aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez, la vie a ses aléas et je suis très occupée dernièrement. Tout va bien, j'ai seulement moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. En plus avec l'inspiration qui va et qui vient... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

\- Où es-tu ?

Plongée dans ses pensées et déconnectée de la réalité, Emma fut prise par surprise et sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de Regina. Elle se tourna brusquement vers cette dernière et la dévisagea avec un air interloqué. Elle aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle était installée sur le balcon, le regard perdu dans le lointain, mais cela faisait sans doute longtemps. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas compris la question énigmatique que venait de lui poser la brune.

\- Pardon ?

Là où serait habituellement apparu un sourire amusé provoqué par la distraction dont faisait parfois preuve la jeune fille, l'expression de la magicienne resta sérieuse.

\- Je vois bien que tu es ailleurs.

Comprenant cette fois ce que sa compagne tentait de lui dire, Emma ne répondit cependant pas immédiatement.

\- Ces moments d'absence t'arrivent de plus en plus souvent dernièrement, ajouta Regina face à ce mutisme.

La blonde la fixa encore un instant avant de finalement répondre :

\- Je réfléchissais.

Le sourire qu'Emma s'attendait à voir se dessiner plus tôt étira cette fois les traits de la sorcière. Celle-ci laissa passer un bref silence sans quitter sa compagne du regard et prit ensuite la parole sur un ton enjoué et paisible :

\- Et peut-on savoir à quoi tu réfléchissais ?

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que sa compagne se prête au jeu, elle eut la surprise de voir son expression changer subitement. Reflétant jusque-là calme et sérénité, ses traits se transformèrent et devinrent beaucoup plus sévères tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Néanmoins, ce qui prit le plus Regina au dépourvu fut le ton sec et presque cassant que la jeune fille employa quand elle répondit.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

De toute évidence, ce que la brune avait voulu être une taquinerie était passée aux yeux d'Emma comme de l'indiscrétion, voire même une intrusion. Toutefois, Emma perçut sans doute la confusion de sa compagne puisqu'elle détourna le regard et pinça les lèvres avec un air soudain coupable.

\- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te parler sur ce ton, ce n'était pas volontaire.

Même si elle savait ces excuses sincères, Regina ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir à sa compagne. Elle essayait de faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux, mais depuis quelques jours, cela semblait impossible. La blonde était devenue plus irritable dernièrement et ces réactions aussi inattendues qu'inexpliquées étaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Suite à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Belle et Scarlett et les conclusions qu'elle en avait tirées, elle avait fait le choix de ne rien dire à sa compagne. Même si Emma restait imprévisible, elle avait appris à connaître celle qu'elle était devenue depuis que la malédiction s'était emparée d'elle et elle savait donc qu'elle aurait pu accueillir la nouvelle en se réjouissant tout comme elle aurait pu entrer dans une colère noire. Son comportement était très variable, mais le seul point commun entre toutes ses réactions, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, étaient les proportions irraisonnables qu'elles prenaient. Préférant ne prendre aucun risque, elle avait donc pris la décision de ne rien lui dire.

Le mieux était qu'elle fasse en sorte que tout se déroule comme il le fallait sans qu'Emma ne sache qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé un moyen de la libérer, car si Emma le savait, alors la Ténébreuse le saurait aussi, et elle chercherait alors certainement à échapper à son sort ou même à stopper Regina.

La brune fut tirée de ses réflexions en voyant sa compagne s'approcher d'elle. Ses yeux se levèrent vers son visage et se plantèrent dans les siens tandis qu'elle prenait la parole d'une voix redevenue calme :

\- Tu as raison, je suis souvent absente, admit la blonde. Je me surprends souvent à imaginer ce que nous aurions pu être.

Une question se forma sur les lèvres de Regina, mais elle n'osa pas la poser de peur de déclencher une nouvelle colère chez la jeune fille. Pourtant, cette dernière sembla la comprendre sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de parler.

\- J'imagine ce qu'auraient pu être nos vies si certaines choses avaient été différentes. Si ta mère n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était. Si elle n'avait pas tué Daniel. Si tu avais fait ta vie avec lui. Ou même s'il était mort mais que toi et moi, nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrées. Ou si nous nous étions rencontrées dans d'autres circonstances, sans que mes parents ne te détestent. Je me dis que les choses auraient pu être tellement différentes.

\- Mais elles sont ce qu'elles sont, répondit Regina sur un ton posé.

Elle avait senti sans mal le trouble de sa compagne et tenta donc au mieux de la réconforter. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, elle lia leurs doigts et la serra doucement.

\- Parfois je souhaiterais que mes parents ne soient plus là.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Je le pense vraiment.

\- Non. Ce sont les ténèbres qui parlent, pas toi. Tu ne le penses pas réellement.

Elles échangèrent un long regard dans un silence entrecoupé par le chant des oiseaux. Leurs yeux étaient incapables de se séparer, comme attachés par un lien invisible.

La voix d'Emma était calme et posée, son ton détaché et son visage neutre quand elle prit la parole :

\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

\- Dis-moi.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse un instant avant de répondre :

\- Je ne suis plus certaine de distinguer quelles pensées sont les miennes et quelles pensées sont créées par la malédiction. Je crois que je suis en train de me perdre.

La fatalité avec laquelle elle venait de prononcer ces mots serra vivement le cœur de Regina. Elle semblait totalement résignée, comme s'il n'y avait rien à faire et qu'elle était condamnée à disparaître, dévorée par les ténèbres qui l'habitaient. Pourtant, la brune savait qu'il restait encore de l'espoir. Mais comment faire voir la lumière à Emma quand la seule chose qu'elle parvenait à percevoir était cette noirceur qui gagnait du terrain sur elle de jour en jour ?

Elle posa délicatement une main sur le visage de sa compagne et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse. La blonde ferma aussitôt les yeux et profita de ce contact doux qui lui réchauffait le cœur et lui donnait l'impression de regagner un peu de son humanité. Elle garda les paupières closes quand Regina parla d'une voix calme et profonde :

\- Je t'ai fait une promesse. J'ai promis d'être là pour toujours. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Emma.

Rassurée et réconfortée par ces paroles qu'elle savait sincères, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et sourit à sa compagne.

\- Viens avec moi.

La brune n'avait pas lâché la main d'Emma. Elle la serra un peu plus dans la sienne et retourna à l'intérieur en l'entraînant à sa suite. La blonde la suivit sans dire un mot et la laissa la guider d'abord dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient maintenant depuis plus d'un mois, puis à travers les couloirs du palais. Elles marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Regina n'ouvre deux immenses portes qui les menèrent dans la salle de bal. Emma n'avait vu cet endroit qu'une seule fois, lorsque la maîtresse des lieux lui avait fait visiter sa demeure, depuis, elle n'y était jamais retournée.

Cette pièce était magnifique, mais elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, malgré la poussière qui s'était déposée un peu partout et les rideaux qui auraient eu besoin d'être remplacés, elle gardait tout son charme. La magie semblait habiter chaque mur et chaque élément du mobilier et donner vie à toute la salle de bal alors même qu'elle était vide.

Ce fut dans ce décor enchanteur que Regina s'arrêta et se tourna face à la blonde. Celle-ci la dévisagea avec un air interrogateur sans comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait emmenée ici. Soudain, la magicienne lâcha sa main et recula d'un pas, puis elle s'inclina légèrement en relevant sa robe dans une révérence élégante et parfaitement exécutée. Amusée, Emma ne put retenir un rire.

\- Que fais-tu ?

La brune la fixa avec un sourire mystérieux avant de parler d'une voix sûre :

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Princesse ?

A ces mots, la jeune fille fut ramenée au bal de ses dix-huit ans, le soir où elle avait rencontré Regina pour la première fois. Elle avait l'impression que cet événement avait eu lieu des années auparavant, pourtant, cela ne faisait que quelques mois. Comment y croire ? Tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Elle eut la certitude que le but recherché par sa compagne était bien de lui rappeler cette soirée où elles s'étaient rencontrées quand elle vit sa tenue se transformer sous ses yeux émerveillés. Elle avait beau être maintenant habituée à voir la magie opérer, elle ne s'en lassait pas.

En un instant, le bustier et le jupon violets que portait Regina se métamorphosèrent pour laisser la place à la robe de velours noir qu'elle portait lors du bal. Les courbes de son corps étaient maintenant dessinées par ce vêtement moulant et la traîne tombait sur le sol d'une telle façon qu'on aurait cru qu'elle avait été disposée ainsi volontairement et avec la plus grande attention. Les pierres précieuses qui décoraient son col étaient si scintillantes qu'Emma en fut presque éblouie. Les chaussures à talons hauts étaient elles aussi de retour, donnant ainsi un avantage de taille inhabituel à la brune. Enfin, le clou du spectacle : le masque de panthère placé sur son visage mettait habilement en valeur ses beaux yeux marrons aux reflets noisette.

Avec la grâce et l'élégance qui lui étaient propres, Regina tendit sa main à Emma. Celle-ci n'hésita pas un instant à lui donner la sienne avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Avec plaisir.

Dès que la magicienne saisit la main de sa compagne, elle laissa ses pouvoirs agir sur elle. Les bottes, le pantalon et la chemise qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de porter depuis qu'elle séjournait au palais du Royaume Noir furent remplacés. Cependant, si Regina avait fait le choix de recréer dans le moindre détail la tenue qu'elle portait le soir du bal, son choix fut légèrement différent pour la blonde. Elle avait noté sans mal son goût pour les vêtements masculins et décida donc de modifier légèrement la tenue qu'elle portait lors de leur rencontre.

Au diable les jupons encombrant et les bustiers étouffants !

Elle garda le thème du cygne, mais habilla Emma d'une toute autre façon. Une chemise blanche bouffante et à col haut apparut, aussitôt accompagnée d'un pourpoint noir dont les attaches serrées faisaient ressortir la fine taille de la jeune fille. Un pantalon moulant et tout aussi noir habilla ses jambes, accompagné d'une paire des bottes, elles aussi noires, et pourvues de talons qui permirent à la blonde de retrouver son avantage de taille précédemment perdu. Le tout fut complété par une cape portée sur l'épaule gauche. La partie haute de ce vêtement était constituée de plumes blanches immaculées, puis un magnifique tissu d'une couleur tout aussi pure tombait élégamment le long du corps. Enfin, la touche finale : pour venir parfaire cette somptueuse tenue, un masque apparut sur le visage d'Emma, représentant la tête d'un cygne blanc dont le bec couvrait son nez.

Les yeux vert émeraude de la princesse étaient habilement mis en valeur par le masque, tout comme c'était le cas lors du bal de ses dix-huit ans. Ses cheveux, qui semblaient avoir retrouvé une blondeur plus naturelle dernièrement, étaient lâchés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules devenues légèrement plus larges. La tenue dans son ensemble était masculine, mais quelques détails tels que la chemise ouverte pour laisser entrevoir le décolleté de la jeune fille et les talons hauts des bottes la féminisaient juste assez.

Emma était extraordinairement belle et dégageait une aura royale, à tel point que Regina en eut le souffle coupé. Tout à coup, sous ses yeux ébahis, la Ténébreuse avait disparu pour ne laisser que la Princesse du Royaume Blanc. Elle avait la beauté et l'assurance de sa mère, mais aussi cette force évidente mêlée d'une sincère humilité qui était propre à son père.

\- Tu es absolument magnifique.

Ces mots avaient quitté la bouche de la brune sans même qu'elle n'y ait réfléchi et firent naître un sourire timide sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, dit cette dernière.

Regina secoua légèrement la tête pour se ressaisir et rendit son sourire à la blonde. Puis, avec toute la grâce qui lui était propre, elle avança vers Emma. Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de poser une main sur sa taille, elle fut arrêtée. La jeune fille la stoppa d'un geste doux et saisit sa main pour la poser sur son épaule. Elle posa ensuite sa propre main sur la taille de la brune et se mit en place comme le faisaient habituellement les hommes.

La magicienne ne cacha pas sa surprise et la scruta d'un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est moi qui guide cette fois.

Le sourire serein et l'air détendu affichés par Emma furent suffisants pour convaincre Regina de la laisser faire.

Elle posa sa main libre dans celle de sa partenaire de danse, se redressa, releva le menton et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde avec un léger hochement de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête. Une simple pensée et sa magie fit apparaître des instruments de musique qui ne tardèrent pas à jouer d'eux-mêmes sans personne pour les manipuler, formant ainsi un orchestre autonome.

Quelques secondes pour s'adapter au rythme lent et paisible de la musique et leur danse put débuter avec Emma pour guider leur couple. Regina ne s'interrogea même pas pour savoir quand et comment sa compagne avait appris les pas masculins.

Les yeux dans les yeux, elles tournoyaient et virevoltaient avec légèreté et sans difficulté. Tous leurs mouvements paraissaient naturels, comme si elles avaient été en train d'exécuter une chorégraphie répétée mainte et mainte fois. Leurs pieds semblaient ne plus toucher le sol, mais plutôt l'effleurer par moment lorsqu'elles prenaient un nouvel élan. Elles dansaient avec une élégance rare et une harmonie incomparable.

Il n'y avait personne pour les admirer, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que si cela avait été le cas, tout le monde aurait été subjugué.

Leurs regards étaient toujours ancrés l'un à l'autre et ne se quittaient plus. Rien n'existait pour elles, si ce n'est leur partenaire de danse et la musique douce qui les accompagnait. Elles se sentaient toutes les deux incroyablement bien.

C'était sans doute ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'osmose pour elles.

Alors qu'elles ne s'étaient toujours pas quittées des yeux, Regina prit la parole d'une voix calme et posée sans interrompre leur danse :

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma se contenta d'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse et la brune poursuivit :

\- Je t'ai fait la promesse d'être là pour te rappeler qui tu étais si tu l'oubliais. Je crois que c'est le moment.

Alors que le rythme de leur danse s'était légèrement accéléré au cours des dernières minutes, il ralentit pour retrouver son allure d'origine. Dansant maintenant à une cadence moins soutenue, Regina put sans mal parler d'une voix profonde et qui inspirait naturellement la confiance.

\- Tu es celle qui a réveillé en moi des sentiments que je croyais morts à jamais. Tu es celle qui a fait à nouveau battre mon cœur. Tu es celle pour qui je serais prête à tout. Tu es celle que j'aime et que j'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Et enfin…

La magicienne marqua une courte pause et prit une inspiration avant de terminer :

\- Tu es la fille que tes parents aiment plus que tout au monde et l'amie que Belle et Scarlett attendent de revoir avec impatience.

Si les paroles précédemment prononcées avaient semblé apaiser et même réjouir Emma, cette fois, l'expression de la jeune fille s'assombrit. Cependant, ce ne fut ni de la colère ni de la tristesse qui apparurent sur ses traits. Elle semblait plutôt réfléchir, comme si elle laissait les mots qui venaient d'être dits pénétrer en elle et l'imprégner, comme si elle tentait d'aller au-delà des sentiments engendrés par la malédiction et de comprendre ce que voulait dire Regina sans perdre ses moyens et s'emporter comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal.

Sans qu'elle s'en soit aperçue, la jeune fille avait ralenti ses pas jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Elle tenait toujours sa compagne par la taille et avait gardé la même posture, mais elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague. La sorcière tenta de le capter et d'attirer son attention, mais elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

Après quelques instants, n'y tenant plus, Regina serra légèrement la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne tout en l'appelant :

\- Emma ?

La concernée sembla enfin sortir de ses réflexions et planta alors immédiatement ses yeux dans ceux de la brune.

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas et resta muette et immobile pendant quelques secondes. Puis, toujours sans dire un mot, elle redressa un peu ses bras et ses épaules et bomba légèrement le torse avant de reprendre leur danse comme si rien ne s'était passé. La musique, qui s'était arrêtée en même temps que la blonde avait cessé de guider sa partenaire, ne reprit pas. Pourtant, elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver un rythme régulier et à le garder, comme si les instruments jouaient encore dans sa tête et qu'elle se contentait de suivre leur mélodie. Regina, bien qu'inquiète, se laissa guider.

Elles dansèrent ainsi pendant un long moment sans échanger la moindre parole. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'Emma se décida enfin à parler :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. J'aurais déjà sombré depuis longtemps.

Touchée par de telles paroles, la brune sourit. Elle remercia son masque qui cacha le léger rougissement qu'elle sentit apparaître sur ses joues. Cependant, cette réaction inhabituelle chez elle, mais tout de même appréciable – se sentir à nouveau comme une adolescente qui connaissait son premier amour n'avait rien de désagréable – ne dura pas. Les traits de sa compagne se firent plus grave tandis qu'elle reprenait :

\- Malheureusement, je ne suis pas encore prête à pardonner à mes parents, et encore moins à les voir.

Même si elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, Regina fut incapable de masquer totalement la peine qui se dessina sur son visage. A nouveau, leur danse ralentit avant de s'arrêter totalement, mais l'initiative fut cette fois la sienne. Les yeux baissés, elle parla d'une voix grave :

\- Je comprends. Il te faut du temps, c'est normal.

Attristée en voyant sa compagne ainsi, Emma lui prit délicatement le menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Arès avoir réussi à capter son regard, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et la fixa avec une tendresse indéniable.

\- Je finirai par y arriver avec ton aide. Je sais qu'avec toi à mes côtés, je peux y arriver.

Regina se força à sourire, touchée par ces paroles bien que découragée par la situation.

La jeune fille se pencha vers elle pour réclamer un baiser qu'elle ne lui refusa pas. Néanmoins, Emma n'eut aucun mal à sentir que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait et qu'un baiser ne suffirait pas à résoudre le problème. Pourtant, elle aurait tant aimé que ce soit le cas.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence avant qu'elle ne prenne une profonde inspiration. Regina avait détourné le regard, mais elle posa à nouveaux les yeux sur elle, interpelée. Emma semblait prête à parler à nouveau, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Elles tournèrent la tête à l'unisson en entendant une série de coups frappée à l'une des fenêtres de la salle de bal. Un léger sourire éclaira leurs deux visages lorsqu'elles reconnurent Swen. L'oiseau était posé à l'extérieur et attendait visiblement que quelqu'un daigne lui ouvrir, ce que la blonde s'empressa de faire. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il croassa en battant des ailes, sa façon à lui de saluer ses deux amies et de signifier sa joie de les retrouver après avoir passé toute la journée à vagabonder. Il se posa ensuite sur l'épaule d'Emma et observa Regina en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un air interrogateur, comme s'il avait deviné qu'il venait d'interrompre une conversation importante. L'intelligence dont l'avait doté la magie était parfois surprenante et déroutante.

Choisissant d'ignorer cette interrogation muette, la brune s'approcha simplement du corbeau et lui caressa doucement la tête. Il apprécia visiblement ce traitement à en croire ses yeux mi-clos et son expression satisfaite.

\- Tu dois avoir faim après cette journée passée au grand air.

Swen se redressa brusquement et ouvrit grand les yeux en poussant un croassement enthousiaste.

La magie lui avait certes conféré une intelligence presque humaine, mais elle semblait également lui avoir fait perdre ses talents de chasseur et avoir rendu ses goûts culinaires plus délicats : il était maintenant impensable pour lui de manger une carcasse d'animal comme le faisaient tous les corbeaux. Ainsi, il dépendait totalement d'Emma et Regina pour subvenir à ses besoins.

\- Pars devant, suggéra Emma. Nous te rejoindrons dans quelques minutes.

L'oiseau réclama une dernière caresse que les deux femmes lui donnèrent volontiers, puis il quitta l'épaule de la blonde et s'envola hors de la pièce.

Dès qu'elles furent seules, leurs yeux se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Ce fut finalement Emma qui reprit là où elle avait été interrompue en parlant d'une voix étrangement mal assurée :

\- Je ne suis pas prête pour voir mes parents, mais…

Elle sembla hésiter et détourna brièvement le regard, mais après une courte pause, elle prit une profonde inspiration et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne.

\- J'aimerais revoir Scarlett et Belle.

Regina fut si surprise par cette annonce inattendue qu'elle resta bouche bée et ne trouva rien à répondre. Emma la fixa dans l'attente d'une réponse, mais voyant qu'elle était muette, elle sentit l'inquiétude la gagner.

\- Tu crois qu'elles ne voudront pas me voir ?

La brune fut rappelée à la réalité à cet instant et secoua la tête.

\- Bien sûr qu'elles ne voudront pas, soupira Emma. Ça fait des semaines que je refuse de les voir, elles l'ont mal pris et c'est normal.

La sorcière ne put retenir un sourire en voyant que sa compagne semblait avoir soudain retrouvé son manque d'assurance enfantin qui avait presque disparu depuis qu'elle était devenue la Ténébreuse. A vrai dire, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi depuis que la malédiction l'avait frappée. Mais préférant ne pas la laisser se torturer l'esprit plus longtemps avec des questions et des suppositions, elle la coupa :

\- Je pense qu'elles seront très heureuses d'avoir ta visite ou de venir ici.

Stoppée net dans son monologue, la blonde releva la tête et dévisagea Regina avec un air interloqué qui tira un sourire à cette dernière.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr.

Le soulagement put se lire sur les traits d'Emma quand elle soupira et que ses épaules retombèrent après avoir été trop longtemps crispées par l'appréhension. Attendrie par cette réaction, la brune s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son visage.

\- Je suis contente que tu acceptes de les voir. Ça te fera du bien.

\- Je l'espère, souffla la jeune fille.

\- J'en suis sûre.

Sur ce, elles échangèrent un long baiser.

Elles ne se séparèrent qu'en entendant un lointain croassement où transparaissaient l'agacement et l'impatience. Un rire leur échappa à toutes les deux et Emma vola un dernier baiser à Regina. Après avoir gardé leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre pendant un instant, elles se décidèrent finalement à quitter la salle de bal pour rejoindre Swen.

* * *

 **Un chapitre court aujourd'hui, et aussi très calme. Mais la semaine prochaine ça va bouger davantage et on aura notamment les retrouvailles entre Emma et Belle et Scarlett !**

 **Vous pourrez trouver sur tumblr et facebook quelques images de référence pour la tenue de bal d'Emma décrite dans ce chapitre.**

 **lolo : On ne voit pas souvent le couple Red Beauty et jusqu'à maintenant je crois qu'elles n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de scène avec des démonstrations d'affection comme il y a eu dans le chapitre précédent, donc ça me tenait à cœur d'écrire ça pour elles, même si ce n'était pas très long :) Et toi qui voulais qu'Emma les revoit, et bien tu vois, tu vas être exhaussée ! En ce qui concerne le pardon d'Emma, ce sera long en effet... Mais Regina sera là pour l'accompagner sur ce chemin et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour l'aider. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **Me myself and I : Hello ! Et bien écoute... oui, je dois l'admettre, j'avais oublié. Emma avait déjà dit "je t'aime" à Regina, mais ça m'était sorti de la tête. Vu que j'ai fait une très longue pause, j'ai publié le chapitre 15 il y a très longtemps et je n'ai pas relu ma fic avant de reprendre ma publication. Donc voilà, tu m'as piégée ;)**

 **Aima Cygne : Les yeux d'Emma qui deviennent tout noirs c'était effectivement assez flippant ahah ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui l'est beaucoup moins d'ailleurs. J'espère qu'il t'aura plu et je te remercie pour ta review :)**

 **let it Snow : Tout d'abord, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour Swen ! Emma lui a fait des misères, c'est vrai, mais maintenant elle s'est calmée, les ténèbres ne sont pas totalement sous contrôle mais elle s'en tire mieux qu'au début, et Swen s'est réconcilié avec elle. Quant à l'éventualité que ce calme n'annonce pas forcément de bonnes nouvelles... je ne peux que te dire d'attendre eheh :P Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

 **A bientôt :)**

 **PS : une information cocasse pour ceux que ça intéresserait : le fait qu'Emma ait serré la gorge de Regina pendant qu'elles faisaient l'amour dans le chapitre précédent peut être surprenant, mais il s'agit bel et bien d'une pratique sexuelle. Bon, ça se rapproche du BDSM je vous l'accorde, mais certaines personnes pratiquent réellement ça. En serrant très légèrement la gorge de son partenaire, on diminue l'apport d'oxygène au cerveau, donc ça provoque un étourdissement que certains apprécient. Ceci dit, il faut avoir une pleine confiance en son partenaire... Et non, je ne pratique pas le BDSM, j'ai seulement découvert ça dans un web comic ahah, et même si je pratiquais, je n'aurais pas à me justifier :P Voilà c'est tout, bye !**


	22. Retrouvailles avortées

Les mains jointes et se tordant nerveusement les doigts sous le coup de l'angoisse, Emma arpentait le salon du palais à un rythme effréné. Elle-même se trouvait ridicule, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle avait elle-même suggéré l'idée deux jours plus tôt et cette idée allait maintenant se concrétiser : elle allait revoir Belle et Scarlett, ses deux amies, celles qui étaient comme des marraines pour elle. Elle aurait dû s'en réjouir. Pourtant, elle était paralysée par la peur et l'appréhension. La seule fois où elle les avait revues depuis qu'elle était devenue la Ténébreuse, elle s'en était prise à elles sans la moindre hésitation, seulement parce qu'elles avaient voulu protéger ses parents. Comment réagiraient-elles en la revoyant ? Regina lui avait assuré qu'elles désiraient toute les deux pouvoir enfin la retrouver, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas suffisant pour calmer ses inquiétudes.

Pour ne rien arranger, sa compagne était partie depuis plusieurs minutes, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'elle et de Belle et Scarlett. Elles auraient déjà dû être de retour. Sentant l'angoisse se faire de plus en plus forte, Emma sortit sur le balcon qui surplombait les terres entourant le palais.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. Blanche-Neige et Charmant savaient que leurs deux amies voyaient régulièrement Regina, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée qu'elles s'apprêtaient à revoir leur fille. Les quatre femmes avaient jugé judicieux de ne pas leur dire la vérité pour ne pas les blesser. Par conséquent, Scarlett et Belle avaient attendu que tout le palais du Royaume Blanc soit endormi pour contacter Regina grâce aux miroirs et lui demander de venir les chercher.

Même si le printemps était maintenant bel et bien arrivé, les températures nocturnes restaient relativement basses. Emma prit une profonde inspiration et l'air frais la calma quelque peu. Les yeux fermés, elle tenta de ralentir sa respiration et de lui faire retrouver une fréquence normale. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle y parvint que ses paupières se soulevèrent et elle observa alors le paysage qui s'étendait sous son regard. La lune serait bientôt pleine, si bien qu'elle éclairait la plaine d'une lumière blanche éclatante. D'ici quelques jours, Scarlett rejoindrait la forêt au crépuscule et y passerait toute la nuit. Mais pour l'heure, elle aurait dû être là, avec Belle et Regina. Or, aucune d'elles n'était revenue pour l'instant.

Alors que l'inquiétude la gagnait à nouveau, Emma sentit l'air frémir et fit alors volte-face. Au moment où son regard se porta à l'intérieur, dans le salon, elle vit un nuage de fumée violette apparaître avant de laisser entrevoir trois silhouettes. Elle pouvait enfin respirer normalement.

Sans même réfléchir, elle vint à la rencontre des nouvelles venues, mais la première vers qui elle marcha fut Regina.

\- Je m'inquiétais ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ?

Leurs mains se trouvèrent machinalement et leurs doigts se lièrent. La brune passa une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de sa compagne avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Ta mère est arrivée au moment où nous allions repartir. Elle a demandé de tes nouvelles alors j'ai discuté quelques minutes avec elle et il a ensuite fallu attendre qu'elle parte pour ne pas qu'elle sache que Belle et Scarlett viendraient avec moi.

\- J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose.

\- Tout va bien.

Elles échangèrent un sourire, et ce fut seulement à cet instant que la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à ses deux amies. Gênée, elle se tourna vers elles avec un air désolé. Cependant, ces dernières n'affichaient qu'une joie sincère sans le moindre signe de reproche. Elles se fixèrent mutuellement pendant quelques secondes avant que Belle et Scarlett ne viennent à la rencontre d'Emma, incapables d'attendre plus longtemps.

Elles l'entourèrent toutes les deux de leurs bras et la serrèrent dans une étreinte pleine d'affection.

\- Tu nous as manqué, souffla la lycanthrope.

La jeune fille fut la première surprise par le profond sentiment de bien-être provoqué par cette étreinte et la sensation de chaleur qu'elle ressentit dans la poitrine en entendant ces mots. Elle qui redoutait ces retrouvailles, elle venait de réaliser que c'était en fait ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps.

\- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent enfin après presque une minute où elles étaient restées dans les bras les unes des autres, Emma vit que les yeux de ses deux amies étaient soudain devenus brillants et un sourire attendri se dessina alors sur son visage. En échangeant un regard avec Regina, elle vit que celle-ci les observait en souriant également et semblait se réjouir de la situation.

\- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter après tout ce temps, dit Belle.

Sur ce, les quatre femmes s'installèrent confortablement et Regina prépara des boissons chaudes pour chacune avant qu'elles ne commencent à discuter.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Elles parlaient depuis longtemps déjà, sans doute plusieurs heures, même si aucune n'aurait été capable de l'affirmer avec certitude, quand un sujet plus sérieux fut abordé.

\- Les relations diplomatiques avec le Roi Alastar sont assez délicates dernièrement, dit Belle sur un ton grave.

Emma se crispa à cette remarque. Une certaine culpabilité s'était dessinée sur ses traits, mais il était évident qu'elle était également sur la défensive et prête à plaider sa cause si nécessaire. Cette réaction n'échappa à personne.

\- Nous ne t'en voulons pas, Emma, et nous n'allons pas non plus te blâmer, lui assura Scarlett. Nous savons que tu n'étais pas toi-même lorsque c'est arrivé.

Personne n'avait eu besoin que la louve dise à voix haute qu'il était question du meurtre du Prince Killian pour savoir que c'était bien à cet événement qu'elle faisait allusion.

La blonde ne parut pas convaincue, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête. Même s'il était vrai qu'au moment où elle avait tué Killian, les ténèbres qui vivaient en elle étaient bien plus incontrôlables qu'actuellement, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était elle qui avait commis ce meurtre. La malédiction l'avait poussée à passer à l'acte, mais les motivations étaient bel et bien les siennes.

La tension était palpable et un silence pesant s'était installé depuis quelques instants. Il ne fut brisé que lorsque Belle se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et prit la parole :

\- J'ai découvert que Killian et son père n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils prétendaient être. Ils descendent d'une-

\- D'une lignée de pirates, la coupa Emma. Je sais.

Scarlett et sa compagne ne purent cacher leur surprise et la dévisagèrent avec un air interrogateur.

\- Peu de temps après être devenue la Ténébreuse, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur leur famille. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir la vérité.

La jeune fille marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter quelques mots qu'elle cracha avec mépris :

\- Et dire que mes parents étaient prêts à me marier à cet imposteur.

\- Ils ne savaient pas, intervint la lycanthrope.

\- Ils auraient dû le savoir justement, lança-t-elle sur un ton sec et agressif.

Scarlett fut prise au dépourvu par cette réaction inattendue et Regina posa immédiatement une main sur celle de sa compagne pour tenter de la calmer. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas suffisant et Emma se dégagea vivement. Elle se leva d'un bond du fauteuil qu'elle occupait et s'éloigna de quelques pas en tournant le dos aux trois autres femmes.

\- Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de se renseigner avant de m'offrir en mariage au premier venu.

\- Et ils le regrettent, crois-moi, dit Belle. Dès que je leur ai dit qui était vraiment Killian et que Regina leur a appris qu'il avait participé à ton enlèvement, ils ont mis fin à l'alliance formée avec le Roi Alastar. Tous les échanges commerciaux ont été interrompus et le Royaume Blanc n'a plus aucun contact avec son royaume.

La Ténébreuse se tourna brusquement vers la brune et planta un regard noir sur elle.

\- Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à le faire plus tôt, je n'en serais peut-être pas là aujourd'hui.

Son ton avait été froid et cassant et dissuada Belle de tenter à nouveau de prendre la défense des deux souverains.

L'atmosphère déjà tendue était maintenant presque insupportable. Il était évident qu'à présent que la colère avait gagné Emma, il serait difficile de faire en sorte qu'elle se calme, voire impossible, tout du moins dans l'immédiat. Tout dans son attitude prouvait à quel point elle était énervée, de ses muscles crispés à son regard sombre. Déjà fébrile, elle pouvait perdre ses moyens et s'emporter à tout moment.

Regina était sur le point de suggérer à Belle et Scarlett de les ramener au Royaume Blanc quand la blonde prit la parole :

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de protester, elle leva les mains et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux et laissa échapper un léger soupir.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû aborder ce sujet.

La magicienne ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Belle.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. A chaque fois qu'il est question de ses parents, elle s'énerve. Mais ses colères étaient devenues plus contrôlables dernièrement. Je pensais qu'elle en avait fini avec ça, mais de toute évidence, je me trompais.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et ses deux amies se levèrent alors du sofa où elles étaient assises pour s'approcher d'elle et poser une main réconfortante sur chacune de ses épaules. Elle les regarda avec un sourire forcé qui disparut rapidement.

\- Comme tu l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois, il faut lui laisser du temps, tenta la louve.

\- J'ai bien peur que le temps n'y fasse rien. Son état s'est amélioré depuis qu'elle vit ici, mais je doute qu'il puisse devenir meilleur qu'il ne l'est actuellement. Tant que la malédiction sera là, Emma ne sera pas tout à fait elle-même.

Scarlett et Belle échangèrent un regard peiné avant que la deuxième ne prenne la parole :

\- Nous pouvons partir si tu as besoin d'être seule.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous rentriez en effet.

Sur ce, la sorcière se leva de son fauteuil.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner.

Elle prit une main de chacune de ses amies dans les siennes et en un instant, sa magie fit son travail et les téléporta au Royaume Blanc, dans la chambre de Scarlett. Cette dernière hésita quelques secondes avant de parler :

\- La soirée ne s'est pas très bien terminée mais… Dis à Emma que j'ai été contente de la revoir.

\- Oui, moi aussi, renchérit Belle. Préviens-nous si elle accepte que nous vous rendions à nouveau visite.

\- Je ne doute pas qu'elle voudra à nouveau vous voir. Elle a seulement besoin de se calmer, demain elle ira mieux et elle réalisera qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'emporter comme elle l'a fait.

Les deux brunes hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

\- Tenez-moi au courant s'il se passe quelque chose avec le Roi Alastar, d'accord ? reprit Regina.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je pense qu'il n'arrivera rien, répondit Belle.

Elle avait tenté d'être convaincante, cependant, elle ne parvint pas à masquer la légère inquiétude qui se fit entendre dans sa voix.

Peu de temps après la mort de Killian, son père avait réclamé que les souverains du Royaume Blanc lui livrent leur fille pour que justice soit rendue. Les magiciens de son royaume avaient mené l'enquête et affirmé que seule la magie avait pu permettre de tuer le prince en lui arrachant ainsi le cœur avant de le réduire en cendres. La nouvelle de la mort de l'ancien Ténébreux et de l'identité de celle qui l'avait remplacée s'était rapidement répandue à travers tout le pays, par conséquent, le Roi Alastar avait rapidement accusé Emma du meurtre de son fils. S'il n'était visiblement pas au courant du complot organisé par ce dernier pour l'enlever, il n'avait cependant pas semblé surpris en apprenant cette nouvelle, et il en avait donc rapidement conclu que la Ténébreuse s'était vengée.

Depuis, même si Blanche-Neige et Charmant lui avaient plusieurs fois assuré qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur fille depuis des semaines, il persistait et continuait à réclamer que la Ténébreuse se rende dans les plus brefs délais. Il était même allé jusqu'à menacer d'entrer en guerre avec le Royaume Blanc, menace qui n'avait pas été prise au sérieux étant donné la puissance de l'armée commandée par les deux souverains et qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un.

Malgré tout, certains étaient inquiets. Même si la survenue d'une guerre semblait hautement improbable, le climat politique restait tendu, et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose.

\- Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps, dit Regina. Je voudrais être là quand Emma reviendra.

\- Oui bien sûr. Merci de nous avoir ramenées.

\- Je vous en prie. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

\- Bonne nuit, Regina. A bientôt.

Sur ce, la magicienne disparut une fois de plus et la fumée laissée derrière elle ne tarda pas à se dissiper, laissant ainsi les deux brunes seules.

Elles n'échangèrent que quelques mots dans une atmosphère pesante avant de se préparer à aller dormir. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et la fatigue commençait à les gagner et à rendre leurs paupières lourdes, il était temps qu'elles aillent se coucher.

Mais alors que la lycanthrope était sur le point d'aller dans la salle de bains pour y faire une toilette rapide et se changer, elle se figea. Son attitude n'échappa pas à Belle qui lui lança alors un regard intrigué.

\- Scarlett ?

\- Chut.

La brune fut surprise mais ne se vexa pas de cette réponse sèche. Au contraire, ce fut l'inquiétude qui l'envahit. Elle connaissait Scarlett depuis des années maintenant et avait donc eu le temps d'apprendre à reconnaître les situations où elle devait obéir sans poser de question. Et il s'agissait d'une de ces situations.

Parfaitement immobile, la louve était aux aguets, attentives au moindre son. Même si Belle n'entendait rien, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas de sa compagne qui avait une ouïe bien plus fine que la sienne. Ses narines se dilatèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle humait l'air et elle tourna la tête dans différentes directions.

Après quelques secondes, Scarlett lui lança un regard.

\- Reste ici.

Sa compagne hocha silencieusement la tête et la regarda sortir de la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle la laissa seule et referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

Arrivée dans le couloir, la louve scruta les alentours. Elle tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, inspecta le moindre recoin et plissa les yeux pour tenter de percer l'obscurité que les torches accrochées aux murs n'avaient pas réussi à chasser. A part les courants d'air habituels et la course de quelques rats, il n'y avait aucun autre bruit. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir entendu quelque chose et son ouïe ne la trompait jamais.

Sans doute trop loin de l'origine et gênée par les murs, elle n'avait senti aucune odeur lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre. Mais cette fois, elle en décela une qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Se fiant uniquement à son odorat, elle avança de quelques pas sur sa gauche, là où la piste était la plus fraîche. Cependant, elle s'arrêtait là. Celui ou celle qui avait laissé son odeur là, car il s'agissait bien d'un humain, semblait s'être volatilisé. Intriguée, Scarlett huma à nouveau l'air pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, mais c'était bien à cet endroit que la piste se terminait.

Elle resta sceptique et tenta de raisonner pour comprendre comment une telle chose était possible. Après quelques secondes, l'évidence la frappa. Malheureusement, il était trop tard.

Au moment où elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et découvrit quatre silhouettes sombres agrippées aux pierres, il était trop tard. Ses agresseurs se laissèrent tomber sur elle et elle ne put rien faire.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Dans la chambre, Belle attendait avec appréhension le retour de sa compagne depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Cette dernière était toujours silencieuse lorsqu'elle se déplaçait, elle n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir si elle se trouvait toujours juste devant la porte ou si elle n'était déjà plus dans le couloir. Néanmoins, même si l'attente était en train de faire grandir l'inquiétude en elle, elle respecta ce que lui avait dit Scarlett et ne sortit pas de la pièce.

Soudain, alors que ses muscles étaient si crispés qu'ils en étaient presque douloureux, elle entendit du bruit provenant du couloir. Elle se redressa immédiatement et ne put s'empêcher d'avancer vers la porte. Toutefois, elle ne tenta pas de l'ouvrir. Elle attendit quelques secondes où d'autres bruits se firent entendre, mais elle resta immobile.

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant la voix de Scarlett crier qu'elle bougea enfin.

\- Belle ! Va-t'en !

Son sang se glaça et elle resta paralyser. Mais son immobilité ne dura d'une seconde. Son corps agit de lui-même et elle ouvrit la porte.

Arrivée dans le couloir, elle découvrit la lycanthrope à terre, sur le dos, un homme habillé tout à noir au-dessus d'elle et trois autres qui venaient visiblement de tomber du plafond. Cette vision la pétrifia.

\- Va-t'en ! répéta Scarlett.

Sa voix fut étouffée quand l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle la saisit à la gorge. Belle ne réfléchit pas une seconde et se porta au secours de sa compagne. Cependant, il fut rapidement évident que celle-ci pouvait se défendre seul.

D'un coup de rein, elle parvint à se dégager de la prise de son assaillant. Ce dernier ne semblait pas préparé à une telle démonstration de force et n'eut donc aucune occasion de se défendre lorsque les mâchoires de la louve se refermèrent sur son bras. Le cri de douleur qu'il poussa réveilla sans doute tout le palais. Lorsque Scarlett le lâcha, le sang coulait déjà abondamment et ses trois autres agresseurs fixaient la profonde blessure infligée à leur camarade avec de grands yeux.

Même si la transformation de la lycanthrope n'était complète que lors de la pleine lune, il n'était pas rare qu'à l'approche de cette nuit particulière, certaines parties de son corps commencent à se transformer. Malheureusement pour celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à elle, c'était le cas ce soir-là, et ce n'était pas des dents humaines mais bien des crocs qui venaient de lui lacérer la chair.

Scarlett fur rapidement sur ses pieds et s'essuya la bouche pour en retirer le sang.

\- Va prévenir les gardes et Blanche et Charmant que nous sommes attaqués !

Elle eut tout juste le temps de terminer sa phrase avant que les trois autres combattants encore valides, et qui avaient visiblement retrouvé leurs esprits après la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister, ne se jettent sur elle.

Belle hésita un instant, mais elle choisit finalement d'obéir et s'élança dans la direction opposée pour aller chercher de l'aide.

Aidée par sa force surhumaine, Scarlett parvint à se débarrasser de l'un de ses agresseurs en seulement quelques secondes. Il avait attaqué par derrière et venait de passer un bras autour de son cou pour tenter de l'étrangler. Même étouffée, elle n'en perdit pas ses capacités exceptionnelles au corps à corps. Elle saisit son bras à deux mains et se jeta à l'arrière à deux reprises, si bien que son agresseur heurta violemment le mur et fut rapidement trop étourdi pour maintenir sa prise.

Avec seulement deux adversaire sur quatre encore capables de se battre, la louve pensait qu'elle pourrait aisément gagner l'affrontement, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle avait tort.

Ceux qui étaient encore debout furent plus prudents que leurs prédécesseurs et s'armèrent chacun d'une longue dague affutée. Scarlett vit les lames scintiller dans l'obscurité et comprit alors que ce combat serait bien plus rude que les autres.

Dans un premier temps, même face à deux adversaires, elle réussit à jouer de ses capacités hors norme pour garder l'avantage. Ils étaient très bien entraînés, c'était indéniable, mais elle esquivait les coups de dague avec vitesse et agilité et réussit même à atteindre ses adversaires. Toutefois, cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Plusieurs séries de coups furent échangés, lui permettant de remarquer que ses opposants ne voulaient pas la tuer. Cependant, s'ils semblaient vouloir la garder en vie, ils n'hésiteraient visiblement pas à la blesser. Et elle en eut rapidement la preuve.

Elle esquiva de justesse une lame qui se dirigeait droit vers son visage et qui lui aurait crevé l'œil si elle n'avait pas eu de bons réflexes. Néanmoins, elle écopa d'une coupure à la joue qui la fit grimacer et la déstabilisa légèrement. Ses deux adversaires profitèrent immédiatement de ce moment de faiblesse. Tandis que l'un la frappait au genou pour la faire fléchir et l'immobiliser, l'autre la saisit par l'épaule pour la tirer vers lui. Après cela, la seule chose qu'elle ressentit fut une vive douleur à la mâchoire au moment où un genou la heurta au menton, suivie de la brûlure d'une dague qui venait de lui entamer profondément la cuisse. Le cri de douleur qu'elle laissa échapper s'apparentait davantage à la plainte d'un animal.

Elle n'eut même pas l'occasion de riposter : un coup de poing reçu à la pommette la jeta à terre. Elle tenta de se relever, mais elle était à moitié assommée et sa jambe la faisait terriblement souffrir. Après quelques secondes, sa vision se troubla et elle comprit qu'il était inutile de lutter.

Elle aperçut une dernière fois les visages de ses deux adversaires avant que l'obscurité déjà présente ne grandisse pour tout engloutir.

 **\- SwanQueen -**

Belle courait à travers les couloirs du palais à en perdre haleine depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, mais elle n'avait pas croisé le moindre garde. Tout du moins, pas le moindre garde en état de lui venir en aide. En effet, tous ceux qu'elle avait trouvés étaient morts ou inconscients. Ceux contre qui Scarlett se battait lorsqu'elle était partie avaient visiblement pris soin de tous les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Il s'agissait d'une attaque organisée et préméditée, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais de qui venait-elle ? Le Roi Alastar ? C'était insensé, il n'aurait jamais osé s'en prendre au Royaume Blanc et s'il l'avait fait, alors il se serait présenté avec toute son armée.

Mais les méthodes d'un descendant de pirate n'étaient-elles pas différentes des méthodes conventionnelles ?

Belle était presque arrivée aux appartements des souverains quand elle rencontra deux gardes en patrouille.

\- Enfin !

Les deux hommes, qui ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence avant qu'elle ne parle, se tournèrent vers elle et la dévisagèrent avec un air intrigué.

\- Le palais est attaqué ! Je venais prévenir le roi et la reine et demander de l'aide, mais je n'ai trouvé que des gardes morts ou assommés sur mon chemin.

Les soldats avaient immédiatement dégainé leurs épées en entendant parler d'attaque et ils étaient déjà prêts à combattre. Malheureusement, ils n'en eurent jamais l'occasion.

\- Qui nous atta-

Cette question ne put jamais être terminée. Un sifflement se fit entendre et la seconde d'après, un couteau était planté dans le cou de celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Son camarade et Belle eurent tous les deux un mouvement de recul incontrôlable. Le malheureux resta brièvement debout avant de lâcher son épée et de tomber à genoux. Il s'effondra ensuite de tout son long en tenant d'une main la lame qui venait de lui prendre la vie. Son dernier soupir quitta sa gorge avant même qu'il n'ait touché le sol. Le temps que l'autre garde relève les yeux pour voir d'où venait cette attaque, il subit le même sort.

Belle fit volte-face et découvrit alors à l'autre extrémité du couloir trois hommes vêtus de noir tout comme ceux que Scarlett avait affrontés. Elle ne réfléchit pas un instant et s'empara d'un des poignards utilisés pour tuer les gardes avant de s'enfuir en courant, mais dès qu'elle s'élança, elle entendit des bruits de pas la suivre.

Après seulement quelques secondes, elle en arriva à la même conclusion que Scarlett : ces hommes ne voulaient pas les tuer. Elle avait beau tourner le plus souvent possible aux détours des couloirs pour les semer, ils gagnaient du terrain et ils ne faisaient aucun doute qu'ils auraient pu la tuer aussi facilement qu'ils avaient tué les deux gardes. Pourtant, aucun couteau ni aucun autre projectile n'avait été lancé dans sa direction jusqu'à maintenant.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle s'essouffle et elle sut alors que cette bataille perdue d'avance était sur le point de se terminer. Au moins avait-elle réussi à éloigner ses poursuivants des appartements de Blanche et Charmant. Si le bruit avait suffi à les réveiller, ils pourraient se défendre face à leurs assaillants et peut-être même prévenir les gardes encore en état de se battre. A supposer qu'il y ait le moindre soldat en état de défendre le palais et ses deux souverains.

Si seulement elle avait eu un miroir à portée de main pour prévenir Regina.

Heurtée de plein fouet par une masse apparemment beaucoup plus importante que la sienne, elle chuta lourdement vers l'avant et eut tout juste le temps de se retenir avec les mains. Le poignard qu'elle tenait lui échappa, mais elle s'empressa de le récupérer, si bien que lorsque son agresseur la retourna de force pour qu'elle soit face à lui, il eut la surprise de la trouver armée. Elle frappa sans hésiter et sans réellement viser, ce qui amena le poignard à finir sa course dans l'épaule de l'homme. Ce dernier étouffa une plainte mais recula tout de même suffisamment pour permettre à Belle de se dégager et de se mettre debout.

Même si elle était maintenant libre de ses mouvements, elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire pour autant. Acculée à un mur, elle faisait maintenant face à ses deux autres adversaires encore valides. Le troisième venait de retirer le poignard qu'elle avait laissé dans son épaule et ne semblait pas gêné outre mesure par sa blessure.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Nous n'avons pas été engagés pour vous tuer, nous devons seulement vous ramener en vie. Ne résistez pas et nous n'aurons pas à vous blesser.

Belle ne fut pas surprise de ne recevoir aucune réponse à sa question.

Elle vit l'un des hommes se saisir d'une corde accrochée à sa ceinture et dont il avait sans doute l'intention de se servir pour l'entraver une fois qu'elle aurait été immobilisée. Mais pour l'instant, elle était encore libre et elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Si elle devait être enlevée, alors elle serait enlevée en se battant.

Cependant, alors qu'elle se préparait à résister même si elle se pensait condamnée, l'impensable se produisit.

L'homme qu'elle avait blessé plus tôt poussa soudain un cri de douleur bien plus fort que le précédent et attira ainsi tous les regards sur lui. Belle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la lame d'une épée qui venait de traverser la cuisse du malheureux et en découvrant Blanche-Neige derrière lui au moment où il tomba à genoux.

S'ils furent d'abord stupéfaits, les deux autres hommes se ressaisirent tout de même rapidement et engagèrent alors le combat contre la souveraine.

Même si elle se battait vaillamment, elle ne tarda pas à faiblir face aux assauts répétés de ses adversaires. Mais c'était sans compter sur le soutien de son mari. Ce dernier surgit soudainement de nulle part pour lui prêter main forte. Il élimina l'un des deux hommes en quelques secondes et combattit ensuite aux côtés de Blanche-Neige.

Le dernier ennemi se trouva rapidement désarmé, une lame sous la gorge qui ne demandait qu'à lui prendre la vie.

Les deux souverains ne perdirent pas un instant et la reine débuta l'interrogatoire :

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Qui vous envoie ?

\- Je ne dirai rien.

Aucun ne fut surpris par cette réponse.

\- Belle, y a-t-il d'autres intrus dans le palais ? demanda Charmant.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la brune d'une voix tremblante. Scarlett faisait face à quatre d'entre eux quand je suis allée chercher de l'aide, mais je ne sais pas si ceux-là en faisaient partie. Je ne sais même pas où elle est, ajouta-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher l'inquiétude qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

\- Peut-être cherchez-vous la lycanthrope ?

Cette voix attira l'attention de tous ceux qui étaient présents, et si Charmant garda la lame de son épée sur la gorge de l'intrus et ne le quitta pas des yeux, Belle et Blanche-Neige, elles, se tournèrent dans la direction dont elle provenait.

Sans qu'aucun ne les ait entendus approcher, des hommes venaient de condamner l'une de leurs deux seules échappatoires. Les deux femmes se tournèrent immédiatement vers l'autre extrémité du couloir, mais elles découvrirent un groupe équivalent. Pris au piège, ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de s'enfuir.

Belle ne tarda pas à remarquer que l'un d'entre eux portait sur son épaule une personne qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Elle était déjà prête à avancer vers Scarlett, mais Blanche-Neige l'attrapa par le poignet pour la retenir.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, elle est seulement inconsciente.

Celui qui venait de parler semblait être le chef. Il avança de quelques pas pour sortir du groupe et retira la capuche qui masquait son visage, dévoilant ainsi un œil perçant et un autre légèrement opaque, signe qu'il ne lui permettait plus de voir.

\- Nous avons neutralisé tous les gardes du palais et vous n'avez aucun moyen de contacter les troupes de la caserne. Rendez-vous.

Belle, Blanche-Neige et Charmant échangèrent quelques regards silencieux sans parvenir à se décider sur l'attitude à adopter. Le silence persista pendant quelques secondes avant que d'un commun accord, ils se regroupent tous pour former un triangle et ainsi protéger leurs arrières. Blanche-Neige dégaina une dague qu'elle avait prise avec elle malgré la précipitation et la tendit à Belle qui s'en saisit d'une poigne ferme.

Leurs ennemis étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'eux et il s'agissait visiblement de professionnels, mais ils ne se rendraient pas sans s'être battus auparavant.

Le chef du groupe ne sembla ni satisfait ni agacé par la ténacité du trio, mais il lui suffit d'un geste de la main pour que ses hommes se lancent dans l'affrontement et que le combat débute.

* * *

 **Un chapitre un peu plus long que le dernier mais surtout plus d'action ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :) D'après vous, qui se cache derrière l'attaque du palais ? Allez, ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner.**

 **INFORMATION IMPORTANTE : je vais partir au Canada dans quelques jours, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de mise à jour dans deux semaines. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais emmener mon ordi, mais même si je l'ai avec moi, j'aimerais bien profiter de ce séjour pour vraiment me mettre en mode vacances, et ça passe par une pause dans la publication. Donc quoi qu'il arrive, je ne publierai pas de nouveau chapitre, ni pour "Trois mois plus tard", ni pour "Derrière le masque".**

 **lolo : Hello ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu :) En effet j'ai voulu apporter un peu de douceur au milieu du chaos qui régnait dernièrement, je trouvais qu'on avait besoin de cette accalmie (même si elle aura été de courte durée) et j'avais depuis longtemps l'idée de faire une scène où Emma et Regina danseraient toutes les deux sans personne, comme un deuxième bal, alors ça m'a semblé idéal. En ce qui concerne Swen, il a bien compris qu'il était le petit chouchou, alors il en profite eheh :P J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui t'aura plu ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **Bonne fin de vacances pour ceux qui en ont et à bientôt :)**


End file.
